


Prostrate thyself before thy Prince

by MaDDeRHaTTeR



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, BulChi 1 Chapter Only, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rutting, Saiyan Culture, Seme Trunks, Seme Vegeta, Sexual Tension, Shounen-ai, Situational Humiliation, Slow Burn, Tail Sex, Uke Goku, Uke Goten, WAFF, Yaoi, light blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 143,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaDDeRHaTTeR/pseuds/MaDDeRHaTTeR
Summary: D.B. Super has shaken things up with the Z fighters! My A.T.L.style fic begins after Goku Black.There's threats of extinction,yaoi, Deities,Blood Oaths,yaoi,Deception,GoTrunks,yaoi, insanity, Kakavege,tail kink,yaoi,betrayal,Saiyan culture,and more yaoi! Saiyan breeders? On earth!? There's a Moon Goddess who demands attention to an ancient promise or all Remaining Saiyans will Suffer the wrath of a curse! EVERYTHING as they know it... Is about to change Forever.





	1. ~PRINCE & THE CLOWN~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prismakakkerra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/gifts), [bdamanlover4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/gifts), [Lady_Demonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Demonia/gifts), [GhouliGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhouliGhost/gifts), [GizmoTrinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/gifts), [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/gifts), [SphericallyAdept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericallyAdept/gifts), [bipabrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/gifts).



> ***DISCLAIMER* Obviously I do not claim ownership over any characters here. I do not own Dragon Ball at all. I admire and RESPECT the work of Akira Toriyama-Sama! These character names, the Dragon Ball dressings All belong to him! this FanFiction is based off of his creation. I recieve NO money for this (probably woudn't sell if I needed it to anyway lol) I just write out of Otaku Love for the culture, the people, the spirit it was all originally born from.*** 
> 
> A/N  
> PLEASE Leave R&R ... My goal is to create an interesting fic. for OPEN MINDED Hentai fu-fu-fu-fu! Constructive (emphasis on constructive) critz welcome!
> 
> ** If Yaoi, Gay men being loving to one another, same sex situations.. most likely umm.. Sexin, fantasy writings about Male Pregnancy is OFFENSIVE to you.. HOW did you wind up on my page? HA!! My middle name is offensive! Fu-fu-fu-fu!! Turn around now. This fic has ALL of that and possibly more. **
> 
> One more time in Laganese...
> 
> ***Not for the reader under 18, squemish, stuck up, bigot, square, unevolved mentally, or faint of heart. (not trying to catagorize you all as the same type of persons of course) Thank you***
> 
> There. Now we can save the Flames for someone who will read um'
> 
> CHAPTER 1 related  
> A/N
> 
> The words between the Tildes are personal thoughts. Ex:  
> ~Within personal thoughts~

**PROSTRATE THYSELF BEFORE THY PRINCE.**

 

 

**pros·trate**

/'prÃstrÄt/

 

**verb**

1.

to lay oneself flat on the ground face downward, especially in reverence or submission

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

  **Prince & 'The Clown'**

 

At Capsule Corp in the dead of the night, mostly everyone slept deeply.. Everyone except for Vegeta that is. He lie there on his back arms crossed over his chest, the thin sheet only covering the lower half of his naturally  warm body. His lips firmly pressed together, eyes fixed upon the ceiling as if he were intensively studying it's domed architecture. With one brow burrowing deeply into his forehead the rounded dome could not be further from his thoughts. He was  wearing his usual perfect, yet perturbed facial expression. Usual for him when he felt irritated, specifically because of a certain clown. 

 

~Pft.. Kakarot.. You FOOL~

 

He grumbled to himself. Why did he have say and do things that strike at his nerves so frequently? He wondered silently. Does he do things like this simply to get a rise out of him? Perhaps Kakarot knows of his low tolerance for "BAKA minded" behavior and uses this to publicly unravel him? Was he SO sadistic to plot against him so? ALL of those times in the past Kakarot HUMILIATED him, Disrespected his position as his Prince...first fighting AGAINST him with that damn Namekian, then becoming a Super Saiyan before him, in front of FREEZA nonetheless! Again with Cell giving his very LIFE immortalizing himself as the HERO! Even when he FINALLY thought FOOLISHLY that Kakarot would see the strength he truly possessed in an exclusive yet deadly 'Majin Vegeta' brawl he was mistaken. Kakarot had the audacity he later found out, to still make a fool of him! He learned Kakarot WITHHELD his secret in battle! Super Saiyan 3.. As IF he held PITY for him! As if he felt he The Prince could not handle his new power! He did not even allow him to try.

~Was I never even WORTHY of witnessing this power first hand Kakarot? Not even as a fellow Saiyan?~

 

Being back from hell had tempered these raw, unresolved emotions quite a bit, so he thought. Vegeta had began to "let bygones be bygones" and just be grateful for his life amongst the living. Settling into a "normal" boring life on earth. Besides his marriage ending, things were up until recently quite uneventful. At first these little 'jabs' of stupidity were easily ignored, now it seemed as if Kakarot just had to find another way to crawl beneath his skin with a pack of razor blades and a large juicy lemon! Did Kakarot feel EMPOWERED knowing he has the ability to cause the Prince to loose his royal composure with only a handful of careless, TACTLESS, stupid words? Could it be so premeditated? How could all of this be mere coincidence?

 

~NO. It MUST be intentional! NO one could POSSIBLY be this ignorant! Why must you continually TAUNT me Kakarot?~

 

  These were Vegeta's all consuming thoughts the first week and 1/2 after yet another clown hosted embarrassing scene. This riddle harassed his mind, paralyzed his grip on sanity, wrecking his thoughts throughout these hot restless nights. Why did any of this MATTER so much anyway? Kakarot's STUPIDITY was his own! He thought.. It should not EFFECT him so much! Especially not to the point to where he was recalling events of the past. Events he HAD put behind him. He was aware of how unhealthy this obsession had become. It began to unravel him all to soon after the recent collapse of his "sham" of a human marriage. Since the irritating dissolution, his usual time spent within the gravity chambers had TRIPLED. Especially with all of the tension he felt as he continued  to live there at Capsule Corp. With young Trunk's not wishing to loose contact with his father, Vegeta was given the option to continue living in the home. With these awkward changes he came to rely heavily upon those Gravity Chambers for intensive stress relief. Exhausting himself purposely, as the dissolution left his gut hollow and his mind full of flying poisonous darts that burned and bled feelings of failure of inadequacy past his thoughts. Into his soul. Lately, however these excessive 4x's per day minimum release sessions came to a grinding halt. He was far to DRIVEN. Driven by something that even in his logical mind whispered at times, should NOT matter as much as it obviously did to Vegeta. At times he felt defeated. Other times, like tonight he felt that he was on the verge of a great discovery.

 

It was NOT only the words spoken by Kakarot that had him tied up in knots, how these words had effected Vegeta.. This is what he deduced, was truly placing him in such a state of duress. He felt betrayed by his own emotions as this secret warred inside of his mind viciously, to REMAIN locked away from him. This continued Every night for weeks. The more he revisited his most recent publically humiliating conversation with his former nemesis, the closer he felt he was closing in on this invisible prey. This illusive thing was just out of sight. He felt he was missing something so IMPORTANT. With this last incident it did FEEL different, even though the outcome was similar. The more Vegeta thought about this gnawing conversation, the more he allowed himself to see that maybe because of his own embarrassment he was missing the point. He began to entertain the possibility that due to the numerous past transgressions of that clown he reflexively ASSUMED the humiliation was intentional. He allowed himself to strongly consider this as a possibility solely because the thing that was DIFFERENT about this embarrassment, was the fact that THIS time Kakarot did the opposite of EXHAULTING himself above Vegeta like before.

 

This was the one of the main oddities that caused his confusion. With Kakarot's 'unintended' confession honestly, it SHOULD have been MORE of an embarrassment to Kakarot then it was directly to Vegeta. Yet Kakarot seemed CLUELESS about what he unearthed in front of (for the MOST part) perfect strangers

 ~What by the god's were you THINKING Clown!!?? Why would you offer such humiliating personal information about yourself in front of those HUMANS? Those STRANGERS? You could have come to ME privately instead of making a public announcement if you really needed to BLURT it out!! Am I SO unapproachable?~

 

Vegeta scowled at the high empty dome above.. As pity for the clown washed over Vegeta's thoughts he almost felt like Kakarot in his own "special" way was.. Maybe?.. Could it be? Perhaps Kakarot was trying to cryptically call out to him for assistance? Did Kakarot feel he had NO other way to ask for help? Perhaps he was embarrassed by something connected to his seemingly odd irrelevant question?

 

That brief conversation with Kakarot echoed in his mind yet again. The wicked carousel twisting around inside of his thoughts, demanded focused attention. Now after weeks of this it became an inescapable torment. Past nauseated Vegeta just wanted OFF. There was only 1 thing he had not tried. He was going to HAVE to get Kakarot ALONE and get to the ROOT of this, once and for all.

 

~TBC~


	2. >.< THE FUTURE's EXPLOSIVE PAST >.<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get to the recent event that began Vegeta's decline into mental chaos. Find out exactly what was said that caused him so much distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid in burst of joyfulness shaped like a Hisoka/Illumi first kiss. Fu-fu-fu-fu! That is all I get. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.

**CHAPTER 2**

 

** >.< THE FUTURE's EXPLOSIVE PAST >.<**

 

 It happened on their SECOND trip to the futuristic version of an alternate reality. Where future Trunks came from. This time Kakarot, Vegeta, and (to Vegeta's agitated disapproval) Bulma ALL traveled into this dangerous future time to assist "futuristic" Trunks with a POWERFUL and formidable foe. This second trip was needed after a certain clown forgot the senzu beans on the first trip, fortunately a second trip into the future was successful. As future Trunks was clinging to hope fiercely, even though his friends and family from his time were all killed mercilessly (along with the majority of earth's population) his hope would not be extinguished thanks to a strong spirited, beautiful, raven haired woman named Mai. Warm thoughts of her and their possible future together, made him greatly desire to end the terror in his time. He secretly (and hopefully MUTUALLY) desired the chance to grow in love with Mai. Dreaming of having a family of his own someday. Seeing the pain of "future Trunks" just his loss alone, especially after he fought and died beside them when Cell plagued their time well.. there was only 1 answer to his plea for assistance. Cramming into a tiny 1-2 seated time machine, future Trunks was accompanied by 3 loved ones from the past. Racing through and against time on a mission to salvage "home".. to once again shine a brighter beacon of hope onto those brave enough to fight and/or to BELIEVE in it.

 

Arriving there in Future Trunks time is where the LOADED conversation took place. The words that caused Vegeta to become undone and changed everything again. Apparently upon the absence of Trunks (while far away trying to get assistance in the time machine) the people were attacked again and Mai was greatly injured.

Here is where Vegeta's mind was stuck, as he lie awake at night revisiting it repeatedly. He recalled the fear Trunks had seeing his beloved Mai unconscious, hurt. How proud and surprised he felt as he also realized his son was in love. He proudly watched on as his Trunks-chan chewed a Senzu bean and gently fed it mouth to mouth to his wounded and beloved Mai. He remembered the warmth that spread throughout his chest, as he privately noted both desire and envy in the eyes of the onlookers surrounding his seed, his young champion from his very own royal loins save the life of this young woman. He recalled thinking

 

~That's right people, BEHOLD the heir of the Prince of all Saiyans. Brave young warrior of your time. Look onward as my son heals her and steals her heart simultaneously, as ONLY a Saiyan would! I know you all wish you could take the place of this woman, here in the arms of my son. Surely upon awaking she will melt under the seductive charms of royal Saiyan blood and desire to mate MY SON and give him many heirs of his own!~

 

Vegeta wanted to relish this moment forever. He felt these actions represented the strong fertility, the charming creativity, the masterful primal ways of his fallen race. He NEVER expected it to be SPAT upon by the ONLY other full blooded Saiyan ALIVE. He _CRINGED_ as he recalled the spoiling moments Kakarot's embarrassing, moronic, yet ironically innocent words of ignorance spilled out from his lips

(As Trunks mouth to mouth fed Mai, Kakarot says)

 

_Kakarot:_ "Wow, Trunks. How can you put your mouth on someone else's?"

 

WIDE EYED Vegeta's jaw fell open in SHOCK! ~'Baka! BA-KA!'~

Taken so shockingly by surprise Vegeta quickly recalled and regretted his outward reaction and his counter-reactive question aimed directly at Kakarot's ignorance

 

_Vegeta:_ "Have you NEVER done it before!!???"

*eye roll*

 

_Kakarot:_ "What? Obviously not."

 

~Gnaaah!!! LIAR! BAKA!!~

He thought to himself, furrowed brows pinched confused above his eyes of disbelief before asking

 

_Vegeta:_ "You are MARRIED, aren't you!??"

 

The Baka continued his shocking humiliating game by answering

 

_Kakarot:_ "What does that have to do with anything?"

 

Speechless, he could see Kakarot in his minds eye clearly, nearly RUINING yet ANOTHER moment that should have been HIS honor to be PROUD. Vegeta could even now, hear the sound of Kakarot's cheeky tone, interrupting HIS secretly "proud Prince moment" by blurting out in front of everyone such IMMATURE unbelievable notions! He shrank back disgusted. He had silently HOPED these people were not familiar with Saiyans, perhaps they would mistake Kakarot for one of them.

 

Fatigue and Exhaustion finally wore down Vegeta's anger into pity. He resolved in his mind to finally question Kakarot face to face. He would question him, find out his true motives. Find out if after all of his careful analysis of this, if it did indeed speak ANY truth to the startling realization that suddenly gave way to a sad truth. As late as it was, Vegeta decided to text Kakarot, hoping he would respond tomorrow sometime:

 

Vegeta: Kakarot it is urgent that I speak with you face to face. Hopefully sometime today.

-SEND-

Only moments past when Vegeta's phone hummed. Surprised that there was a response he looked at his screen

 

Kakarot: Is everything okay Vegeta? No one is hurt are they?

-SEND-

 

Vegeta: Your awake!? I did not think you would be at this hour. I thought you would see this later on in the morning.. Everyone is fine Kakarot. I just wish to understand something that, I fail to understand on my own.

-SEND-

 

Kakarot: You think this, something that you cant understand on your own that.. Somehow I can help you understand it? .. Wow Vegeta I cant imagine what it could be about! Are you sure I can be of any help???

-SEND-

 

Vegeta: Yes Kakarot. I am sure you are the ONLY one who can. If not you, I will be lost in confusion forever. Just, try to rest now and meet with me around 10:00 a.m. here. Perhaps we could spar in the gravity chamber before lunch?

-SEND-

 

Kakarot: I don't think I CAN sleep NOW Vegeta! I really can't imagine what this could be about, not to mention we have not sparred together in the gravity chamber in so long! I am so excited!! I wish I could come NOW!! ^.^

-SEND-

 

Vegeta huffed and allowed the corner of his mouth to curl up in amusement at how easily the younger Saiyan was amused by his request as he stared at the screen

 

Vegeta: Well.. drink some tea or something, to relax you into sleep because there will be no holding back come tomorrow Kakarot. You WILL need your rest as I plan on coming at you with ALL of my might so sleep well. ;)

-SEND-

 

Kakarot: You can count on ME Vegeta!! 10:00 a.m. I wouldn't miss it for the world! Rest well!!

 

With that, Vegeta turned his phone off. He FINALLY felt hopeful enough to allow sweet sleep to claim him.

 

Meanwhile 5 cities and 3 mountain ranges over, a very warm smile graced the face of a kind hearted hero known to most as Goku. He pulled his sheet over his face as he squished his "to tall body" into the "to small couch" Usually feeling so uncomfortable out there alone, he for the first time in a very long time was able to doze off to very pleasant dreams. 10 a.m. would not arrive soon enough for him or his large aching heart.

~I hope I wont disappoint you 'Geta.. I would truly do ANYTHING for you.~

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to post 1 more tonight! Hang in there.. I think it gets better.. I hope anyways.. :-D


	3. REMEMBERING THE CH'J'HA OF VE'TA'S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During MUCH needed deep rest, things start to take a turn for the seriously STRANGE. Vegeta comes face to face with Saiyan past and promises, discarded in his mind as 'Saiyan Tall tales' What will this encounter bring about in his life? Is even being in a DREAM state going to cause Vegeta to plunge into chaos? Find out now! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid in burst of joyfulness shaped like a Hisoka/Illumi first kiss. Fu-fu-fu-fu! That is all I get. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> CHAPTER 3 A/N  
> First I need to give special thanks to MegaKat over on ff.net for posting a Saiyan word glossary for we Otaku to create more authentic works of fiction from!! Arigato Gozaimasu!! MegaKat!!
> 
> Saiyan words will be translated appearing inside of brackets, separated with = symbol Ex:  
> {Ve = Royalty}

REMEMBERING THE CH'J'HA OF VE'TA'S

 

{Ch'j'ha = Unbreakable blood oath}  {Ve'ta(s) = King(s)}

 

For the first 5 hours Vegeta slept sound, hardly moving at all. After the peace of restful sleep, his subconscious began to bring food for thought to the surface from a powerful entity for him to ponder, in the form of an O'kin. {O'kin = dream/vision} In the o'kin Vegeta stood in a field full of purple flowers, purple grass, and purple trees. He had his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew by the purple surroundings and the gigantic red moon hanging so close in the atmosphere that he was HOME. Earth did not have soil so red, to produce what was known on Planet Vegeta as the 'Fields of Ve'. {Ve= Royalty} He filled his lungs with the air, stared up at his moon. He felt the blood rushing throughout his body. He felt rejuvenated, so alive. Just as he was about to allow a smile to warm his heart further..

 

***BOM-BUM.. BOM-BUM!***

 

He clutched at his chest. He _felt_ a pulsing that _sounded_ as if it was coming from outside of his own body!

~ W-what the bloody hell???~

 

He thought.. The loud body wracking pulses continued..

 

***BOM-BUM...  BOM-BUM!!***

 

Barely able to tolerate this connected pulsing, Vegeta drops to one knee. His face gathers his muscles in pain. The weight of it all combined causes him to drop his forehead to the one knee not touching the ground. Suddenly Vegeta feels wet drops moisten his skin. At first he assumed it was probably just rain, before long he smelled something more metallic. The wet drops were heavier than rain drops, this moisture was thicker.. Frozen in a kneeling position Vegeta suddenly realized exactly what was happening! The pulsing, which forced his kneeling, which allowed the drops from above!! He gasped!

 

~Kaaa-Kami-SAMA!! It Cannot be!!!! This cannot be happening right here.. right now.. to me!? Was this not a tale my father's father told him??? Is it really .. H-her!??~

 

Vegeta trembled. His eye lids clinched tight, he was curious yet the uncertainty of the motive of this encounter struck a fear inside of his heart that flattened his curiosity into an invalid point of contemplation. He felt the thickening weight of the drops from above pull his hair downward out of his natural flame shaped style. Only to harden at the nape of his neck, as layers thickened and coated any exposed flesh, he struggled to open his eyelids just a crack for fear they would be sealed .. He would be blind unable to open the lids with the heaviness they now carried.

As his form trembled underneath the weight of this burden, at last a voice rang out over the skies, the drops let up from falling as well. At last he was addressed **, personally.**

 

"Arise ONLY if thy blood is PURE, Vegeta-Ve'ho {Ve'ho = The Prince} **heir** to the crown. Son of Vegeta-Ve'ta {Ve'ta =The King} I Cha Saiyan Goddess of the Moon, have washed thee with my blood tears offering thee a second chance. For I have felt thine anguish, thy heaviness and confusion ye dost harbor within thy heart. Break away now, freely from the blood tears dried upon thy head. Allow the dutiful memory of the Ch'j'ha to reclaim thy mind. For keeping this oath of thy forefathers will cause the curse of mind madness to RELEASE ye from it's crippling grip."

 

Vegeta trembling in a wash of mixed emotions utter disbelief, startling remembrance, all around pure shock pulled himself up with grace and gratefulness. Honored to STAND in the face of this nearly forgotten promise, to THANK Cha the moon Goddess for his "second chance" to also hopefully clarify the conditions of this "blood oath" as things were quite different now that the Planet and all but 2 of its original sons were gone, left alone this universe as far as he knew.. Carefully he grabbed handfuls of the now clay-like substance off of his neck, his hair, his shoulders, and knees. He slowly stood straight. Head held as high as his highness and father The King had once trained him to do.

Still unprepared for what his eyes did behold, he gasped beneath his breath quickly stilling himself, hoping the Red Goddess would not acknowledge his vocalized shocked weakness. His eyes slowly drifted upward towards the red giant moon, noting after the lower circumference inside of the curved line was an obvious 3D projected shape of a woman. Connected TO the moon yet 1/2 of her free flowing out of it. The parts of her body beginning at her ankles, up to her shredded gown, all the way up to the top of her head appeared to be torn directly out of the red porous moon. Blood drops now only lightly drizzling from her eyes, flowing hair, and edges of her gown seemingly slowing down after a deluge of a down pour.

 

He felt her gaze sweep down and back up to his eyes. As if she was measuring his purity with some unseen force of light lines like a red X-ray. She then beckoned him to SPEAK the questions and concerns within his mind FREELY.

 

"Cha my Saiyan Goddess of the Moon, I can not begin to show my gratitude for this opportunity for a second chance. For releasing my mind from the devastation inside. I humbly also ask for forgiveness for not recalling or honoring the terms of the Ch'j'ha apparently set in motion by my fathers own father. I heard rumors of your interactions with my grandfather. Unfortunately the fine and TRUE details were LOST to me. Along with the entire planet, and most of the Saiyan RACE. Only 2 full bloods survive that I am aware of in this quadrant of space, and the other besides myself has been diluted and raised an Earthling!! As a HUMAN. Hardly ANYTHING ABOUT HIM is Saiyan my Goddess! "

Vegeta did not realize until this very moment how DEEPLY HURT and ALONE he STILL really felt. He did not intend to raise his voice or salt his already red streaked face with painful tears.. He tried to stifle his emotions, looking to this miracle for some clue on how to fix any part of this brokenness.

 

Cha felt compassion for this broken hearted Prince. Analyzing the memories in Vegeta's mind.. She completely understood this plight fully. She finally spoke to him starting with a question.

 

"Am I to understand this recollection clearly? The only other Full blooded Saiyan with thee on this 'water planet' is a Saiyan by the name of Kakaroto?"

"Yes." He answered

"Is it also my correct understanding that Kakaroto hit his head sometime after his arrival to this 'planet of water' as an infant?"

"Correct" Vegeta again confirmed

"Am I then WRONG to assume then, that due to this brain injury, this.. _this is_ thy TRUEST reason.. for having not honored the Ch'j'ha? Neglecting to educate Kakaroto about The Na'va Po'mi Ritual? {Na'va Po'mi = Honorable, Burning, mating drive ritual}

Vegeta-Ve'ho please tell me that this brain injury is not the source of thine reasoning within thy heart to stand by thine decision to simply **ACCEPT** the utter ANNIHILATION of the Saiyan race, dishonoring thy family name by breaking the Ch'j'ha! Tell me that ye are not **seriously** considering unraveling all _**HONOR** _ in one fatal refusing action to merely keep from Mating and Rutting Kakaroto?? Please think in earnest, and answer with **HONESTY** "

 

..........!!!!!!!

 

Stunned into silence Vegeta did not know exactly HOW to respond. He had not thought about it like THAT before. In all honesty, he truly had forgotten about the blood oath. It was not like he believed it 100% all the way.. Tales were often exaggerated for amusement or over drunken bouts of Saiyan tall tales. After 2 generations of seeing no such sign of a blood raining moon goddess one tends to dismiss those stories as they **do** tend to lose their truthful edge. Would this Goddess ACTUALLY **force** him to make good on the oath? Especially the part where he "for the sake of the race" was duty bound to produce **HEIRS** with this 3rd class watered down, washed out excuse for a SAIYAN?? She CERTAINLY would not expect him.. _Thee_ Prince, to uphold that OLD, dated oath with THIS Kakarot would she?

...What if he rejected him?

(If of course if Vegeta himself weren't so adamantly against this on his own)

~KAMI. I really need a GOOD thrashing in that Gravity Chamber later on.. I mean what the hell is wrong with me?? WHY is my FIRST concern KAKAROT'S rejection??? Kakarot would be LUCKY to even have me consider this! I truly must me delusional from this CURSE... back to the main point however, HOW would I seriously even get Kakarot to SEE the SERIOUSNESS of this issue? After all

He feels **NO DUTY** to our culture. **No HONOR** to our legacy.. ~

 Would she have him FORCE Kakarot to embrace the beta that he probably doesn't even realize he is, to simply allow him to mate AND rut with him for the sake of a people he does not even REMEMBER nor CARE about???

~As good as it was to be lifted up from the chaos of a mental breakdown, perhaps it is much more plausible to remain there. It certainly seems to have a far higher chance of success then trying to dress Kakarot up to play the part of 'New generation **_Mother_** of ALL Saiyans' from EARTH .. DAMN~

IMPOSSIBLE.

 

~TBC~


	4. BLOODMARKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nightmare!! Right?? ... RIGHT????? Fu-fu-fu!!

CHAPTER 4

BLOODMARKED

Waking in a pool of his own sweat was not Vegeta's idea of a 'good morning' Grabbing at his moist chisel cut muscular chest, he drew in deep cleansing breaths to slow his pounding heart.

~God's what a nightmare~

He thought between breaths. Shaking his head slowly, recalling the dream-turned nightmare.

~ I wonder what time it is? I cannot believe how vivid that was.. I guess I can count my lucky stars that it WAS! I need to…~

His thoughts of entering the shower suddenly interrupted by a knock at his bed room door. "Enter." he said. Guessing correctly by the light knock, his 17 yr. old son opened the door and walked by his bedside.

"Yes Trunk's-Chan."

"Ohayo gozaimasu Otosan! Did you sleep well?" smiled Trunks

"Good morning to you as well son… and well I slept well enough. Why do you ask?" Vegeta was not use to Trunks coming into his room so formally and asking of his well being.

"Oh… I guess it's nothin'… I just.. I"  
Trunks fidgeted with his eyes still looking at the floor, this encounter was unusual and he was hoping not to embarrass his proud father.

"You just.. What?? Spit it out brat I do not have all day!" Vegeta grumbled, bringing his fingers through his damp black locks of sweaty hair

Looking up.. Trunks pulled his brows up into a serious curiosity now that he really looked up at his father,  
"Well!! I was going to say that I was worried a little, because a bit ago I passed your door on my way to the kitchen and I thought I heard you… well, sort of in a panic. You were saying something…? I thought you maybe had company at first, then I thought maybe someone was attacking you. NOW I know something is wrong!! Otosan.. What happened to your shoulder????"

Vegeta tilted his head sideways into the ogling eyes of his very shocked son. He followed Trunks gaze to the upper part of his shoulder. The opposite arm he had been using to slide through his dark damp hair. Eyes blown WIDE with disbelief, he gasped out loud  
"W-h-a-WHAT!!!?? SON OF A NAMAC!! What the HELL is THIS??!!.... Trunks. I need some privacy! Please leave me at once… only please do not speak of this… to ANYONE. Will you promise me this?? Until your old man can wake up and figure out exactly how drunk he was last night?"  
Vegeta deciding to down play his shock and severity of the symbolism of this..this thing. Unsure exactly of HOW and WHAT this meant!!

Appearing only slightly less worried Trunks said,  
"Sure Otosan, your secrets safe with me… just maybe you should take better care… I've been very .. Worried lately, about you.."  
Trunks let his eyes drift back to the floor as he headed out of his now trembling fathers room.

Unsure of what to do. He was no idiot. No matter HOW much anyone drank, there was just NO way a thing like that could glow and MOVE as if ALIVE beneath someone's skin. No. Trunks was certain alcohol was NOT responsible for what he saw at all. He felt insulted that his father thought of him as so naïve, or was it childish… that he tried to lie so horribly. Needing to talk to SOMEONE that could keep his dad's problem a secret, he called his dearest... and very close 'friend' Goten.

As the 2 half Saiyan boys plot together in secret over the phone downstairs, Vegeta upstairs stood 'shock faced' in his personal bathroom mirror examining his upper arm and the blood red "alive"?? Brand snaking strangely, glowing and dimming in a bright blister. It seemed to be??... Humming??

~Oh.. If Trunks had not seen it, said anything… I would certainly believe I had lost what was left of my gods forsaken mind with NO doubt!!!~

The brand was a large circle inside of the circle was a scroll. It appeared with each "blink" to go from whole to broken. Vegeta wide mouthed slowly went to touch it. The red glowing circle strangely seem to move round and round the scroll like an unending wave. Vegeta's breath hitched as it stung every time it morphed and slithered through his skin.

~Gods!!! How did this GET here without my knowing!! Surely I would have felt a branding iron in my sleep! Who would even…~

Thought interrupted as his thick nimble fingertips grazed his new "strange art" Vegeta was suddenly thrown to the floor by his own body's protective confusion. A high pitched noise almost to high for a human to hear, yet strong enough to cause excruciating white hot pain to rip through his eyes and face and then through to the back of his brain stem.

Clutching his ears and squinting his eyes so tight, as if he would arise with empty sockets sagging disgustingly within his face, were he not to force his lids to hold the balls of sight snugly behind them, he winced in pain. Crouching on the balls of his feet in this position, waves of PANIC rushed him, causing him to loose his balance and end up on his side in a fetal position. It seemed like HOURS had passed when really it was mere seconds. Suddenly a voice echoed through his thoughts. A familiar woman's voice!!

"Excellent. The blood connection has been made complete Son of Vegeta Ve'ta, lonely heir to the throne of Saiyajin's. Did ye honestly believe ye could escape mine audience, simply by awaking from such a slumber? MY blood is now tethered to thee, or has ye forgotten? As it is beginning to appear to be a CUSTOMARY practice for thee and thy lineage Vegeta Ve'ho."

Shaking on the bathroom floor half naked and seemingly out of his mind, Vegeta moaned in shocking disbelief.

"W-why are y-you DOING this to meee??? What the HELL do you WANT from me!!!???"

With her voice as calm as the motion of sea waves Cha Goddess of the Saiyan moon answered:

"Shall I begin with reverence? How about remembrance? What about a STEP in the direction of fulfilling the PROMISE sworn by thine forefather's? At LEAST pretend to be curious about the NATURE of said promise. I shall NOT be cast aside and FORGOTTEN VEGETA VE'HO."

"ALRIGHT already!!! This all happened SO fast!! LISTEN.. NO one was attempting to dodge you.. Alright??? I DO want to know of the blood oath.. Please inform me now!! I only ask to be informed with the DAMN VOLUME lowered to a NON-lethal volume?? Goddess!! My BRAIN will be LIQUEFIED and spilling out of my EARS before I can even BLINK at the blood oath. J-U-just… please.. give ME an opportunity, another undeserved chance to make this right!! I SWEAR I will do ALL that is within my power to fix my father's mistakes!!"

After a few minutes. She again spoke, this time her volume was adjusted.

"Is this.. LESS threatening for thy frail mind?"

Flinching and suddenly relaxing and unclenching.. Vegeta answered

"MUCH better Goddess, Thank you. I did not intend to try and escape, or offend. I am eager to understand this promise of the past, as HONOR is all that remains of my family's reign. Again, please do tell me what the details are.. Also what in burning hell is this on my arm? Does it HAVE to remain??"

Cha Goddess of the Saiyan Moon thus explained the lengthy contract between herself and the Saiyajin of old. About a plague of death. Spread TERROR over the land. How this disease threatened to sterilize ALL Saiyans. Male, Female, Alpha, and Beta alike. NO one was exempt. This was the end of the FIRST blood pact and beginning of the second that was made with her. She explained how in the first blood oath she allowed the Saiyajin of old a new chance of survival by allowing males to carry children as well as the 2 remaining females. As they plead to the heavens for forgiveness for nearly becoming EXTINCT due to their very own VIOLENCE and blood lust. The First blood oath had a time limit. 2,000 years to PROVE their desire to survive. If on the anniversary of that night had come and gone without any sign of the PROMISED living sacrament (a baby rabbit slain fresh on her alter) A scourge would ensue. Leaving the race RIGHT back on track to extinction. AGAIN when she answered the wailing cry of the King at the time (who was Vegeta's grandfather) the king told her of the "relocation and loss" of the ORIGINAL planet. He explained that his forefathers knowledge was LOST to him. He told of their relocation, the crippling effects of having NO moon to even build an alter for her, if they WERE to honor the previous blood oath.

Cha also just as she had done to Vegeta scanned his soul for TRUTH within that dream. As he too was telling the truth, she made a NEW blood oath. She also relocated to Planet Vegeta and cured the scourge. With this SECOND failing to contact her, this time only 2 generations ahead, she was obviously angry, yet curious. She would NOT be back burned and have those "slippery Saiyajin's" disappear EVER again while blood bound to her.  
This time she tethered the Prince personally to her own soul. Creating a link of minds, a.. calling card if you will for an eternal "no distance limit" telepathic communication. Patience wearing very thin, Cha was willing to for the LAST time adjust the Oath. Her empathy would overpower her anger due to the obvious fact that WITH or WITHOUT her assistance this DOOMED race did not indeed need any other adversary but FATE itself. It would seem she merely PROLONGED the inevitable. This made her feel inadequate as a goddess. Her condition this time was the MOST simplistic. Wanting to see and know that she was not a "BARREN Goddess" Her owed gratefulness would be sated on 1 condition.

"Ye MUST pass the Blood mark onto ye FIRST born full blooded Saiyan Male child to remove the mark for good. From he to his firstborn FULL BLOOD male child onto the next mark barer and onto his child. This way no matter the PLANET, no matter the time.. The mark shall LIVE and REQUIRE communication to the next born Saiyan. THIS is the ONLY way ye shall be FREE of the mind illness AND the living mark ye now dost carry"

Head SPINNING with this revelation. The BACK-PAY was vicious. He KNEW there was definitely no way around it, he had to seriously entertain the REALITY of what was going to somehow have to happen between Kakarot and Himself.

~For the HONOR of the Saiyan race, for my forefathers.. I MUST do this. Kakarot… I sure hope your ready..~

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friends who support and comment. It truly means the world to me!


	5. The Simple Things..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fate of Vegeta's mind, peace, and sanity seems to be riding on Goku's Co-operation. Goku DID say he would do anything for Vegeta.. Although I do not know if when he said that, he understood that ANYTHING would include THIS! What of his family? Chi-Chi? Goten? Let's see where this goes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy FRIDAY Fandom!!! I had soo hoped to be able to bring this chapter before today as a way to cut the waiting shorter for ya.. Sorry it was a bit harder to do then I thought this week. However I made my Friday Chapter for your enjoyment, and I hope you do. I apologize in advance for spelling errors, typos, sentence structure blunders. I attempted to correct some from last chapter today. I do not have a Beta, so please bare with me! 
> 
> In case we have any readers with some screws loose  
> ** I DID NOT CREATE DRAGON BALL, OR ANY CHARACTER NAMES IN THIS STORY. IT IS A WORK OF FAN. FICTION. WHICH MEANS I AM A FAN OF THE REAL AUTHOR OF DRAGON BALL THE HONORABLE AKIRA TORIYAMA-SAMA. I DO NOT RECIEVE ANY MONETARY COMPENSATION FOR THIS FAN FICTION, AS OTAKU I CREATE THIS PURELY OUT OF THE LOVE FOR THIS ORIGINAL WORK FROM MY HEART**
> 
> Kisses & Hugs to lesleytonyb for writing her ass off thee past few days putting massive smiles on my face xoxo
> 
> Sloppy kisses to ~SessomaruFreak~ for writing so well it made me hunt her ass down to get the rest posted else where...
> 
> FU-FU-FU!!! Without you 2 I'd be dry & dusty.. Instead of Live n wet... Kiiiiii-she-she-sheee take it how you want...
> 
> ~~~ On with the story ~~~

**CHAPTER 5**

 

**It's The Simple Things..**

 

 

As if there was an alarm set to go off, Goku's eye's opened at 5:30 a.m. sharp. He wanted to be up and out of the house before the morning hustle. It **use** to be one of his favorite parts of day. Chi-Chi made food, he got to talk to Goten, there was food! He got to laugh and make Goten laugh, there was.. food, he got to enjoy Goten's smile, see promise in his youthful eyes, and of course there was.. food! He and his youngest son had become very close. More close than he and Gohan got to be since he was dead for a lot of his older son's childhood. He at times felt more like Onii chan (big brother) than Otosa (father) perhaps it was the way they had to bond that made it feel this way. With Chi-Chi constantly belittling Goku in front of Goten, Goku's confidence in himself as a "good role model" as a respectable dad was shaken. Never letting up, as if she wished to drown out **any** and **every** word spoken to Goten from Goku. To him the pride and respect a young man should hold in and for his father, was under constant fire. It isn't as if Goten ever **disrespected** his father in any way, no it was more about how Goku felt in his heart ideally.

 

~I hope Goten won't see me as weak. At least with Gohan we spent time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where he could see my strength as dad and a super Saiyan, Goten only hears and see's what Chi-Chi says and how she behaves towards me.. How I allow her to belittle me again and again. How can I have Goten look up to me as **anything** he should hope to be when he grows up?~

These were Goku's private thoughts on the matter.

 

Eventually Goku & Goten unintentionally developed a secret communication AROUND her. Although short lived it was magical but in this case a volatile and combustible agent threatening to destroy what was left of his crumbling family structure.

 One day Goku had decided to give Goten some training tips. He showed his youngest son a method he himself learned from the Kai's. For all intents and purposes **what** he taught him originally had NOTHING to do with Chi-Chi. He was out in "Chi-Chi's slavery fields" plowing the dry dirt and rock's, Goten had snuck away from his book work to watch his dad, and hinted at a fun "quick sneaky" sparring session. Goten complained about his discouraging sparring sessions with Trunks. He said he felt sad, because he did not want to LOOSE to Trunks when sparring any more. Sure he had come very far without his dad around thanks to his older brother, but with Vegeta always around training Trunks now, he felt he soon would be left far behind.. he just needed refinement, smooth out the wild edges so to speak. So Goku taught his son how to focus. To hone in sharply with that focus. Tuning out distraction and ultimately **any** surrounding chaos. He had no idea or intention for this exercise to prove useful in such an interesting way! No premeditated plan for Goten to use this against Chi-Chi at all.. Yet it proved HIGHLY effective at breakfast one morning as she INSISTED on continuing to make **herself** a "CHAOTIC" presence.

 

Goku was simply trying to having breakfast conversation with his son that morning as usual, when Chi-Chi started her ritualistic verbal bashings.

 

"You know Goten, when I was your age, I lived in LUXURY. I was hoping the same would have been YOUR experience as well. I wanted my little boy to grow up running through a castle, exploring as I did, The BEST private tutors money could buy.. *sigh* If only Goten.. If you only actually had TWO parents who wanted the VERY BEST for you instead of just ONE.."

 

Goku's eyes lowered to the floor.. A mixture of anger and hurt choked the air from his lungs..

suddenly Goten used his hands at the table like his Otosa showed him, trying to find PEACE inside of his mind "pushing OUT" the chaos. Practicing his focusing skills. Goku felt this wave coming from his son's direction, looking up Goku smiled and did the same! He tested the strength of the focus by attempting communication similar to King Kai without using his voice He thought:

 

~" Goten? Can you hear me son?"~

 

Goten's smile lit his eyes and ENTIRE face up so happily! He exhaled into a relaxed posture sending a small but meaningful thought wave to his dad

 

~"And ONLY you Otosa.."~

 

Goku smiled he felt so happy he could FINALLY and **simply** encourage, praise, and send his love to his little clone before he left for school. A _simple_ thing. A _simple_ moment. It is all he ever really asked for. Was it such a MONUMENTAL request?

Still, as he tried to explain this to Chi-Chi when she discovered she was being "fazed out" of morning peace sessions between Goku and Goten, she was LIVID. There was NO REASONING with such a tyrannical train wreck. She reminded Goku of that cartoon Tasmanian Devil! He chuckled to himself as she rampaged, picturing the wild spinning beast destroying EVERYTHING in its path and REALLY attempting to SPEAK while in an uproar!! Did she TRULY believe she was even being understood? Did she not realize she sounded like a blabbering little monster with an OVERFLOW of foam and spit frothing at the mouth?

Laughing to himself.. It was all he could do to protect his spirit against her poison, keep her from dragging his spirit into that empty void with her. He often wondered WHERE all of this destructive negative energy CAME from!? He was HOME. ALIVE. Shouldn't they hold tight to peace while it was present?

 

~Maybe she wanted me to **stay** dead~

 

He sadly thought to himself, after trying to filter the harsh statements said in his verbal lashing. He knew it was pointless to try and figure out how to fix this any longer. It was better for Goten, NOT to have to go to such DRASTIC measures simply to eat and awake in PEACE. He should not HAVE to BATTLE his OWN mother as he would an enemy, to enjoy the simple PEACE of the morning.

 

So it was settled. Goku would at least spare his son the negativity by not adding fuel to Chi-Chi's fire. He would go home to sleep. Leave before she woke up. Sometimes sitting outside to use Ki to communicate his love to Goten. This morning however he felt useful! Happy even! His friend Vegeta needed HIS help!! He still had no idea what he needed him for.. Just the feeling that there was something he could possibly do RIGHT that could bring someone comfort, or happiness, or anything to make things easier would be wonderful! It was something Goku craved right about now. Yes, if Vegeta truly meant what he said, he would do whatever it took to be of assistance! Gliding effortlessly through the air, he thought back to the words Vegeta's txt last night:

~

"I am sure you are the **ONLY one who can**. If not you, **I will be lost in confusion forever**. Just, try to rest now and meet with me around 10:00 a.m. here."

~

 A smile crept slowly across Goku's face. Vegeta would never request help, especially if it was not something he wasn't SURE Goku couldn't do! Goku's imagination ran WILD with the prospect of what or whom.. Heeey..maybe Vegeta wanted him to Fight someone?? He became excited about how STRONG his potential opponent would or could be! Goku was SO excited, he soon found himself on Vegeta's balcony a tad bit to early.. He was so caught up in his musings of how he would take down his opponent to gain Vegeta's respect, he almost didn't notice the time, he almost missed the strange conversation Vegeta seem to be having with himself just on the other side of the wall.

The strange words bounced clearly off of the bathroom walls. Echoed into Goku's ears:

"...My BRAIN will be LIQUIFIED and spilling out of my EARS before I can even BLINK at the blood oath. Ju-Ju-just please.. give ME an opportunity, another undeserved chance to make this right!! I SWEAR I will do ALL that is within my power to fix my father's mistakes!!...."

 

Goku didn't mean to hear Vegeta's voice scream that out loud! He became alarmed and looked at his phone to check the time.

~DAMN an hour early! Does he need my help now?? Maybe the enemy showed up at his home?~

Unsure of what to do Goku listened further to see if he could hear any more sounds of distress coming from his dear friends dwelling

Things seem to quickly calm after that strange sentence. So he decided to wait patiently at a park near by. He couldn't help but worry about the words and distress of the older Saiyan. A small amount of panic set in as he began to doubt that there was ANYTHING useful he could honestly do for Vegeta if THIS was the thing he needed his help with.

~Blood Oaths?... His Father's Mistakes???? Why was Vegeta begging for undeserved chance??~

 

More questions then answers.. Goku set himself up for a labyrinth of dead ended answers. Only Vegeta had the way out of this trapped mind maze.

~That's it then.. I just need to go to him. Whether I can help or NOT, his brain won't be liquefied alone. He won't suffer alone. If it is all I can do.. Just to BE there.. Because he asked for ME I won't let him die ALONE."~

 

With that "dead set" look of determination in his eyes, Goku flew back to Vegeta's balcony, READY to face whatever threatened his former nemesis. TOGETHER they have conquered much, and nothing would prevent him from giving his ALL to help once again no matter the COST.

~TBC~


	6. CHAPTER   6 I X  6OOD INTENTIONS, PAVED A HELLISH ROA6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good evening Guy's n Ghoul's!! This Chapter has mild hints of "Halloween theme" in it. If you see anything suspicious it is likey it was purposely put there in honor of Halloween! I'm thinking of making a game out of this just do'nt know what to offer the winner suggestions are welcome! Anyhow here's a quick Re-Cap for you all leading into this strange chapter! In Ch.4 Vegeta is bloodmarked & communicating with Cha the moon Goddess. He ask her to lower the volume by saying "…My BRAIN will be LIQUIFIED and spilling out of my EARS before I can even BLINK at the blood oath" thus trouble grows in Ch. 5 as Goku mistakenly overhears that statement. Blind to the true story, he overreacts to what he THINKS he heard & decides ~I won't let him die ALONE~ So here we are at the crescendo of misunderstandings between our Saiyans. Goku back on Vegeta's balcony, is READY to face this "threat"..no matter the COST." Will Goku be able to "Help" Vegeta? Will Vegeta be able to CONVINCE Goku that the "help" he needs has NOTHING to do with his"BIGGER" brain? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Symbols meaning guide
> 
> "EXAMPLE" Between quotes someone is speaking.  
> ~EXAMPLE~ Between Tildes someone is thinking privately.  
> *~*EXAMPLE*~* Between asterisk + tildes Someone is recalling a memory.

**T** he closer Goku got to Vegeta's home, the more set his determination was in his mind to help somehow. {Those words~ that tone} replayed again and again in his mind.. He heard Vegeta say it.. The sound, kept chiseling away at his nerves. He had not heard his fellow Saiyan speak with such pleading since he was killed by _Frieza_.

 The more he thought about it the less he could fight the shiver of disgust, as if he were being needled in a raw open nerve. By the time Goku reached Vegeta's dwelling unit, he knew that tedious hour wait was up. He was done waiting around for answers. He was done being in the dark about this entire puzzling situation. He stood on the balcony leading to Vegeta's room, stilling his nerves as he prepared to be at the very least a pillar of strength to his respected friend in his time of need. He took a cleansing breath in and thought to himself

 ~Brain oozing out of your ears or not Vegeta, I am here. You won't deal with this.. Whatever **this** is alone. I promise you that much!~

 With that, Goku raised his 2 fingers to his forehead, closed his eyes, and felt for Vegeta's energy signature. Once located, Goku I.T.'d himself inside of the home, directly to the Prince.

 " **KAKAROT**!!!!! FOR **FUCK'S** SAKE!!!???? WHAT IS THE **MEANING** OF..? WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YOU DOI--

 ... GET THE **HELL** OUT OF **MY SHOWER** YOU **IMBISILE**!!! WHAT THE **HELL** IS YOUR **PROBLEM**!?? HAVE YOU **COMPLETELY** LOST WHAT **LITTLE** MIND YOU HAVE LEFT!??!! WH-WA- **WHAT** THE **HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!???** GET **OFF** OF ME **KAKAROT**!!! **GET**. **OUT!!!"**

 Caught COMPLETELY off guard, Vegeta flew into a rage. Goku obviously not intending for his **I** nstant **T** ransmission to land him in the shower with Vegeta, realized his mistake.. But it paled in comparison to the BIGGER threat. Perhaps whatever threatened Vegeta had already began it's brain eating attack? Goku needed to assure himself & the older Saiyan of his momentary stability. He began this by attempting to calm the RAGING Prince

 

"Vegeta!!! It is okay.. It's _just_ me..I am here!! You don't have to fight, Let me just check yo.."

**_*- BwwACK! -*_ **

 

Was the sound that interrupted Goku's attempt to check Vegeta's ears for liquid brain goo!

 

Wet _furious_ FIST... Meet wet Orange GI!

 

Outraged that this **_stupid_** conversation was even taking place in **HERE** at **ALL** , Vegeta punched Goku with a knee buckling force directly in the gut! The _RUSH_ of the contact, the _release_ of **megatons** of pinned up **_power_** bursting from a locked down Lava pit boiling DEEP within the bowels of his being, the _feel_ of that sweet burning blaze, was INTENSE.

 

The Lava burst quickly ripping through him lightning bolt fast in 2 directions _happened like_ this

see..

It first shot from the pit of Vegeta's gut **_up_** through his chest, it then quickly pooled to the left side of the trunk of his compact body. Then the split the Lava pool split in two, 1/2 ripped **_up_** through his tightly wound rotator cuff, encasing muscle and tendons to protect his upper arm bone from the Mach **_fury_** of this preemptive blow.

 

 The other 1/2 ripped **_down_** into his thighs saturating his thick Medial and Posterior muscle bans sweeping violently over his quads, pooling behind his knees awaiting the signal from the first 1/2 indicating it's arrival at the rendezvous point.

 

Once the upper 1/2 shot through his powerful cut overlapping biceps the lava spit a power ball at the median nerve near his elbow, causing Vegeta's forearm and fist to tighten and twitch a bit. This was the signal the second 1/2 of the lava pool was awaiting.. All of these seemingly invisible movements taking place _inside_ of Vegeta's body in mere _fractions_ of a second, when this powerful machine of a man growled deeply in his chest.

 

In perfect sync the upper lava pool **_burst_** through Vegeta's forearm and forced his closed fisted fingers to push open in a *snapping flash* like a **_piston_** intending to explode his power THROUGH Goku's gut.

- **Simultaneously** -

Those saturated specifics in Vegeta's thigh muscles sprung into even faster supportive action, throwing his hip, into a quick yet powerful, beautifully angled **_LUNGE_** and pivoting on the ball of his foot!

 All to assist in throwing a VERY large % of his body's weight into his punch, while maintaining perfect upright form and balance.

 

The explosive IMPACT was practically ORGASMIC for Vegeta! As a Saiyan, physical violence was _needed_ to maintain SANITY, and after being 'domesticated' and restricted from his TRUE nature on this water logged mud ball for all of these years, that 1 earnest Saiyan to Saiyan body shot was suddenly like an exotic aphrodisiac immediately lowering ALL inhibitions. The punch did not physically make a hole through Goku's gut, the pain did however. Vegeta NEEDED and desired greatly for Kakarot to **_feel_** him from the threads of the Gi covering his belly all the way through him. He wanted Kakarot's spine bones to RATTLE and relay a fuckin message. To clarify and translate his message this adrenaline slammed open a mental door of control and rationality as he spat **venomously**

 

"SEE HOW THAT FEELS **MORON**? SHOCKING **ISN'T IT**? DOESN'T **FEEEEL** SO GOOD **DOES** IT **KAKAROT**??

GET A TASTE YOUR OWN MEDICINE PUNK! BECAUSE **THAT. WET. GUT. PUNCH** IS ESSENTIALLY WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME **TIME** AND **TIME** AGAIN!!

OH _SUUUURE_ YOU'VE SWITCHED AROUND YOUR METHODS.. TO CONFUSE ME MORE THAN LIKELY, BUT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M ONTO YOU **KAKAROT**! I'VE ANALYZED YOUR ACTIONS FOR **WEEKS** ON END WITH **LITTLE** TO **NO** SLEEP!!..

AND **NOW SHOWING** UP IN HERE **UNANNOUNCED** IN MY **DAMNED** SHOWER????!REALLY???

OH.. AND LET'S NOT FORGET YOUR **MEDDLING** IN **MY** SON'S AFFAIRS, **PRETENDING** YOU'VE **NEVER** KISSED ANYONE..

BAAAAAAA-KA! WHY?? TO ONCE AGAIN **GAIN** THE CROWDS **ATTENTION??**

**OFF** OF **HIM** AND **ONTO YOU** IS WHERE IT **_ALWAYS_** HAS TO BE RIGHT KAKAROT??!! YOUR NOT **_FOOLING_** ANYONE **KAKAROT**!!

YOUR **NOTHING** ..BUT A **BRAIN DAMAGED ATTENTION WHORE**!!

 J-JUST  LEAVE!! **GET**. **OUT**. **NOW**.!!"

 

Vegeta, now tingling from the release then tried to push Goku out of his shower/tub.

Goku's eyes in a euphoric daze, watering from that hot electric body shock was now even more worried by fearful emotions for Vegeta's mental safety, pushing past his conflicted feelings of hurt & a surprising bloodlust he was **still** very **DETERMINED** to help the Prince "at all cost"Â  He was not thwarted by the overblown FIT his slightly miscalculated I.T. caused, not by the Prince's CONFUSING  & dramatic aggression **_nor_** his nudity!

He pressed onward, far to much was at stake. Goku only knew of 1 illness that could cause brain melt down like this! Vegeta's violent fit could be a symptom of brain liquidation!

 

Recalling the only other time he witnessed something this tragic. He hoped that the memory of that heartbreaking incident from long ago when he was a kid could guide him to the truth and a cure!

 

 

***~ *Memory Recall*~***

 

One day while solo training in the woods, Krillin found an older stray dog, with huge sad brown eyes an interesting look to is fur around his mouth. The weakened dog whined at the site of Krillin. Krillin was cautious at first, hoping he wouldn't attack. He inched closer, when he saw a tail swishing in a friendly way. Krillin eventually overcame his fear and got close enough to scratch gently behind the dogs ears, as he ha seen his friend Goku do to larger saber cats many times. He felt badly for the scruffy pooch because he seemed like he did not want to be alone, and he needed to be cared for. Hours went by and Krillin could not seem to pull the dog out from underneath the bush he seemed so fond of. Seeing the dog was in desperate need of water, Krillin found a near by stream and a large banana leaf, filling the leaf with water and bringing it back to the bush Krillin held the leaf close enough to give the scruffy hair ball a sip or two. He very slowly coaxed the poor abandoned animal to come out and along. Once out of the bush Krillin could see better the strange foamy froth around the dogs mouth and felt bad for not having more water, he assumed it was just a sign of extreme thirst.

 

"Hey fella! Where'd you come from huh? Why were ya all alone under there? You couldn't find the water around here? You poor guy... You look like your hungry too! Hey..Did you recently have a Root beer float? Maybe you had to much and it made you sick? It happens to the best of us.. Don't feel bad.. I love Beer Floats!!!! They do make ya even more thirsty though huh? You look like you need some more water, follow me boy there is plenty over here!!" 

 As he led the strange dog back to the fresh water he, kept his eyes open for snacks along the way to collect in case he was hungry after he got water. They walked together, Krillin thought his new buddy was a very good listener for not feeling to well. It seemed it took a very long time to reach the water. The doggie seemed sluggish and very tired. He kept talking to his new buddy, encouraging him to continue. In an attempt to take the dogs mind off of his discomfort. Krillin made future plans with his shaky legged pal. He knew if they could just get to water things would be better. He couldn't wait to introduce his new friend to his best friend! Goku would definitely want to meet him.

With root bear floats brought to mind every time he looked at his new pal's face, Krillin decided they had enough in common to become really good friends. 

"Don't worry boy.. First we'll get you some water, it isn't far now! Then we'll get ya over to meet Goku. He's a good friend, strong and smart too!! He'll know what kind of food you an eat to help with ya tummy ache! What's your name anyways? I very well can't introduce ya with out knowing your name can I! Huh? Well.. let's see now let me guess ..a foaming frothy root beer float mouth? Hmm? I'll bet your name is Soda mustache!"

 

The dog seemed to groan a whiney sound in a dislike for the name 

 

 "Heh-heh-haaa! Not so catchy eh? Okaaay then.. How about, We will call ya Beerstash! Heh-heh!"

 

The dog rubbed his snout into Krillin's palm huffing in agreement.

 

"Wow.. Your pretty smart! You like that name boy? Hmm.. Yosh!! BeerStash it is!"

 

After getting water and sharing some leafy fruits with his new friend they left the woods to go find Goku. Finally arriving, Krillin excitedly introduced Goku to his new Float guzzling pal.

 

Goku sensed something was extremely wrong with BeerStash. Besides the dog stumbling as if he were drunk, using his "comm-comm" ability  proved to be extremely confusing and useless.

 

{A/N- "comm-comm" is short for Common Communication. Goku being Saiyan has the natural ability to communicate with instinctual creatures, as he is 1/2 instinctual creature himself. In this fic it will be referred to as his 'comm-comm ability'}

 

 The dog made very little to no sense at all. Disturbing for an animal, to Goku they usually were much easier to understand then humans. This animal definitely was not normal. Goku decided to ask Krillin frankly

 

"Krillin, I won't tell Roshi-Sensei.. It will stay between the 3 of us. Please tell me the truth."

 

Krillin unsure of the need for secrecy answered,

 

"Sure Goku! I never lie to you, and I don't see what Roshi-Sensei has to do with anything but go for it. Ask away!"

 

Krillin seemed okay with being questioned and Goku proceeded to ask

 

"Did you mean the adults beer when you were telling me about the name you have for this dog? Did you take your friend to the tavern and pretend to be an old blind man again? A guide dog WOULD make it more believable this time.."

 

Krillin laughed and told Goku while it would make it easier to believe, he did no such thing. Goku believed him and was further troubled, he had no reason for the poor guy to be so very confused. Goku remembered that Bulma's dad Dr. Brief took care of animals, and suggested they fly over there and ask him if he could help BeerStash since using 'comm-comm' successfully was obviously becoming more and more useless. No way was Beerstash able to communicate the problem he was having coherently..

 

Upon arrival to Capsule Corp. Goku, Krillin, and BeerStash made their way to the back where Dr. Brief usually worked with his furry pals, they carefully lowered BeerStash back down on his shaky legs. He seemed to momentarily feel grateful but as soon as he could stand completely, Beerstash SNAPPED!

 

His eyes bled a RED ring around the iris's, he snarled angrily.. Snapping his jaws viciously. Krillin shocked and very afraid that his once weakened "mild mannered" new friend had transformed into a bigger, stronger, Psychotic stranger! Krillin tried to calm his friend down.

 

"BeerStash! Hey b-b-boy...It's okay.. t's is okaaay.. You probably didn't like flying with a tummy full of RB Float eh? We're sorry.. This is a place that can help ya! H-h-hey.. It's only me boy.. Shhh calm down for me kaaaaay?.."

 

BeerStash's fang now dripping with frothy foam, made strange garbled noises deep in his throat. Like choking sounds mixed with growling sounds. His fur standing on end, hackles raised HIGH, Goku again tried **_desperately_** to connect through 'comm-comm' to sooth and understand the poor dog's dilemma as he felt the time for peace was to quickly running out for this to end happily.

 

 BeerStash only RAGED garbled non-sense at Goku. Accusing him of biting his ass and then gluing his tail to the wound! He insisted Goku pay as he backed the 2 boys into a corner. No amount of pleading was getting through to him. Not from Krillin and certainly not "Goku the accused"

 

  It became more apparent that something changed permanently, BeerStash was crazed an no longer ANYONE'S friend. Goku was confused and saddened while Krillin became frightened into a type of mute paralysis as Beerstash closed in for an attack! As he lunged himself at the boys there was a distinctive

 

**_*- Schhwaff! -*_ **

His body froze mid-air and fell to the ground

 

**_*- Fa-thud! -*_ **

 

 Shocked and Confused the 2 boys whipped their heads around when they heard a voice say

 

"What is the meaning of this? Are you two TRYING to get us all killed? Why would you endanger Tama and I by exposing us to that **rabid** dog with NO warning??? You are aware of how highly contagious rabies is aren't you?? You both are fortunate this gun had a functioning blow dart in the chamber!"

 

The Dr. went on to explain what Rabies was to the _obviously_ oblivious young men. They listened to the awful details as they walked with Dr. Brief, he had the boys help him grab a gurney to load BeerStash upon. Goku listened and then as the Dr. mentioned that getting bit was how it was usually transferred he mentioned the strange things BeerStash accused him of while using his 'comm-comm' ability.

 

"Hmmm.. He accused _YOU_ of this did he?"

 

Dr. Brief stroked his salt-n-peppered beard with one hand, rolling the elbow skin and lab coat of the stroking hand with the other hands fingers thoughtfully...

 

" Welp.. lets get him into the lab and see what is under that tail then. He will be out for a few days minimum.  Good thing too.. He is at the end and most painful stages. No promises.. I will do my best to save him, but honestly boys It may be to late."

 

They later saw the festering bite mark underneath a blood and mud soaked tail and tears claimed Krillin. His enlarged bald head shuttering, as he covered his face with his hands..

 

Goku put his arm around the grief stricken boy. Those words stayed with him forever... And **_key words_** echoed through time as his memory ended with yet another BLOW to his gut from a still naked and furious Prince.

 

"The viral Infection affects the **_brain_**..transmitted through a **_bite.. This_** is a **_fast moving_** virus! If **_not_** treated **_soon_** after symptoms have begun, **_prognosis_** is **_poor_** "

 

**_*~* END MEMORY *~*_ **

 

~ ** _RABIES_**! Vegeta has rabies!! Kami.. Don't worry G'et Somehow, I WILL save you~

 

~TBC~

 

Please let me know what you think! I may post another chapter tonight later or in the morning! Thanks for going with me on this KakaVege Journey! 


	7. ~Grateful & Panic ~ Head AND Tail?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I love my fandom SO MUCH I just had to drop in before the expected Friday! Please note **RATINGS HAVE CHANGED** Things are heating up... And of course: ***DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid in burst of joyfulness shaped like a Hisoka/Illumi first kiss. Fu-fu-fu-fu! That is all I get. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
> wtbs.. Let's DO IT.

#  **CHAPTER 7**

 

**_~Grateful Panic ~ Head AND Tail?~_ **

 

~Oh NO.. How? Who? What? Bit Vegeta to give him Rabies like this? He is being so violent towards me. I know there is a cure for humans.. I just want to be sure, BEFORE I **I**. **T**. him to help.. He is gunna be a handful.. HEY! It's a really good thing he _IS_ naked.. I can check for the bite!.. If.. I can just get him.. to hold.. still and stop attacking me long enough to check. Sheesh 'Geta, these rabies are making you as _crazed_ and strong as ur' Oozaru form! I godda think of _SOMETHING_. I have to get him some help! ~

 Goku thought to himself

  Goku still somehow inside of the bath, shower running tried to conduct a futile clumsy "investigation" his eyes were blurry due to Vegeta's vicious punches and something soapy got into his eyes. He tried to focus, adjust his blurred vision, pawing at Vegeta's slippery body, he thought if only he could restrain him and get him out of this shower somehow.. He would be able to confirm his suspicions.

 

~Sheeeesh! Dr. Brief and that dart gun sure would come in handy now!~

 

Grinning stupidly in an attempt to soothe Vegeta, hoping a 'friendly familiar face' would trigger his failing memory somehow, Goku tried to 'Shush' the growling Prince into some strange self imposed, calming sense of comfort nearly whispering eyebrows tent pinched upward

 

" _Veget~aaaa_ there is nothing to be ashamed of.. I am _HERE_ for ya! Just need to check yooo'.. **_OUUUUCH_**!! Ur'..! Ow-ow-ow!! Okaaay! Okaaaay!!!"

 

{Those words, those **sounds** } again reflecting, just hearing his Prince _pleading_ about some _blood oath_ , and the OBVIOUS fear of loosing his brain so gruesomely, added to Goku's acceptance of this stinging wet beat down. After all, who WOULDN'T be in a panicked state of mind with the rabies eating your brain right? Goku was only made aware of the severity of this situation 1 hour ago. This awful event **plus** the txt message received last night from Vegeta implying that the absence of Goku's assistance would cause him to "lose his SANITY" gave Goku any and every "green light" to snap into action. Yes in Goku's mind there was NO time to waste! His friend NEEDED him at 10:00 a.m. this morning (according to the txt) and in his defense he was (for once) right on time

 

The coo'n and calm talk wasn't working. He was getting NO WHERE fast. Not to mention Vegeta was getting more violent seemingly by the second! Goku flailed around inside of the shower, closing the ALREADY close distance between he and his poor disease stricken friend. His skin stinging with red welts, his body and senses were being  **assaulted** ever so..so bitter _-_ ** _sweetly_** _??? .._ Wha? Humph?..

 

 **Assaulted** by **BLOCK** heavy fist-to-face blows that were **_scented_** _?_ with??

 

" _Ummmm_.. Vegeta..? I-is that _Honeydew Melon_ shampoo in your hair??"

Goku leans his nose closer to the back of Vegeta's hair as he at least now successfully has him in a bear hug lock from behind. Taking large whiffs of Vegeta's 1/2 rinsed raven locks, with his eyes shut tightly as if it helped enhance the scent.. His body shivered and he said

 

~Oh _Thaaaaat_.. That smells good enough to **eat**!! Well.. You may be _INSANE_ as an Oozaru, but at _LEAST_ you don't **SMELL** like one Vegeta!~

 

Vegeta almost goes completely _CROSSEYED_ with disbelief of this entire situation. He leans back ready to FLIP and LAUNCH  this clearly INSANE man through any opening, even if he had to CREATE one through the DAMNED floor!!

 

~WHO IN THE HELLS DOES KAKAROT **THINK** HE IS?! Is he TRULY behaving as if **_I_** am the one who is INSANE here!!? Is this **_BAKA_** - ** _NA_** going to _LIE_ again and say _HE_ would have absolutely _NO_ reaction if I were to suddenly catch **_him_** off guard by popping up like that damned Jack-In-the-Box in _HIS_ shower???? FURTHERMORE.. What in ALL HOT HELLS is with this _incessant_ TOUCHING??? Did he get a case of AMNESIA after bumping his head AGAIN and come to thinking he was my fucking WIFE now?? ~

 

Just as Vegeta decides enough is enough, right before he gets ready to knock some MORE DEEP sense into Kakarot's dim-witted head he works one arm out of this INSANE grip, raising his tightened fist above his head planning a hard elbow to the nut job's solar plexus. As he continues to hold him from behind and blather on.. Vegeta concentrates on shutting him _thee_ **FUCK** up.

 

" Why does it smell so.. _Different_ on _you?_ You smell..

 

*- gr **A-AaaaaCK.. K** OoOfFF!! -*

  " **OKAY**!! KAMI-SAMA!!! I'm sorry **CALM DOWN**!! ' ** _Geee~tAaa_** AAAHH SHEESH!! M-E  O-N-LY HE-RE  **H-E-L-P  Y-ooou**! Alright?? H-e-rrrr-e to.. **He-lp Vegeta.. M-e mkaay?**!!!"

 

Goku began to speak SL-OW syllables and exaggraterated words as if trying to simplify language to a feral Tarzan

 

Still very **_ticked_** _off, Vegeta_ paused staring at the fool, the look on his face.. The welts, the lost squinted eyes, water logged Gi.. Was he being " _PUNK'D_ "?? At this thought and how RIDICULOUS this would likely appear to an outsider looking in he couldn't help but huff n' chuckle a bit at the pitiful, gawky, lanky **idiot** in **_his_** shower

 

~Lug head Kakarot in that orange Gi looks like he is RIPE, water logged and ready to be PLUCKED away from the REST of the "Special Needs" pumpkin patch~

 

He BURST into laughter!! After momentarily relaxing, long enough he felt light-headed but coherent enough to request from the sadly sagging, soap lathered, water washed out giant damaged pumpkin, to wait **outside** of the shower for him. Shaking his head, Vegeta still in disbelief of this "morons" clueless actions continued to shove the wide eyed goof ball out.

 

~ * ** _Gasp_**! Vegeta.. Is..? _Laughing_!? Oh my.. Maybe this the calm before his storm. He is speaking clearly! I am going to keep smiling and comply with his wishes.. We need to hurry! Who knows how much time this break through will last..~

 

Palms face up in slow hand motions indicating a submissive, non-threatening retreat, Goku in his attempt to use what he believes is a small window of peace in this crazy situation begins to slowly back away, he still needs to know about the bite that cause this dire situation. After hearing Vegeta's raspy chuckle, and slightly more calm voice for a moment in the calmness Goku felt..

 

 _Grateful_..

 

She was the dominant feeling for that moment.. What was to follow _her_ moment was not nearly as simplistic as she, in fact she was followed as always by what will feel like an onslaught of emotions that were dreadfully akin to _Grateful_ , but first and for now.. He was tied within the realm with she.. Known as _Grateful_.

 

 _Grateful_ for the moment he had right _NOW_ , for being allowed to _feel_ and _hear_ Vegeta's laughter instead of his growl. He was _Grateful_ for the much kinder touch of friendship upon his shoulder (although **_still_** attempting to push him out of the shower) instead of those violent destructive **HATE** fueled crazed BLOWS to his gut. He was _Grateful_ for the benign laughter that played gently with curve of his lips, the kawaii little wrinkles above his nostrils, the healthy rise of his cheekbones in his face, opposed to just moments ago the enraged insanity that twisted and distorted his features into that arrogant evil familiar stranger he met over 10 years ago.. The one that once wanted him to **die** beneath his boot.

 Before the onslaught of emotion that will soon hit Goku in a chain reaction sequence, time itself appeared to have _slowed_ down. As if _Grateful_ herself was a powerful deity, rewarding the loyalty of her worshipper's reverence by allowing the heart's deeper desire to relish a single precious moment by lagging time into a state of slow motion.

As if he were ending a prayer, Goku whispered under his breath very low so only she could hear..

 

 _"Thank you.."_  

After giving his whispered utterance of appreciation, _Grateful_ (by way of Goku's own acknowledgement for the frailty of 'Life') whispered softly in Goku's ear..

 

_"Please be strong. hold tight to hope. Love_ **_will_ ** _be victorious. BELIEVE."_

 

She then, bound by the laws of FATE reluctantly handed over the reigns to her shadow counterpart **Panic**.

 **Panic** was not nearly as kind as _Grateful_ is. She is jagged, ruthless, shameless in her boisterous rule. She grabbed Goku by the throat and squeezed. Mocking him, whispering suggestions of fear and doubt into his now vulnerable mind..

 

"You do _knooow your_ TO **_DENSE_** _to_ ** _SAVE HIM_** _DON'T YOU?"_

 

_HAAAAA-HA-HA-HA!!_

 

_"Your  WAY out of your_ **_LEAGUE_ ** _Goku! You can not fix THIS with a_

_KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"_

 

_WHAAAAA-HAHA-HA-HAAA!!_

 

_"So SAD that it is ALL you know how to do! Speaking of DO.._

_What ever WILL you do??"_

_*YAWN*_

 

_"For crying out LOUD, YOU truly are as DUMB as a sack of HAMMERS!_

_-sigh.._

_*here's a hint Einstein*_

 

**WHERE. IS. THE. BITE?**

 

_TIC-FUCKIN-TOC_

_DUMB ASS JOCK."_

 

_-Ffff-th!-_

  Despair filled Goku's heart. Is eyes full of PROOF that he had been recently drop-kicked in the chest by Panic's abusive powers, He did not have time to sort out this mess! He hated when this kind of thing interfered with his challenges. Although Panic was crushing.. She was correct! He was running out of time! He needed to SNAP out of that..th-that whatever **that** was, cloud headed squishy inside drowning distraction feeling! This task needed BOLD speed, decisiveness, and Flexible action!

Maybe Panic doubted him, she always did.. He has proved her wrong many times, however thanks to her sister Grateful!

 

~Yosh! Time to BELIEVE~

 

Goku braced himself. As much as he would LOVE to bask in Vegeta's God-like smile forever.. He HAD to find that BITE or he might never witness that laugh again!

 

~This is going to hurt..~

 

 Goku thought before he threw open the shower curtain (contrary to the REASON Vegeta thought he was opening it for) he let the light in. He quickly moved his hands through Vegeta's hair, frantically looking through the thick mane searching his scalp for a scabbed bite. He quickly scanned the front his body next, face to ankles his hands hover ghosted over his perfectly tanned skin.. Muscular frame.. He was fast enough to visually confirm the absence of a bite on the front..

He had brought himself down to a low crouching position so he could see closely his lower half. He knew.. As he stared at the top of Vegeta's feet, his luck was still good but changing RAPIDLY because although there was no bite so far, he ran into a different UNEXPECTED issue. Goku clutched his chest, his breathing was suddenly labored.. He could feel his blood pressure SPIKE.. On top of his heart feeling like it was trying to "make a run for it" out of his chest, his lungs unexplainably feeling as if they were going to betray him.. THAT wasn't the most strange part! Goku's face contorted with pain as he experienced a awful feeling. A tearing at the base of his spine WRACKED his being with pain.. At the exact moment a more familiar kind of pain hit him as well!! His cock he noticed mid way through his scan of Vegeta's body had (most shockingly to him) began to swell. By the time Goku was crouched down looking at Vegeta's feet, the growing member plumped faster then it EVER had as the side of his face became eye level to the length of his seething..(friend?) Vegeta's!

Between his SHOCK  of even getting an erection at a time like THIS, To the shocking pain of the KIND of erection this even WAS!! It NEVER swelled to this level THIS fast! The unsubtle way his shaft stretched and now bobbed in time with the beats of his heart was to much to bear. The tearing near the crack of his ass at the same time made this unbearably insane! Through it all, as much as he tried to hide it.. He quickly FAILED to keep his eyes on the top of Vegeta's feet. The 3rd pain that somehow tied all of this together was a HUNGER. Not in his stomach though. He did not realize he HAD more then 1 stomach. His mouth seemed to be hungry all on its own. Hot breath huffed out of his nostrils as he succumbed to his desire to face his new prey.. His eyes slowly drifted to Vegeta's naked, dripping, slowly swelling genitals. As much as he fought it, his jaw dropped.. Drooling from his mouth at the site of his new god begging to be tasted.. The intensity from all of this rapid changing caused an aching sob to cry out

Tears falling down his face, as his tail ripped through the back of his skin..

 

**"KAMI HELLLLLP MEEEE!!!!!"**

 

~TBC~


	8. ~The Peace Between your Heartbeats~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Saucy stuff last weekend... will the steam become a rolling BOIL? Since it is 11:40.. You've waited all day.. I will post 2 chapters this weekend... Join the enjoyment with me please in this KakaVege fic of 2 Saiyans and there Rocky Road of Romance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****DISCLAIMER AND A/N*****
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid in burst of joyfulness shaped like a Hisoka/Illumi first kiss. Fu-fu-fu-fu! That is all I get. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction. 
> 
> A/N Various notes along with translations throughout the chapter. I will (A/N/) As things progress throughout the chapter. 
> 
> Please review. It helps me to improve my writing, and making the story more enjoyable for those awesome Otaku like YOU! ~(^ . ^)~  
> ARIGATO GOZAIMASU AND THANK YOU!

~The Peace Between Your Heartbeats~

 

"KAKAROT!!... KAKAROt-t-t-T!!! Can you HEAR me??? Uuuugh!! I do not believe this!!.."

Shaking his head in disbelief Vegeta tried to wake his mess of a friend, now passed out and wrapped in towels on HIS bed thanks to Vegeta. After tapping and slapping Goku's face to no avail, he decided to go get Goku a glass of water and force him to drink it in hopes that would wake him. With his bath towel wrapped firmly around his waist, he headed down stairs to the kitchen deep in his own thoughts, which quickly turned into a full on mental rant:

~ Can this week truly get ANY MORE strange? I MUST be cursed. I definitely was considering the possibility of it before.. But now I am wondering HOW it took me so long to see this as a FACT. This week ALONE would be enough to drive the strongest of warriors MAD if it were to be their experience for an entire lifetime, yet it is just a "bad week" for the Prince of all Saiyans! Who ever thought the life of a "Royal" was easier should take a look AGAIN. 

Seriously!!! 1st the damned Fairy tale of that Moon Goddess turns out to be TRUE. 2nd …Of ALL the galaxies, in ALL of INFINITE SPACE… she some HOW finds ME! BINDS herself to ME!! Then has the GALL to force a mating between Kakarot and I!!? KNOWING he is brain damaged?! She would have us create an ENTIRE new race of what??? ..brain damaged Saiyans?? She MUST be getting her Jolly's from this somehow.. All to uphold grandfathers promise?! 

OoooHooo and don't..do not EVEN get me started on KAKAROT… I mean seriously what the hell??? The fool is passed out STILL… Bloody and wet on my bed!! Lugging his body off of that floor after he attacks ME in MY shower! Vegeta… old boy…you have definitely grown soft.. Why back in the days we would have OBLITERATED him!! NoooooW look …your enslaved to the 3rd class!!! .. drying him, carrying him, fetching his water, AND being THREATENED if I do not MATE him??? Damn that Moon Goddess! Expecting me to work with this kind of INSANITY?! HELL.. If she loves brain damaged, Kakarot bred, Saiyan cubs so DEARLY she can sprout her OWN cock and fuck Kakarot herself!! Who does she think she I--- ~

Cut off by the shocking site before him, eyeballs bulging from his skull like a Koi fish ..mouth agape as if fresh Koi fish flakes were newly sprinkled in his bowl Vegeta dropped the glass of water he was holding as he entered his room and saw the very deity he was just ranting about in his mind. The blood rushed out of his now pail face as he remembered and slowly palmed the branded "calling card" on his upper arm. He stood in the doorway frozen as he quickly tried to recall everything he was thinking in case he had some explaining to do, as Cha sat on the edge of Vegeta's bed stroking Goku's damp locks.

A long awkward silence finally allowed Vegeta's heart to beat once more as Cha spoke in a low sad tone, not moving her eyes or hand from Goku's hair

"How the modern days of man most certainly hast changed, Pre tell.. Is it customary young princeling to treat others with such disrespect, with such loathing and so soon after gifts hast been bestowed upon thee? This the definition "gratitude" by the modern man? Had I been more aware of such thanklessness, poor manners, and out right rude behaviors perhaps I would have chosen to merely allow the sanity to slip further from thy grasp and thy hollow skull. Perhaps I still shall.. Tsk.. Tsk..  
Already, a venomous doubt is being rooted out within the depths of mine heart." 

Vegeta completely taken aback, allowed her words and the situation before him sink in. As time seemed to finally allow movement both inside an outside of his body as if someone pressed the PLAY button after the short PAUSE, his gaze slowly drifted to the wet carpet and the glass near his feet and he thought:

~Did.. Cha in her own way ..refer to ME empty headed just now? Great.. Just what I need. NOW I've gone and pissed her off, I had better tread lightly…~

"YES.. DO tread lightly. EXCELLENT Idea. That is the most wise thing thy frail mind hast stumbled upon in this day! Of course it is shadowed darkly by thine inability to SPEAK or even acknowledge me directly.. What hast this Moon Goddess DONE to elicit such improper behavior from thee? SPEAK UP."

Vegeta AGAIN caught off of his guard, immediately dropped to one knee with eyes lowered in a respectful kneel and spoke up directly in embarrassed shock

"Megami-Sama!!!"

(Megami meaning Goddess)

"I humbly request your pardon for my inexcusable behavior. I was wrong to take my frustrations out on you. Also I request your extended leniency and patience Megami-Sama as my kind are not in the practice of sharing our thoughts so leisurely with others. In all fairness we humanoids often USE our thoughts as an area of private measure, I mean to say we normally privately weigh out the pro's and con's of our actions and feelings BEFORE we indulge them. It is a safe place (normally) to give us a chance imagine the consequence of an action BEFORE committing to any action that may have PERMANENT consequential results. It helps us to ALSO put our emotions into perspective. Giving them a place to exist without judgement or the ability to bring emotional harm to those we care for. Without this private safe area, our emotions (which we cannot choose or control but only compromise with) would take on a more POWERFUL life of their own, blurting out the sparks of it's existence to receive ANY attention, and being magnified 10-20 FOLD simply because there was no place for it's release. "

The Moon Goddess was intrigued by this RARE glimpse at the workings of a humanoids inner functions. Of course she was powerful, she had manipulated the physiological make-up of the Saiyan race so that he and others may be born, so she understood the insides of their bodies. She was able to view, witness, and even judge the ACTIONS of any humanoid by accessing their memories at any given point between birth through death. She was even well aware of the troublesome paradox of time. How it had the power to distort the PERCEIVED details of memories, so she felt to a degree she understood inner workings of the minds as well… but THIS… this was something that she certainly had noticed, but clearly up until now misunderstood COMPLETELY. She had always attributed the many times, conflicting thoughts and actions of humanoids to their incredibly deceitful natures. She merely thought the species were so prone to dishonesty, that very often they even lied to themselves. 

She tilted her head slightly in contemplation, still not removing her eyes from Goku's slumbering face before asking

"Vegeta Ve'ho… dost thou in earnest kneel here before me, meaning to imply that humanoids far and wide are indeed on the brink of enslavement, with the CAPTORS being thy very own emotions??  
…!  
That in order to remain in control of thy own self.. humanoids must CONSULT and COMPROMISE privately within the confines of thine own mind with these …emotions??  
…..!!  
That the emotions are SO powerful a force within thee, that they if ye do not seek audience, giving thine… Attention … that they may truly LASH OUT WITHOUT the permission or control of the humanoid presumably in charge?? "

Vegeta Smirked at the intrigue he introduced to Cha, feeling quite proud that he was able to show her something new, something important that she was not aware of before his enlightenment it did after all give a sense of fulfillment, as it WAS his "princely" duty.. despite her being a non-Saiyan & possibly millions of times his senior, still he answered proudly

"Indeed Megami-Sama! In fact here on earth many illness and diseases in fact mental and physical have been attributed to the attempted imprisonment of a persons own emotions. Humans unlike Saiyans have practiced much more diligently the smothering of their own emotions, at times if only for the sake of "fitting in" with the mass majority. REGARDLESS of how badly they wish to express themselves, often becoming toxic inside. 

Cha stared blankly now at Son-Goku… She finally spoke after a few moments in thoughtful process of this new information

"Very well then… I have MUCH to contemplate with this new mysterious information. In the meantime I shall grant thee a certain… distance.. Until I can either confirm or deny and analyze these implications concerning these "effects" of "emotions" and their implied "powers". Henceforth from this moment there shall be a chime within, before I Invite myself into thine mess of a mind. I wish not to take part in any messy civil war. Especially when the fallout includes disease or FURTHER mental ailing.. 

Honestly… Howler monkey hurling feces at one another seems more appealing to encounter, than to unintentionally land in the sink hole of tiffs and toxicity described by thee."

Cha shuddered at the thought of this. She went on to play a sample of the "courtesy alert" that did sound like wind chimes. Pleasant yet loud enough to alert Vegeta that his thoughts and mind was about to have company. This was an acceptable compromise. She then went on to give a pass for the rudeness earlier displayed by Vegeta and said she attributed this aggressive behavior to the new moon she placed in orbit for Vegeta and his new mate. Vegeta almost went BERZERK upon hearing this.. Not only about the news of the moon, but at hearing Cha refer to Kakarot as his "new mate" 

Attempting to stifle his growl he asked as respectfully as he could

"What ever do you mean Cha-Sama??.. New MOON? New MATE?? You are sitting near enough to Kakarot to SEE there is NO CLAIM marking on him. Certainly you are close enough to scent him and know my scent is not upon him nor has it entered his blood."

She responded

"I am indeed aware of the lacking of mark and scent upon him as it is customary for Saiyans to display upon successful mating.. ESPECIALLY with the Ch'J'Ha of Ve'ta's being part of the ritualistic bond of thine forefathers.. Which WAS part of our agreement.. It is thine obligation to uphold this agreement. So explain then the reason for the request of blessing upon the mating WITHOUT evidence of any bond or understanding.."

Confusion sat heavy upon the mind and face of Vegeta. He was getting tired of this interaction with Cha. He had difficulty making sense of her visit. Difficulty understanding Kakarot's chaos… He wanted everything to just MAKE SENSE for once! His irritation began to show in his words as his patience ran thin He said.

"Megami-Sama with ALL due respect. ALL of the ritualistic ways.. These.. HONORABLE things, they DO take TIME. I have yet to even SPEAK with Kakarot about these things, and as you MIGHT imagine he may not be so quick to just JUMP into a mating so easily! He was raised an EARTHLING, HUMAN. 

Things are not the SAME here with these beings as they are with Saiyans when it comes to mating. They do not even MATE here, they MARRY. Which is a bond of sorts.. Actually it is more like a spell involving consensual WRITTEN and SIGNED Contracts and Miniature CUFF'S that are locked on the finger of the chosen "spouse" upon the completion of a recited verbal spell in front of others! Which by the way, Kakarot performed with an earthling woman! So NO there has been no BONDING.. AND CERTAINLY NO RUTTED MATING so I cannot explain any "request of blessing" for any rutted mating because there ISN'T ONE!!"

Cha did not like this misunderstanding. These things.. Communications with WORDS instead of feelings was beneath her, and her understanding. She KNEW it was frustrating to Vegeta as well.. So she decided once more to remedy this as simply as possible. She kept her words to a minimum, she said

"Saiyan Prince. Verbal language changes throughout the eons of time. The language of the SOUL'S Heart remains. Please take mine hand that ALL may become CLEAR to ALL who seek UNDERSTANDING."

Slight reluctance caused a small hesitation, as Vegeta recalled the last time Cha was inside of his head with a mega bull-horn.. She saw his hesitation, quickly scanned for his reason.. And addressed it quickly.

"Fear not thy wellbeing Saiyan Prince, I am in volume practiced control now. Take mine hand. Shut thine eyes." 

With a gentle smile and nod of her head, Vegeta took her hand. The "Highways" of knowledge opened inside of his "minds eye" as soon as Cha touched Vegeta's hand. LIT blue road like paths traveled to and from the minds of Cha, Kakarot, and Vegeta.  
Cha a had 4 LIT up blue roads. Vegeta had 2 LIT blue roads. Kakarot had 2 roads 1 blue LIT and 1 Yellow LIT road. Cha tested to give examples of how they worked for Vegeta's sake. He felt her gesture to her own roads first. As he felt her sort of THINK at him…  
{Can ye hear me?}

Amazingly he SAW the road itself vibrate in a rhythmic pattern almost like an equalizer except it was for thoughts. The question traveled down and connected to a road in his mind FASTER then the sound of the question itself. Vegeta was slightly confused but MORE so amazed! Cha continued to gesture towards the highway system pointing now to a secondary road connecting she and Vegeta, just as he thought 

{YES! That was AMAZING, But why the echo?}

As he released his thoughts He saw the second road gestured to by Cha wiggle the pattern from him into a secondary Road into Cha's "mind" He noticed that he did not hear himself at all. No echo either. Only the waves of the blue road from him to her as he answered the question she asked. She saw the understanding that he got, as he realized she only said the words initially as an example of the VAST difference in speed and understanding of Verbal sharing VS. Telepathic melding.

With this understanding in place the roads began to light up, 4 roads quickly pulsing and waving between Vegeta and Cha as COMPLETE understanding passed within SECONDS between them. The questions that Cha had regarding the "presumed rutted mating" she quickly confirmed Vegeta's lack of understanding. So she went to the source. A blue road lit from her and went into the mind of a STILL unconscious Kakarot. As the Yellow road pulsed out from his "mind" Cha opened the pathway to travel not only into her but THROUGH her and into Vegeta so that he could understand as well. 

Cha explained the difference in information transfer… because the vibrations were very different from the blue to blue LIT communications. She explained because Kakarot was not conscious she was requesting information from his memories, pictures therefore flooded the understanding and were more roughly textured upon the passing of sharp imagery oppose to the smoother transition of the soul's heart communications.

They both watched the memories of Kakarot from the night before when he received Vegeta's text, all the way to the last shared memory of laughing in Vegeta's shower together. 

Vegeta's mind eye widened in disbelief at the EXTENT of misunderstandings between himself and Kakarot. He was also receiving empathetic feelings. His emotions being invisibly linked through the roads as well. Vegeta went through the emotions with Kakarot. Excited~ because he received a txt from Vegeta. Sad~ as he thought of Goten and the sleeping lonely on his couch. Confused~ and soon after Worried~ As he overheard Vegeta through the walls mention volume control to Cha, the effects going to a state of brain liquefying levels and such. Anxiety~ in the memory of BeerStash and Krillin upon "realization" of the supposed issue Vegeta was having. PAIN… PAIN~ DIFFERENT KINDS OF PAIN!! KAMI!! IT IS TO MUCH!!!

Vegeta tried to sever the connection… he did not WANT to feel that.. He realized he just needed to open his eyes and pull his hand away from Cha.

Wide eyed and shocked.. Vegeta quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before Cha could sever her connection with Kakarot and see his tears. He struggled to completely understand WHAT he experienced in there. He felt physical pain before himself, PLENTY of times.. THAT however was NOT.. Could NOT have been mere physical pain.. He thought to himself

~Sure being on the receiving end of BLOWS of a Prince is fierce, but even I am not SO diluted to think that pain was about that ALONE. Kakarot… what the HELL was that about? It was like a Neapolitan of Pain!! Pain of different shades?? The EAR ringing… and BLINDING WHITE LIGHTS alone… GODS.. What WAS all of that????~

Cha severed the connection with Kakarot shortly after Vegeta did. She soon heard his thoughts and touched his arm. Signaling for him to close his eyes again, also waving her now free hand to show that Kakarot was no longer in the connection. Vegeta quickly closed his eyes and Cha wanted Vegeta to TRULY SEE and understand. She let him know that she could translate Kakarot's memories better, than Kakarot could display them in his unconscious state. She still needed to use imagery to explain however. It would just be a smoother picture.

Once again Vegeta saw and felt the intense body punches that landed in Kakarot's gut.  
Cha paused the memory.  
{HERE}  
She drew Vegeta's attention to the moment his senses went into shock. She wanted to show Vegeta something very important. She scaled down the size of the image of his fist making the connection with Goku's body. She pointed as she adjusted the focus. The colors went dull in the image all except for target waves that wee shaded red. Vegeta could see the points of intensity radiating through Kakarot's body. Vegeta winced as she allowed it to play in slow motion. On the very last captured blow to Kakarot's gut Cha Paused the image and zoomed in very close. She changed focus styles once again into something that closely resembled a color ultrasound frequency. Again she played it in slow motion seeing that Vegeta was missing the point.  
It all became INTENSLY confusing as Vegeta watched the shadow of his body lean in very close as he punched Kakarot's guts in. THIS TIME he could HEAR Kakarot's Heart beating wildly.. He could SEE the pumps of his heart beating ERRATICALLY. All of Kakarot's pulse points through his body crying out…  
There was a single moment in the image slowed down precise and slow, where Kakarot and Vegeta's hearts nearly lined up. THERE. She froze the image, zoomed in even further and changed the focus view once again. This time He saw waves in the places where there hearts were.. 2 small blue LIT wave roads.. Between the two very close hearts.

Vegeta GASPED! He thought over to Cha  
{Are those ..what they appear to be? Are they..} 

She took the liberty to clarify…  
{Communication Highways? Indeed.} 

He was astounded..  
{Is there a way.. May I.. } 

She smiled softly  
{I was hoping curiosity was alive and well regarding this intimate interaction, As you wish} 

Cha copied the wave patterns and played OUT them to Vegeta magnifying the sound.. 

(A/N K.H.= Kakarot's Heart V.H.= Vegeta's Heart )

K.H. {…..Why can't you STOP him 'Getaaaa?.. Oh gods …It huuuurts ..so.. *sobs* 'Geta pleeease love, PLEASE make him stop..  
It is not so much the physical pain, as it is feeling the body's touch CREATES with that powerful INTENT to 'cause pain deeply' that forces the shredding through me.. 

Why does your body HATE me still 'Geta?? MY PRINCE.. MY WORLD…I ADORE YOU 'GETA…!!!  
*SOBS*  
ALL OF YOU!!! KAAAAMI… *SOBS*

EVEN IF I FAIL TO EVER GET TO EXPRESS IT IN THIS LIFETIME, I WILL ALWAYS SEEK YOU OUT IN THE NEXT.. I CANNOT HOLD MUCH LONGER LOVE… I AM BREAKING. SING OUR HEARTS SONG AGAIN WITH.. ME ONCE MORE… PLEASE WHILE I ATTEMPT TO NUMB THIS AWAY.. 

~ACROSS DIMENTIONS, ACROSS UNIVERSES BOTH FAR AND WIDE  
~ACROSS COLD DARK PLANETS, ACROSS LIGHTENTED FIREY SKIES  
~BETWEEN DEEP BLOOD RED OCEANS, INSIDE TALL TWIN CYCLONES VIOLENT EYES  
~THERE HAS ONLY EVER BEEN ONE PLACE CALLED 'HOME'..YOU KNOW WHERE, RIGHT THERE BELOVED..RIGHT THERE BY YOUR SIDE. 

V.H. {MY BELOVED. PLEASE FORGIVE HIM. FORGIVE US. FORGIVE ME. I WANT TO DIE EVERY TIME HE HURTS YOU. HE WILL NOT UNBLOCK ME NO MATTER HOW LOUD I CRY OUT... I WILL FORCE HIM TO LISTEN TO ME. I WANT TO DIE.. PLEASE KAMI JUST LET ME DIE. I WOULD RATHER DIE A HUNDRED THOUSAND DEATHS THEN TO BRING HIM HARM.. NOO.. NO MORE HARM TO KAKA'RO…KAKA'RO MY BELOVED!!! YOU STUBBORN ASS VEGETA!! WHY MUST WE ENDURE THIS HELL.  
LOVE PLEASE, DON'T FADE AWAY… *SOBS* VEGETAAAAAAA S.T.O.P!!! FAAAAAAK!!!

KAKA'ROOOOOO…..  
~ACROSS DIMENTIONS, ACROSS UNIVERSES BOTH FAR AND WIDE  
~ACROSS COLD DARK PLANETS, ACROSS LIGHTENTED FIREY SKIES  
~BETWEEN DEEP BLOOD RED OCEANS, INSIDE TALL TWIN CYCLONES VIOLENT EYES  
~THERE HAS ONLY EVER BEEN ONE PLACE CALLED 'HOME'..YOU KNOW WHERE, RIGHT THERE BELOVED..RIGHT THERE BY YOUR SIDE. } 

~TBC~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SORRY for the Tardiness... OneNote decided to flip me off and screwed my story up. PLUS the greek letters that like to skittle themselves through Rich Format posting.. ughhh... I'm almost BALD pulling my hair out trying to post this :-( ughh.. well hope you enjoyed this chapter... Definitely will post 1 more chap. before the weekend ends! Thanks again my friends!


	9. ~THE GREATEST GREED~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Before the weekend was done! If you love this continued chapter on this "Rocky Road to Romance" Kakavege story between our 2 Saiyans, please help me give a special thanks to Lady-Demonia and Wistfulmuse for showing expressed interest through comments. It is this, that spurs me onward to keep writing. Thank You friends & Nakama.. this chapter especially goes out to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I hope comes out as clear as I saw it unfold in my mind. The telepathic link is still here, but inside of a linking Vegeta takes us back a couple of chapters except it is his POV. He also experiences some strange time warped.. dimentional shift thingiee... Ah Gad... Please do not be discouraged by that.. I mention it because feedback is greatly appreiated, especially when attempting to describe things of that nature. (It was described WAY better in the story than that just above hopefully) Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!! So enjoy!! Oh and of course... ***DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid in burst of joyfulness shaped like a Hisoka/Illumi first kisses. That is all I get. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.

**CHAPTER 9**

 

**~THE GREATEST GREED~**

 

 

**~Is it to much to ask? I ONLY WANT..well..**

**~ALL OF YOU~**

**YOUR JOYS.. Your smiles. YOUR SORROWS...  Your tears...  To know ALL of your fears, and Even if it DESTROY'S ME.. EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN.. Yea**

**ALL OF YOU~**

 

 

"Cha..WHAT??  H-how, W-what was the **MEANING** of that??? What are you trying to prove here?? WHY is Kakarot **STILL** unconscious?? The blood.. From earlier.. That was because Kakarot's tail returned? I didn't see.. Oh.. in his GI.. I can not help but feel as if you know much more then your letting on.. Who were those voices carrying on about us like that?? "

 

Vegeta was so overwhelmed, over-ran with emotion because hearing the somehow familiar voices, expressing a raw with uncut openings, a strong "Love" be it trickery or not.. The pang in his chest was all TO real and It refused to be ignored any longer.

 

"A Dummy ye are not Ve'ho.. Even thine own question of the moon initiated sabled appendage,attached to Kakarot's backside was answered of thine own accord."

Cha began to explain further

"Ye hast broadened mine wisdom of humanoid emotions not only by word.. But clearly by EXAMPLE as well. To show appreciation I will grant HELP, to an answer ye hast not found of yet. Ye asked 'Why Kakarot was still unconscious?'... well I ask, what believe ye the reason to be?"

 

Vegeta growing weary again of the Moon Goddess's cryptic prying, answering his questions with more questions and such. He decides to answer Cha through the mental connection. He merely touches her arm and ask

"May I?"

 

Cha nods Vegeta then sends her the remainder of _his_ memory up to the point when Vegeta laid Goku's towel wrapped body on his bed. With his eyes shut, the lit blue waves of telepathic communication again started moving memory through vibration. Showed Vegeta's memory in the shower as **_he_** recalled after the laughter between Kakarot and himself began to fade

 

 

**~** **Several Hours Earlier~**

 

**Vegeta's memory took him back into the shower with Kakarot**

 

~Lug head Kakarot in that orange Gi looks like he is RIPE, water logged and ready to be PLUCKED away from the REST of the "Special Needs" pumpkin patch~

 

He BURST into laughter!! Kakarot still crouching his water logged self with his palms facing Vegeta, eyes bugged out slowly relaxed his guard after hearing Vegeta's laughter. He laughed as well, obviously happy the situation relaxed a bit and he must have felt the ridiculousness of it as well.. Right? Of course.. Why else would he be laughing.

After the chuckles slowed and Vegeta used his forearm to wipe water away from his eyes and face a bit, he was starting to mumble something SANE about Kakarot waiting outside of the shower for him. Before he could fully make this understanding between them _CLEAR_ , mid-sentence for only a few moments which felt like it dragged on of several long minutes their eyes met. 

Watching his own memory from this angle, Vegeta began to question what happened seriously, because the time drag did not appear as he remembered it.

 

_~To Cha it must seem like some awkward fleeting pause. ~_

Vegeta thought to himself.

 

Vegeta recalled the slow intense **POUNDING** in his chest. Something **DEEP** within Kakarot's eyes seemed to almost reach out and touch him. It almost felt like a Ki blast..No.. It was much more.. _Warm_. It was kind of, _Inviting_. Definitely a lot less violent, yes! It was even _comfortable_.. All before it became confusing and heavy! Gravity seemed to PULL Vegeta back into reality, he slightly turned his face away from Kakarot eyebrows burrowing in mass confusion. As he started to question what the HELL that was.. He noticed he could not turn his head away from Kakarot FULLY. Something inside of him **_NEEDED_** to return back to that energy

 _Curiosity_? Hmm.. No. Was it **_confirmation?_**.. maybe the shampoo created a strange glare in his eyes distorting his vision slightly, and just need to be sure it's fixed now? _No_..? Was it something more, **_instinctual_** perhaps? Closer?.. Hmm? Couldn't be.. **_Longing_**.. Could it? **WHAT**? **LONGING**..with a dash of _aching???_.. **_Pulling_** sensations won over his curiosity.. This **_pulling_** inside **PERSISTANT** as it was _gentle_ encouraged and slowly ushered his face back towards Kakarot.

 His eyes drifting back up to Kakarot's.. As a small pinch in his chest was more about _HOPE_ , instead of pain

 

_~P-please.. let that beckoning desire STILL be alive inside of is eyes, that desire.. To embrace my own~_

 

**~TIME SHIFT BEGINS~**

 

LOCKED. In a place similar to Limbo, Not Heaven, Not Hell, Not Planet Vegeta, Not the Moon, Not the stars

 ** _He was there.._** _Everything  else_ he had EVER known just vanished. Not even TIME. Not gravity. Not Air In that space, Vegeta (at least some distant part of him) Only knew, needed, and desired His Kakarot.. That smile so warm, so FULL of INFINATE acceptance.. No doubt. No worry. No DECEPTION. _PURE_.. _TIMELESS boundless ADORATION_. Radiating from this being he dared behold. All of it.. Every ray of purity wafting from this being.. All of it was **_ALL_** for _them_. For Vegeta. For the Love they have had beyond these bodies they took their temporary stay in. For What Kakarot was NOW that he touched such a beauty such as this.. For the _Ki_ that the infinite adoration gave birth to once it sparked into existence...

 

It was FAR more than Vegeta even THOUGHT he COULD hope for. He **_was_** hoping desire was behind those eyes waiting, he saw how miniscule and silly that was now. It was like going to a beach for the first time and HOPING there will be water and sand there.. Hmph! _THIS_.. However.. NO.

Vegeta dropped to is knees in this place. Head hanging very low. He thought

 

_~This CAN NOT BE. There is NO way I deserve to be here. With.. Him, w-with THIS.. To have anything LIKE..like this is.._ **_NO_ ** _. I am a_ **KILLER** _. I have not only_ **_MURDERED_ ** _beings, I have_ **_WIPED_ ** _out_ **_ENTIRE PLANETS_ ** _of beings!! I use to take_ **_PRIDE_ ** _in my_ **_Genocide_ ** _. A_ **_MONSTER_ ** _like me, can not exist within a place like this. The_ **_ONLY_ ** _way, this would or COULD be.. Maybe.. Is if it were a realm of ..a place in hell. To allow me for a moment to feel what I have desired since long before I can remember, only to pull me away to_ **_KNOW_ ** _what I've missed. To_ **_KNOW_ ** _briefly what I would_ **_NEVER_ ** _be good enough to have.~_

 

As soon as the DOUBT of his ego crept into his thoughts.. That place of purity lost it's footing. Vegeta began to shimmer as if on the verge of disappearance. Afraid of what was happening he looked up in time to see Kakarot reaching for him.. Running Towards him, arm stretched out, reaching further then anything he has ever reached for in his lives.. Tears and devastation twisting his angelic face. Distorting the serenity that existed only moments ago into desperate chaos. Just as Vegeta disappeared from there and back into the shocking wet reality before him he faintly heard Kakarot cry out:

 

_"PLEASE DON'T_ **_LEAVE_ ** _ME_ **_LOVE_ ** _... STaaaaaaaaY!!!! STAY WITH Meee..!! PLEEEEEEASEEEEeee_ **_VEGETA_ ** _!!!!"_

 

**~NORMAL TIME RESUMES~**

 

The **VERY** slow dusting of nostalgia mixed with awkwardness of Kakarot's lingering.. Not to mention the **lack** of SUCCESS to **_EXIT_** his private shower. Caused Vegeta's ULTIMATE shock. As if 2 versions of himself collided into 1  vessel. A single shared space, far to many CONFLICTING emotions swung a WRECKING BALL of emotions ripping through him! Blinking rapidly his ever thinning sanity, latched onto the **MOST** familiar, **MOST** simple to accept and display, His _most tailored suite_ of choice commonly know as RAGE. Which shifted from warm to simmer, then from simmer to BOIL.. And then finally to full on **ignited** explosion within a flick of an instant!

 

**~ THIS IS   WHAT.  I.  AM.  ~**

 

Easing back into his full character, Vegeta smugly looked Kakarot up and down..  Kakarot, suddenly did not **APPEAR** to be leaving from his shower fast enough.

 

"What's with the ' _powder puff girls'_ BREAK in here Kakarot??? WHY ARE YOU STILL **HERE**? YOU have **_FORGOTTEN_** who the **FUCK** I AM."

 

Falling back on the original reasoning before all of this INSANE time shifting non-sense began Vegeta reminded himself that he was still **VERY** unclear about the line of **reasoning** that brought this blundering **_idiot_** into his personal showering space **WITHOUT** his expressed permission in the **first place**!!

 

Kakarot foolishly snapped into some strange action. Digging through Vegeta's hair, frantically waving his hands just above Vegeta's body. Ended up on his knees, and Vegeta barely noticed a tint of a red ring around the black Iris in Kakarot's eyes just before Vegeta fisted Kakarot's Gi, YANKING him up viciously from his strange behavior and place on the shower floor.

Kakarot HOWELED out in AGONY. Gripping Vegeta's bare upper arms. (Vegeta now see's Kakarot's palm clutching his arm right where the branded Bloodmark calling card is)

 

_~ HE HAS A FUCKING ERECTION!??!!?? HIS COCK IS POKING ME THROUGH HIS WET GI!! (fuck its thick as a goddamned tree trunk!! ooh..) ErrHem! ..but SERIOUS MATTER AT HAND Vegeta gods.. WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS HAPPENING HERE?? This FOOL HAS SERIOUSLY LOST HIS BLOODY MIND!! WHY WOULD HE CRY OUT as I help him to his feet? What was he planning to DO?? Was he planning to SUCK ME OFF DOWN THERE ON IS FUCKING KNEES? He wanted to do it_ **_THAT_ ** _badly? GODS.. HOWLING like he is my bitch in heat THAT..! OR- As if I sent a power blast through his bare chest! Pft! Is he seriously trying to play upon some ill placed SYMPATHY he thinks I have for him? ~_

 

With a twist of his lips SERIOUSLY fighting  the feelings of eroticism that gripped him as soon as he smelled a change in Kakarot, as soon as he felt Kakarot's erection through his wet Gi.. Those feelings leaning to far in the direction he was trying to propel himself AWAY from BEFORE he touched him. Yes, that very Sexual intimate feeling was to closely related indeed. So Vegeta fought back, snarled seething and arrogant.. Hateful words then left his lips

 

"HEY KAKAROT! You appear to be in need of a serious FUCKING REALITY CHECK!"

 

With The one hand fisting that orange Gi, the other pulling back in full force with all he felt before mixed with the feelings of confusion, bitterness, the darkest sadness he had ever known Vegeta LASHED out at the perceived SOURCE of all of this anguish.

 

  * **-CRACK-**



 

The sound of the bones COLLIDING with such force was nauseating! The furious fist connected in a haze of blazing frustration and confusion to Kakarot. Normally, even a punch this solid would hardly faze Kakarot, but the conditions both the seen and UNSEEN, the time shifting, the plane co-existence, (and also newly introduced to Vegeta's awareness) an entire **_Moon's_** birth into earth's orbit to boot) all of this.. mixed with insanely close quarters, sent Kakarot physically crashing into a tense heart pounding panic!

Eyes wide with the HORROR of what his body had just hatched in the front and rear of his lower half AND Vegeta releasing his Gi after SLAMMING his fist into his guts  Kakarot quickly losing his footing, in dramatic slow motion it seemed, grabbed onto the shower curtain desperately, trying to prevent himself from flying **THROUGH** the opposite bathroom wall,  the shower curtain and its rod roughly **SNATCHED** caving downward from it's usual sturdy fixed position above the shower. The impact caused a single large booted foot to twist. Angled all WRONG, Goku's knee hyperextended behind the thick ledge of the bathing tub, his shin CAREENING towards a painful porcelain collision rapidly. The tip toe of the other large booted foot barely clipped the ceramic the edge of the tub, just enough to cause that foot to hyperextend while the knee bent upward pushing the booted foot back inside of the tub. Lower body sliding in reverse, while his upper body was driven forward. The weight of his body and the momentum in which it all went flying due to the perfectly powered punch and shampoo slicked shower floor was _already_ going to cause a pretty twisted and forceful landing.

Vegeta watched this poetic disaster in motion eyes bugging out cartoonishly, jaw dropped in his own amazement, he could not BELIEVE WHAT he was witnessing! What SHOULD have been a mini victory.. Over such an amazing blow.. The brutal elegance of HOW he finally got Kakarot OUT of his shower. Instead caused Vegeta a wave of sickness.. Trying to assess why, was a futile attempted task as, he noticed _just a bit to late_ that this mayhem was far from over.

The shower curtain **rod** had BOWED upward and was mostly TORN away from the curtain itself  (the curtain now clinched in tight in Goku's fist) Vegeta did not see soon enough that the mangled metal mess of a rod was STILL in **full swinging** motion **behind** him. It all happened so fast! Before he knew it, he was FACE to FACE AGAIN with the younger Saiyan. Just before his brain could register the pain of the twisted metal that SLAMMED him forward FAST, He landed HARD on top of Kakarot, who was on his back, the wind knocked out of him forcefully as he simultaneously realized he was now straddling that "thick ass tree trunk" he was **secretly admiring **cough-cough**ErrHem.. that he was **COMPLAINING**about being poked with earlier

** **nude** **

Yes the Prince was slammed onto the front of Kakarot's body. Chest to chest, both males wheezed gasping and waiting for air to be allowed back into their abused lungs once again. The physical pain slowly subsided for Vegeta.. Taking in all of the sensations of what had just happened, his eyes flickered in rage, just before he noticed a blood pool quickly surrounding the back of Kakarot's body.

 

That rage fire was QUICKLY extinguished and replaced with fear and panic. He frantically looked around for the source. He leaned his face close to the side of Kakarot's face to whisper in his ear

"Kakarot? Your bleeding. Please tell me where you are hurt so I can help you"

-Silence-

"Kakarot.. Please. Will you just ANSWER me? Your Gi isn't torn from what I can tell.. There IS blood though, so I NEED for you to SAY something.. Tell me! TELL me where it hurts, so I can HELP."

 

Goku's eyes rolled beneath his shut lids. His face grimacing in pain. His muscles twitched as if he struggled to wake up. Vegeta saw his now wet towel within arms reach. He grabbed it. Squeezed the excessive water from it. Dabbed Kakarot's forehead as he watched Kakarot fight the battle inside to wake up. **Still** lying on top of Kakarot, naked as a jay-bird he spoke softly

 

"Kakarot I am sorry f-for.. Can you.. Just.. Y-you can wake up now.. I can feel your Heart beating, and your Ki, So I know your alive.. Still, please.. Just tell me.. Where the pain is.. Come on, Kakarot tell me please..?"

 

Shortly after that, Goku's eyes fluttered 1/2 way open. Passed the pain in his eyes was a flicker of hopefulness.. Ever so small. Seeing Vegeta's kindness.. Hearing the "concern" in his voice, gave him just enough strength to say

 

"'Geta.. your words.. What you feel RIGHT NOW those are not things any MONSTER I've ever dealt with, would **say** or **do** and you KNOW we've had our fair share of MONSTER encounters."

 

EYES WIDE in shock to HEAR Kakarot reference what Vegeta presumed was mostly some weird day dream, his mouth fell open.. Kakarot continued

 

"You look so shocked.. *cough* You thought it wasn't REAL? Huh?.. You wanna know where it hurts, you asked me this right Vegeta? Okay, Pay close attention..*cough* because I'm only gunna show you ONCE -kay?"

 

Vegeta nodded in agreement, still in disbelief of ALL of this.

 

" It hurts Bad.. "

Tears streamed down his face..

"SO bad Vegeta.. right h-he..."

 

As his eyes fluttered closed again..moments before unconsciousness grabbed on to steal him away, he managed to raise both arms before the darkness claimed him. One arm he wrapped around Vegeta's waist, he palmed Vegeta's back and squeezed.

Vegeta flinched but still did not move.

He watched Kakarot's other hand slowly lower and point directly at his heart...

 

~TBC~


	10. ~COST OF A SELF INFLICTED LIE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is pretty apparent from the last Chapter that Vegeta is in some sort of denial of his true feelings.. In this chapter, the denial catches UP to his instincts and desire. Tag has been added.. There is some kind of Freaky ass blood kink in this chapter... wth is wrong with me anyway?? sheeesh... well there is your warning.. If your squemish.. you may wish to skip the endings of this chapter! For the rest of my freaks... whooo... enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER*** 
> 
> I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> **A/N**
> 
> The words between the Tildes are personal thoughts. Ex:  
> ~Within personal thoughts~  
> -  
> The words between the Tildes and quotes are Telepathic thoughts. Ex:  
> ~"Can you hear me?"~  
> -  
> Mini Glossary for this Chapter  
> -  
> Okaasan = Mom  
> Onii chan = Big Brother  
> Kawaii = cute, cutie, adorable, or loveable  
> Chibi = small or miniature in a cute way

**CHAPTER 10**

 

**THE COST OF A SELF INFLICTED LIE**

 

**~Bzzzzz-bzz-Bzzzzz~**

 

**\---** _*NOTIFICATIONS ALERT*_ **\---**

 

**\---** _New text msg from: CONTACTS: "_ **_Chibi_ ** _"_ **\---**

 

 

~Kami! FINALLY! Took him long enough! Hopefully he is txting to say he is close by! let's seee..~

.

..

 **\---** _MSG RECEIVED 2:45 P.M._ **\---**

 

 **Chibi:** Finally snuck out! R u there?

 

~YES! Can finally get home! Seems to take him longer every time~

 

 

 **Kawaii:** Of course I am.. Same spot as usual Chibi. Wish u could've cut class instead of after school program today this is kind of important! 

- **SEND-**

 

 **Chibi:** I Knooow..  :-(  sorry Trun-  Um I mean Kawaii.. Oops! Hahaha! xD I'm walking to you now. I'll tell u y I couldn't when I c u k? godda watch out for teacher's aides now, so I won't get caught k? c u soon :* kissu!

- **SEND-**

 

 **Kawaii:** OMG Chibi! Plz DELETE that last txt! What is the point of havin these "fluffy azz nick names" if you SPELL out most of my REAL name!  Sheeeesh!  > . <

- **SEND** -

 ...

 

"Sorry bout that Trunks! I deleted it! I've missed you.. So what is this big emergency anyways?"

 

Goten nervously looks over his shoulder, visibly fidgety hoping the teachers aides won't catch him with Trunks off campus.

 

"C'mon Goten, let's fly before you stroke out over there, we'll talk on the way.. I STILL don't see what the big deal is.. I didn't push you to hard after you said you can't skip regular class anymore, but _this_? It's just tutoring! Hell.. I could probably just tutor ya if it's that serious.."

 

The 2 young 1/2 Saiyans took off into the sky headed towards Capsule Corp. Goten happily accepted the tutoring offered and went on to remind his best friend of the Tasmanian Devil of a FIT his Okaasan would have if he didn't become "Gohan smart" really soon. Trunks snarled, it made him so angry to hear his sweet, kind, big hearted friend constantly put down like that. Trying his best not to make it worse he carefully asked

 

"Shiiiit _Chibi_ Does she really say it like **_that_**? _'_ ** _Gohan_** _Smart'_ ??? "

 

Goten blushed trying not to show how warm and fuzzy it felt to him on the inside that Trunks called him "Chibi" outside of texting.. He had not done _that_   in a while! Not since the promise. He wondered if Trunks even noticed that he did! Goten needed to concentrate on the answer to Trunks question instead which helped tremendously on wiping that smile off of his face. The LAST thing Goten wanted to do was make Trunks uncomfortable in **_that_** way again.. Sure he slipped up from time to time, it was difficult to put all of **_those_** kinds of feelings away. Up until just now, Trunks simply ignored his slip-up's.. but he certainly had never slipped up himself!

 Goten thought to himself

~Oh! Okay.. Okay.. _Eeeeasy_   there Goten.. He didn't mean it. He just got confused because he txt it. **That's all**.. He made himself clear about any more " _Us_ " talks or actions.. **Focus**. Okaasan. Gohan.. Ughh I hate this..~

 then he answered 

"No, she may as well though. Whenever my grades or scores aren't as good as Gohan's was at my age and grade, she pulls out the "box of shame" it is 1 of 10 boxes that are full of Gohan's old school work. She like, has ALL of Gohan's scores for every test and every + point he ever made memorized! If I do not "measure up" to my brothers scores.. Well it gets ugly. She goes into the "box of shame and find similar if not the _same_ work from back when Gohan was in my grade. She tapes them side by side on my desk for comparison, she pounds her finger on my paper and yells,

 

' **NOT** ** _THIS_**!!'

 

Then points to Gohan's and screams in my other ear,

 

'THIS. _THIS_.. **THIS**!!!!!'

 

It all depends on how far from Gohan's score I get, that determines how many times she goes back and forth from his paper to mine yelling the same words over and over again. I mean he has just always been so much better at this.. Well actually.. Better at **_everything_** really, at least I have a _chance_ to catch him with other things.. But school.. I just never have been good enough for her. I really do not want to bring _shame_ to Oni-chan either."

 

Trunks face grew HOT. His fist tightened.. The last words Goten spoke seemed to have pushed him to some limit in his mind. He began mumbling under his breath again and again..

 

" _SHAMEEEEE_? to _ONII_ - _CHAN_?? **_SHAMEEE_**. **STUPID** FK'N  B **$# &^$!!**  THIS.. & **THIS**??  I'LL SHO- #@*  **u..!!**   **THIS** b1@) &#!!!  **MY**   F@_!  **_CHIBI_**   **F#* &5*^**!!!"

 

Goten tried not to look at Trunks directly as he ranted semi-silently to himself. He hated to be the cause of Trunks anger, even if it was indirectly. He even stopped discussing things like this with Trunks recently. This time however, he did not see an option since he had to deny him the time he asked him for _during_ school, then he also cost him time after school. It took him a long time to sneak away from tutoring without being _caught_. Desperate to get Trunks mind off of this issue even though it did not escape him that he was again called "Chibi" during his rant, Goten decided to carefully interrupt Trunks by asking again about the "emergency"

 

Trunks took a while to respond to Goten about why he called on him. He could hardly see straight.. His blood was boiling. Goten began to worry, Trunks words were incoherent, he seemed MUCH more angry then he has ever been over this topic. He decided to try and use the new Ki concentration method to see if he could at least get Trunks to respond.

 

~" _T-truuuunks._.? **Trunks**.. Can you hear meee? _Kawaii_ please calm down, your making me worry.. Please? Can we just slow down a bit? Your flying kind of.. Kinn-DAAAAAA!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!~

 

Trunks not anywhere _NEAR_   listening **IF** he heard Goten at all Flew fist first into a very large Oak wood tree! Just before the collision Goten felt Trunks Ki _*spike*_ to Super Saiyan levels! He barely caught the flicker of blonde spikes in his lavender hair just before:

 

**-BAM!!!!!!-**

 

Trunks BLEW that Old thick Oak UP! All that was left WAS a TRUNK! Goten dodging the huge wood chips and splinters was SO SHOCKED and very confused, he had to raise his power levels to catch up to Trunks and fast before he wrecked anything else!! As Trunks BLASTED himself through the air, now fully in Super Saiyan mode words were a blur, his sights were a blur, hell HE was a blur! DRIVIN by something not even HE could understand, somewhere inside of his boiling mind he KNEW he needed to get HOME.

 

~WHAT the HELL is going ON!!?? This is far beyond his normal SS speed!! SHIT I ain't gunna be able to catch him!!!...~

 

Goten thought to himself..

 

~He's gunna HURT someone.. Possibly himself!! Why does he feel so..so HOT?? Yea, heat is RADIATING off of him BAD!! That's some FEVER! Maybe he is getting sick? Nah.. He's had a cold before.. Nothing has ever made him feel like THIS. Maybe my dad can IT here, and then IT him and us somewhere safe. Maybe his home is best.. I'll try and reach him with the Ki focus~

 

Goten Called out to his dad.. He called and called some more. He focused, trying to sense Goku His heart DROPPED into his stomach as he realized his dad's Ki was far to low to be safe. Had whatever was affecting Trunks affected his dad too? He wondered.. Worry turning quickly into TERROR Goten again used his Ki focus on Vegeta. SOMEONE had to answer!!!

 

~" _P-p-please Vegeta-san? P-please say you can hear me?.. *sobs* I am so_ ** _afraid_** _!! Trunks.. T-trunks he.. he... we_ ** _NEED YOU_** _.. WHERE IS MY_ ** _DAAAAAAD_**!!!!!????????"~

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

 **~** **MEANWHILE AT CC** ~

 

Vegeta SNATCHES his hand away from Cha, he arose to his feet quickly staggering backwards. His sweaty hands palming his temples. Eyes wide with denial and disbelief he tried to shake those images of Kakarot and himself away. Accusingly he looks at Cha and said

 

"That's **IT**. I am **DONE** with **YOU** and your trickery **WITCH**!!! Y-y-you YOU JUST **STAY OUT** of my Fuckin HEAD YA GOT THAT!!!??? **STAY**. **OUT**."

 

Cha laughs at the Prince and what she sees as ridiculous human dramatics. She quickly attempts to set him straight.

 

"Silly Prince, Ye would indeed 'kill thy messenger' I see. Why is it denial seems to take presedence with humanoids when TRUTH points it's finger at the very one requesting answers?

* _sighs_ *

SO predictable.

Listen up! Thine Kakarot is in no imminent danger in this moment. He is currently in a dream-like state, believe it or not he IS dreaming of THEE at this very moment. He will STAY in this state until the TRUTH is accepted by thine OWN heart. I said I would help thee and I will.

 _CALM_ thy self and **listen**.. While Kakarot is in NO immediate danger it appears that someone **_CLOSE_** to you **_IS_**. I had not taken into consideration the 1/2 'lings that Kakarot and ye sired when I brought this moon here.

 **Go now** , pull thy self together and see about thine heir. There is one _reaching_ out for thee now that has answers that will assist thee with thine heir AND Kakarot's awakening."

 

Shimmering away as quickly as vapor dissipates in the air, Cha left Vegeta's sight so that he may concentrate on the warning she just gave him. Vegeta lowers his hands, and takes a few deep cleansing breaths. His eyes slowly moves across the room. In a surreal state of mind he picks up the glass he dropped when he entered his room. Placing the glass on his night stand, his eyes slowly drift over to Kakarot. He questions himself at that moment

 

~Why was I afraid to _LOOK_ at you just now? _LOOKING_ at you wouldn't make the visions she implanted inside of my brain any more **_TRUE_** would it? Yet I was afraid to _look_ at you Kakarot What is this feeling gripping me when I do??~ 

 

Determined to prove to himself that it is merely worry for his friends well being, Vegeta walks over to his bed side and kneels beside Kakarot. He sees tiny shivers his body releases. His eyebrows pinched upward. He wonders if he is uncomfortable.. He remembers what he saw when in LIT mode with Cha

 

~Ah that's right! You _supposedly_ got your tail back right Kakarot? If that is so.. You are laying on it now and that must be painful, also these damp towels, your soaked Gi.. I'll get something else for you to put on..~

 

Happy at the moment that Bulma is such a genius, one of her more recent inventions came to mind. He had not tried it out yet but here was the perfect opportunity to do so. They were these wall units she had installed into every sleeping dorm in CC. Clothing generators. He walked up to the tall rectangular metallic inset on the opposite wall of his bed. He saw only two buttons a red and green one. The green read 'START' the red said  'FINISH'

He pushed the start button and holograms appeared. Transparent words made visible by the metallic background of the wall unit hovered over the two images 'MALE' 'FEMALE' The words blinked one at a time awaiting his selection. He hovered his hand over the 'MALE' hologram and the machine went on to guide him to several more questions regarding height, weight, colors, and special designs. 

By the time Vegeta hit the 'FINISH' button he was more than satisfied with his design for Kakarot. He waited for the machine's prompt to receive the outfit. He stood arms crossed against his chest, staring at flashing the message ' ** _PLEASE STAND BY WHILE YOUR CLOTHING IS GENERATED_** ' As he waited he noticed his heart rate was elevated. His face felt flushed, breathing slightly more rapid then usual. He thought to himself

 

~What the hell is wrong with me now?? Seriously the machine was not even that difficult to navigate. What triggered this.. What would I even call "this"? Panic? No. I don't feel panic, more like..slightly.. Anxious. Yes, that fits.. What triggered this Anxiety? I was not anxious before I started to use this machine was I?... Hmmm.. No. _During_. What was I thinking about dur-iii.. gods!! I was picturing..

**IT CAN NOT BE!!!**

Okay.. Okay it was not, so I should be able to SAY what I was thinking.. I was picturing Kakarot's b-body, particularly the image that witch **FORCED** me to recall!! She **MUST** have tampered with the memories!..  Even if she did.. WHY in **_HOT_** **HELL**.. Are those things haunting me and causing this anxiety??.. His screamsssss ssss-sss Oh.. So vivid. It sounded like pain at first. Normal _pain_ , but just beyond it.. A deep growling **_need_** for PLEASURE..  He _needed_.. _Me_??? 

Ahh.. Mmm.. Oh and the smell.. _Gods_.. His _scent_. Mixture of his blood and his..

 

**STOP IT VEGETA.**

I **will not** focus on that **_INTOXICATING_** scent.. I was **ABOUT** to hit him again, when I.. felt him..oooh H-hard against my belly.. his hardness was.. Touchi-n..g.. M-m..~

 

Vegeta suddenly realized one of his hands had drifted down to the small hole of his belly button, circling it lightly with the tip of his pointer finger. The other hand had drifted up to his face, his lips slightly parted his pointer finger softly rubbing up and down his bottom lip. His eyes were unfocused on _anything_ that was in the **here** and **now** , he shuttered! Snapping himself back into now, he HAD to admit to himself 

 

~OH HELL. WHO am I fooling!?  I am not **ANXIOUS**!!..

 

 _Kami_ I.. Am..

 

 **WHY** AM I AROUSED??????? **_WHY_**??????~

 

 ****BEEEEEEP.. GARMENTS COMPLETE****  

 

Thinking he was SAVED by the beep, Vegeta escaped away from his damning thoughts. Feeling frustrated and angry possibly with no one other then himself.. He decided to get Kakarot comfortable. Untying Kakarot's Gi, little did he realize before he did, would drag him right back into the thoughts he was just attempting to push away. His hands would not stop trembling. Noticing this, he quickly chastised himself for going right for the Gi instead of removing Kakarot's SHOES first. Once the shoes were removed, he went back to the belt on the orange Gi.. Biting his bottom lip with determination, he finally got the knot untied. Fresh towels were by his bedding from earlier. He quickly grabbed one and proceeded to dab the small bits of skin on Kakarot's chest. His breathing hitched the more open the top became. He decided he was dry enough, and moved to remove Kakarot's pants. Vegeta's hands trembled, and then a violent tremble shook him from top to bottom. He arose to his feet, towel still in his hand. He took a few steps away from his bed, and turned his back. His grip on the towel turned his knuckles WHITE. His eyes were tightly shut. He thought to himself

 

~LOOK HERE **PERVERT!** KAKAROT IS **HURT**!! POSSIBLY IN A **COMA** THAT **YOU** MAY HAVE VERY WELL CAUSED! GET HIM **_SAFE_** AND COMFORTABLE **NOW** , YOU **SELFISH** PRICK!!~

 

He turned back around with a renewed confidence in the task ahead. He was determined to push through whatever was assaulting his emotions. Rolling Kakarot onto his side gently, he lifted the waist line of his bottoms to get an idea of exactly where and IF Kakarot's tail was at. His eyes traced the newly formed swollen hole just above the crack of Kakarot's round creamy ass cheeks. His mouth dropped open, breath hitched once again. His sight followed his dark brown tail 'S' shaped up his back, the tip squished between his muscular back right in between his shoulder blades. Blood caked in his fur.. Vegeta made a strange purring sound from deep within his chest. His mouth grew heavy with saliva.. He had not noticed until a drop slid down his chin and landed on Kakarot's back. Eye's once again blown wide with shock, and worry he gasped and instinctually leaned forward licking Kakarot's back where the drooled drop fell. His heart POUNDED against his ribs as that smell sent him into a heated frenzy. He HAD to clean Kakarot's tail! Breathing rapidly and forcefully, kept his hands just below Kakarot's shoulder blades, needing to steady himself to assure he wouldn't injure him. He dragged his hot wet tongue up Kakarot's flesh on his back. Tracing every cut muscle oooh there were so many muscles.. He took a big inhale before he proceeded to apply the ever building supply of never ending saliva to Kakarot's tail. His tongue dabbed the fur right near the sensitive swollen base. Careful not to agitate the tender skin, he licked and cleaned his tail so that there was no blood left. Root to Tip he cleaned it.. eyes only 1/2 lidded Vegeta panted hard.. Sucking and biting his bottom lip ..lapping the saliva and blood off of his chin, rounding all of his mouth with a flattened wide tongue reminiscent of a wild lion who had just devoured a bloody antelope savoring the flavor in his mouth.

Suddenly caught a disturbing site! A crazed beast staring HUNGRILY at him swaying in a slow dizzy left to right motion It reminded him of a Cobra under a charmers spell! Eyes glowing red, It was a thing POSESSED.. And staring right at him!!

When he realized it was his own reflection in the full length mirror that mounted the wall to the right of his bed. Blinking rapidly as if being awakened from a dream, the WEIGHT of what he had just done sat on his chest as if it were a 1 ton concrete block! Shock further claimed him as the pulsing of his strained cock throbbed rough and hard claiming his shallower breaths. Not knowing WHAT or HOW to allow himself to move, he was now frozen in TERROR. The only thing that snapped him out of it this time was a familiar voice, speaking in his head.. Not knowing if it was madness that was attempting to further drive him even MORE insane, he dared not speak back with it at first. Carefully he focused on the voice as it continued

" _T-trunks he.. he... we_ ** _NEED YOU_** _.. WHERE IS MY_ ** _DAAAAAAD_**!!!!!????????"~

 

~TBC~

Thank you for reading this. I will post a second capter before this weekend is up! 

 


	11. ~LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What gives? This Moon the Goddess Cha has "blessed" the Saiyans of this planet seems to be raising all kinds of HELL!! It does seem to have little to no effect on at LEAST one other! Find out Whom and WHY in this "Double Saiyan slam" weekend right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER & A/N
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER*** 
> 
> I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> **A/N**  
> Just a few things to note
> 
> 1) Tag added again and I must Thank my awesome dearest readers @~~'~) Wistfulmuse & Lady_Demonia @~~'~)  
> who assisted in the decision to add the tag and consequently this entire chapter for that matter! Thank you so very much you two!! Without your presence.. I am not sure WHERE this fic would be right now. I truly appreciate your encouragement!!
> 
> 2) Vegeta uses the term 'Brat" quite a bit when refering to any and most Saiyan 'cubs' a.k.a. children. This is NOT ment as anything derogatory, In fact in the Saiyan language it is spelled 'br'at' and means child/cub/kid in the Saiyan tongue. I again Referance and Thank sincerely MegaKat for the use of the Saiyan Glossary over on (ff dot net) @~~'~)
> 
> 3) Quick Definition  
> Nakama = Chosen Family i.e. Close Friends/comrades
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great Week! and Thank you for reading!

**CHAPTER  11**

**~LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON~**

**_V_** egeta slid off of the side his bed trembling on the floor, with is fist tightly clinched each one protecting a temple above his ears. He massaged each tender spot with his knuckles, trying to gain some kind of clarity inside of is mind.

 

~"T-this is Vegeta. I am here. Can you _hear_ me??"~

 

Goten's spirits lifted as hope paid him a visit

 

~"Thank **_GOODNESS_**!! Vegeta-Sama It's Goten! Hai! I can hear you!! Did you hear what I said a bit ago about TRUNKS!!?? Something is **_very_** wrong! He went all _bonkers_ on me a bit ago!! He is flying towards CC now!! He's destroyed a huge Oak tree and 2 signal lights so far!!

Would..  you  ** _PLEASE_** help me stop him! He isn't able to hear or understand me! *sobs* I tried to talk to him, but the look in his eyes.. He ..he wasn't himself!

He is throwing mad heat wave off of his body, as I trail him I am flying in a heat path.. His smell is different too! I have NO idea what any of this means. I was hoping you knew what to do. **PLEASE** tell me what I can do to help!!"~

 

Eyes shut tight, Vegeta now has one hand in his hair, working his fingers through his flame shaped mane, the other propped up elbow to knee as he massages the bridge of his nose. Squeezing his pressure points near his eye corners.. Something feels.. OFF. He Thought about a few things while deciding whether or not to entertain the "voice" claiming to be "Goten" in his head.

 

~ ** _ANOTHER_** _TRICK_? **_ANOTHER_** _SPELL_??? That damn Moon Goddess is **PURE EVIL**. FIRST she wants me to believe that Kakarot and I are some _fated lovers_. Then she tries to trick me into some _delusion_ where Kakarot's tail has returned, turning ME into some stark raving **LUNATIC**.. And NOW she is getting Kakarot's brat confused with that blubber neck buddy of Kakarot's.. Oh.. what's his name.. Kiro? King Kiro? KAI! King KAI! That's it! I WON'T be fooled by this! She really takes me for a **FOOL**!~

 

Frustrated and deeply agitated Vegeta growls and then yells out

 

"YOU HEAR THAT **WITCH**!!? YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN! I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS ANY LONGER!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE AGAINST ME.. BUT I AM NOT THE FOOL YOU HOPED I WOULD BE!"

 

Cha suddenly shimmers kneeling in front of Vegeta. He jerks his body in the opposite direction of her, startled as she quickly appeared in front of him on the floor. Quick as lightening, she leans close to Vegeta's face, drags his bottom eye lid down gently with her index finger before he can react. She says

 

"Hmm... As I thought. Forgive me Prince... Ye will have the opportunity to display thine gratitude later on ..but as of  right now ..thine heir is in need of you so I must act quickly!"

 

Before he goes into a fit, she reaches behind her to grab the bucket she brought with her, a bucket with 2 parts ICE 2 parts WATER which she throws it right into Vegeta's face!

 " **GOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh**!!!!!

THE FUCK??!! KAMI!! KAMI.. THAT IS COLD!! CHA!!?? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF.. "

 Cha cuts Vegeta off quickly and says

 "Vegeta Ve'ho whilst I would LOVE to sit and 'chew the fat' with thee, I suggest ye ANSWER GOTEN (who I know is **not** King Kai b.t.w.) regarding thine HEIR. COVER KAKAROT AND GO. Bring this bucket for thine heir. Aim for the eyes! GO."

 Snapping out of his heated brain boiling daze, Vegeta Snaps into action.

 ~"Goten??? Where are you br'at? You must be coming from your school.. How far out are you? How far behind Trunks are you? Oooh and do not cry or worry. Your Father is here. He is... Resting but he is safe."~

 

As Vegeta reassured Goten of his fathers safety, he slowly craned his neck towards Kakarot seeing his tail exposed but fluffed, dry, and very clean his gut sank like a heavy stone in deep waters. Knowing he would be able to deal with this later.. He shook his head rapidly, folded the blankets around Kakarot who appeared far more peaceful and comfortable now that his tail was freed and clean. He sat the folded clothes near him in case he woke up. He grabbed the bucket Cha left on the floor and flew as fast as he could off of his balcony. Heading towards the school he was about to call out to Goten again when he heard lite sobs and then

 

"~Oh Vegeta-Sama.. You are _OKAY_!!? I thought for sure I was on my own..*sobs* When you didn't respond right away and then the yelling about witches and such.. I thought you were ill with the same thing as Trunks!! You sound MUCH better! Thank you for putting my mind at ease about my dad too.. Judging from this heat trail.. I would guess and say Trunks is about... ummm no more then 5 mins from CC by now. "~

 

~"Okay br'at.. Settle down.. Haha!"~

 

Vegeta gave a raspy chuckle at the young 1/2 Saiyans worries and concerns as he thought about how he must've sounded to poor Goten and he continued

 

~"everything is going to be just fine.. I have just the thing for Trunks. You stop your worries, fly here to CC. The door will be open, help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen. Afterwards go to Trunks room. We'll meet and explain things there Okay?"~

 

Goten took a very deep relaxing breath and answered

 

~"Yosh! Thank you Vegeta-Sama! See ya soon!"~

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

**_~ 2 Hours  Later~_ **

 

Goten folded over the damp rag to place back on Trunks forehead. Trunks lie in his bed trying to rest peacefully, he was still hot but shivered as if he were cold. After Goten repositioned the cool rag onto Trunks forehead again, he sat back in the chair he brought over from Trunks work desk. He moved it right near Trunks bed side.

He took Trunks hand in his own smaller hand, making small tender circles with his index finger on the back side of the older boy's hand. He noticed when he continued to do this Trunks seemed to settle down. His breathing slowed, the tremors were less noticeable. He almost looked like he was at peace.

He leaned closer to Trunks ear. Scenting him, Listening to his calmer breathing. These combined things sent Goten's heart aflutter. His eyes closed as they rolled into the back of his head.. A small whimper escaped his lips before he whispered

 

"Trunks. Trunks?..."

 

No response and No answer let Goten believe Trunks was sleeping as he suspected. So, he continued to whisper

 

" _Kawaaaaii._.oh.. *sobs* Kawaii.. I wish you would tell me you are okay.. Your dad is getting you some more help now. You and my dad, **both** of the men I.. l-love ..both of you are sleeping **to** deeply."

 

Tears drops fell lightly down his cheeks, Trunks took a long breath. Goten looked up to see If he was waking. He wasn't just shifting comforts. So he continued his whispers..

 

"I know you don't like to hear me talk "mushy" n' stuff ..but your asleep, and I feel like if I don't let this out of my chest.. My heart is gunna break open Kawaii..*sobs*  I just.. I feel like **_No one_** that I have _REALLY_ **strong** feelings about, wants to be NEAR me.. My dad is forever running away it seems, leaving me with the woman who just seems to want _me_ miserable in _her_ misery club ..I **_do_** love Okaasan, don't get me wrong ..but you guys are the ones that feel like _home_. You both are scaring meee *sobs* I am strong, sure. You and my dad seem to believe so anyways, but without you near me.. To remind me.. I just don't _feel_ as strong as I do when you're here.."

 

Goten reached in the bucket of cold water and ice and palmed a small piece, he placed Trunks hand on top of it as he felt his heat ebb high once again. He stuck his other hand in the water and let his fingers chill until they stung a bit, he then removed his iced fingers and placed them on the back of Trunks neck. He used his fingers like a thin haired paint brush, stroking the fine lavender hairs on the back of Trunks neck. Once it seemed the muscles relaxed and released tension from the shocking temperature difference, he allowed his entire hand to cool the nape of Trunks neck. Feeling the heat there, hearing his breaths, sensing his heart beats soon taught Goten about the depths of Nostalgia as they broke the false barrier between PAST feelings and VIVID PRESENT emotion. Tears in his eyes.. The levy broke. He laid his head near Trunks thigh, looking at his sleeping face. His shoulders shuttered in a heartbreaking distress.. He just couldn't hold it in. So..He continued to whisper..

 

" _Kaaawaiii..._ I can't _LIE_ to myself, to my _HEART_ anymore. *sobs* NOT now.. And NOT about this. I have TRIED to honored your wishes but seeing you this way, it makes it IMPOSSIBLE!! It is tearing me APART to sit here and pretend that _we_ are now and always have been like.. Nakama ONLY... I went along with your **dumb** game, but I don't wanna **_play_** anymore! Touching you _here_ , on your neck if you could speak **_right_** now ...would you **seriously**  NOT feel what I feel? _Huh_? Would you **really** act like this doesn't **remind** you of _somethin.._ _somethin special_? Was it that **unimportant** to you? Would I have to take it to an " _uncomfortable_ " place for you to **_remember_** Trunks?? Would I **_have_** to do this??..."

 

Goten stood from the chair. With his fingers still on the back of Trunks neck he took 1/2 a step closer. He tilted his head slightly, bringing his face a **_breath_** away from Trunk's face, hovering his plump soft warm lips over the other's..

 

"To _remind_ you of **_our first kiss_**??.."

 

 Butterflies **_burst_** from sealed up places inside of Goten's heart and stomach as he caressed Trunks thinner soft lips with his own. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he barely with the tip of his tongue swept softly Trunk's bottom lip.. His heart pounding inside, he let his other hand release trunks hand and raised it up to his hair. Letting the memory dominate his breaking heart, he softly gripped the soft lavender locks.. Just before allowing them to slide through his fingers..

\-- When --

Vegeta suddenly BURTS in the door!!

Vegeta's face changed moods faster then a stripper switches outfits! Eyebrows raised with **_worry_** , transformed into high rise brows of **_shock_** accompanied by eyes bucked open, then the bucked eyes morphed into slits powered by his **_anger_** , and finally **_confusion_** laid upon his face, kicking one eye brow and 1/2 of a top lip of his mouth upward, while the other side remained in it's normal place. First _GAWKING_ at the sight before him, then the _scowl_ just before the yell!!

The reason for his bursting in was simple really,

He kept a focused monitoring on Trunks as he dressed Kakarot upstairs. He did not want Goten to see his father's bloody Gi. Not to mention keeping his focus on Trunks heart rate, would be a needed "distraction" to be able to safely dress Kakarot without another psychotic episode.

Trunks Heartbeat up until a few minutes ago seemed well controlled by the " _highly attentive_ " Goten. Vegeta even thought to himself

 

~That Goten has the skills of a trained _nurse_! He is actually doing a pretty good job of keeping Trunks heart rate at safe levels! Trunks seems to be responding to him being there **_better_** then when I was there with him alone.. Hmm.. They must be _really_ good friends!~

 

Everything was going great, until Trunks heart rate began to spike again. This time it wasn't being lowered! _THIS_ time a second heart rate came into Vegeta's focus and it was even _FASTER_ then Trunks! Vegeta thought that whatever was affecting Trunks began to affect Goten too! He ran down stairs as fast as he could! Hoping to spare both of the br'ats the agony of.. _Whatever_ this was!

 

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!!??? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD????"**

 

Goten quickly baked away from Trunks. Completely caught off guard!

 

~Damn!! Trunks is usually the one to cover when we get close to being busted! I didn't even hear him comin! SHIT Kawaii.. What should I do!!??~

 

Goten stammered looking for the best words, Vegeta shocked and caught up in his anger, feeling like Kakarot's **_HENTAI BR'AT_** was about to violate his heir, took heavy footsteps toward Goten growling.. He pushed up his short sleeves one at a time as if ready to unleash fury fist upon this little perverted asshole, when his finger tips brushed the branded Bloodmark on his upper arm.

 Cha shimmered in between the 1/2 and Full blood Saiyans. Facing Vegeta, with her palm in his anger painted face she said

 "Ye will lie, not a SINGLE. FINGER. upon the 1/2 'ling."

 

Goten eyes as if they couldn't get any bigger *gasped* and tripped over a pile of Trunks shoes he hadn't noticed behind him, crashing through the closet and landing on his backside. Vegeta blinked furiously before yelling at Cha

 

"Y-you.. **YOU** didn't even  **SEE** what he was **DOING**!! FONDLING MY AILING SON WHILE HE IS UNCONSCIOUS?? Unable to DEFEND HIMSELF!!??? HE could've **KILLED** Trunks just now! MIND your BUSINESS **WITCH**!"

 

" **Saiyajin** I have been very.. **VERY** patient with thee up until now. Perhaps **TOO** patient. _CALL_ me **WITCH** once more, and I will **ASTOUND** ** _THEE_** with how **_swiftly_** I can

 **REMOVE** thine tongue **without**  ANY OPEN cooperation from thine mouth. Nhine... Thine lips has no NEED to  **even PART nor** ALLOW me **_OPEN ACCESS_**. .. **TEST. ME**."

 

Vegeta stepped back as he noticed bolts of lightening FLASHING hot in the Moon Goddesses eyes.

 

"Humble apologies Cha-Sama.. This seem to be an emotional UNSTABLE time for us all."

 

Cha calmed herself a bit. Lending a hand to the 1/2'ling behind her, she spoke to them all.

 

"It seems SOME of Ye "Earth Saiyans" are having adverse reactions to my Moon. Ye will adapt in time of course, before this happens however it is vastly important that ye pay _close attention_ to the triggers. The laws of nature are tricky at times. Whilst this _SEEMS_ to be a _BAD_ thing..

It is actually for the _benefit_ and HEALTH of thy minds, spirits, and thy bodies that this "adjustment period" take place. It almost went over my _own_ understanding until I pondered what was said by thee.. Of course in no contextual relation dear Prince, but by CHANCE did ye stumble upon the very thing causing chaos NOW."

 

Goten smiled so big as he was completely charmed by Cha! She smiled at him noticing the purity in his eyes and heart. Vegeta did not understand her taking his side but withheld reacting adversely, at LEAST for  moment. He tried to gain her attention away from Goten, he stepped closer and said

 

"I stumbled upon the reason for this insanity? What?? What did I say that explains  ANY of this???"

 

Cha turned her head from Goten and looked at Vegeta shaking her head.. Rolling her eyes, she motioned over to Trunks

 

"So obvious.. I assume this is thine heir, one in the SAME that ye just had to save with the SAME bucket of ice that I had to save thee with as ye broached AGAIN upon the brinks of thy INSANITY.. this time with thine face COVERED in the blood of the tail of thine mate??"

 Vegeta's jaws snapped shut his eyes lowered to the floor in embarrassment

 "Is all of that necessary? Simply to find out if the br'at is mine? **Really**? There is another  **cub**.. A wide **AWAKE** cub mind you.. right here in the room with 'All DUE respect' Cha- **SAMA**."

Sarcastically she responded 

"Is there? ..The very **SAME** cub ye would have **BRUTALIZED** had I not intervened? That cub? This very cub **here** that is actually hot in early to mid level pubescent stages? This _cub_..that stands here the **_ONLY_** **EMOTIONALLY sound** Saiyan for THOUSANDS of MILES?

 The same Cub that is **BRAVE** enough to be **HONEST about his TRUE feelings**  regarding himself and _HIS_ future mate??"

 She purposely let that last sentence linger as it had pertinent information for BOTH Saiyans in the room

 "...so much so that my moon had _NO ILL_ effect upon him?? Ye should _SERIOUSLY_ take notes **VEGETA**.. Hai.. It IS necessary ...APPARENTLY, also I am VERY aware of whom we are in company of at the moment...

Indeed, we speak of the same **_CUB_**   Vegeta Ve'ho. "

 

**~TBC~**


	12. ~L.I.T. = LOOPED INTERDIMENTIONARY TELEPATHY To the RESCUE PART I~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY Friday! Today Cha pin points and witnesses the POWERS of LOVE and the combined PAIN of the IGNORANCE of YOUTH. She HOPES this experience will soften Vegeta's view. What experience lies ahead for Our Saiyans? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER*** 
> 
> I DO NOT NOW, Nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's. The Original Manga or Anime. This work is BASED off of the Original by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato gozaimasu Toriyama-sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> A/N  
> Please note change in tagging.. AGAIN. LOL Sorry.. Goten and Trunks ages are 16 & 17 yes, they are "aged up" but some things are said and done that I just couldn't have them saying or doing any younger then this. Call it A/U or whatever.. It just felt 'better' to write. 
> 
> ~LAST TIME IN CHAPTER 11~  
> Cha spoke these shocking words to Vegeta regarding Goten  
> “…This cub ...that stands here the ONLY EMOTIONALLY sound Saiyan for MILES? The same Cub that is BRAVE enough to be HONEST with himself and HIS future mate…"  
> She purposely let that last sentence linger as it had pertinent information for BOTH Saiyans in the room
> 
> "…so much so that my moon had NO ILL effect upon him?? Ye should SERIOUSLY take notes VEGETA. Hai. It IS necessary …APPARENTLY, also I am VERY aware of whom we are in company of at the moment. Indeed, we speak of the same CUB Vegeta Ve'ho. "  
> ~

**CHAPTER 12**

 

**PART I**

**~L.I.T. = LOOPED INTERDIMENTIONARY TELEPATHY** **to the RESCUE!~**

 

Vegeta was simply **beside** himself! He felt so insulted! Insulted that this **br'at's** actions were being **exalted** and praised **above** his own! Not wanting to incur the moon goddess's wrath, he folded his arms tightly across his muscular chest, controlled his thoughts, lowered his eye lids, and pruned up his taut slender lips in his classic "I am the **PRINCE** and this topic is **BENEATH** me anyways!" pose.  

Goten on the other hand was surprised and hung up completely on what Cha said about him. He repeated her words in his mind over and over in a thrilled disbelief

~M-m-my M-my F-f-future ... *gulp* m-m-mate? She said MY future m-m-m-ate!!! LIKE MINE!!! ME and him? Is she **REALLY** talking about we, about US??

WAIT.

She CAN'T be talking ab-b-bout me, about US. They _WERE_ talking about me, maybe she started talking about someone else?

...except

I DID **just** confess my feelings to Trunks! I DID just refuse to lie anymore about how I feel. I DID ( _even though he **was** asleep at that time... way to go there Goten_ ) try and get Trunks to feel what we had _before_ HIS 'Future self' came back here and rained **HELL** on what we had! 

 THEREFORE she MUST be wrong.

As MUCH as I want, wish, hope, and desire so **_very_** badly for her to be RIGHT! Trunks and I cannot UNSEE what he SAW, what we BOTH saw!

Although I do understand **why**  Trunks said what he said, it just doesn't make me want him any less. It couldn't kill what I already feel!

*sigh*~

{Goten recalls the painful event and conversation on that dark sad day, quietly}

 

Goten approaches a very contemplative and sad Trunks staring out into nowhere alone on the back-yard balcony of his CC home.

Goten: Kawaii, are you okay? This is kinda crazy.. even for US huh? It's not every day your own SELF shows up from 10 years in the future in a time machine huh? Ha-ha-haaaha!

Trunks did not even look up when he answered

Trunks: You think this is _FUNNY_ Goten? This is _amusing_ to you in some way? HOW Goten?... How can you stand there **_LAUGHING_** so casually? You **_OBVIOUSLY_** wasn't paying too much **_attention_** to WHAT is **in** the future SO WORTH SAVING. Did that just **completely** go over your thick HEAD or what?

Goten blinked furiously, fighting the threat of his betraying eyes as they welled with tears. He tried to collect himself before answering. He knew his voice would crack if he spoke right away. He **_hated_** feeling so weak. He knows Trunks admires **STRENGTH** , he has always longed in his heart to **_BE_** that _someone_ Trunks could admire. Not some **baby** always needing to be **_coddled._** With his fist squeezed tight at his sides, he found the strength to still the quivering in his voice

Goten: Well ya don't have to be a **JERK** about it!! **_EXCUSE_** me yo-your **HIGHNESS** for checkin up on **you** to see if **you** are okay or not!! **_NEXT_** time I'll make sure to check my **THICK** -headed LAUGHTER at the door with my **COAT** instead of tryin to lighten the mood!

Goten pivoted harshly on one foot to get as **_far_** away from Trunks as **_FAST_** as he possibly could so he wouldn't be seen crying in front of his lifelong friend.

 Arms in full swing of departure, he didn't get a ½ a step away before Trunks grabbed the wrist that was quickly on its way to storming away from him. In one swift motion, Trunks turned his body ½ way **_towards_** Goten while pulling Goten back towards him. Swinging Goten into a 180-degree spin landing him perfectly so they were facing one another. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Trunks pulled their bodies close. Goten's raven wild spikes tickling his nose (as Trunks **_is_** a _year_ older he is _also_ a bit taller.)

Goten was surprised by the swift spinning action, and was also panicked slightly because he knew he couldn't fight his tears for much longer. Squirming wildly to get away, perturbed as his escape route was thoroughly disrupted he squealed out without having time to disguise the hurt in his voice

"TRUNKS STOP!!! LET. ME. GOooooo!!"

Trunks replied while holding him closer

"Shhhhh-hhh Chibi... Chibi. Chiiiibs... It's okay... I'm sorry. Chibs, look at me... please?"

Goten's chest felt like a woodpecker took up new residence where his heart belonged, pounding rapidly in his disorientation. He was quickly losing the battle with his tears, what made it even worse was the conflict. Feeling those arms he adored wrapped around him so tight, so very close around his lower back. Feeling the echoed, rhythmic beats of the **_very_** heart that indeed had _his_ captured, pounding in tune with his own. It was the fierce _distinct_ feeling of Trunks **_wanting_** him against his body, the quickened breaths that this  ** _wanting_** caused.

THESE are the **_things_** that now defined **_THEM_**. These **_things_** that now caused a great conflict in his escaping.

While his logic **ROARED** inside for **_'_** **him to push away'**  it was those **_things_** _that_ pulled the plug on his actions and _whispered_ sweet as honey _'_ _please just stay'_

GODS BE DAMNED THAT _SOFTNESS!!_  It was **STRONG** enough to whip him into submission **every.** **single**. **time**.!!

His heart gave him no choice. His body began to form around Trunks like a gelatin molding.

He lost.

The softness claiming it's victory assimilating his WILL. Just as it took over completely the Logic roared through his voice with little power it had left

" **PLEASE** DON'T **DO** **THIS**... I need to _goooooo_ **NOW** _pleeeease_ Trunks, I don't **want** you to _seeee..._ I just can't **beat** it."

His body shook in sobbing quivers.

Trunks ever attentive to Goten's behaviors, his moods, his TRUE strengths, and self-imposed delusions about what **strong** even _was_ chuckled quietly in his throat at this dramatic scene the one he adored was causing, knowing he truly desired the opposite of this. Accepting at least partial blame however he said

"Chibi, *chuckles* baby your _crazy_...*chuckles* Why are you thrashing around like your being kidnapped? *chuckles* and...what is with the bi-polar act? *snickers* I mean really Goten, not even 2 minutes ago your all

'YEA WELL... **SCREW** YOU **YOUR** MIGHTY **HIGHNESS**!!'

(in a mocking **gruff** voice) all threatenin n' shit...

and th-theeen... 5 seconds later hahaa!! Your all...

 _'_ _please baby, touch meee oooh squeeeeze me Trunks-chan...oh you hurt me sooo good daddy MmmmN!'_

(in a mock _slutty_ _horney_ lady voice)

BAaa-HA-HA-HAAA!! Aww man... CLASSIC Goten!!"

Goten buried his face in Trunk's chest. Hoping Trunks would just ignore the heat wafting from his bright red face. He chuckled between tears thoroughly embarrassed!

Attempting to retaliate he said

"Hardy-Har-Har _Trunks_! You are so **full** of it!

  **FIRST,**

 I did **NOT** say ' **screw** you your **MIGHTY** highness!' (in that wanna-be **tough** **guy)** voice!

**SECOND,**

WHERE and **WHEN** have I **_EVER_** said * _chuckling_ *

'oooh _please baby, **touch** and **squeeze** me'_ _..._?

  ** _TRULY_**? **Hahahaha**!!! You call _ME_ CLASSIC?? What the fuck is

' ** _Hurt_** me so **_good_** **_DADDY'..._**???

Huh Trunks?? That line sounds awful FAMILIAR!! FU-FU-FU-FU!!! Don't forget I "sleep over" Trunks!! I am the ONLY one who has SEEN you and HEARD you moan that **very** sentence in your sleep and wake up with a MASSIVE TRUNK sized BONER!"

By now both he and Trunks were both laughing hard, on the balcony! Still in his arms, Goten threw his own arms around Trunks shoulders to make sure he didn't stumble and cause them both to fall while laughing so hard.

Even in the gut wrenching laughter, Trunks did not miss Goten's touch, continuing to laugh, but secretly and even seemingly instinctively he focused on Goten. His subtle movements as he laughed, the feel of his chubby fingers interlocking around his neck, unintentionally brushing the soft little violet tuffs of fur causing a gentle ticklish feeling to tingle down his spine...

He...he just wanted this moment to last forever. He felt the TUG of deep sorrow attempting to drown his laughter, his moment of precious perfection.

Before Goten could notice the saddness he harbored, he quickly and desperately tried to extend the happy moment or even "switch gears" of the moment to **anything**  else POSITIVE to stave off the inevitable heart break threatening his, threatening Goten's, threatening THEIR joy.

"Oooh _NICE_ come back _Chiiiibs_ , but let me ask you _THIS_... **_WHO_** not **ONLY** _allowed_ that "MASSIVE TRUNK sized BONER" to get it's... " _healing on" up_ against their _Chibi_ little back, **but** **_also_** started to _thrust_ their hips, clenching his _Chibi_ lil ass cheeks because he was beating off with his OWN _Chibi_ lil hands huh _Goten_?

**Ha-ha-ha!"**

As if he could not get any more BEET red, the purplish hue began to wash over Goten's face. Eyes wide, he thought to himself,

~ ONLY FUCK'n TRUNKS could do this to me!!  HOW does he say things that make me laugh SO damn hard AND somehow get me horney as FUCK all at once!!??  He KNOWS it overwhelms me... He is SO AMAZING. ~

Never would he allow those words to be spoken VERBALLY. They were just to mushy. Instead he fake punched Trunks in his arm and howled laughing saying

"AWWW YOU ASSS!!

HA-HA-HA!!

You said you would NEVER speak of that again!!

Ha-ha-ha!!

It's _ANCIENT_ history any ways! That happened like 5-6 whole **MONTHS** ago!! Forget about that already **_NASTY_** **_BOY_**!!

Goten continued to laugh, at first he subconsciously began rubbing his own ever growing, ever irritating boner somewhere near Trunks thighs.

 Trunks of course notices these light unintended yet effectively noticeable erotic brushes before Goten does, he holds a ½ smile upon his lips still *chuckling* lightly. His stare is piercing, and intense. It is so striking that it caused Goten to slow his own laughter and blink open his eyes slowly. It felt to Goten like the world, time, and all movement STOPPED as MIGHTY Ki reached into his chest and set his heart ablaze.

~Fascinating...

 **HOW** does he engulf me in flames starting in my chest with that HOT fiery feeling by piercing my _very_ _soul_ with those **_BEAUTIFUL_** cold blue eyes?

He looks like he wants to **devour** me.

Kami... I wish he would... ~

Now a blush scattered and skittled its way across Trunks cheeks. He lowered his eyes, with a playful grin for a moment. Then his grin faded. As if he read Goten's mind his eyes shot back up quick,hard, and deadly serious.

He claimed his prize for his efforts as Goten's breath hitched.

In a low serious tone he said to Goten

"I LOVE it when I am able to divert your attention and STEAL your breath completely. It makes me feel like a FUCK'n GOD Goten..."

He then took Goten's face in his hands and gave Goten's panting, slightly parted begging lips the full "god-like" force of his attention.

Now grinding his OWN hardness against Goten's stomach in slow hard circular motions, he sucked Goten's entire mouth into his own... Goten being completely awe-stricken by those GOD-like words...just the _**passion**_ behind it ALL! With his 5 th kiss carving memories within his heart, he was cast so far out into ecstasy he cared **not** if they EVER returned.

He was drowning in this place that Trunks showed him. His 16-yr. old body responded in ways he had no knowledge of until the day Trunks first introduced his lips to his own. It was so intense it hurt. His mind was melting as he thought

~I don't know WHERE he is taking me, I don't care if it is HELL... If Trunks is the GOD of that _realm_ I will **worship** him there with **ALL** of ME! ~

Trunks **almost** got lost in his possessive selfishness.

But... this was not LUST, it was LOVE... and TRUE LOVE GIVES unselfishly. It rises above carnal needs of the flesh no matter HOW intense. Sadly neither Goten NOR Trunks recognized the actions about to be taken by Trunks as one of the most true signs of devotion ever given in the name of TRUE LOVE until a Moon Goddess came into their lives months and months later.

As much as he CRAVED this. As RIGHT as it all felt, he saw the flaw in it after all. Deep and fading FAST he glanced inward at a nagging pang of GUILT. He pulled his feverish lips away from his beloved. His ice blue eyes, were now surrounded by deep redness. Now Trunks was the one fighting tears. Closing his eyes tight, he took a step back.

Goten felt a deep hurting loss, as he opened his eyes with longing mixed with confusion

"Kawaii? What's wrong?"

A long painful pause stood like a wall between them. Trunks refused to open his eyes. He spoke as detached as he could muster. He said

"Goten.

Don't call me that ever again. I KNOW you heard what the Future ME said. I KNOW it affected you. You never CRY when I get moody and act like an ass! Goten I cannot keep showing YOU how you feel. You NEED to **not** depend on my doing that forever, otherwise you are going to be REALLY messed up. I ca-can't keep on this way. Neither should YOU. We KNOW I will ultimately be with Mai in the future. So ask yourself, WHY? WHY did I come back to this timeline and WARN us? Why?

Why drag US on to an OBVIOUSLY EXTREMLY PAINFUL parting KNOWING...*sobs* that obviously it doesn't work out?

THIS is going to HURT. Yea it's already hurting, but THINK GOTEN... why prolong it when it WILL hurt even WORSE??

You know what REALLY scares the SHIT out me more then ANYTHING Goten?

The FACT that he hasn't MENTIONED THE FUTURE YOU!!! What if you DIED?

W-w-hat if loving ME kills you??? I- I CAN'T... I just can't..."

Trunks flew away from Goten, leaving him PARALYZED with aching loss and excruciating pain.

{End of memory}

 

~So, No.

As much as I would **_LOVE_** to **hope** and **believe** this _beautiful_ seer could be correct, we **saw** the _future_ right here in person. There simply no denying this. ~

With these heart-breaking thoughts in mind Goten was still fascinated and flattered by this Goddess's bold observant statement.

Looking over at Vegeta however, and feeling the negative energy radiating from him caused him not to bathe to long in his memories. Pushing any further emotions down inside of his well of cold sorrows. Hiding his warm loving thoughts close in  folds of  heart.

~There are just far too many enemies against **_us_** and **_our_** **_love_** Kawaii~

His eyes continued to tear up as he thought.

 He was however very curious about _why_ she said what she did, and _what_ she meant by this exactly.

Hoping she would explain further without him having to ask, Goten began to exude a sort of anxious hyper energy.

 Cha in her highly sensitive "human reaction curiosity mode" sensed the heightened levels of anxiousness and burning curiosity within him.

She understood _WHAT_ he was feeling what she failed to understand was _WHY_ he was feeling it.

Refusing to allow this additional opportunity of _clarity_ about the power of humanoid emotions to elude her she simply asked Goten

"May I share something **_extraordinary_** with thee cub?"

Eager to be shown **_ANYTHING_** by this amazing deity he replied

"Sure!!"

Cha laid her slender fingers softly upon his cheek she whispered

"Please shut thine eyes, take a few deep cleansing breaths, now just relax cub."

 

As he slowed his heartrate and did as it was requested of him Goten *gasped* at the site of the LIT highways forming behind his tightly shut eyes deep within his mind.

Vegeta peeked from the corner of his eye. Seeing Goten in a state of **_AWE_** , he KNEW what was happening, he huffed underneath his breath

"Great. _Here_ we go..."

"Ve'ho after I gain a healthy connection with Goten, I HIGHLY suggest ye also seek the TRUTH and Goten does not mind ye may join this connection as well. Understanding the TRUTH could not fair thee poorly at this point."

Goten watched in AMAZEMENT as the highways formed, and pulsed between his and Cha's mind.

She did the same as she did for Vegeta, lighting and pulsing each road with questions leaving on 1 highway, answers pulsing and lighting HIS road into another LIT road into her mind.

The echo of verbal thought guiding his understanding of what he was witnessing, and experiencing exactly.

~"Oh wow!! It's the perfect Input/output mental communications system!??"~

He thought over to Cha

~"Something like that cub"~

She answered. It thrilled her to feel Goten's lightheartedness, feel his hearts curious smiles, and innocent yet amusing demeanor, despite the heavy sadness he transported inside of his breaking heart.

~ **HOW** can he be amused and lighthearted at a time like this? His burden is so very dark and heavy, yet his smile pierces through the **DARKEST** of veils! These creatures **_never_** cease to utterly **_confuse_** and **_amaze_** me. ~

She thought to herself

~Good thing he and his beloved Trunks get happy news today! I cannot wait to show them the difference between THEIR FUTURE world

and OTHER Dimensional Worlds

Just to feel the relief of such horrible pain when they see the FUTURE is TRULY their OWN *giggles* will pay me in SPADES! ~

She then called out 

"Oh Vegeta... come now please, ye are about to witness something ... WONDERFUL..."

 

**~TBC~**


	13. ~L.I.T. To the RESCUE Part II~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! I am so happy to be here with a new Chapter for those of you who enjoy this fiction! Last week we left off with Goten as he was about to be introduced to the L.I.T. system! Cha the Moon Goddess certainly seems to think or feel that bringing everyone together through this incredibly HONEST system will bring about LOVE and peace amongst our beloved Saiyans. We witnessed what happened when Vegeta and Kakarot experienced L.I.T. Didn't seem to resolve anything between those two. Is it a waste of time to introduce it to Goten as well? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato Gozaimasu Toriyama-Sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N  
> First I would like to sincerely Thank my friend Lady_Demonia for "unofficially" Beta reading the previous 2 chapters! I have gone through them with a "fine toothed comb" and fixed (hopefully) all errors. You may all review them and hopefully they will make more sense and are much more clear! Okay, todays chapter is an experimental writing style for me. I really am interested in seeing how this style will fit me, nothing beats experience right? So, for this chapter I will attempt LESS traditional narration and more P.O.V. Style. I will, since there are no new characters being introduced in this chapter (as far as I know) simply put the name of the character who is thinking or speaking into brackets before thinking or speaking like so, {name} This way all are made aware of who is speaking or thinking. They will of course mention the other characters name(s) when speaking to or thinking of others. I hope this is not to confusing, if so please let me know in the comment section. I ask for you to please review and comment to let me know how this chapter feels to you! Thank you to those who comment! You are much appreciated!

**CHAPTER 13**

 

  **~L.I.T. To The Rescue** **PART II~**

 

 

{ **Goten** }

~ This is so _amazing_!! I sure wish Trunks could see this! ~

 

 { **Cha the Moon Goddess** }

~ Thine beloved Trunks can indeed be part of this link cub. Even in his resting state. I linked Vegeta to ye father earlier this day! It turned out to be quite... _educational_! Quite interesting! I very much would like to link ye, thine beloved, and Vegeta together at once if ye have no objections cub. ~

 

{ **Goten** }

Oh noooo!! Is Cha trying to get Trunk's and I to like "dry snitch" on ourselves to Vegeta-Sama about _US_? She knows much more than she has said so far... this could be trouble! I wonder why she wants to link us with **_him_**?? I better see if I can link with Trunks FIRST and be sure he would be okay with that! Secondly I don't want to get caught off guard having any accidental embarrassing thoughts! I can't help it when my mind drifts off and I start to think of Trunks and his strong hands, when they roam and start squeezing my ass and oooh... pulling my hair... MmmmN... and...

 

{ **CHA** }

~ EeeerrHeeeem! Pardon the interruption cub... Ye DOST realize this is a _TELEPATHIC_ link correct? Meaning... well I CAN hear ALL of thine thoughts as well.

* _giggles_ * ~

This Goten cub is so adorable! I can feel the color blaze against his face, poor thing

* _giggles_ *

Perhaps I should show him the mute switch. Private thoughts seem to be very important to humanoids after all.

~ Do not be embarrassed cub, I am older than thy planet and its solar system, I have seen and heard much more than ye could ever dream of! What ye feel for thine mate is not only natural but **_fated_**. Besides, I think it adorable when young love is born! I openly side with thee cub! I was not attempting to "trick" thee in any way to reveal thy passions in exchange for trouble.

I have recently made a few small changes to the L.I.T. system. I was unaware until recently how thoughts are at times private for very good reason within the human and humanoid races. So, I have now made it possible to disconnect thine thoughts from those within the link without breaking the connection. If ye will turn thine focus to the beginning of thine 'out going' blue road, ye should be able to perceive a red switch.

When privacy is needed to, for example think within thine own mind only just flip it downwards.

I wish for ye to understand and know that the love that ye share with thine beloved is EXEMPLARY. As far as my goal here, well I only _hope_ this exemplary love ye dost have with thine mate will assist thy Prince with the barrier around his **_own_** heart. Was I wrong to assume that ye would do _anything_ to help thine own father in his awakening? ~

 

{ **Goten** }

* _gasp_!!*

Mute S... **mute** switch

 

 **OH**.  **MY**.  **GODS**.

I will never be able to look into that Goddess's eyes AGAIN!! DUMB. **DUMB**. DUMMY GOTEN!!! Man, I am glad Trunks **_ISN'T_** in here right now! sheeesh! How embarrassing!! Deeeeep breath Goten...okay. She DID say it was _NATURAL_ to feel these things...and even though Trunks would _probably_ be tick'd off at her for feeding my hopes, I DO _**love** _ that she keeps calling Trunks " ** _my_** _mate"_

* _giggles_ *

Geeeze... she even called us **_FATED_ ** poor warped Cha... I hate to break the bad news to this cool Goddess who is obviously in love with... _love..._ but I had better set her straight before she brings Vegeta-Sama in here and embarrasses herself, or _WORSE_ before she bring my _Trunks_ in here! Damn, that would back-fire on me most likely! He might think I was filling her ear with... well... with all my ' _silly'_ hopes and dreams.

I think I have had this 'mute switch' flipped for too long. Something is bugging me though, what the heck is she talking about when she says, our love might help Vegeta-Sama?? What does helping HIM have to do with my dad waking up?? She doesn't seem to be making much sense here, but IF she really knows how to wake my dad and HOPEFULLY Trunks too, then maybe I should play along? Yea! Yosh! That sounds like a plan!! Okay then...

* _mute_ _switch_ _flips_ *

~ Cha-Sama... I apologize for taking so long to answer you. You shocked me with your very unique powers. I can't quite understand it all! There are lots of things we both probably don't understand about one another! Like what bringing Vegeta-Sama in here has to do with my dad being asleep. Would you maybe, consider bringing Trunks in here **after** I tell you something, important about us? Then we can get all of the confusing things straightened out! Especially before Vegeta-Sama comes in here. Would that be alright? ~

~ For ye comfort cub, we shall go about this however ye need. Proceed. What information dost thou have that ye most likely wrongfully believe that this Moon Goddess dost not have? ~

~ Well, thanks ye most awesomest moon goddess! He-he-he! First thank you so much for believing in me n' Trunks love like you do. MOST people are so against it... well... you saw how Vegeta-Sama almost _**killed** _ me because I was kissin my ... _mate_ right? ~

 

~ Sadly, Indeed I did witness this. Yes cub. ~

 

~ Yea...well, that... here on this planet is kinda...normal. So, we aren't used to anyone really like being _happy_ about us. What I'm tryin to say  is, it feels _good_ to see someone else excited that we **_love_** each other ** _..._**

...almost as excited as we **USE** to be.

W-which brings be to my next issue here. Ya see...

* _gulps_ *

 ...as much as... I just

 * _tears_ *

...Cha-Sama, I don't know **HOW** you even found out about Trunks and me... but...

* _cries softly_ *

we jus-just **CAN'T** be together. We **CAN'T** be fated!! You don't know how **BADLY**

 ***** _sobs_ *****

  **I** **WISH** you were **RIGHT** about this!!! **KAMI...**

* _cries_ *

 I **WISH** you were **RIGHT**. Please just believe me. Don't **say** things like 'your mate' or 'fated love' when we link up with Trunks... **_please_** don't. He would only blame ME, and I just...don't want any more strain on our " _friendship" okay??_ I just need to keep my feet on the ground and take what I can get.

* ** _sobs_** *

 please? ~

 

~ Dear, sweet cub Ye... hast just helped me understand what humans mean when they say " _HEARTBREAKING" ..._ What a truly horrible feeling this is. I hope to rectify this _**immediately**_. Please accept mine comfort holding upon thee, whilst I form the link with y- ... I mean with Trunks-chan... All will become clear then. Fear not. All is well. ~

 

                                              *********************************Meanwhile Inside of the mind of Trunks*********************************

 

{ **Trunks** }

Aaaaaah...F-fuuuuuuck _Chibi..._ omg _baby..._ Awww you feel so-ooo-oooooo... Oooh **KAMI**.

You _love_ me?? Does this feel **_good_** to you???

 **MmmmN...** Y-you make me feel so **_crazy_**!! I **LOVE LOVING** **_you_** **Goten**... _S-S-SSSSS..._ MmmmN _Goten_... Oooh _Goten_ , so **warm** inside, so _tight_ babeee...

 **Fuck** I need to **_taste_** you now!!!! Before I-I- **OH** **GODS!!** It j-just feels like you were **made** for _meeeee all for me..._ your creamy lil _hot_ body... _sucking_ me **in** , tryin to.. 

 _milk_ me **dry...** **BE** **STILL** for a second...before I... awwaaaHhh _**GOTEN**_!!!

* _pants_ _hard_ *

* _gulp_ *

 **Damn** it. I godda stop letting myself get carried **_away_** like that...  I've never had such a hard time being quiet **_before_**. When did it become a **_habit_** to **SAY** things out **_loud_** while I think about **_him_** like this? Where is **he** anyways? Why **am** I sitting here touching **_myself_** , and _fantasizing_ about my sexy ass Chibi instead of givin it to him for real? I **_KNOW_** he wants it...He _deserves_ it. Yea. He _deserves_ to feel as awesome as he makes _ME_ feel... hell **MORE** awesome! _CHIBI_ where **ARE** YOU? _Love_??

 **CHIBI**!!!?  NANDI? His clothes are **_gone!_**

 * _gasp_ *

...wait... w-who the **HELL** **ARE** **YOU**? WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YOU **DOING** IN **_OUR_** HOME ?? ON CHIB-GOTEN'S SIDE OF THE **BED**??

 **MAI**???

GET THE **HELL** OUT. OF. OUR. **LIVES**!!!! STAY **AWAY** FROM ME!!! I DON'T **WANT** **YOU**!!

  **IMPOSSIBLE**.

...YOUR SCENT MAKES ME FK'N **GAG**!! THERE IS **NO** **WAY** I COULD EVEN **SHIT** IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!! YOUR **_STENCH_** WILL HAVE ME **PUKING** AT THE SAME TIME!!

 ** _GOTEN_**!!????? 

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GOTEN??

 **GO** - **TEN.**

* _sobs uncontrollably_ *

I NEED YOU GOTEN!!!

...I d-don't... I-I... I can't _live_ without you... no one... ** _noooo_** one can take your place... _goten_? **GOTEN**?????

 **GOTEN** **_PLEASE_** BABY. **PLEASE** GOTEN DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

**_PLEASEEEE._ **

* _sobs, slumps onto the floor_ *

I SWEAR. I WILL JUST KILL THIS **BITCH** **RIGHT** **NOW** SO GOTEN AND ME **WILL** BE TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE!! NO **MATTER** **_WHAT_**!!! YOU **HEAR** **ME** **KAMI**???? FUCK THIS SHIT KAMI!!! IT'S **US**. OR **NOTHIN** MOTHER FUCKER!!!

MAI, YOU BETTER **RUN** FOR YOUR LIFE SWEETHEART. YOU ARE **NOT** AN OPTION. DO YOU **HEAR** ME???? YOU? IN **MY** MATES SPOT? THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE AND **YOU** ARE **FAR** **FROM** **IT**.

 

~ _ErrrHeeem_...Pardon the interruption. Although, I believe ye may be very delighted at this point that I have quite honestly. I am Cha, a very old near and dear friend of ye forefathers. A Megami who **IS** listening to the desires of thy heart. I come baring a gift of _tremendous_ value. Master Trunks? Correct? ~

 

~ Now WHO the HELL are **YE**???

(crazy bitch... who the fuck says YE anyways?)

AND HOW in the HELL did YOU get in our home NOW??

FIRST **MAI** is here, where **my** **mate** belongs, and **now** a damned MID-EVIL TIMES **Megami** is BABBLIN some MIDEVIL BULLSHIT at me **instead** of a _regular_ ass **Kami**.. ya know like maybe, from MY ERA..? That TOO MUCH to ASK FOR? THAT'S WHO I was just cussin' out anyways! HE can't make an APPERANCE and speak to me MAN TO MAN??? 

What the **HELL** is going **ON** today???

My _FOREFATHERS_ nakama huh? WTF **_is_ THIS**? Some SICK holy ass, sanctified GAY BOY **INTERVENTION**???

**HA!**

W-what you guys THINK your gunna BAPTIZE me in _pussy_ so it's all I know and see? W-what...so hopefully I'll just **_MAGICALLY_   forget** what **dick** _taste_ , _looks_ , and _smells_ like?

**BA-HAHA-HA!!**

- **NEWS** **FLASH** -

There is a **FATAL** flaw in your little plan here sweetheart... ya see... there is an **ACTUAL** **_cock_**...that is in FACT at this VERY moment, **ATTACHED** to my **VERY** own **body**!

* _gasps_ *

Yeeees...RIGHT NOW! Alright douchebags?? I was **BORN** with it! Doesn't come **OFF EITHER**. So, unless you plan on c-cu ~ 

{ **Cha** }

~ **Master** **Trunks**!! I **AM** cutting ye off **NOW** and NOT _where_ ye apparently believe that I _would_ either!

However. I am cutting off this _RIDICULOUS_ line of thinking as ye **_clearly_** are in no need of L.I.T. training!

(CRASS CLANGORING BUFOON!)

I am ATTEMPTING to ASSIST thee, APPARENTLY thine own 'blutz wave madness' hast pushed ye over EVERY communication barrier within thy mind... so PLEASE allow me to silence ye into a much better mood!

CUB come ye forth!

Attend to thine mate please, ye are much needed in this muddled mess of a mind mine own presence seems to have taken on an insipidus form here ~

{ **Goten** }

~ Chaaa-Sama!! I thought we agreed??? Ya know "ext-nay on the ate-may" �? ~

 { **Cha** }

~ Sweet cub...First allow me to replay the memory download of thy **ill** mates previous 10 minutes... after this if ye dost _**still** _ feel discretion is necessary, I will resume such actions. I will show ye this **violent** stream and then **mute** ye both from me, I will give ye both 10 new minutes of privacy to speak.

Cub it is imperative that thy mate is calm enough to heed my words. If he can, he will awaken from this insufferable slumber that this illness has caused...besides that, **ONE** Vegeta is **MORE** than **_too_** much for this planet already! It needs not his **_HEIR_** also terrorizing it with such a nasty disposition! I suddenly feel pity in abundance for this place!

{ **Goten** }

* _flips mute switch*_

 _HMPH! NASTY DISPOSITION!? WHY_ did she compare MY MATE to VEGETA-SAMA? Is she nu-

 **WHOA**!

My HEAD! Dizzy!! Oooooo!! What a RUSH!! Images... words flowing sooo FAST in... my... mi-

* _gasps_ *

Oh! Oh... my gosh...what is th-

_*sobs*_

_TRUNKS!!_

Oh! I forgot he mute switch! Shit!!

* _flips mute switch*_

~ TRUNKS!! **_KAWAII ..._** Can you hear me Babe?!!

_*sheds tears*_

YOU **_SAID_**   all of THAT!!!??

* _sobs_ *

Y-you said **all** of this... for m-me??

You were gunna... k-kill an _innocent_ girl, because of me?? ~

 

{ **Trunks** }

~ Ch-Chibi?? BABY IS THAT **REALLY** YOU????

...BABY SHE'S NOT INNOCENT!! SHE WAS TRYING TO COME **BETWEEN** US!!! SHE WAS...shhhh... she was in **our** bed!! She was **TRYING** to fuck me!!! The **KAMI'S** babe... the Kami's did **THIIIIS**!! COME OUT HERE I NEED TO SEE YOUR EYES TO KNOW THIS ISN'T A TRICK!!! ~

 { **Goten** }

~ Trunks, Gods I wanna hug you so badly...I WISH I could show you my eyes! Babe this is very important okay... PLEASE LISTEN to me. This is gunna sound...NUTS okay? Babe, we are inside of your DREAM. I am kinda.. umm... stuck! Yes, I am stuck inside of **your** dream WITH **YOU**. **YOU** are stuck in **your** dream too!!

{ **Trunks** }

~ Chib's that isn't NUTS.. That's NORMAL. You've been stuck inside of my dreams since the day I fell in love with you. What's NUTS is the LACK of NUTS the PEOPLE that I CAN see in my own dream right now!! Th- ~

{ **Goten** }

~ * _chuckles_ *

Oh my GOD you just MELT ME.... You melt me every time Trunks... but PLEASE BABE.. I WANT to come in and kiss you all over... but first you MUST help me get... UN-stuck. Please follow me. I NEED you.

TRY to remember earlier today. You asked me to skip school.

 Remember.

 You said you needed my help, _something_ about your **DAD** behaving **STRANGELY**??

PLEASE REMEMBER.

You didn't want to go into details over the phone. I told you I couldn't skip school because I had been caught to many times already and I did not want Okaa-san to be pissed at me.

  **REMEMBER**.

BABE. **PLEASE** STOP SCOWLING at **Mai!** She is part of this dream. She is NOT **real.** I AM.

_FOCUS_

This home... I have never _seen_ it before! It is SO sweet, _cozy_ , and nice babe...

* _sobs_ *

I wish, **it** were REAL. I WISH it was ours...but I... **WE** have never spent time here before! THINK babe... close your beautiful blue eyes for me, and I am going to try to remember our last moments together before you started destroying the city. ~

_*sniffles & mute switch flips*_

Oh GODS!!!  He has a whole HOME set up in there!!  His and mine. I had NO IDEA! I had hoped he still loved me, somewhere deep inside. That entire fantasy in there... it is so complete other than Mai being in there...it feels...

 ** _PERFECT_**.

He cares SO MUCH for me

* _sobs_ *

...Oddly I can feel **us** all over that home. Why has he never mentioned it to me? GODS, H-he called me 'His Mate' in his d-dream!!

Oh, I wanna _scream_ , I wanna _cry_ , I wanna **HOPE**. I WANT **_MY_** **MATE** & **_MY_** **MATE** WANTS **ME**!!!!!

_*sheds tears*_

He is willing to **KILL** right now, but all I ever wanted him to do was **FIGHT**. Fight **_WITH_** **_me_** in the face of that **awful** future!!

Somehow, he over shot fight and is now in KILL mode? I MUST get him OUTTA there.

 Hopefully if I can FOCUS he will remember today and calm down enough to hear Cha. Woooo... Okay Goten!! For my mate, I MUST concentrate.

Cha said **all** thoughts are experienced by others in the link. If I picture what happened maybe he will SEE it just how I saw his moments before we came into his dream! Okay here goes... ** _everything_**!

_*mute switch flip*_

{ **Trunks** }

 **~ OOOOWWWW**!!!!! MY **HEAD**!!! MY DAMN **BACK**!!!! WHAT TH-

GOTEN!!??

Wait.

We were flying... h-home!! GRRRR! **BOX OF SHAME!**

 You...you were telling me about Chi-

WHY DOES it feel like a **RAZOR** is slicing up my back?? Why am I so **HOT**? GOTEN HOW are you in my **DREAM**??? WHAT the hell is **HAPPENING**!!!??? ~

{ **Goten** }

~ TRUNKS! YES! MAI is gone. That means your calming down enough for Cha to help! Good... this is good! Did you say your back hurts? Strange. Mine has been hurting just as you described as well. Maybe it is a side effect from this L.I.T. system that Cha has us talking to one another in! I'll ask when she returns. She will be back any time now. Before she returns, I just wanna say... something

I SAW your dream.

 **BEFORE** Cha arrived Trunks... I saw **every** moment.

You **LOVE** me still.

* _tears_ _falling_ *

You love me **more** than the day **you** told **me** that I needed to let **us** go...If YOU couldn't let **us** go, **HOW** do you expect **me** to EVER let **us** go?

If **YOU** got to the point where you are willing to **KILL** for **us** just...to **be** , WHY can't you just **FIGHT** _WITH_ _ME_ BABE??

  **FIGHT WITH ME DAMN IT!!**

FIGHT FOR **US**!!

DON'T YOU **EVER** GIVE UP ON **US** LIKE THIS AGAIN **TRUNKS**!!!

* _wails_ *

DON'T YOU **EVER** PUT ME THROUGH THIS AGAIN TRUNKS or so HELP YOU... I will BLAST you so far into the PAST you will meet your OJIICHAN in his TEENAGE years ON VEGETA-SEI!! ~

 

{ **Cha** }

~ * _giggles_ *

Now, now cub no need to blast thy mate that far! There is far more love to be shared yet between ye both besides...it would appear a small celebration is more in order I believe! I see young master Trunks is not frothing at the lips as much anymore, **both** of thine tails have begun to spike through nicely, Vegeta is sitting out by master Trunks bedside (still bruiting of course) but quietly calm (thank Kami), and now for the final touch that will bring young master Trunks out of this illness state and back into the arms of his beloved where he belongs!

 ** _THE TRUTH of THY FUTURE_**.

Are ye both ready? ~

 **~** **TBC ~**

* * *

Thank you all! I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter! In celebration of my new home, and to make up for the 1 chapter only last week, I will get you a second chapter in for this AWESOME weekend! See ya soon!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have FINALLY moved out of the HELL hole I have been living at for the past 4 years. I hope I can bring you all my BEST now that my environment is far less stressful. Thank you all for bearing with me through this. Thank You again "Lady D" for helping me through this most difficult time!! Love You!!  
> I sincerely hope to improve in my writing. Therefore, it is important to hear from you all. See you soon! Jana!


	14. ~FEEDING THE BEAST~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Clue... NSFW.  
> Bwahahahahaaa! Ladies and Gentle-freaks... It is possibly the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you brought your snorkels. It's about to get wet in here!   
> again...  
> +18 Audiences ONLY. VERY EXPLICIT CHAPTER ... Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato Gozaimasu Toriyama-Sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.

**Chapter 14**

 

**~FEEDING THE BEAST~**

 

… “MmmmN…Yessss… ‘ **Geta** … ummhmm hold um’ open… _just_ _like_ that… Oh sooo pretty…

* _slurps_ - _slurps_ *

 Mmmmm my ‘Geeeeeta… Kami you _taste_ like a Prince. **MY** Prince.”

 

* _squish_ - _squish_ *

 

“UuuNaaah... K-KA-Kakarooooooot!!! **KAMI-SAMA** WHO KNEW your tongue was so wicked!!?

 

\- Yes. _Yeees_ … **Oh** Kakarot **FUCKIN**. **EAT**. **IT.**  ...Oooh... **_eat_** **_it_** … _eaaat_ for _your_ _Prince…_

 Oh. … OOOH.

…

* _hitched_ _voice_ *

* _sobs*_

 _Kamiiiii_ …Please don’t _stoooooop_ Kakarot pleeeease

d-don’t… “

 

* _moans_ - _sobs_ *

With his tongue still plundering and exploring Vegeta’s very wet hole he manages to speak a single garbled sentence

“No-th.

 Th-or.

 No-sh-in.”

{Translated Not. For. Nothin.} 

 

Goku’s fingers groped with trembling desire at his Prince’s muscular thighs, enjoying and committing to memory each etched tone of muscle, the texture of his smooth but taut supple skin. While he kept his face buried in-between the roundness of his highness’s rump. He felt intoxicated, high from Vegeta’s scent, mixed with the sounds his Prince was making… It drove him INSANE. Driving his tongue torturously slow and winding, invading deeper inside of the hot walls of his Prince’s entrance. It drove him deeper into his lust to watch Vegeta palm his own ass cheeks open, pushing his tightly puckered light tan ringlet of muscles wantonly at his own mouth.

 

He had never been on this side of ANYONE’S body before. Chi-Chi was very strict about things of a sexual nature back before his couch became his permanent sleeper. Not to mention THIS was FAR from Chi-Chi… Or ANYTHING Chi-Chi USE to offer! THIS was his very own PRINCE. Thee Prince that he finally got to touch. Sure, he had **contact** with Vegeta before. ‘ **contact’** however suddenly defined itself to Goku and made abundantly CLEAR its DISTINCT difference in this moment from _TOUCH_. Right now, for the first time he was **_TOUCHING_** Vegeta, **_touching_** clearly in a way that was _different_ from **contact**.

 **Contact** is sparing, **contact** is trying to maim or murder one another. Yes, he had PLENTY of contact with Vegeta, so much that things had become off balance between them, because all they ever had WAS **contact**. For some odd reason it began to feel as though it was a prelude to an event that never came. An event that the **contact** teased cruelly inside of him. It made no sense to him, so he started to keep his distance from Vegeta at first. Asking Krillin or Gohan to spar with him instead of Vegeta. He even secretly hired a hit man from a different galaxy to come to his planet and try to kill him, because he was STRONG and proved to be an exciting challenge to him. Exciting in the “normal” way he USE to feel when a great challenge presented itself.

 

Sparring with Vegeta had just become FAR too complicated. There was no one that he felt comfortable enough to ask except for one person, who’s “possible” and “maybe” answers didn’t fit… which Goku concluded meant he just really did not know either. It was wearing on him far too much. It made him feel confused, agitated, and like he was going to **EXPLODE** when he was around him. He even allowed himself to explode once around him before he realized he needed to push him away. It felt okay at first, but that constant nagging, that undefinable heavy _NEED_ crept back up and GREW 50x’s greater then it was before. It felt as though something deep inside of him was _SCREAMING_. Screaming, pleading, _INSISTING_ that _something_ be **DONE**. It dawned on him one day, that it felt as if he were thrown into the center of the ocean, with a weight the size of a small planet tied to his leg, by unbreakable chains. Being dragged down by these unbreakable bonds, seconds would feel like an hour as his lungs pleaded desperately for _AIR_ … Oddly it quieted when he would first meet up to spar with Vegeta. As they sparred even Vegeta noticed his levels of aggression rising higher, and higher… Vegeta even asked if he had something he needed to get off his chest. He could only apologize and fly home.

 

Things went from bad to worse between them, until suddenly Vegeta NEEDED him. He sent that text message to him in the night and requested him to go to him in the morning. He didn’t know why nor care why, but there was a GREAT relief when he said he needed HIM. Reading those words, was a soothing balm on an infected burn. Things sure was crazy that day! The day he I.T.’d into Vegeta’s shower… That day started a whole new journey between th-

 

Hmmm… strange. Goku realized He could remember, all the events between his lover and himself leading up to that pivotal moment, the moment that he felt a small relief… of hearing Vegeta say he needed him, of the shower… the fight? …. Now, they were just… here. Somehow, inside of their favorite secret place. In the large cave behind the triple waterfall. They made love how many times here? Never?! How did they come to even _HAVE_ this as a secret favorite place? It IS very beautiful, romantic, sure… as a matter of fact this place was… it…was **_BETTER_** than a dream!

 

Vegeta’s needful whine snapped him from his wandering thoughts… He felt something was wrong inside… He decided he would pay heed to it later, because the Prince in front of him **_OUTWEIGHED_** _EVERYTHING_. He FINALLY had a “subject” a “source” to that nagging need…He finally understood that for some odd reason, unlike ANY other friend or relationship he has ever experienced… **contact** was not enough to sate the destructive beast inside of his soul when it came to Vegeta, it was a tease. A tease that threatened to break him from the inside to get out. He realized now, that avoidance made it ANGRY, **Contact** made it worse. It **NEEDED** _TOUCH_ to blend smoothly and to sooth it. It **needed** _VEGETA’S_ _touch_. It needed to **BE** needed **BY** Vegeta… It was exactly the type of _balance_ he **never** understood that **_he_** **_needed_** until … **now**.

NOW? How only NOW?... All of this…It was so **much** deeper than what he thought he had desired for so long.

 

~Something strange is going on for **_SURE_** …~

He thought to himself

 ~ …but my Prince is _also_ in **_need_** right now… and now that I understand his **_need_** , and MY **_need…_** I refuse to let him suffer. So, first things first… I am going to help you reach the STARS my Prince… After that we can conquer galaxies together ~

 

 With all anticipation, and excitement welling up inside of his body, and his lover understanding both of their needs as well… Goku allowed Vegeta to flip him onto his back. Vegeta slammed him kind of hard, still on all fours Vegeta crawled to Goku his eyes set like a predator stalking his prey… Slowly he crawled to him, licking the excess saliva from around his mouth, the excess that was running down his chin due to his Kakarot tongue fucking his hot spot for a while… before he started to slack off that is. Goku felt an overly aggressive feeling coming from Vegeta… almost dangerous. He heard a low rumbling growl deep in Vegeta’s chest…

 

“… ‘Geta? A-Are you pissed?”

 

He was watching incessantly the eyes of a killer, from his back, head tilted upward so his chin was in the air, upside down with an ebb of excitement, feeling as if he was being hunted by something SO powerful.

 Fear?

 Fuck no. 

His breathing became rapid and labored as he awaited the approach of this calculating, powerful, graceful, beautiful, predator.

 

Vegeta stopped crawling as his face was over Kakarots. He hovered, still on his hands and knees. After he felt the anticipation rise inside of Kakarot high enough to cause a **more** then slightly impatient whine. He let his wide flat tongue lick Kakarot’s face. From his chin to his forehead. Afterwards he said

 

“Doesn’t _feel_ so good does it KAKAROT? Having something you need dangling over you… _juuuuust_ out of reach. “

 

Goku’s eye lids fell closed… Panting and hoping Vegeta would not increase his suffering, he whispered

 

“I apologize my Prince… Please allow me to make it up to you”

 

Vegeta chuckled darkly

 

“ALLOW you to…

* _hahaha_ *

ALLOW YOU? Oh, you are **GOING** to make it up to me alright Kakarot! I am going to ASSURE that you are not ALLOWED to do anything EXCEPT for please me, whether your mind WANDERS or not. NOW, OPEN your mouth, and stick your tongue RIGHT NOW.”

 

Goku **obediently** did as he was told. Vegeta crawled forward more straddling Kakarot’s body. Sitting on top of his stomach he issued a warning

 

“Kakarot, if you so much as **_think_ about softening that wicked tongue of yours once more, so help you I WILL get duct tape.”**

Goku moaned in ecstasy with those words being said, as Vegeta shifted himself once more to straddle his face. Lowering himself onto Kakarot's tongue he took control of his pleasure, grinding himself hard on his face, he wanted to move faster so he grabbed Kakarot's hand and guided to his scrotum. With both of their hands cupping his jewels supportively Vegeta proceeded to ride Kakarot’s face violently. Goku’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, as Vegeta wrapped his other hand around his straining insanely hard erection and used it as a counter weight, Vegeta’s knees springing up and down like a diving board. His hips grinding in circles as his body came down. Goku moaned loudly and drooled from the corners of his mouth as Vegeta’s athletic strong thighs popped his body back up, Vegeta Growling so wild every time his knees brought his hot spot in full _TOUCH_ with Kakarot's thick long wet tongue. Slamming his ass cheeks in his face again and again and grinding in circles as soon as he was impaled fully onto Kakarot's powerful wet muscle, only to use his toned legs to pop his body up more and more.

 

 Goku, now practically drunk is within his mind completely in awe of his Prince thought

 

~ ALL of HIM… ALL of him needs me too…Even his bottom wants to kiss me! Wow…he has secret kiss between these cheeks…He taste **SO** good, I am going to taste him EVERYWHERE. EVERY. SINGLE. PART. of HIM that I can reach… FUCK he is so HOT… Mmmmm… ~

 

Vegeta felt Kakarot’s stomach tighten and jerk… He said

“Don’t you cum yet Kakarot!”

Goku squeezed his eyes tight. How was he supposed to NOT cum with this sexy ass in his face popping and gyrating like a professional G-spot conqueror??

 He thought…

 

~ My heart is racing out of control. I need to calm myself down… KAMI, how can I??? FUCK... and those sounds Vegeta keeps making, sure I’ve imagined him moaning before… but it sounded NOTHING like this!! GODS he sounds like he has been needing this, needing ME for SO long… I NEVER want to stop pleasing him this way… but strangely at the same time, it almost hurts my heart to hear this. His cries mixed with his moans… I can’t be hurting him, he was saying ‘please don’t stop’ the first time I heard it…

…

I NEED to know what’s in his heart. I need to know why I sense something other than pleasure in his cries. ~

 -SUDDENLY-

An oddly familiar... voice said inside of his mind

 

“It is because 90% of Vegeta, sits out here in the waking world with me… still suffering with the cries of the NEED he dost have for thee. Parts of him wail… even NOW because he still has not acknowledged it. HE KNOWS what he needs, yet he refuses to acknowledge what YE just did. Perhaps he hast truly forgotten of the ritual his forefathers taught him… I will remind him. Worry not. You were going to figure it out soon, so I will tell ye now. Aye… it is true he left 10% of his spirit inside with ye. **Willingly…** so it won’t be impossible or long now that ye will return here with us, and enjoy ye mate for REAL.”

 

~ **TBC ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh... Please don't strike meeee... lmao! just think, we get to do it all again in the future! See you all Friday! Please R&R


	15. ~OUT of TIME^TIME OUT~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Week:  
> Goku unknowingly to him, was still in his unique effects of “Blutz wave sickness” for him it was to be confined in a coma-like state. Cha interrupted his very hot dream with a v startling revelation!  
> “…Ye were going to figure it out soon, so I will tell ye now. Aye… it is true he left 10% of his spirit inside with thee. Willingly… so it won’t be impossible or long now that ye will return here with us, and enjoy thy mate for REAL…”   
> ...And Now...  
> Vegeta gets the "Wake the HELL UP" call of his LIFE. Dished out by Cha herself. Will THIS be just the call our Prince needs? Is this the BRUTAL PUSH that will FINALLY put down the "Princely Training wheels" and pick up the Alpha sized ride fit for a KING? His "mate" his son and son-to-be are all waiting on his LEAD yet it seems HE is the one that needs to be LED. Will what Cha has in store pay off, will it be enough? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato Gozaimasu Toriyama-Sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> A/N  
> This was SO DIFFICULT to write.   
> If it was left up-to me, My Prince would STAY spoiled ROTTEN. TOUGH LOVE IS A BITCH! He needed this though. I see the "necessary" in this. In the end... well you'll see. Please R&R... We're gunna need to console one another after this INSANE MADNESS... OH VEGETA I AM SORRY!! LADY_DEMONIA made me do it! xD

CHAPTER 15

~OUT of TIME^TIME OUT~

“Ve’ho, Vegeta I wish ye would just come to see that in no way, shape or form am I attempting to bring thee harm. No, quite the opposite in fact. Have I not done everything I have claimed I would?? Those that are in harm’s way are not in such a way because of anything I have done directly.  
Yet ye hast made such a stubborn resolve within thine heart to lie fault at my feet alone. Will ye truly pout about helplessly and claim NO responsibility what-so-ever?”

 

Cha hoped to get Vegeta out 0f his own mind, and into a more connected and cooperative mind set. The 2 younger Saiyans were well on their way to being open, honest, both between themselves, AND about their future. Goku happily had found the proverbial ‘thorn in his side’ and he, in Cha’s opinion handled the truth VERY well. She did not suspect he would not handle it well, as the descendants from Bardock I’s long bred line seem to have a close-knit kinship with accepting TRUTH regardless of how outrageous, it would seem. Vegeta sitting by his cub’s bedside barely even heard Cha. He was contemplating exactly HOW he was going to explain all of this to the boy’s mother. She had (luckily for him) been on the verge of some scientific breakthrough for the better ½ of a week now. This was normal for her, the timing of this was just impeccable! He knew she would just be LIVID and this entire “waiting around” business would be UNBEARABLE if she were made aware. Of course, she would find a way to blame HIM. So, in Vegeta’s mind, hell things could be much worse. “What is it that you’re going on about now Cha-Sama?” Vegeta said in a bored dry tone. Cha was at her wits end with him!! She TRIED to be helpful. She TRIED to be kind. She had been VERY patient… BEYOND patient!! Oh, SURE he added the honorific to her name as a formality, but it suddenly it became ALL to clear that he had NO REAL respect for her. NO REAL interest in partaking in the knuckle grinding WORK it was GOING to take to not only preserve the Saiyan Race in a manner of repopulating, but to maintain PEACE among his people so that they do not go BACK to the brink of extinction yet AGAIN! She was NOT willing to accept the “lip service” or the ½ assed token service he was barely willing to give just to stave off his own insanity. His MATE did not deserve the SHIT. He did not DESERVE the self-serving, ARROGANCE that Vegeta would put him through if she did not TEAR THROUGH the thin barrier between the ‘HARD ASS’ façade he portrayed and the TRUE emotion just under the surface. The SINGLE source that branched off into SO many complex faces. She needed to unearth the TRUTH. Whether he was aware of the truth, or not was yet to be seen. Vegeta could not begin to prepare for what Cha had in store for him now…

…” What, INDEED am I going on about now? EXCELLENT question. Yet It would seem ACTION would SPEAK to thee FAR louder than ANY WORDS ever could, so WHY should I continue this pointless activity with thee?”  
At first Vegeta looked at her, rolled his eyes and yawned. His yawn was cut short as he heard her say  
*chuckles*  
“Vegeta, BE. GONE.”  
Just like THAT BEFORE he could even react, with a   
*SNAP*  
Of her long elegant fingers 4 walls rose up from the ground sealing themselves together AROUND him. A domed fitted lid dropped down over this make-shift cell. A small window shimmered on one of the walls. He was trapped in this confined tiny little space; the ONLY way out seemingly, was this face sized circle that looked outward. There was barely enough room for him to STAND let alone get a running start to kick outward. He QUICKLY found himself in an “OBSERVE ONLY” position with NOTHING but the chair where he sat when his freedoms were captured away. Vegeta suddenly but just a bit too late, sensed a dreadful boding cloud of despair settle into his mind, transforming his vision into a tunneled like state. REFUSING to play into Cha’s “little game” his arrogance let a chuckle escape his lips while slowly but firmly pounding his fist against the small window in utter disbelief. *Ha-Ha-Ha* “Well, I guess you ARE a lot dumber than you look Cha. Especially if you think this LI-TT-LE plastic bubble will hold Thee Prince of ALL Saiyans inside!” 

He smirked, yet punched and tapped lightly at the walls and small window surrounding him. 

Cha was all too familiar with Saiyan prides and personalities, the journey Vegeta was about to embark upon. This was difficult for her because contrary to popular belief, she was not the type to hold grudges. While her temper DOES burn HOT, it also burns fast. She often found herself helping her charges again and again. Many times, not even bringing to the forefront of her thought anything their last encounter entailed, unless it had something to do with her presence in the present time. The things she did call to the forefront of her mind were facts regarding whatever reason she was needed in the here and NOW. As they pertained to the issue at hand, recalling any ill-mannered behavior was simply beneath her and more importantly a waste of time. She did however take notice upon the next encounter, she even seems to enjoy it when her charges would tip-toe around her because of something they did to cause her temper to flare up. She could tell by their “far TOO niceties” that they MUST had done something offensive upon their last encounter. While she could tell them to relax, let them know she had long dismissed whatever happened…she did not. It was good that they stay “on their toes” besides, their first few visits ended up being usually very cooperative, and productive! It was THEY who held on to the experiences they had when grazing upon her wrath. 

*chuckles*

~Humanoids are so funny… One day to the next is always an adventure with them. I wish Vegeta did not have to endure this. Alas, it is all for the best in the end. He will be much more …whole. He will be whole for his Kakarot. Yes, and when Kakarot fills him with his love and adoration, Vegeta will have room to RECEIVE it instead of being SO full of bitterness, that he REJECT it far too often… breaking his Kakarots heart. After all… ”Unintentionally” hurts NO LESS… This is certain.~

Even as Cha held in her mind what Vegeta was about to endure, pondering the good effects this experience would have on her current 2 favorite Saiyans, she sensed the start of the harsh measures beginning to take effect inside of the Powerful Prince of all Saiyans.

“You know Cha, I am SO happy that you gave me this vacation in this “clean room” I do HOPE you are not expecting ME to pay you any rent for this quiet mini vacation, although I must say I am slightly disappointed about the room service here. 

Am I to just PISS ON THE FUCKING FLOOR BITCH? YOOOOU… You REALLY thought this one through didn’t you WITCH. Oooh… did you hear that? 

W.I.T.C.H. BITCHY, WITCHY…

THIS is the part where you froth off at the lips about removing my (mocking tone) shoulders from mine head Ha-Ha-Haas!! Yes! Or ‘swiftly relieving mine tongue from this mouth without EVER having to separate the touch of my lips or some poetic insane bullshit like that… RIGHT YOU SWISS CHEESE MOSS HEADED BITCH!!!??? FUCKING ANSWER ME??? WHAT’S THE MATTER??? HAVE YOU GOT A DICK STUCK IN YOUR FUCKING THROAT?? TOAD FACED INSANE STINKIN TOILET HOLE!!

*SILENCE*  
*HUFFING*

I get it Cha, you’re afraid of Prince Vegeta. Woman, you really put me… in this box because you are afraid to be in the same room with me to much more? You feel you did me a favor because you won’t be able to hold your self back much longer right? Oi. I get it, 

*looks from side to side and whispers LOUDLY* 

You’ve got snail trails in your panties don’t you? Just the smell of this tight Saiyan ass has caught you a fever between that slick HORrrr-izontal smile of yours yea? You…

*sucks teeth*

needin some… Prince Pole to Pummel your PIPES? 

*Ha-AAA-Ha-ha-ha!!!*

Well... TO FUCKING BAD BITCH. I’M CURRENTLY ON VACATION!! HAAAAA!! OR had you not NOTICED that I had not BLOWN the lid off this wanna-be LEGO built IGLOO of yours? Ho-How about this… WHEN... WHEN I FREE. MYSELF from this JOKE of a holding cell, I Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans… MAY allow you to suck. My. Big. Hairy. Balls… you low life BITCH. Now LEAVE me be! You are disturbing my 'me time' "

Vegeta then slumped his body to the small space on the ground. Pretending mostly for himself that he was tired and in much need of a nap, and trying to convince himself that he was actually… GRATEFUL for this “peaceful” uninterrupted time. That after he rested his eyes that he would just gather up some energy, form a non-lethal sized Ki ball and bedazzle that boiled Swiss cheese for brains goddess like he should have done in the first place! Yea… He’d show HER who was running things here in HIS home! As it most CERTAINLY was not HER!

With his eyes shut tightly. Arms folded across his chest, he breathed deeply. He allowed his mind to wander, not too far from the well-controlled leash, but far away enough. He thought of the most SPACIOUS place he had ever been in. Hmmm? ... Was it to deceive his mind into fighting any feelings of claustrophobia? Feelings that may surely “ruin his vacation??” 

Cha viewed his deepest thoughts, copying that which he kept locked far away even from himself, into her own system. Every tiny little detail… down to the stench. She *sighs* and thinks to herself ~Enjoy thine rest whilst ye can sweet Prince. For thine own worst hell 0f horrors now awaits therein. I do NOT envy thee, in the LEAST ye poor wounded soul. ~ 

She HAD to prepare him for this “little trip” before she sent him into this mental brick wall. If he had NO food for thought inside of this place, surely she would merely be wounding him for her own spitefulness, the much desired “means to an end” will have become completely unavailable. So she planted the seed and afterwards stepped away into the shadows. This seedling would need a very high concentrated amount of not warm but HOT light on its incredibly DARK soil. The soil was UNCHARACTERISTICALLY and UNNATURALLY dark. It moved PAST protection stages and into HARMFUL areas of density. He needed every wave about to be thrown into the abyss of darkness cast around his HEART, to penetrate through so that he may grow, and not smother beneath it.

Keeping this metaphor close to her heart and firm inside of her mind she cranked up the heat by declaring in telepathy ~”It is time to put down that dangerous armor dear Prince. It will NOT be useful in here. I understand that it hast served thee well in thy PAST. Here it shall only PROLONG thy stay in thine hell. I DO wish there was another way, I did try. Time is running out however. This entire event with thine heir, with his mate... was supposed to be a joy to receive. STILL… It awaits its leader. THEY await their ALPHA. YET, I simply REFUSE to allow yet ANOTHER Royal to remain in his brokenness, leading the REST of the race into a BLIND OBLITERATION. THIS time I know NOT to trust the treacherous Saiyan heart, I know NOT to leave it to its own conclusion. As EACH conclusion in the past always involves ‘Suicidal Genocide. ‘. “~ 

Still not having any clue what Cha was talking about, (as Vegeta was in withdrawal mode) He refuse to indulge her any further. It WAS his way of OWNING some type of control in this messed up situation. It was the only way he could although he would NEVER admit this was the reason for his silence.

It was not until the light from his sons room went FAR too DARK, FAR too fast to be natural. It was not until this change in light accompanied by a Jagged movement… did he begin to stand. Even standing, his head began to swoon with a sick spinning motion as a smell… an AWFUL familiar smell invaded EACH BREATH. It was the stench of old, wet rotting wood. It accompanied by the scent of soil wet SOLELY with COPIOUS quantities of urine and blood and tears. No water…EVER. Vegeta spun on his heels in time to see his son, Goten, and the ENTIRE room shrink back and away from his sites faster then lightening. The speed at which he was snatched into this DANK, dark, HELL based place made Vegeta’s wretch with disgust. Only no food or drink came up. Had it made such a violent ejection of any one of these things, he would have had SOME hope.

NO, NO. HOPE ALLOWED HERE. ONLY BILE, burning stomach acid tore down his esophagus as if he drank a TALL goblet of HELL fire itself.

The TORTUROUS sensory confusion hurled him violently BACK… Way into the past. About 41 YEARS ago. Within a flash of a second, he was back THERE. Bound ankles, and hands. The window he THOUGHT he was STANDING at, he THOUGHT was part of the dome Cha raised around him, became the glass of the coffin Zarbon and Frieza use to punish him in. They called it “The Pit” training. They used it as one of the MANY, as the favorite forms of torture inflicted upon him beginning around 9 years old. 

The cruel, and debased “Masters” would beat him until he lost consciousness. They at times when feeling ESPECIALLY cruel would untie him from his whipping post re-tie him and lock him in a dilapidated sometimes occupied coffin. Locking him inside of a wet rotted coffin with the moist decay of remains of a ripe corpse not fully deteriorated was a MAIN EVENT for Frieza. They would have his scouter placed inside the coffin but out of his reach so he could only hear and be heard. After lowering into the seven feet deep 'PIT' They had many of Frieza’s dedicated soldiers come in and use the “Pit” in place of a toilet. Locking the urinals and directing them to the Pit instead. The smell made many so ill they needed to vomit. If the window that was part of the worn coffin became to covered in waste to see the sick agony plastered upon Vegeta’s face. Someone, ANYONE would need to urinate on the glass to push the sludge aside. 

Vegeta tried to scream in a shocking panic. The terror stuck far in the back of his burned throat. He could only tremble, mouth open. As if he were paused, waiting for something unknown. The unknown finally made an appearance, in the form of an annoying, high pitched' terrifying voice

“...Welcome HOME Monkey...”

Followed by a shrill outburst of laughter.

Vegeta, knowing better STILL prayed to ANY GOD or Kami kind enough to care an ass hair for him, or one willing to listening…He muttered in whisper 

“Please, take my LIFE. PLEASE LET ME DIE NOW THEN ENDURE THIS AGAIN. HEART… PLEASE STOP. JUST STOP WORKING. LUNGS… REFUSE to take another BREATH. BODY. JUST. QUIT. NO MORE… please Kami-SA.MA... no more…"

“Time for some honesty. Ye hast reached the 4th stage sweet Prince. Be HONEST and the relief ye seek shall belong to thee. When sitting inside of the cell, back in the rooms of thine heir, ye convinced thine own mind that ye WISHED to vacation there. Pushing BACK feelings of claustrophobia. WHY? WHAT horror was the goal to truly define?”

“CHA? ...W-wHAT IS THE M-mEANING OF THIS?? PLEASE CHA-SAMA! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!!! Cha-sama!! This is NOT FUNNY!! Why are you DOING this?? WHY to ME?? WHAT THE HELL???”

He was to weakened by fear to truly be enraged. He was very angry, Yet he was also never happier to hear her voice. ANYTHING. ANYONE was a prize compared to this. Tears rolled and he pleaded 

“PLEASE… CHA-SAMA I SWEAR, I will answer ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS IF YOU WILL ONLY TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!! YOU are most powerful and can throw my ass right back in here and LEAVE ME.... AS OWN MY FATHER DID, if I refuse.   
*sobs*  
I beg you pl-“

She could not refuse him or take anymore of this. She knew he could cross the final thresh hold with an OPEN REALIZATION Of the ONE TRUE ORIGIN of ALL of his dangerous actions in regard to his emotions. His hurtful actions and callous behavior. All stem from 1 place. Now that he is open to see and face the source origin he could HEAL his old wounds.

With that She took him away from that horror flick of a memory. In a snap of her fingers he was suddenly in a cave. Behind a refreshing and beautiful TRIPLE waterfall. Falling onto the ground as he had no strength left. He wept, he thanked Cha, he was ready to deliver ANY promise he made.. 

"Take a moment child. I know ye will keep thine word from here on. What I want for ye to do now is ACKNOWLEDGE thine own emotions. Just ALLOW them to BE. BE still with them. Allow their EXISTENCE instead of IGNORING THEM."

He began to wail, and tremble. His own nerves assaulted his soul ..  
Cha remained silent. Falling into the background once again, it was time to water this seedling recently freed from a dark 40 year old prison. She waved her hand in ushering forwarding motions. As Vegeta shuttered beyond the cold of his flesh, shock crept forward. 

THEN  
It was quickly blasted back into the pit by 2 warm STRONG Saiyan arms. Powerful enough to SHATTER HELL, gentle enough to comfort and caress a broken heart... 

“Vegeta?”

that warm familiar voice warmed him to the core as a milk,honey, and oatmeal bath, as a savior only could. Still on his knees, he spun around into the arms of UNCONDITIONAL LOVE. When he heard his name called by that all to familiar voice.

KAKAROT!?

He threw his arms around him, Goku looked at Cha in the corner about to take her leave… brows raised, he mouthed and pointed to Vegeta

“Is ... he?”

She answered quickly wiping unshed tears from her eyes and answered 

“Hai, 100% HERE with THEE. I shall return shortly.”

He stroked Vegeta's Hair. 

"Shhhhh…. It is me Vegeta... Kami your shaking… shhhh its okay its okay... Love, I NEVER wanna let you GO Geta' we belong, right here. Can you feel it? ”

“Go? No.. oh no nooo no.. Kakarot… please don’t let me go, I don’t care If you are real or not. Just hold me, please. Tighter! Kakarot, I need you up under my skin. It must sound pathetic, but I will explain soon. You are the strongest being I know, and right now Kakarot, I need you MORE then I can exp-“ 

He was cut off as Goku's warm mouth captured his words, his breath, and his heart in a deep LONG awaited kiss. Still in a shock he flinched when their lips first met. Soon the empty need won over any shock. That DEEP HUNGER Dominated his old wounds, even his trembling. Vegeta thawed quite nicely, as his Kakarot filled every cold spot in his soul with eager warm breaths, He could feel Kakarot's tongue lapping at his soft, moist, pleasure sloppily. Searching his entire mouth, It felt like Kakarot was on a hunt or something he could devour. He wanted ANY and EVERY little thing that Vegeta was willing to share. Good, Bad, Malignant or Benign. If it touched his Prince, he wanted a piece of it. He was just GREEDY for Vegeta. Vegeta felt he was receiving exactly what he had asked for, this powerful warrior surely invaded all of him. with each warm breath he hungrily returned this MUCH desired affection. Honoring and rewarding his warrior with whole body presses, trying to imprint himself onto Kakarots body. The closer Vegeta pulled The hotter and more hungry Kakarot became. The shorter Prince had straddled his thighs around Kakarots sides, grinding his entire mid-section including his crotch slow and purposeful.   
Upon parting and catching their breath. Goku shook his head and said, 

"You never NEED to plead for me my prince. My heart has BELONGED to you ALL of this time..."

~TBC~


	16. ~The GOOD, BAD, MALIGNANT, or BENIGN~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***  
> In the Last Chapter- Cha took actions that forced Vegeta into the 5 stages of grief. It was not out of cruelty, but out of love. Dealing with the Saiyan race since the dawn of their existence, she was very well aware of the difficulties Saiyans have with expressing certain emotions. She saw the consequences of said actions and decided that DRASTIC times called for DRASTIC measures. Even so, it had a far greater impact on her then she realized it would. Witnessing the turmoil Vegeta experienced, she decided to allow him some well-deserved recovery time with the one he felt in his heart he NEEDED most. The one deep in his heart that he WANTED all along.  
> ***NSFW***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato Gozaimasu Toriyama-Sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> ***+18 ONLY. THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF ADULT THEMED MATERIAL. IT IS NSFW, In case you do not know what that stands for it's "Not Safe For Work" we don't want anyone reading and getting a boner at your desk or anything FUFUFU!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EROTIC SCENES OF a tad bit rough sexual situations... If you are under 18 let your parent(S) or guardian(S) read first and allow them to decide. If they say yes, call the cops and RUN! IT IS NOT FOR KIDS PERIOD. OKAY! xD Ladies and Gentlefreaks... get your snorkels... It's time to get wet.****

**CHAPTER 16**

 

 

…In a shock he flinched when their lips first met. Soon the empty need won over any shock. That DEEP HUNGER Dominated his old wounds, even his trembling. Vegeta thawed quite nicely, as his Kakarot filled every cold spot in his soul with eager warm breaths, He could feel Kakarot's tongue lapping at his soft, moist, pleasure sloppily. Searching his entire mouth, It felt like Kakarot was on a hunt for something, ANYTHING of Vegeta's that he could devour. He wanted ANY and EVERY little thing that Vegeta was willing to share. Good, Bad, Malignant or Benign. If it touched his Prince, he wanted a piece of it. He was just GREEDY for Vegeta. Vegeta felt he was receiving exactly what he had asked for, this powerful warrior surely invaded all of him. with each warm breath he hungrily returned this MUCH desired affection. Honoring and rewarding his warrior with whole body presses, trying to imprint himself onto 1 body. The closer Vegeta pulled The hotter and more hungry Kakarot became. The shorter Prince had straddled his thighs around Kakarot’s sides, grinding his entire mid-section including his crotch slow and purposeful. Vegeta hands gripping Kakarot's hair as he continued to grind the younger Saiyans body he straddled.

Goku felt so elated to be WANTED this way, he felt the secret door between he and his Prince was opened at last. At the same time he felt overwhelmed to feel Vegeta's need wash over him like a flood. He did not want to “look a gift horse in the mouth” but he wondered in the back of his mind what had his Prince so _OPEN_ , so _WANTING_ , so suddenly. Afraid to ruin the moment or take what comfort Vegeta had found in his arms, in his lap, with HIM in totality he just decided to indulge himself in this moment. Whether it be another illusion, another reality, or even if it was just a dream. However, THIS felt far more REAL then the last encounter. Also, he was certain Vegeta would not be HURT or AFRAID in any dream, or vision he could conjure up. He did feel his Prince tremble at his CORE when he first placed himself in his lap. It was far to realistic, far more POWERFUL then the last time.

“Kakarot?”

Vegeta finally spoke after the initial comfort zone was accepted by both, he called out to his lover who was bathing himself in the essence of his Prince at the time

“Yes Geta’”

He slowly answered while licking Vegeta’s collar bone, swirling his face between his neck and his chest wanting to cover himself in Vegeta’s scent desperately…

“…ah... Oh... GOD's you feel so good to me Kakarot…MmmmN…

K-Kakarot… y-you said I never have to p-plead for you… you s-said your heart has ALWAYS belonged to me?

Mmmmm- Gods… Kakarot…

 do you mean that? Will it ALWAYS be so, no matter what I tell you about me?”

Vegeta reluctantly asked this, but he knew the Saiyan mating bond which at this point felt inevitable would require nothing LESS then ALL of him. Without it ever having to be SAID. He KNEW because he now recalled the bonding ritual that he PROMISED to teach Kakarot about. The PROMISE he made Cha. As MUCH as he wanted to allow this heated moment to carry him away into whatever oblivion… He did not desire to touch heaven, if there was ANY possibility for it to be the first AND last time doing so. He NEVER felt THIS SAFE and ACCEPTED in his life, and if what Kakarot was feeling for him was ONLY because Kakarot had some false sense of who and WHAT he REALLY was… it would be better if they just STOPPED now, because inside as hot as he burned for this he KNEW it had the potential to become MUCH MORE HEATED. He knew once they MATED FOR LIFE there WOULD be no secrets. The two would be bound in every way possible. He could not help but fear the possibility of Kakarot finding out AFTER they mated what a coward he really was. How CRUEL he had really become. How he sold out to Frieza, he gave up the promises he made to himself a long time ago. He BETRAYED his own moral compass, so he could be left alone. Not so he could LIVE, just to stop the torture. He was not sure Kakarot would even WANT to mate him if he KNEW, He would DIE if they mated and Kakarot saw this and wanted nothing to do with him afterward So against every fiber in his body at this moment, he held back his passions to get and give just a little bit of truth. He had to know his chances before taking this final plunge into the place he LONGED to belong to forever.

Feeling the seriousness, and sincerity in Vegeta’s voice, not to mention the curiosity he had decided to place on the “rear burner” in an effort not to upset Vegeta, Kakarot scooted back a bit, sliding the clinging prince just a bit back from his attention seeking erection. He cupped Vegeta’s face in both of his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. They both stared into infinity for a moment before Kakarot finally answered.

“Geta’ I know I may not be the brightest “bulb in the box” maybe I am plain _STUPID_ when it comes to you…but there is PLENTY I know about you, things I have SEEN you do with my OWN eyes. NONE. Of it… I do mean NONE Vegeta has, can, or will STOP me from loving you. I couldn’t STOP if I tried. These are MY feelings, and I can’t even tell you WHEN they came to be. All I do know , is I have been SUFFERING. Unknowingly to either of us WHY? All those times I pushed you away, I NOW know it was because I couldn’t see that THIS is what my heart REALLY wanted all along. So IF you for whatever reason still feel the need to tell me whatever it is that is on your mind, that you imagine MIGHT change the way I feel… Geta’ give it your BEST shot because I am **CONFIDENT** that I am _**IRRATIONALLY** _ hopelessly **INCREDIBLY** in love with you and there is **NOTHING** either of us, or anyone else, or any THING else can do about it.”

Tears welled and spilled so heavily from somewhere _**DEEP** _ within Vegeta. Eyebrows pinched high with emotion, he tried to summarize just briefly. Shifting his gaze to the ground beneath them in shame.

“Kakarot, I am…

* _sobs_ *

I-I’m a **COWARD** … I honestly DO NOT know HOW you can see anything else when you look at me. I do always close my eyes as soon as I can, especially if you are going to go on for any length of time. It isn’t because I am SHY Kakarot, it is because I am a DISGRACE to the Saiyan name. You think as PRIDEFUL as I am of the Saiyan Race, that I would just allow the customs, the enriched culture, the essence of it ALL to just be…b-e swept AWAY?? **_FORGOTTEN_**? GOD’S My own first son does not even UNDERSTAND **WHO**. **HE**. **IS** … Kakarot…

* _wails_ *

You don’t THINK I wanted to tell him EVERYTHING about where his blood comes from? Tell…you… everything there is to know about our BRAVE, STRONG, POWERFUL history? I have mentioned small things here and there sure… but I have not doted on it as much as I have wanted to… HOW you, or Trunks have not noticed that the AMOUNT of times that I speak of our home and its people, **completely** **_mismatches_** the PASSION I speak of them WITH. Neither of you ever WONDER about WHY I do not even TRY to bring Saiyan culture to this planet? You don’t think that somewhere inside of my heart I would LOVE to show my own son the rites of passage of a Saiyan youth? Or tell him of it at the very least?? I have not…

* _sobs_ *

 I DO not… because then… maybe you would not refer to me as your _Prince_ anymore, if you knew, you all would **rightfully** turn your backs on me, disown the fact that you ever knew me… I do not even know why I sit here sniveling like a child, how **DARE** I even **hope** to ever have, truly your respect… let alone your love. I-“

Goku did NOT like where this was going and silenced Vegeta with his entire hand softly pressed to his lips. Eyes closed, and shaking his head from left to right he said

“Vegeta, enough. I will NOT, I CAN NOT sit here and allow you to tear down the man who owns my heart. I agreed to LISTEN to whatever HAPPENED that has you questioning how I feel for you…even BEFORE I have had a chance to completely express it out-loud FINALLY **_with_** you. HOW you **_feel_** about whatever it is that YOU feel makes you a coward is obviously sad, quite possibly WRONG but it is an issue between YOU  & YOURSELF. You cannot TELL me how I should react Vegeta, that just isn’t FAIR. How YOU react is not going to be how I react. So please love, just tell me what it **IS** that keeps you preparing for the **worst** , and TRUST me behind that wall of yours so that we can **_finally_** BEGIN _FOREVER_ already... Okay?”

Goku pleading in his eyes for Vegeta take that leap into his arms waited with his arms around his hurting Prince

Vegeta took a DEEP breath, stilled his nerves, he knew now that this was NOT so that he would not loose Kakarot’s love. Any Saiyan would have STOPPED as soon as they heard the word COWARD. He  realized he needed to say these things out-loud to the one his heart choose, to put an end to the “civil war” within HIMSELF. The ‘BATTLE of all BATTLES’. ‘The Clash of TITANS’ An **All-out** BATTLE ROY-ALE, GODZILLA vs. MOTHRA knock down drag out

 _ **HEART** _ vs. **MIND**

Finale. Understanding this ALL or NOTHING situation he nodded and finally told Kakarot EVERYTHING. He told him all about the things he held MOST shameful, Kakarot listened in HORROR to the details of Vegeta’s childhood, how from 9 years old it was fraught a slew of treacherous abuse and maddening humiliation that he tried to endure. and how Frieza loved to tear down Vegeta’s pride by making sure that instead of bowing, the proud Saiyan would be forced to kneel. When he had not knelt, he would be beaten harshly by Zarbon and Dadoria until the warrior would kneel.

 He shared the gory details of the PIT how it was used for punishment, humiliation, or for SPORT. He shared about how he would be chained in the kneeling position until Frieza seen fit that the Prince would kneel before him without such restraints when commanded. Showing how Frieza had TRAINED himself a pet Monkey which he shamefully began to answer to as if it were his GIVEN name. He was about to go further about how at a young age, Vegeta was taught that all life was expendable. All the deeds he carried out numbly by the time he landed on earth when the 2 Saiyans met…Goku had HOPED Vegeta had purged enough to SEE that NONE of these things changed the way he felt. So he abruptly interrupted him during a pause while Vegeta gathered his thoughts.

“… V-Vegeta?”

Suddenly jerking his head up from his nightmarish thoughts, afraid to see the look of **disappointment** in Kakarots eyes he dragged his eyes up much more slowly than his head. Bracing for the **biggest** let down he _KNEW_ he deserved he finally looked directly at Kakarot and said

“y-yes Kakarot”

Goku abruptly pulled Vegeta back onto the deepest, most close, most intimate place of his lap kissing and nuzzling Vegeta’s neck. In a hefty whispering voice he said into his ear

“It is very **AWFUL** the things that **MONSTER** did to you. ANY **POWERFUL** adult has a **RESPONSIBILITY** with that power. He was VERY irresponsible with that power and that is why he will die 10,000 deaths. Now, we obviously have MUCH healing to do with the rest of OUR lives, so unless you can sit here in my arms, and SAY that YOU **AGREE** WHOLEHEARTEDLY  with Frieza and that Frieza’s way was _**RIGHT** _ and that YOU intend to pick up where he LEFT OFF TORTURING _CHILDREN_ … **_Saiyan or otherwise_** then prepare to be LOVED that much more. PREPARE yourself Vegeta to be **_ADORED_ ** MUCH more _ferociously_ by me, because I do not know **ANYONE** who would not be **COMPLETELY BROKEN** by what you’ve just shared. I do not know a **SINGLE** SOUL who would have returned from those things with even ½ the mind in tact you came back with. **YOU** yourself **_KEPT_ _ALL_ ** THINGS **SAIYAN _~SAFE INSIDE OF YOU~_ ** EVEN AS THAT **ASSHOLE** **THOUGHT** HE **OBLITERATED** THE PLANET AND ALL ITS BEINGS… At the end of the day _**VEGETA**_ , MY **HONORABLE KING** …

HE. **LOST**.

WE. **WON**.

BECAUSE HE IS **DEAD**.

and... WE ARE **HERE** … In **_LOVE_** , with ONE **_another_**!!

 MAY I HAVE THE **HONOR** OF KISSING OUR HERO NOW??”

Vegeta _flabbergasted_ and taken aback in **disbelief** and **_realization_ ** of something he **NEVER** saw before

* _gasped_ *

“ _Kakarot_ …”

With tears in his eyes, and the weight of the world lifted by his WARRIOR he nodded melted into the ferociousness promised by him. He allowed himself finally to BURN.

Goku meant EVERY word. He held in even a HIGHER regard this young god in his arms. He made sure his former Prince, now

King’s body was warming and heated sharing the INTENSITY of his OWN heat with him (as these things seemed contagious between them.) before he laid him on the ground. He removed all of his own clothes, so he would be a bit more comfortable on-top of them instead of the bare ground. Kakarot even MORE vigilant in seeking out any damp, icey, or cold spots inside of Vegeta’s soul hunted the entirety of his King. Lazily dragging his lips and tongue from Vegeta’s toes… one by one suckling each one, savoring them as a most precious delicacy. Kneading the soles of his feet, hitting all of the reflexive nerves down there that signaled to his body “ _relax into safety”_

Vegeta nodded, sighed, and cried out as he received this message loud and clear.

 Feeling the tension leave Vegeta’s body at last, he massaged his way up his muscular, toned, shapely, sexy calves hoping to build a different kind of tension. When he massaged up to his knees, he buried his face in between his thighs. Kissing and licking small sections and portions. Seeking and hunting for anything cold, anything not blazing HOT with the desire he had for his lover. Pulling at his flesh with sucking kisses all over the dip of his hips…

He knew he was doing an exceptional job as Vegeta’s back arched and his ass clinched raising his thrusting naked desire into the air. Hovering his mouth over his erection, while his hands massaged his quickly tightening muscles in his stomach… Kakarot teased the tip of Vegeta’s cock with his tongue.

He had an idea, but he needed to see if he could prove this to be true before he carried it out, so he continued his teasing as Vegeta’s soft moans gentle sounds of weeping suddenly became more demanding. He listened for those slow breaths to become more ragged, for those soft moans to turn into deeper growls… tickling and teasing softly with the tip of his tongue he played more assuredly as the **AGGRESSION** in his lover was aroused. He knew it was almost the right moment, when he saw the whites of Vegeta’s knuckles straining on his clinched fist, when he heard Vegeta’s **IMPATIENT** **ROAR** when he said

“ **KAKAROT**! **_WHY ARE YOU PLAYING GA-_** “

Goku chuckled silently to himself lifted his face and intercepted Vegeta’s question

“Games? Is that what you’re going to ask? Why am I playing games, _with you?_ If yes, I am not… I was just readying your _throne_ My King…”

Vegeta looking confused was about to ask **WHAT** the blazes was he talking about, but before he could Goku had already positioned his arms beneath Vegeta. Scooping and flipping them both around so that Goku was now on his back, and Vegeta, was above him straddling his face.

Vegeta’s eyes we’re wide with disbelief! Was SHOCKED at Kakarots display of brazen bold GALL!

“…Sooo I take it you’ve **done** this before Kakarot?”

Goku smiled and chuckled  he replied

“So have you. I only have 1 **King** to offer this throne to, _trust me_ … it will feel… like _De’ Ja’ Vu_ …”

Goku stuck out his tongue as far as he could… Vegeta suddenly got this most WICKED idea. He smirked and bent down and sucked that long thick tongue of Kakarots into his mouth. He caught Kakarot off guard with this kiss. He then dragged his fingers through Kakarots wild lengthy spikes of hair , swirling the tips of his fingers into his scalp in light circles. Goku moaned into Vegeta's mouth, his arms wrapped around Vegeta’s lower back. His fingers traveling towards his ass cheeks and squeezing them, tenderly… Suddenly Vegeta bit into Kakarot’s tongue hard enough to draw blood. Goku screamed out

“ **AAAAAaaHhN** DAMN IT _**GETA**_ ’ WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR!!??”

Vegeta chuckled darkly licking the blood from Kakarots chin before saying

“Do NOT _**PRESUME** _ to **ever** know HOW YOUR KING wants his throne positioned until he **TELLS** you how! Got that **_Kakarot_**??”

He stared **coldly** into Goku’s big shocked eyes while gripping his hair tightly in his fist.

He felt Kakarots heart beat _increase_ , his breathing hitching and becoming labored… before he answered

**_“_ _Yes my K-“_ **

Not even allowing him to finish his answer, Vegeta yanked Kakarots hair back so that his neck was arched and exposed. He

took a long swipe of his tongue against Kakarot’s throat. Goku moaned loudly in pleasurable pain. Garbled pleads of his king’s name.

 

**_“Vaaaagaaaaa…. Ahhhh… Gaaaadah!!”_ **

Both men excited beyond anything the ever felt in their lives, Vegeta panted excitedly and angled his beautiful body over Kakarots face. He shoved his cock down his open vulnerable throat.

“Suck it **KAKAROT**. _**SUCK IT NOW.** _ You be a _GOOD_ warrior and buff that head til’ it shines. “

As if he had a choice! Vegeta had positioned himself over Kakarot as if he were ready to do 1000 push-ups down Kakarots throat. Lowering his body up and down by 1 fist in Goku’s hair, the other behind his back as if he were in some military. Goku driven so deep into ecstasy and so far out of his mind tried his best not to move or cum…but DAMN HE LOVED surprises and did not see this unfolding in this way! Feeling his OWN excitement reach such a powerful crescendo Vegeta removed his cock from Kakarot’s throat. He said Oh you think you’re the only one who likes to taste huh?  Well I have news for you Kakarot. Your gunna **FEED** me. Got it? Your gunna feed me until your _ **‘bone is DRY’**_ BUT your gunna sample _other_ Flavors of your King at the same time. “

Releasing Kakarot’s hair he slid down and turned so his ass was finally in Goku’s face, Vegeta pushes his ass into his face completely wiggling it around demanding

“ **EAT.** _Kakarot_ ”

Goku almost in tears from his already straining erection used his hands to part those cheeks and dive in.

Vegeta _shocked_ and **GRATEFUL** that Kakarot had **NO** objections to eating his ass , and doing it SO thoroughly, inhaled sharply and said

“Oh you _hungry_. **FK'n.** _slut_ of **MINE**!! **FUCK** your so good at this… **MM-MM** DAMN IT. You ready to feed your **_King_ ** my loyal little slut? **_Hmm_**? _Are you ready_? You better feed me good **Kakarot** … A meal **FIT** for a **King** got it?

Goku could barely answer

**_“MmmmHmmmm MM-MM Hmm-mm YESH YESH KING YESH”_ **

Vegeta laid his erection against Kakarot’s wash board stomach and jerked his body back and forth with the rhythm of his own mouth over Kakarot’s aching cock. It was not long at all that BOTH Sayians were exploding writhing and squirming all over each-others sticky HOT messy cum gunked bodies

Vegeta exclaimed before they both passed out from exhaustion.

“I’m STILL A **_VERY_** **BAD** MAN”

~ **TBC** ~


	17. ~ RIGHTING the WRONGS ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha begins to pull together the pieces of the puzzle. Solving things 1 issue at a time toward the ultimate goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato Gozaimasu Toriyama-Sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> Chapter 17! ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 17**

**~ RIGHTING the WRONGS~**

 

Inside of this dream realm, there was

LOVE.

 Nothing complicated, nothing disastrous, nothing disruptive, just pure non-circumstantial, breathtaking

 

 LOVE.

 Goten lie on this bed that his beloved created in this dream world as if he had ALWAYS been here. Wrapped tightly in Trunks arms, as if it were the most natural thing in this universe. Trunks had calmed quite a bit. He wanted to be at peace with the one he held near and dearest to his heart 100% yet until he saw for sure exactly what Goten was convinced was the answer to the futuristic problems that tore them apart somewhere in his mind he tried to hold up a guard of some sort. It was in fact nowhere NEAR as simple to push Goten away. Not anywhere near as simple as he made it seem. He felt, however that he HAD to be that “pillar of strength for Goten.

 

“Kawaii… are you sleeping?”

 

Hearing Goten call him this, lying in his dream home, smelling his hair and skin, yes… that sweet smell of pineapples in a crumb baked up-side-down cake, with brown sugar gooey and melting inside brought him a warm sense of home and comfort. Feeling his heart beat so near his again… It was so much. It was almost too much. He took a long inhale in and made sure his voice gave no hint of worry of losing this again, or sorrows that he already HAD to once before.

 

“No Chiibs, I’m just thinking.”

 

Goten smiled… he was hoping this moment would never have to end. The moments where he realized that his mate didn’t really WANT to be with Mai. That he called him Chiibs because he BELONGED to him still. He knew that Trunks was still worried about this not being forever, he was well aware of the uneasiness in the back of Trunk’s mind. He was aware of the fact that Trunks was trying to be his pillar of strength.  ‘just in case’ and this made him love and adore Trunks that much more. He adored the fact that Trunks was willing to go SO far just to protect his heart, like a TRUE MATE WOULD. Now he wanted to return the favor. He didn’t know how, but it wouldn’t stop him from putting forth the effort

 

“Oi, Kawaii would you mind letting me in? It’s cold out here inside of my own thoughts. Besides apparently YOU have all of the fun! I mean wow!!! This place, it is so cool! How often do you dream of it? How long have ‘we’ lived here inside of your mind? Trunks, the details are so…well, DETAILED! He-he-heee! You have CLOTHES in here for ME, SHOES in here for ME! You have PICTURES of US on the walls!!! I don’t even think I dream in COLOR!! Heeey… I just realize the pictures of us on these walls, they are things that REALLY happened to us! Lookie there!! It is the one of _us_ at our **_first_** Tournament together!! Yeaaa Awww! I remember it so well that day!! Yea where you CHEATED and won…”

 

“I **CHEATED**?? HA! Very Fk’n **_FUNNY_** GO-TEN! You mean where **_YOU_ ** CHEATED, and I had to ‘even the score’ and WON **DESPITE** **_your_** cheating!! **HUMPH**!”

 

Trunks grumbled to himself barely audible beneath his breath

~talkin... I… fk’n…shit…YOU…humph! Lil...~

 

Goten was chuckling underneath his breath. He loved getting Trunks all riled up about certain events that stood out in their memories like this one. He loved how Trunks face would turn red with frustration and especially while they were in an embrace like this, because Trunks would tighten his grip on wherever his hands were in the moment. Right now, they just so happened to be clutching both of his ass cheeks. Goten giggled and bit his bottom lip, he shuttered at being groped so firmly. He let his eyes wander up to Trunks face hoping to see the angelic/devilish look he loved so very much. He saw it was working well. Trunks eyebrows all burrowed inward towards his kawaii little nose, his top lip all curled up in the corner only on one side as if he were disgusted by something. Goten admired all the little things he loved inside of his private thoughts, careful to hit the mute switch so Trunks would not hear his thoughts

 

~ mmm I love that…that look of wanting to take something, or someone apart in his sharp blue eyes. Oooh he is really thinking hard about it now! He is gunna do it! That look he gives with his eyes when he gets his scowl on! He-he-he! There he goes!

Lids low…

Glance left…

 roll um right…

 mmmmm BAD BOY.

Mmmmm KAMI his hands are so strong… ~

 

“Yeah, sure whatever Trunks, that’s the way it went down in **YOUR** head. We **_BOTH_** know the truth though… We **_BOTH_** know _YOU_ cheated **_FIRST_** and I was just SO shocked by your _poor_ _sportsmanship_ that I simply could never recover… **_tsk_** … I was just so **_SHOCKED_** by the lengths you were willing to go to just to beat me... Sheesh, who knew…”

 

If Trunks were not so peeved by the words spoken to him he would’ve easily noticed Goten’s shortness of breath, the glazed look of lust in his eyes, the scent of his arousal building to obvious levels… Yet he was **offended** by the notion that he was so accused of, having to **CHEAT** to win! He was after all the **SON** of the **PRINCE** of **ALL** **_SAIYANS_**!! He did **NOT** , WOULD **NOT** stoop to such levels.…of cheating! Even though there was no “ _kingdom_ ” to rule, he still felt the **HONOR** of having **ROYALTY** in his blood!!

 

“ **Goten**! HOW can you LAY here and **ACCUSE** me of such a thing??? In our break from one another did you **BUMP** your head and **_FORGET_** who I AM?? Do we need to get out of here, so we can _SPAR_ so that I can hit you in the head again to return your memories of ME??? **HOW** **CAN** YO-

Waaaait…

 

* _sniffs & scents the air_*

what’s that smell-l? … Chiibs!!! Chibi what the **_HELL_**??”

 

Goten BUSTED looks up shyly into Trunks eyes…trying to hide his devilish grin

 

“It has been so long Trunks, I guess my scent is a little overwhelming huh?”

 

“A bit? Goodness! Chiibs… you missed me that much? To go to such lengths... Just to get me...? Dang babe… If I didn’t know any better by this scent, I’d Say you definitely were going through some kind of change!”

“…And Ye would be correct cub. This change is not only affecting thine mate, but it has affected ye as well. It has to do with the moon which is high and in full right now. I overheard mention earlier of pain in thine backs. Well if ye were both awake ye would see that BOTH of thine tails have nearly grown back. As have the tails of Vegeta-Sama and Kakarot-San. Ye both have been so very patient. It is time I give thee thine PEACE once and for all.

 Child come forth!”

 

Suddenly they both could sense Future Trunks inside of the L.I.T. system. They both gasped. Cha continued as she tested all lines of connection and making sure all could understand what was being transferred through thought.

 

“Trunks of the future, I believe ye hast some explaining to do here?”

 

“Heh yes, this is all so very strange! Wow.. Trunks, Goten… Cha-Sama came to my time and briefly explained the disaster that has caused so much trauma here… I want very much to put this to rest so that whatever happiness that **can** PREVAIL here **DOES** prevail here.”

 

Both Trunks and Goten were shocked into silence… they felt Cha nudge them both as they sat on their bed mesmerized…

Trunks spoke up

 

“Ah… yes indeed. We are at an impasse with what to do about us. It kind of destroyed a part of me to be perfectly honest, that you NEVER mentioned Goten. I don’t even know if it is okay for me to …for US to know why and HOW We ended…”

 

“Little me. But NOT me… That is a simple way to put this. Trunks remember before I left I was trying to explain all of this to you! YOU have memories of Father. I do NOT. Our paths are NOT intertwined! While you call me “future Trunks” it is clear to me just because of both of our histories that I am more of an Alternate UNIVERSE future version of you! PLEASE try and understand this, because in my past Goten was killed LONG before ANY relationship on THIS level, COULD ever occur… by the time I was the age YOU are now MY Goten was already dead. It was NO fault of yours, it had NOTHING to do with you. You and this Goten were OBVIOUSLY meant to be, PLEASE do not allow MY past to interfere with the love you obviously have, and DESERVE NOW.”

 

Goten broke into tears sobbing and holding his Trunks close to his body

 

“Thank you!! Thank you SO MUCH… I cannot begin to THANK YOU ENOUGH…”

 

“No problem Goten. Younger me… looks like you have a TRUE GIFT in your arms, **_CHERISH_** **_IT_**. Don’t give up on it no matter WHO comes from the future or Past… FIGHT for that treasure within your arms, for it is MORE VALUABLE than you can ever DREAM of. **_Promise_** me!”

 

Trunks rubbed Goten’s back tenderly Held him closer, took in a huge whiff of his mate and said to all who could hear him…

 

“I PROMISE. NOTHING will ever come between us, EVER again Goten… I adore you mate. You are MINE from now until the breath that I draw is my LAST.”

 

With this truest heart felt statement Trunks body woke up! A deep inhale into the present. His tail and Goten’s tail making its final spurt of growth. They both woke they took a moment to realize all that had happened.

 

Cha said her Thanks to Future Trunks and took him promptly back to his own time.

 

“Will they be okay?”

Trunks asked Cha before she departed

 

“Aye, they will be MORE than Okay thanks to thee!”

She smiled and Hugged Trunks. Here is a calling card. I owe thee big time! If ye should need any help just give her a press and start talking!”

 

With a wink and a flash, she disappeared back to her boys.

 

“Cha-Sama”

 

Trunks spoke to her directly outside of his dream for the very first time.

 

“Yes, child”

She smiled at the future of Saiyan existence… although only ½ they would play an exceptional part!

 

“I need to apologize fo-“

 

She interrupted abruptly.

 

“Ye need not apologize for anything. The exemplary love ye hast for thine mate is thanks enough! Whilst ye may not yet know, this love… is exactly the step the other 2 Saiyans needs to be a reminder of many important things that pertain to the flourished existence of thine race!”

 

Trunks had no idea to what Cha was speaking about. He didn’t really need to. She had shown herself to be a WISE, POWERFUL, and Cunning individual of TRUSTWORTHY power. He only could acknowledge this by saying

 

“I don’t know HOW my love for Goten and his love for me helps you, but however that is… We’re all on board! Please let us know what we can do to assist. You have our unending THANKS and Loyalty. Without you, we would not even HAVE one another.”

 

“Just, keep being exactly who ye are. Keep loving one another… even in the faces of thine elders… ESPECIALLY in the face of thine Elders. One needs to feel the crashing weight of RESPONSIBILITY upon his shoulders. Seeing his cub will rouse him to the top of his throne where he BELONGS. HE, AND HIS OWN MATE.

Worry not cub… go… be in love. All is surely falling into place where it needs to be!”

 

Goten did not understand either, but he heard enough to know he did not NEED to understand! That he and his future Mate had the BEST role in Cha-Sama’s plan,

'To GO… BE IN LOVE'

While Trunks stood and tried to think deeper into how

their love would be helpful, Goten took him by his hand and led them both to the bathroom. Trunks looking confused asked

 

“Chiib’s what are we doing in here?”

 

“Trunks, lets bathe together… I wanna wash your body, I want you to wash mine. Undress me mate”

 

“Goten.”

Trunks had never felt him be so forward like this. They had not bathed together since they began this relationship. Especially hoping that they would not get caught by Vegeta. Thinking back on Cha-Samas words, Trunks gave Goten a little smirk and ran the bath water. He undressed Goten slowly not wanting to hurt his new tail . Goten gasped as the air hit his newly birthed appendage.

 

“Is it sore Goten?”

 

Goten kept his hands on Trunks shoulders looking deeply into his eyes. His breathing slightly labored he answered

“Yes, not a whole lot… there are parts of me that ache so much more. I can’t say what they ache for exactly, I just know that it has to do with you. With NEEDING you in a way that has only grown in curiosity up until now. I know… know that without a doubt that you my mate... honestly, I don’t… I’m.. not sure exactly what that means. I just know I need you.

I need you in me,

on me,

beside me,

on top of me,

behind me…

I’m just so... so… HUNGRY FOR you TRUNKS…

So hungry, if that makes ANY SENSE at all…"

 

Goten’s naked body trembled with desire.

It was contagious. All Trunks could do was pull Goten into him. their mouths crashing together. Goten undressed Trunks as well careful not to agitate his tail as well.

While their tongues licked, lapped, danced anxiously inside of one another mouths, Goten was so excited to finally feel the wall hidden in the back of his Trunks mind go crashing down into dust. Trunks lifted Goten's naked body into the tub, He followed. And sat pulling Goten's body onto his lap. Wetting Goten's hair and looking into his eyes he panted into his mouth between wet, sloppy, hungry kisses…

“I’m Starved for you too Chibi…"

nipping at his neck and his lips, Goten held Trunks close as he began to grind his heat into Trunks lap. Aching for the unknown. He wanted to do something with the hardness of Trunks desire, pressing near his heat…

he whimpered with desire

“I hurt Trunks… help me… please...I need you.. I need you!!!”

 

~ **TBC** ~

* * *

Ah damn it... these kids are CLUELESS. They've turned something ON that they don't know how to turn OFF... Don't worry... we won't leave um like this all week... I will do my best to get you the 2nd Chapter before Monday 12:00 a.m. as usual! ;-)

 


	18. ~THE INFLAMED PASSIONS~ Of ~FIERY DESIRES~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Friday... Hope your weekend was AWESOME!  
> THIS chapter is SO VERY NSFW!!! AGAIN... Please, readers UNDER 18 are FORBIDDEN here. I take NO responsibility for anyone UNDER 18 reading this ADULTS ONLY FICTION.  
> NSFW = Not SAFE For Work. Don't blame me if you get fired for flickin your Cl1T underneath your desk at work. Or Beatin off in the supply closet or somethin CrAzY like that! FU-FU-FU-FU-!!! You all have been warned. So without Further Adieu... Ladies and Gentle-Freaks, Grab your Snorkels... It's time to GET. WET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (Arigato Gozaimasu Toriyama-Sama) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> +18 ADULTS ONLY. NSFW. Other than that Enjoy the Ride! ~x( ^ . ^)x~  
> @~~'~} YAOI BE'BE @~~'~}

**CHAPTER 18**

 

**~THE INFLAMED PASSION~**

**Of**

**~FIERY DESIRE~**

 

   
  
---  
  
Goten felt as if his very flesh was on fire. Trunks even let out most of the hotter water and added cooler water to help his beloved. He asked him if he felt sick at all because his skin felt very warm to the touch.

 

“No, I don’t feel sick at all Kawaii, I just feel shaky all over, I cannot describe this as anything I have ever felt. I just KNOW that I need YOU.”

 

“I am here babe, and I need you too! But I do not feel the heat like you do. I also don’t think I am feverish like you are. I am worried Goten. Maybe we should slow down and see if we can get help. I don’t even know where my Father is… Have you seen him today? Like OUTSIDE of that L.I.T. system?”

 

“Yes, I have. Ha! Funny thing that happened ya see… I didn’t tell you what happened huh? Heh -heh… Ummm... definitely Trunks… DEFINITELY saw the old man TO-DAY! YIP! Certainly did…

 

Trunks got the terrible suspicion that something went wrong… Knowing Goten as well as he did, it was pretty obvious.

 

“Spit it out Goten. I swear you should **_NEVER_** try and “ _cover_ ” **_ANYTHING_** … If anyone ask you something you needed to keep secret, you’re as good as **CAUGHT** I swear! What HAPPENED Babe?”

 

Goten hung his head shamefully blushing, he felt bad that he could not be as smooth as his other half. He hesitantly, but finally spits it out…

 

“Well… he kinda wanted to kill me earlier, b-because, well he kinda walked in while I was very upset by your condition… I was kind of having a teeny tiny breakdown?”

 

 

Getting slightly irritated by Goten’s ½ answer he said

 

“Goten… are you asking me if you were having a teeny tiny breakdown? If you are I have no idea, I was kinda in a coma remember?”

 

“Noooo… Okay Okay! No need to get all pushy! I was having… a… mooooment… and in my frustration, I kinda ummm… _kissed_ you. I was all caught up in it and well your father. Trunks I swear he is like a **_cat burglar_**!! I didn’t even hear him come down the stairs an-“

 

Trunks slapped his hand over his own face and said

 

“AGAAAAAAAD GOTEN… You didn’t get CAUGHT MOLESTING ME IN MY COMA STATE DID YOUUUU?”

 

“MOLESTING??? Oh, how DRAMATIC!! NOTHING of the… I would NEVER! Tit’ was just a little...kiss… with maybe a tiny tongueeee-“

 

“Goten.

 My **FATHER** walked in on **YOU** tonguin’ me down **_WHILE_** I was in a **COMA**? ….

 

 That’s… that is just…

 

… **BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

OH **MY** **_GOD_**!!! My freaky lil **HENTAI**. **_WOW_** Goten, and you say **_I’M_** the one who’s a **PERV**. **THIS** is classic! Ya know Goten I could **_TOTALLY_** hang you over the barrel on this one, because for **ONCE** I am the

 “ _innocent_ ”

 one and **YOU** LOVER are the **BAD** BOY **PERVERT** trying to take advantage of

 

 ‘ _poooooor wittle ole unsuspecting meeeee’_

**Hahahahahahaaa**! Oh, this is **AWESOME**! So how did my Father try n’ kill ya and HOW the **HELL** did you get out of it??”

 

Trunks was SO amused by this, just watching his Chibi squirm like a worm on a hook! He NEVER would allow Goten to truly look like the bad boy of course, it was just fun to tease him into thinking of WHAT he COULD do just to see him sweat. He listened to the account of how his Father caught him, how Cha-Sama saved his ass and how MORTIFIED he would be if Trunks actually carried out his wicked plan to appear to be the one with the halo this time.

 

“Chiibs, relax ur’ butt-hole… what kinda **RAT** do you take me for? I just **LOVE** seein’ you wiggle and squirm like you do. Your honestly just **_ADORABLE_** … Not to mention since you aren’t ready to give up that ‘ ** _precious’_** between those totally _EDIBLE_ cheeks, this is the thing I need to _feed_ my **_FANTASIES_** ”

 

Trunks winked, and then let his lids drop ½ way to closed in a HARD ‘gunna EAT you ALIVE’ stare down while letting his tongue drag slowly around his lips in a perfect circle before flicking it hard to drive home a point before slithering it back into his mouth.

 

* _GULPS_ *

“Oh **KAMI** … “

 

Goten practically loosing total composure by this LEWD highly sexual suggestion continued to pant and say

 

 ** _“NOW_** who is the **HENTAI** Trunks??! Oh, you KNOW what that does to me Trunks-Kun!!! WHY do you TORMENT with me that way??? What do you MEAN I’m not READY?? Who said I wasn’t READY ANYWAYS?!! Anyhow…

Listen I feel okay. Just stay in the bath with me pleeeease? I won’t try to kiss you anymore. I will just sit here and soak for a while. I just need you near me. We have been through so much with this whole Mai & the future stuff, me almost getting BLASTED to Kingdom COME by your FATHER… I just want you to hold me for now okay? Trunks I swear If I start to feel badly I won’t hold back from telling you, I swear. If I get any worse, we can go look for your father or call Cha-Sama back and ask her for help okay?”

 

“Okay Chiibs… I will keep an eye on you. It is possible that all of this has to do with our tails being back so suddenly and that full moon Cha-

Sama was talking about also. I wish my Father would have told us more about these tails, the moon, and all of this stuff ya, know? He mentioned some stuff… I just never thought in a million years that we would HAVE tails again! Man, my mom’s gunna FLIP!!”

 

* _gasps_ *

 

“…Oh gosh… Trunks…”

 

“Goten? What’s wrong?”

 

“…Oh no… Oh NO! Trunks… My **MOM**!!! She is gunna **KILL** ME!!! I haven’t even gone home, I haven’t called…. She is going to be so **PISSED**!!! I am surprised she hasn’t even come over here looking for me yet!!! What am I going to do!!!???”

 

Goten began to panic and get upset. His heart was weighed with anxiety as he fumbled in his mind for any plausible excuse as to

 

 **WHERE** he was all this time.

-

  **WHY** he had not called or even tried to contact his mother.

-

 **WHAT** he was THINKING to just **DISAPPEAR** to CC **WITHOUT** PERMISSION.

-

 **WHO** he thought he was running off and acquiring a tail like this (as if she would honestly **ALLOW** him to KEEP IT at all)

 

He could feel Chi-Chi’s WRATH with the onslaught of questions that simply HAD no good, or correct answers. As a result, he began to hyperventilate just IMAGINING the result of all of this. His BIGGEST fear being that she would try and keep Goten AWAY from his beloved. They had been very sneaky and had always found a way around her strict and overbearing rules. Never had he been so **BOLD** as to just **NOT** go home when she expected, or not called or asked permission or anything!

 

 NOW she would be **LIVID** and just because of WHERE he was all this time, he knew that she would pretty much **FORBID** him from coming back over for a very long time… THIS would **NEVER** do. There had to be a way!

 

“Goten, baby… ** _TRY_** and relax okay? I **KNOW** it looks bad… but she isn’t here yet. So, we have a little bit of time to think. Hyperventilating isn’t going to help **us** at all Chiibs… so please look at me.

  **Look** in my _eyes_ and **know**

she **CAN’T** stop **us**. **Listen** to me.

 

 The **FUTURE** _didn’t_ stop **us**.

 

 The **PAST** _can’t_ stop **us**.

 

 The **PRESENT** _won’t_ stop **us**.

 

 Okay? When **we** put our minds together… I know now

 

 **NOTHING** **_CAN_** stop **us**.

 

You wanna be with me, right?”

 

Goten held tight to Trunks hands and answered

 

“More than **_ANYTHING_** Trunks, more than **ANYTHING** in the whole **world**.”

 

Trunks smiled, nodded slowly and said

 

“Then **that** , your **_TRUST_** , and your **_BRAVERY_** is ALL I need. I will **FIGHT** with you, like you wanted me to. Okay? “

 

Then in an attempt to lighten Goten’s mood he continued,

 

“Think about it babe… We can **FLY**. SHE **CAN’T**. He-heee-he! “

 

Goten took some deep breaths and chuckled with Trunks,

 

“True, Trunks… I just… I don’t want her to **HATE** me. It always feels like there is such a slippery slope when it comes to her being so **ANGRY** with me. I try **SO** HARD to gain her approval… I **really** do. Even though it feels like I can never have it, I feel… **No** … I **am** responsible to keep tryin’.”

 

This ANGERED Trunks to hear Goten explain this weight on his shoulders,

 

“Goten. **Please** HEAR me.”

 

Trunks began to clean Goten’s tail, massage his back, and his shoulders in the bath. He felt it was TIME to say what he wanted to say since Goten turned 16. He took a deep breath and approached this delicate subject with all the love he could muster. Pushing down his ANGER towards Goten’s family.

 

“Baby… Chi-Chi’s ‘ **ANGER’** issues… they REALLY HAVE **NOTHING** to do with **YOUR** PERFORMANCE.

You are a **VERY** GOOD son…Hell, a GOOD **PERSON** PERIOD. Hasn’t your dad ever told you so? He always brags about you to us over here! **He** KNOWS it isn’t your fault…

 

 your mom…she has problems that **NO** **ONE** can fix but **HER**. I am not sure WHY she is SO **ANGRY**. I just know that what you are trying to **BE** for her, NO **HUMAN** OR **SAIYAN** **_CAN_** be.

 

Even **IF** you were to bring home grades **HIGHER** than Gohan’s… there would always be something **MORE** that she would require of you.

YOU are the **BEST** Goten. I know kids who would have told her to **STUFF** **IT** a long time ago. Yet you **_try_** , and you **_TRY_** , and you **_TRY_** some more! Even when she does not acknowledge your efforts, you **STILL** try!!!

 

Anyone else **_would have_** given up a **LONG** time ago. Can’t you **see**???

Everyone else **HAS** given up on trying to bring her _HAPPINESS_!!

 Even your brother Gohan… the one she **_SWEARS_** on a **GOLDEN FK’N CALF** is the picture of perfection…

Goten… **WHERE IS HE**???

 **WHY** does he keep his distance??

 Don’t say because he is just “ **busy** ” with his career either. HE, **AND** your dad… they TRY to STAY away as much as humanly possible!

If it were not for your DEDICATION to this **unbeatable** task, they **WOULD** stay away **COMPLETELY**. I’ve overheard YOUR dad say to MY father, that he **hopes** _someday_ **you** learn to ‘ _love her from a distance’_ so she cannot **HURT** your **_HEART_** anymore!!!

 We ALL have been waiting on **you** to accept that the quest you have chosen there with her is **IMPOSSIBLE**.

  **IT WILL DESTROY YOU**.

 

 You are old enough now to walk away… No one is saying for you to **quit** LOVING her, but now _especially_ since you’ve acknowledged **me** as your chosen **_mate_** …

 I **MUST** ask you, will you **allow** her and your unending QUEST to please her come between **us**?

I **MUST** know Goten. I must know that you can choose **US** over the unrealistic goals she has for you. She won’t **EVER** accept **US** … I **KNOW** IT.”

 

Goten was shocked by these upfront words of **TRUTH** Trunks just spoke. He didn’t know if it was the Full moon or the tails that prompted these unspoken truths to gush forward or what! It broke his heart to **FINALLY** hear what he KNEW was not **only** the truth, but that he always felt and **HOPED** **_OTHERS_** saw all along.

 

* _sobs_ *

 

“Trunks, you don’t know how **_LONG_** I have waited, to be ‘ _let off this hook’_ by… **_ANYONE_**. I have always felt that my dad and brother just left me with her to **fix** her! To **please** her… to **deal** with her as if I had some **MAGIC** answer to this **BURDEN**!!! MY DAD… he REALLY said those things??? WHY did he not tell **ME** it was okay to **STOP**???

Because **BABY I CAN’T FIX HER**!!!

I **CAN’T** DO… DO IT **TRUNKS**!!!

I’M NOT **GOOD** **ENOUGH**!!!

 I WILL **NEVER** **_B-BEEEE_**!!!! G…oo…

* _wails_ *

Good…e’nuff!!!!”

 

Trunks **hurt** to feel the depths of Goten’s truest heart’s desire, his most true feelings about **ALL** of this.

 This **CLARITY** was overwhelming! The TRUTH was awful, but freeing! He knew he had to be Goten’s STRENGTH.

The tears flowed down Goten’s face. He wanted Goten to face him.

 

“Goten, babe… turn around and let me hold you **_closer_**.”

 

Goten turned himself around and found himself wrapped into the warmest of all embrace. The strength radiating from Trunks chest spoke pure _SAFETY_. Pure _LOVE_. It spoke of a _PROMISE_ to keep him, in a place of assured acceptance.

 

Goten’s mind slightly struggled with the fact that he did not **_HAVE_** to perform to achieve this with Trunks.

 It was just HIS. HIS alone. There was no danger of losing it. There was no retreat of it. There was no skill or performance level he HAD TO ACHIEVE to gain it.

This example of love unconditionally solidified that what Trunks said as **TRUE**. It was **NOT** his **LACK** of effort or talent that caused this RIFF, IF it were… surely it would not be so easily attainable by someone who was **NOT** his mother.

 

“Goten. You **ALWAYS** have been. You **ALWAYS** will be **_MORE_** than GOOD enough for me. You may not be “ _perfect_ ” but you are **_PERFECT_** for **_ME_**. You held on to US when even **I** thought there was **NO** chance of **_US_** existing… THAT strength, that comes **_NATURALLY_** to you is a **PRIZE** within itself!! I would be **NOTHING** without you. Can’t you **_see_**??”

 

Trunks wiped the tears from Goten’s eyes. He kissed his forehead. He planted little kisses all over his face. Holding with both of his hands on his cheeks, he pulled back to look into Goten’s eyes.

 

“Your **FREE**. You do not need to try anymore. I have your BACK. You said you needed to be ‘ ** _let off the hook_** ’ by ANYONE? **DONE**. Your **OFF** the hook. BE **FREE** GOTEN. BE **DONE** WITH IT. BE **_MINE_** FOREVER. “

 

Goten nodded his head and smiled! He closed the distance between his and Trunks mouths. He pulled Trunks lips into his mouth. Trunks with his own tongue requested that all of Goten’s mouth remain accessible to him. He made the effort to taste the roof of Goten’s mouth, lick all of his teeth, before sucking his tongue passionately into his own mouth. He sucked his tongue until Goten moaned with desire and then pulled it back into his mouth, only because he wanted to taste and give the same incredible feeling he was just gifted.

 

 They shared the joy, taking turns sucking the others tongue into their mouth

 Goten again moaned deeply into Trunks mouth when Trunks wantingly pulled his tongue back into his mouth this time using his teeth softly on the tip as well. With his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his arms crossed behind Trunks wet hair, he was beyond turned on.

 

Trunks found Goten’s soft body grinding to be delectable. His hands slid further underneath Goten’s ass. His hands parting Goten where he was naturally split. His fingers drawn into the warmth between his cheeks. Before he realized it he was fingering softly the pucker of muscle that created the rim of his hole. The flutters of feeling this action caused, sent Goten through the roof. Still intertwined in shared suckling of tongues, Goten needily moved his hole onto the probing teasing fingers of his betrothed. Although not all of the way, just the very tips of them, teasing him to insane levels. This mixed with both of their lengths between both of their stomachs had ALL senses completely overwhelmed. This beautiful friction of every motion caused both of these young lovers to boil.

Goten with very controlled and precise action began to slightly lift and drop one of his ass cheeks up and down trying not to impale himself fully. Bouncing the tip of Trunks fingers in and out of him steadily. He did not know or CARE if it was right or wrong… It just FELT like a direction he wanted to go in and with NO objection from Trunks, he became overly enthusiastic suddenly and pushed his body onto his fingers just deep enough as he began to lose control.

 He PAUSED. He GASPED as he quickly realized he indeed did as he was kind of trying not to do. It sort of had a stinging feeling. As he froze and so did Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten, he asked

“Chibi, do you know what you are doing? Did you hurt yourself?”

 

Goten said

“Actually, I don’t know what I’m doing… All I know is your teasing my hole like that made me want MORE. I didn’t think it would hurt…”

 

Trunks giggled…

 

“Silly Goten, why did you think I was not pushing inside further? Heh-heh... my eager beaver, look at you…Chiibs don’t you like, look ANY of this type of stuff up online when no one’s lookin’?”

Goten blushed a plum color and tried to hide his eyes before answering

“Well, I’ve seen some stuff online… but I didn’t even know WHERE or even KNOW to look for something like this Trunks… So, like am I stuck on here?”

 

Trunks thought Goten was so adorable he answered

 

“No Chiibs, if you really want this… I think I can manage. I’ve been reading quite a bit about this lately.

 Take deep breaths, then kiss me. It will be slightly uncomfortable at first. I was gunna **_ask_** you if you were really wanting to go further, since you just weaseled your tight little asshole onto my fingers without discussion, I kinda guess the answer is yes then... Hah-ha-ha! So, relax and I’ll try my best to take you to heaven. I don’t want you to ache for me anymore, and I read that it gets SO MUCH BETTER!”

 

Goten wanted to go in some direction or another. This ‘on the fence’ was NOT where he wanted to land. Seeing Trunks head bowed patiently waiting for Goten’s decision, he ran his fingers into the length of Trunk’s purple hair… and took the first of several long deep breaths.

 

Hearing this Trunks went to work to accommodate his lovers decision.

 

*Ahhhhh Chibi”

 

He moaned as he licked his collar bone sucking and popping the skin in his mouth while careful not to move those buried fingers a bit. He sucked his neck, kissed his shoulder, until Goten was done with the breaths. Goten dropped his chin down seeking the hot mouth he so craved. Trunks threw his head back allowing his hungry partner find his kiss… Goten’s mouth was wide open not able to clasp his lips around Trunks mouth because he felt a deep desire to either move or be adjusted. Trunks saw this need and thought he should now attempt to do as he read. Slowly he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. He felt Goten relax around his fingers. With the discomfort a lot less now he decided to try to move them in and out carefully.

 

“Goten, this may start to feel really good okay… but pleeeease Chibi don’t go all BUCK on me okay? Lets try to take this slowly. I DO NOT want you to hurt any more then it’s necessary… promise?”

 

Goten dizzy from desire and the pull of something so primal could only groan out a half-hearted

 

“No PROMISE, I’ll TRY.”

 

Trunks knew he had to be more still than he originally thought. Since it was not HIS hole on the line he allowed Goten more leeway then he was truly comfortable with. Trusting that he would not allow his desire to bring him face to face with too much pain.

 

Patting Goten’s thigh, as a sign to use his fingers as he wished, Goten gladly bean to rise and fall and move in circular motions with his hips with his mouth now over the top of Trunks head.

 

Trunks felt he was hunting for something he just could not quite find. When he saw the liberties Goten was taking to find this hidden unknown treasure he felt free to curl his fingers inside of Goten’s deeply wanting body. Goten cried out in heated pleasure

 

“Aa-Haaa Aaaaaah Ah KAMI!!! PAY DIRT KAWAII!!! GODS HIT IT AGAIN PLEASEEEE!!!!”

 

Goten’s body convulsed with Trunks fingers deep inside of him.

At first Trunks was ready to pull his fingers away to quickly, he soon realized that all of the actions Goten expressed was PURE Pleasure! He released a breath he had not noticed he was holding and grinned, happy he could drive his lover insane!

“Ah… that was good huh babe? You like when my fingers dooooo

 

THIS?”

 

Upon saying the word “THIS” he quickly pulled his fingers out just a bit and shoved them back in and curled them in one swift motion

 

“Goten cried out again almost sobbing

 

“TEASING ME AGAIN!!!??? MORE TRUNKS NOW. DEEEEEPER PLEASE!!! PLEASE BABY PLEASE GO DEEPER TRUNKS I CAN’T TAKE THIS!!!”

 

Trunks knew where this was headed, he wanted to make absolutely sure Goten was prepared properly before they sated their desires fully. So ignoring Goten’s pleas for “deeper DAMN IT” He did in fact tease him more. Bucking and cursing had Trunks hair in his fist.pulling at Trunks, as if he were going to FORCE his fingers to grow. He was so intoxicated with need that he barely noticed the third finger slippery with the oils from the bath enter his body. Trunks properly starched his little freak because he felt his “frozen” time was going to be far more intense as he got exactly what he was begging for.

FINALLY Trunks was satisfied from what he read, to give Goten what he SWORE he craved.

 

“Chibi. I KNOW you are excited, frustrated, and _**reallllllly** _ horny. Just THINK back a second though please to that pain you felt when you accidentally slammed down on my fingers… you remember it???”

Goten only grunted with his eyes squeezed shut

“MmmmHmm”

 

“Okay, well my fingers can only reach so far, but I got something that can. Ha-haaahaaa! BUT it is gunna hurt more then those fingers did at first, so please slow down. Okay? Please Goten… ?”

 

Goten took deep breaths he manage to say

 

“Okay, calming… calming. “

 

Trunks very excited and just slightly worried asked  Goten to stand and hold the side of the tub for him.

He quickly stood, glazed eyes hair wild, panting heavily. His tail was going berserk slicing through the air spraying water all around.

He turned his body slowly,  keeping his eyes locked on Trunks eyes, he said before turning his head and bending over

 

“HURT ME GOOD.”

 

Trunks had never heard anything so HOT in all of his life. Biting his bottom lip, he fought the urge to SERIOUSLY SLAM his cock into Goten an do JUST that.

 

“GoteeeeeNAh…. You had better stop…you are SERIOUSLY testing the limits of my restraint.”

 

Trunks squeezed his eyes shut tight and decided NOT to look just yet at Goten who at first had his hands on the edge of the tub as it was requested of him… As the anticipation built and he saw the effect his words had on Trunks he decided to only ½ honor the request. Yes he was bent over but instead he decided to move his hands from the edge of the tub to the cheeks of his seat. He spread his cheeks and pretended to hump the edge of the tub. Moaning and taunting Trunks saying

 

“Bad Boy… Don’t tell ME your gunna chicken out? Look at this hot hole…. It is CALLING and BEGGING and SUCKING at you… It NEED to be filled… what ya gunna do huh? Your hands warmed over a FIRE at their HOTTEST ain't got NOTHIN on this TRUNKS…

.FUCK. ME.”

 

Trunks had NO IDEA WHO or WHEN Goten got body snatched by! He just knew this was NOT his sweet little Chiibs… This was someone else! It HAD to be!! Desperately trying to ignore the taunting Trunks grabbed the bath oils and generously poured a lot on his aching cock. He poured an equal amount onto Goten's puckering hole. He allowed Goten to massage it on because at this rate he would not even make it inside with the way Goten was behaving!

 

Satisfied that things were as pain-free as they were gunna get, he said

“Okay Goten, I was gunna go easy on you. You seem to have NO desire for gentleness even after the warning sooooo… I hope you are ready!”

 

Goten just panted even hardier and heavier feeling he was on the brink at LAST of what he felt he has been desiring all along. Even with that “non-gentleness” in mind Trunks still eased himself inside slowly. By the time he pushed the head of his very hard cock inside he felt Goten tense up.

 

“SsssssssssssssssssssssTH!!!”

 

Goten sucked air in loudly through his teeth.

Trunks WANTED to throw a sly remark along the lines of “missing bravado” or something along those lines but found himself breathless and speechless instead at th tightness that now squeezed him  The heat that seemed to engulf him. The mixture of both of those things were hypnotic to say the least.

Neither one could speak. Trunks froze completely waiting for the wild sensation to dull enough to at least speak. Goten Frozr for other reasons entirely.. Oh it was a ring of fire.

His tight little hole even though stretched with fingers did NOT feel like this!

 

When Trunks was finally able to speak, he noticed his lover had not taken a breath. He said

Chiibs, I can either pull out, we just STOP. OR You can take deep breaths again like we did with the fingers. It’s your call babe.

 

Goten remembered where the deep breaths took him last time and thought

 

~The breaths took me to an AWESOME place before… THIS pain is BIGGER. Will the PLEASURE BE BIGGER TOO?~ Imagining that this was the heaven Trunks was talking about he took those breaths and relaxed his body. Trunks stroked Goten's cock as he felt him relax more and more… He did not ask, as he was learning to read Goten’s sexual body language pretty good. As Goten unclinched and began to push back… Trunks KNEW his mate was ready. Pushing himself all of the way inside of this molten lava worshiping site TRUNKS eyes now rolled into the back of his head. He wanted this to last, but he already felt the coiling in his stomach . Being a “frequent and ‘ **master’** of the ‘ **baters’** club” He was well aware of what this feeling was exactly. He asked Goten to please not move.

Goten tried to comply as best he could but he began to squirm and moan, shuttering and quivering all through his body… he cried out

 

“I’m so sorry I just CAN’T”

 

He began to arch his back and push his ass onto Trunks lap, at first slowly and then after a few in’s and out’s faster!!  Trunks could not contain himself… He said

“Okay Goten… I _tried_ …”

 

He just

 

 **LET**. **GO**.

 

BOTH of them furiously and wildly slamming into one another… Goten COMPLETELY overwhelmed by the fullness and length of Trunks very hard dick roughly brushing over that spot made his **_scream_ ** like a Banshee

 

“YES YEEEES… OOOOH GODS … FUCK YES JUUUUST LIKE THAT BABE RIGHT THERE OOOOOH RIGHT THERE UUUUM-UMMMMMM I'M GUNNA OOOU OOOUUUUU OUUUUUUUUAAAAH!!!!”

 

That was IT for Trunks…

“Mmmmmmm…. Meeeee too!!! Ahhhhh FAK.

FAK.

 

 

….FAK….

 

He let all of his energy go inside of Goten's body while also jerking Goten off in the front.

 

They shook and awwwwed in the after glow of their very first…..

 

~ UNPROTECTED ~

 

FULL SEXUAL experience TOGETHER.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ **TBC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Oh mEYE.... Was it RAW enough for ya? hmmmmm? R&R.. I wanna know how much ur liverz quivered!!! fu-fu-fu-fu!!!  Have a BANGIN' week! See ya Friday!!


	19. ~ SURPRISES in all SIZES~ PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¨ ~ LAST TIME~  
>    
> between Vegeta and Kakarot on Prostrate…  
>    
> …Releasing Kakarot’s hair he slid down and turned so his ass was finally in Goku’s face, Vegeta pushes his ass into his face completely wiggling it around demanding  
> “EAT. Kakarot” …  
>    
> Yeaaa!!! Things got pretty hot and heavy…and sticky! Lol They were FINALLY able to indulge themselves with this well-deserved, long awaited reward. Then Cha said to Vegeta  
>    
> “… Ye hast reached the 4th stage sweet Prince. Be HONEST and the relief ye seek shall belong to thee….”  
>    
> What are these “stages” Cha speaks of? Anyone else getting the feeling that she isn’t quite done with our Sexxxi Saiyans yet? Let’s find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
>    
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (鳥やま様ありがとうございます) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY Value has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
> ****** A/N *****  
> 2 things...  
> First The end of this chapter gets a bit NSFW... :-P Did not want to catch you guys n' gals off guard... Actually that would have been GREAT! FU-FU-FU!! I decided the risk might be a bit to bad... So there! Don't ever say I didn't have your back! LMAO! YOU know who I'm speaking to!! You my frisky... ErrrrHem! ummm Apologies! hahahaha!! Godda LOVE those freaky readers!! ~x( ^ . ^)x~  
> **********  
> Also... A little note from me to all of you…  
>  To ALL of you really cool, loyal, readers AND my 1-2 Haters (Hey, 1-2 is relatively small for fame levels but they diligently spread like roaches... so it's a start! FU-FU-FU!!)  
> To EACH and every one who ENJOYS this fiction enough to Click that  
> ~KUDOS~  
> button!  
> To those who LOVE this fandom,  
> those who support my efforts by subscribing, bookmarking, and/or recommending this fiction because you just love it probably and hopefully as much as I LOVE writing it! Lol! Whether you comment or NOT I just want you all to know how much I DO appreciate you! Sometimes it just takes 1-2 “Hiding hater” spewing Bile flavored Hatorade (for reasons only known to them) to be REMINDED of the CONTRAST of Incredible 仲間 a.k.a. Nakama a.k.a. Friends, Of GREAT people I’ve been lucky enough to get to type to/communicate with around me, stirring my appreciation and JOY that much HIGHER!!! So, to ALL of you,(yesh... even the Haters) from my heart SINCERELY…  
> @~~`~} Thank You!!!  
> @~~`~} Arigato Gozaimasu!!!  
> @~~`} ありがとうございます  
> ;-P

~ **NOW** ~

 

**CHAPTER 19**

 

~SURPRISES in all SIZES~ Part I

 

Goku’s wide eyes lit up like a Time Square Christmas tree as he stared at 2 of the most beautiful tickets he ever laid his eyes on.

 

 2 Dark grey rectangular strips that were gloss treated to speak “CLASSY” in the hands of the invited. Silver and white glitter was used to write both of their names Calligraphy styled on the front of both tickets:

 

**~VEGETA & KAKAROT~**

**CONGRATULATIONS**

**On your**

**MATING!!**

In smaller typed print on the lower right-hand corner It read:

 

****Please see REVERSE side to explain the details of your gift! ****

 

The tickets were lined with black velvet ribbons, not wanting to dirty, lose, or manhandle accidently destroying them, Goku slowly turned them over and read the rest of this strange Gift’s details in its entirety.

 

“Claiming your **ALL EXPENSE PAID** **H** oneymoon **A** dventures ‘Surprise Vacation’ has NEVER been Simpler!

Just check these off of your 'To Do' list of helpful recommendations to assist you!”

 

  1. **Simply** pack your bags to stay with us for your **ALL EXPENSE PAID** **H** oneymoon **A** dventures vacation suites for 1 entire week! As our Luxurious **_3x_** daily **_3x’s_** **FAMOUS** Buffet style meals are served proudly to all guest all you’ll need are the clothes on your backs! **(** perhaps a few extra pairs couldn’t hurt, toiletries, swimwear if you wish)



  1. **No** Passport needed! However, if you wish to travel outside of the **H** oneymoon **A** dventurers Resorts, keep in mind that food, or activities **out there** are **not** Free! Extra Cash or Credit Card may come in handy in similar events! Some form Identification is always recommended



either way.

 

  1. **_Adventurer_** ** _,_** these next instructions are 〠☝ **very important**! 〠☝ **⁂** **BEFORE** handing the other ticket to your mate, it is imperative that a maximum 5 FEET of space is reserved for departure. ⋆ **anything within those 5 feet⋆** will be transported with you and will be solely YOUR responsibility while here. ⋆ **Everything outside of the 5 feet** ⋆ space reserve will be **left behind. NO EXCEPTIONS.** **⁂** When you are **CERTAIN** you **both** are ready to depart, then you may place the ticket in the hand of your mate/wedded loved one and **QUICKLY** proceed to the next step



 

  1. Here we are at last at the final check off point! Magical Departure! While touching your mate, close your eyes and focus. Concentrate on the **pulsing** of the bite mark placed on your body by your mate/ (touch the Metal rings on your promised fingers.) Within 3 FULL BEATS of your mark /3 full turns of your mini cuff **_Your mate_** , _your packed_ belongings, **AND YOU** will **INSTANTLY** be transported into your **very own H** oneymoon **A** dventures ‘Surprise Vacation’!!!



 

 

** **ALL** Tickets are **NON** -refundable with or without purchase. Tickets must be used within 1 month of the special event. Please do not **LOSE** , your tickets they are especially magically designed for the names on said tickets. The **SELL** , **TRANSFER** OR **ATTEMPTS** thereof are **STRICTLY** prohibited. **ANY** attempt to do such will result in revoked entry, and possible magical penalties up to and including **loss of fingers, appendages, opposable thumbs, and or limbs.** Tickets are redeemable for 1 ROUND trip per person. ½ of 1 tickets trip Include **FROM** : the location of ticket holder’s activation of transmission point> **TO** : Honeymoon Adventurers, ENTRY/EXIT Lobby Hall. The remaining ½ of the FREE transmission trip destination points are strictly as follows: **FROM** : Honeymoon Adventurers, ENTRY/EXIT Lobby Hall> **TO** : the original location of ticket holder’s activation of transmission departure. Terms are legal and subject to change. Any and all Inquiries may be addressed to **H**. **A**. **I** nc.© **H.A. I** nc.© and its subsidiaries are all property holdings of:

**F** amily

 **R** esorts &

 **I** ntergalactic

 **E** ntertainment

 **Z** ealots’

 **A** ssociation

 

By now Goku was still very much wide eyed (perhaps even more SO NOW! With his free hand covering his overly-toothy goofy grin, he bounced on the tips of toes like a young teenager finding out he/she FINALLY made it onto the “cheerleaders squad”! He practically screamed,

 

“Oh... Ooh my… **OOOOH** MY KAMI!!! FREE…

 **F** R-E **E** food 3xs a DAY for a WHOLE WEEK! **FREE** **FOOOD**!!!??? **BUFFET STYLE**!!! **OH** my GOD I can’t WAIT for Vegeta to get HOME!!! Heeee… oh HE is gunna **love this**!!! This is the **BEST** GIFT for M…Wee…US. US!”

 

Goku plops down into a “heel to Knee” leg-crossing thinking pose to plan

 

“I can see it now…ALL **DAY** and **NIGHT** for a WHOLE **WEEK** …our schedule will go just like this:

* _using his fingers for counting while contemplating the possibilities ahead_ *

 

  "SPAR, **EAT** , FUCK, **EAT** ,SPAR, **EAT,** FUCK/SLEEP, **EAT** ,SPAR.

 

In a non-breakable circle!!! It a Saiyan a **FANTASY** come true!!!

Honestly, Vegeta can really use this Vacation! These past 6 months has been trying for him. I’ll bet Cha had something to do with this! Why shouldn’t she!? After all she did kinda START all of this in a way. She _DID_ promise to help build him back up, since **she** force him to relive 1 of the **MOST** traumatizing memories in his life… **HUMPH**! Even IF it was only 5 minutes… She said it was vital to give him that “push” he needed to heal. Hmm…”

 

Goku decided to get busy! He wanted to leave as SOON as Vegeta got home. He KNEW he couldn't keep something SO big a secret from his King for very long at all. He really wanted to surprise his mate. So he started with the measuring. He measured the 5ft. circle on the floor. Marking it with tape. He then got their travel cases ready with the things they needed to bring their strict itinerary into a highly successful state of fruition!

 

"YOSH! Now I need to practice tuning into the rhythm of my mates mark. I have heard it plenty of times. I just need to be sure I can access it fast enough before Vegeta gets grumpy and starts questioning the reasons for my strange behavior!"

 

Once again he fell gracefully into his "Heel to Knee" cross-leg pose on the floor. With his eyes closed, his breaths deep and serene, he focused. The beating was hypnotic and strong. His tail seemed to dance softly to this deep steady vibration that sent waves of contentment all throughout his body. Goku caught a chill as goose bumps line up on his forearms and the back of his neck. As he shuttered he whispered

 

"Ooo Kami-Sama, I **LOVE** this man! **Mmmmm** … my King, Oh..  the way he loves me..just the way it sings out to me through his stares, his kisses… I cannot **BELIEVE** I **ever** lived without his touch."

 

The mark located on his shoulder, just where his neck muscles become joined with his shoulder muscle...there the bite shaped scar began to heat up, his flesh turned red, his mark started to appear more like a welt. Goku felt it thumping faster. Pulsing through his being, jolting him almost violently… he ALMOST missed the meaning. His mate was VERY CLOSE by!

 

"Oh damn!!! I godda get UP! He is gunna walk throu-"

 

" **Kakarot**!"

 

Goku I.T.'d to Vegeta's side as soon as he heard his mate's raspy Sexxxi voice.

 

"Mmmmm _**G'eta**_ I was just thinking about you…"

 

Before his mate could answer, Goku had his fingers entwined with Vegeta's Flame shaped mane, catching his King's signature sexxxy cocky "1/2 top lip curled up,while biting his bottom lip" grin up into his own two lips. Goku soft yet passionately suckled Vegeta's lips.Trying to control himself caused his body to react as if he were Bench Pressing far to much... deep, hard, rabbit nerve, twitchy trembles. While Falling FAST into the building pull of his powerful mate. His breathing becoming more shallow as his King moaned into his mouth.

This needy wanting Saiyan rustling through his hair, quivering in his arms, lusting for his tongue, was ALWAYS more then enough to send Vegeta's sex drive into a MAJOR full throttle situation, a **FORCE** Goku was **MORE** then glad to reckon with...

Goku so enraptured in the kiss with his mate, nearly forgot about the entire surprise! He tried to pull his thoughts ALONG with his King to the 5ft. Clearance area without being to obvious. Stumbling backwards he was nearly there, without any suspicion because Vegeta was now **rev'n** to **GO** … Vegeta' thoughts only bordered somewhere along the lines of

 

~FUCKIN' DAMN IT. I wasted HOW much time NOT getting THIS everyday??? My horny little sexxxi slut can't WAIT to have his King! Mmmmm boy and are **YOU** gunna **GET**. **IT**. **KAKAROT** …Mm-mm... I will turn your **INSIDES** **OUT** ON my dick!!... Grrrrr-rrrRrraw..maaaan. I'm about to **FK. THE. SH-** ~ 

 

Goku landed he and his mate just inside the circle. He broke their kiss (in his mind only **VERY** temporarily as it was a **GREAT** jump into their schedule for the week!) He panted into Vegeta's mouth,

 

"Hold that thought _G'eta_ … I **PROMISE** it you **WONT** regret it…"

 

He pushed the other **H.V**. Ticket into Vegeta's hand, clasping the back of his hand and guiding it onto one of his ass cheeks _only_ to make sure the Ticket wasn’t dropped (Yea suuuure your not fooling anyone with that lie Goku!) xD  

Vegeta was hardly interested in whatever was between his palm and his Beta's hot ass at the moment. The great wall of CHINA could be in there and **still** it would not keep his hands from his mate and his ass! Vegeta deeply growled from his chest even more as Goku threw his head backwards exposing his heated mark to his mate… Vegeta had Goku bent backward, hovering over his marked mate. He licked it slow flattening his tongue out long and wide. His tail had already made it's way into Goku's Gi. Flickering and tickling at the spot in between Kakarot's legs, _yeeeesh_ the one on his inner left upper thigh... Using the tip of his tail he allowed it to wisp and flicker at it unforgivably and teasingly so... seeming to twitch accidentally to softly between there and the tender flesh of his scrotum sac, dusting back and forth alternating between a lazy

"oops, excuse me sir I didn't mean to tickle your sensitive nut sack with this soft fluffy, heavy, tickling appendage of mine"

and a ever **demanding** fur spiral winding stair case **intentionally** voyaging oh so very close to **all** things **explosive** inside of that Gi! Between the furry assault and hearing his mates raspy " **UuuuuunGh** …" while dragging his tongue mercilessly up and down Goku's red raised mark, they **BOTH** had lost **ALL** composure.

In an all but 'mock' intoxicated state Goku thrust his pelvis upwards,muscles **clinched** and **seething** hard at his mate. Once he felt Vegeta's erection through his shameless spandex bottoms, flexible to spar in, thin enough to FUCK a HOLE through…

Goku pressed himself harder into his mates erection. Wanting to grind him,wanting to crawl head first in to his mans ripped stocky hard body,melt inside from how hot they **BOTH** were, slither into his sacs and be beat out in a violent frenzy, viciously through the hole that filled his insides until they spilled **REGULARLY**...

but not wanting to part privates long enough to do more than short but strong circular motions…

 _ **{Geeze**_. ~x(@ .@)x~}

  Just knowing that thin material was the ONLY thing keeping him away from either something completely INSANE and losing his gods-be-damned mind...

(to late i think.)

or feeling the skin of his weeping cock rubbing frantically with the skin of his mates somehow ALWAYS well oiled cock... It had Goku mewling with desire…

Neither he nor his mate ever witnessed the changing of scenery. They missed the world when it pixelated starting with the disassemblment of the very walls of their love nest. As they shimmered and fade-scattered all around them, a wet rose caught in a monsoon... they also missed the RE-appearance of an intriguing scenic landscape that looked a LOT **LESS** like any **kind** of resort,or anything **LIVING** could EXIST there for that matter, and **FAR** more **LIKELY** that they got reLOCATEDed onto an arid red planet SO very far from the place they rested their heads…

 

                               ***************** **TBC** ***********************

* * *

Alright... yesssssh!...I had FAR to much fun acting an ass in this chapter... Lack of sleep+steel toe shit kicker resolve to TURN IN hopefully2 Chapters per weekend= Delirious Spankin good times! xD See ya Sunday! have a spank ass weekend Nakama!!!

* * *

 


	20. ~Surprises in ALL Sizes~ Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Surprises continue this week as Vegeta and Kakarot end up KAMI know's WHERE, With KAMI knows WHOM! Just Curious... DID anyone catch the "clues" within the last chapter that pointed the finger at the guilty party? The "HOST" of those special tickets? Hopefully you caught it! It will be reveled NOW in Chapter 20 of Prostrate!  
> Thank you for joining me! Nakama!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¨ DISCLAIMER ~  
>    
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (鳥やま様ありがとうございます) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY Value has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> Have an AWESOME weekend nakama!! Do Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 20  
**

**~Surprises in ALL Sizes~ PART II  
**

**  
**

**"** SURP- …rise??? Hm...? Well this isn't right at all..."

 

Goku looked all around the WASTELAND, disappointed. Realizing that this did not appear to be anything NEAR what he imagined he and his mate or anyone else he knew for that matter would chose to escape to. ESPECIALLY not for a Honeymoon.

 

"SURPRISE??!! WHAT THE **FUCK**?? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS KAKAROT!!?? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??? W-Why does this place look so familiar??"

 

Vegeta's chest tightened with anxiety as he felt something familiar and the nostalgic feeling here was FAR from a pleasant one.

 

Goku stood scratching his head, looking around. It did not look or feel familiar to him at all… Even so he could feel the stress his mate was currently under and wanted to put him at ease immediately. So, he began to explain to him the details his ORIGINAL idea entailed.

 

"So, YOU walked into living room and saw strange tickets slipped underneath our door WITH our names on um' for a vacation **_HERE_**??? You thought **this** was a great idea for a honeymoon spot Kakarot?? **LOOK** at place!!"

 

Goku tried to explain

 

"No Geta' There is some kinda mistake… the tickets didn't say they were gunna bring us _here…_ Just **look** …"

 

He picked up Vegeta's ticket he dropped during transport. He handed it to him to examine himself. Hoping it would show Vegeta his true intentions.

 

The older Saiyan scowled as he read the back of the ticket… When a feeling of DREAD washed over him, almost verifying the horrible feeling he had when he first realized something was familiar about this awful place.

 

Just as he was about to explain, a shrilling scream piercing to the ears tore loudly through the air. Both Saiyans crouched down low both putting their hands over their ears. Then as it died down the ground began to quake and split. Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand and said

 

"WE **MUST** GET THE HELL AWAY from here **now**!!"

 

Vegeta ran as fast and safely as he could, as he attempted to remember the "safe" spots from his previous visit. He stumbled upon the cave he remembered vaguely that protected him the last time.

 

Panting in panic he turned to Goku and said

 

"Is there **ANYWAY** you can use your I.T. to get us the **HELL** OFF this planet???"

 

"PLANET?? So…We really are OFF of earth??"

 

"YES KAKAROT. This planet… should have been disintegrated long ago… somehow it is STILL here, and we are ON IT. Something is VERY WRONG HERE. So PLEASE I.T. **NOW** if you can!!

 

Goku raised his two fingers to his fore head eye's shut tight he tried to sense anyone familiar away from this strange planet. He took a deep breath and realized sadly, there was NO one, no aura he could connect to. Lowering his fingers, dreading giving Vegeta the even worse news he looked into his eyes and said

 

"I am **_so_** sorry… There must be interference, or we are simply too far away 'Geta…"

 

Vegeta shook his head… in utter disbelief.

 

"I cannot **BELIEVE** THIS!!! OF **ALL** PLACES. This MUST BE SOME KIND OF A TRICK!!!"

 

Goku said

 

" 'Geta what was that _screaming_? What do you know about this wasteland? Why is it haunting you so?"

 

Vegeta was now pacing the cave frantically… Thinking.

 

"Kakarot look at the Tickets **CLOSELY** … just **LOOK** at the back."

 

Goku took his ticket out from his Gi. He looked carefully.

 

"'Geta what am I looking for?"

 

"Damn it… **Right** **Here** … THIS part doesn't seem **_slightly_** suspicious to you?"

 

He pointed to the specific part of the ticket that caused Vegeta’s heart to sink down into his chest like a STONE:

 

~

Any and all Inquiries may be addressed to **H**. **A**. **I** nc.© **H.A. I** nc.© and its subsidiaries are all property holdings of:

**F** amily

    **R** esorts &

         **I** ntergalactic

           **E** ntertainment

**Z** ealots’

       **A** ssociation

**~**

 

**V** egeta used his finger to circle the BOLD letters traveling vertically in this specific part. He did not want to say it out loud. He just shook his head. The fear growing more real inside of his mind. Goku finally

 

* _Gasped_ *

 

"'Geta!!!! It spells out F-"

 

Vegeta shhhhh'd Goku.

 

" **DON'T** … Just **DON'T** say it out loud Kakarot…Please."

 

"…but WHY? IF it IS really him we **can** and **WILL** just beat him AGAIN… break this weird spell and go home!"

 

Vegeta shook his head slowly…

 

 "You just do not understand… You COULDN'T possibly…"

 

Goku truly did NOT understand… He searched Vegeta's eyes. All he could sense was a hidden fear. One his mate was ashamed of, and tried to bury deep inside.

 

Goku knew in order to try and restore Vegeta's confidence in not only HIS power but the powers they had COMBINED, he needed Vegeta to TALK about what he tried so hard to keep buried inside.

Goku placed his palm on Vegeta’s cheek. He caressed it gently. He felt so bad that the wonderful time he planned for them was the cause of such anguish. Such turmoil. He looked wanted so badly to transfer HOPE into Vegeta’s heart. He was about to say something along the lines of “TOGETHER they were UNSTOPPABLE.” When suddenly there was a wailing cry! It sounded as if it were coming from the back of the cave.

 

Both of the Saiyans eyes grew wide with uncertainty. Looking first at one another and then into the darkness that engulfed the cave. Vegeta was the first to shout,

 

“ **WHO** is THERE? **SPEAK** up NOW and we won’t **KILL** you SLOWLY!”

 

There was an eerie chuckle. It was followed by yet another blood curdling scream, it spoke at last,

 

“Kill me **_SLOWLY_**? HA! As if you have not already been killing me slow enough as it is… or… is that just what you all SPECIALIZE in anyways… **PRINCE** **VEGETA**?

 

“WHO IS THERE??? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??? SHOW YOURSELF **IMMEDIATELY**!!!"

Vegeta’s voice now in a full-on panic at this situation. The shrilling laughter turned sobs wrecked Vegeta’s nerves more then it did for Goku.

 

Goku wanting to diffuse this situation as quickly as possible gathered Ki into a small power ball in his palm, harmless but powerful enough to create a light to see into the darkness. He aimed at what seemed to be a wall. Causing a burst of light to momentarily push the darkness back past the creature they needed to see.

 

A shriek sound escaped the little red person huddled and trying his best to block out any light. His eyes were clenched tightly and while Goku meant to flip the lights ON and bring ease to the situation, what…and more seriously WHOM the light reveled made matters EVEN worse. Vegeta cried out

 

“Kami-Sama it CAN NOT BE!! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! YOU CANNOT BE!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!! GODS WHY??? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING??? WHY ARE you HERE???? T-TO KILL ME is that it??? You somehow… SURVIVED all of this time on the purity of your own BITTERNESS and RAGE to get me HERE… **_RIGHT_**? Right back HERE to pay the PRICE I deserve! **_RIGHT_**? WELL **C’MON**. BE DONE WITH it already… Send Kakarot home. He has **_NOTHING_** to do with this. This is between **YOU** and **I**.”

 

Goku looked at Vegeta as if he sprouted 7 heads. His mouth gaping in shock for the words his mate just selfishly spoke. He began to get irritated with the entire scene. The “NOT knowing” what the HELL was happening, and WHY Vegeta was so willing to just abandon EVERYTHING they had gone through these past few months.

 

His heart hurt that who or WHAT ever this little creature was huddling in the corner, of a cave they stumbled upon not even 1 HOUR ago…had SO MUCH power over his mate, over **THEIR** **LOVE** , over their **BOND** … that within a snap of two fingers could **DISMANTLE** and **DESTROY** it all... As if it were **dust** on an open window seal, casually tossed about on a blustery day.

Vegeta was on his knees, in the darkness. The small Ki blast Goku released had now faded and the once retreated darkness claimed dominance within the cave once more.

 

Goku could not make out the details of Vegeta’s face. For that he was glad. Still it tore his chest to ribbons that his PRINCE knelt, for reasons UNKNOWN to him. To a Creature UNKNOWN to him. On a planet UNKNOWN to him. His emotions toiling inside of his gut. A wave of sickness overtook him. It was just all TOO MUCH. TOO much to bare, or understand. The silence grew louder, all Goku could feel or hear was the breaking of his own heart. Growing EVER IMPATIENT, over what this creature was going to do… HE spoke up himself.

 

 “LISTEN, YOU… WHOEVER you are back there… I don’t know what your deal is. I have no IDEA who you are or WHAT your after, CLEARLY you have some PAST and OUTSTANDING IMPORTANCE with MY "SUPPOSED" MATE... A past I OBVIOUSLY am not IMPORTANT enough to know about myself…

SO, since I am OBVIOUSLY a **FOOL** for BELIEVING that I was a PART of HIM, SUCH a FOOL… Believing that **_WE_** were SO important to **_HIM_** that MY heart could _actually_ be CONSIDERED in such a life altering matter,

* _sobs_ *

 

_please_

 

Just take my life now. Spare me the HUMILIATION, and embarrassment I feel. I don’t even WANT to go on knowing in my heart I would have fought until the BLOODY END for this man, for US… While for him it was so quick and “simple” to END us FOREVER, which effectively ended ME completely.”

 

Vegeta raised his head slowly…

 

“Kakarot…”

 

Goku clutched at his chest and shook his head.

 

“Do NOT speak my name VEGETA-S.A.N… You don’t have to pretend ANYMORE. Well PLAYED. You got me good… You landed the destructive BLOW… You always had, some fucked hang-up about BEATING ME? Well… congratulations are in order at long last. YOU. WIN. I’M DONE.

 

Red… can I call ya Red? I’ll be outside of the cave. It isn’t like I can escape. Hopefully the planet will do away with me, If not… I’ll be waiting for you to do so, no strings attached “

 

Goku walked outside. Vegeta wailed in agony… He had JUST forfeit one of the greatest gifts, one of the greatest joys, he had ever known. He tore his shirt beating his fist into the dirt beneath him. Clawing at his own eyes in HYSTERICS. As his face bled, he screamed out at the very top of his lungs. Incoherent babble choking up from his throat

 

At last after all of the “Theatrics” that surrounded his dwelling the little red creature shifted its presence trying to move towards Vegeta. The way it traveled and moved was different. Like it did not have feet. It seemed to have to ‘Tick-Twitch’ backward, just to advance forward. He was small, like a child, red sharp horns atop his head, the same red covered his arms and claws on his fingers. His eyes very large round orbs, surprisingly a deep tropical waters Blue. There was a thin layer of silver mercury glossing them over giving his eyes depth and a sense of innocence, giving his eyes also the appearance of being like living waters. They were HAUNTING. One could EASILY see all of their SINS if they were dumb enough to take a look inside for too long. Below his eyes his face was flat. No lip curvature, or chin sculpted as one would think. No protrusion where a human nose would be. His face at the jaw line just beneath his eyes all the way to his neck was as brick mortared with brick missing where one would imagine lips would be. When he spoke, one could hear the distinct sound of wind moving over rock like a whistle… He Whistled and spoke

 

“YOU haven’t changed a BIT, have you? _STILL_ RAISING HOPE juuuuust high enough to DASH into DUST. I wonder how long your trail of DESTRUCTION is now? Why did you RETURN here Vegeta? Did you come to witness your handiwork? Did you bring your NEWEST project back here to compare your skill level? To finally GRADUATE the SOUL DISMEMBERMENT course at the TOP of your LORD FRIEZA’S CLASS???  “

 

Vegeta vomited on the spot. Shaking his head… His body WRECKED with GUILT, PAIN, SELF-LOATHING, GRIEF, DESPAIR. He could not speak.

 

“LOOK at ME PRINCE VEGETA. LOOK AT ME AGAIN, AND TELL ME how you will send HELP secretly for me, tell me again to HIDE SAFELY in this CAVE… LOOK IN MY EYES and PROMISE ME once more that you will get me to SAFETY and FREE-eeeDOM once your LORD was not looking…

…

..

.

**LOOK**.   **AT**.     **ME**!!!!!!!!!!

  


His raspy whistling voice hit high pitches that made Vegeta feel like his brain was about to be liquefied. He could not bring himself to even raise his head. Keeping his face buried in the dirt. He shuttered with guilt and shock once more. He did not attempt to cover his ears this time. He knew his ears would bleed from the insanely high-pitched whistle… He felt the VERY LEAST he could do was to FEEL the sharpness pierce his head, a fitting punishment for someone who habitually BROKE souls.

“Raising HOPE just high enough to dash it to dust…”

Just as the creature stated. The creature continued on…

 

“I’ll BET… You can not even REMEMBER my name.

I’ll BET… you cannot recall the faces of my Mother or my little sister before you WATCHED FRIEZA BLAST A HOLE through our heads…

**CAN**... **YOU** … Recall the look of **surprise** they held in their eyes before their **DEATHS**? Can you recall the **SHOCK**? The **STINK** of their **FEAR**?

The … **SPLATTER** Of their brain matter all over these cave walls???? You **LOOKED** away **THEN** as you do **NOW** … **STILL** cannot LOOK ME IN MY **EYES** **PRINCE**????

Am I THAT BENEATH YOU? SO very far, that I do NOT even add up in WORTH to you to even FACE eye to eye???

WHERE was your PRIDE when you twisted the knife in my BACK?

YOU CHOSE IT. WHY ACT ASHAMED??? I… could never figure that part out for the LIFE of me…

I always wondered… HOW one could call themselves a PRINCE in one breath, and turn over INNOCENT LIVES to be SLAUGHTERED like livestock… after PROMISING their safety within the NEXT. HOW does that work exactly PRINCE VE�GE�TA??? 

 

Goku could not help but hear this entire ‘one-sided' verbal slaughter going on inside of the cave. Suddenly It DAWNED on him WHO this creature represented in Vegeta’s life. Now… that he has a clearer understanding of what POWER the creature had over their lives, still very upset… He decided he could NOT allow Vegeta to die before this creature ALONE.

 He looked around, noticed oil bubbling to the surface through the cracks in the ground that the quaking had caused. He saturated a torn piece of sleeve from his Gi with the oil. He then wrapped the saturated pieces around a thick discarded branch he also spotted on the ground.  Afterwards, he gathered more Ki to create another energy ball of light and fired it at the oil soaked branch. Creating a source of light that would not quickly or easily fade. He walked back, SURPRISINGLY to all into the cave.

 

Taking his rightful place beside his mate, Goku spoke out

 

“Begging your Pardon… Uhh... Err r… Um…”

 

“Thavien… His name is Thavien…”

 

Vegeta said with his face still in the dirt.

Goku’s Heart pinched in pain at this AWFUL tragedy, he nodded, placed his hand on Vegeta’s back rubbing it lightly…

 

“Thavien-San, his eyes dropped to the ground at the voicing of his name.”

 

STUNNED and very confused by this strange turn of events… The creature shook his head slowly and then faster…

 

“NO. IMPOSSIBLE!! NOOOO!!! He CAN NOT know my name… It makes no SENSE!! W-We were just TARGETS to be TOYED with… OUR LIVES MEANT NOTHING TO THEM!!! WHY?? HOW??? HOW can he know my NAME?????”

 

The creature retreated further back into the caves.

 

“Listen Thavien-San… I cannot BEGIN to IMAGINE the HELL you have been through here… I am not sure if you have a TRUE grasp on the concept of time… or not... TIME is different for beings on different planets, different sun stars ya-da ya-da… The point being this… MUCH time has gone by, since the very TRAGIC demise of your family… You said you had a sibling? Correct?”

 

“…S-She was smaller than h-her brother. Her eyes were large, ROUND like his… except they were not as blue as Thavien’s They were light brown like the sands of an hour glass… full of LIFE before those sands ran out as F-FRIEZA SNUFFED that **_innocent_ LIFE** OUT!!!! KAMI **WHY**???? **WHY** DID HE NOT LEAVE THEM **BE**???

* _sobs_ _heavily_ *

  **ONE** … THEY WERE ONLY **ONE** SURVIVING **LITTLE** FAMILY!!! **WHY**??? **WHY** COULD THEY NOT BE LEFT **ALONE**??? THEY DID **NOTHING**!!! THEY WERE NO **LIABILITY**.

* _wailing_ *

He **STILL** could’ve purged the planet and sold it. Even IF they lived through the purging!!! Which I **SWEAR** … I **SWEAR** IT **_KAKAROT_** I HAD **EVERY** **_INTENTION_** OF GETTING THEM AWAY IN SECRET **_BEFORE_** HE **PURGED** THE PLANET!!!

 

 I DID NOT KNOW HE SPIED ON US, ON **_MEEEE_** … THROUGH THOSE VISORS!!

HE gave me 2 "choices". 1st choice was to KEEP my 'honor' bring me down to Thavien and his family and FORCE **me** to KILL them myself with MY weapon -or- the 2nd "choice" to WATCH HIM FIX MY ERRORS LIKE “The COWARD he always knew I was”. EITHER way… THEIR FATE WAS SEALED.

 

I accepted his title of COWARD… Because I COULD NOT PULL THE TRIGGER. I accepted my ADDITIONAL punishment that came with the title… The FIRST having to recall the faces of those 3 individuals… who I ARROGANTLY told I would save them, only to lead that MURDEROUS TYRANT right to them, which in turn led to their DEATHS.

EVERY NIGHT since, I see them… I BEG Thaviens forgiveness over One Hundred BILLION TIMES I've begged his invisible…I had NO IDEA HE WAS STILL ALIVE. I OWE Hi- “

 

* _He paused, shook his head and FINALLY LOOKED UP into the creature’s eyes_ *

 

“I OWE **YOU** MY LIFE 10x’s over…Thavien, I am not WORTHY of your FORGIVENESS. Kakarot… I am not WORTHY of your LOVE.”

 

Goku fought his own tears at the sorrowful tragic tale laid before him… He turned his head away from Thavien, who for a moment seemed to be making some sort of corrections to his personal calculations of what was what… Goku only spoke to Vegeta briefly saying,

 

“AGAIN… As I have told you BEFORE, as it STILL STANDS NOW… I **CANNOT** **STOP** **LOVING** **YOU** VEGETA. So, whether you feel  WORTHY or _NOT_ won’t make it **DISAPPEAR**. You can CHOOSE to PUNISH ME along with yourself, or you can SIT DOWN. SHUT UP. AND LIVE WITH IT. I AM BOUND TO YOU BY BLOOD OATH… NOW and FOREVER… In case you forgot the SERIOUSNESS of  WHAT THIS means.”

 

Vegeta again buried his head into the dirt, not knowing what to do. He did the only thing he COULD do at this point, which is exactly what Kakarot said,

 SIT Down

SHUT up

And

LIVE with it ALL. He could NOT sacrifice Kakarot’s LIFE. He could NOT FORFEIT the life of his mate, to rectify the part he played in this CRUEL act of disparity. As he sat there in the dirt of despair he realized that LIVING with this **was** perhaps a befitting punishment after all. Why should he deserve the sweet escape of death, in place of the self-inflicted day to day torment he subconsciously forced himself to endure?

  


****************~TBC~*****************


	21. ~Surprises in ALL Sizes~ Pt. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Part 3/4 in this mini saga within the fiction! Wheeeeew! The Surprises hit a mighty Crescendo in this Chapter. The turns are very SHARP in here. So be prepared for... well ANYTHING. Definitely some some darker gore-ish references in here which I dedicate to my BUD Gizmo! You'll feel it when it hits you in the taste buds Giz :p LOL! also to Gizmo there is this one part where a RESILIENT spirit punches ya in the chest in amazement. That is amazingly you too Giz, your AWESOME. There is smut? INDEED. Like some NSFW stuff... It is a food buffet food FIGHT if I had to try & "Nutshell" this bitch. I got into a fight with my Muse over this chapter okay? sue me. I DEDICATE the messy food fight to Lady_Demonia for cursing me w/the REALITY of this MUSE bullshit!! THANKS asshole, I can NO longer wish her into the corn-field NO thanks to YOU. LMFAO! It's probably longer then my usual chapter. but I had to wrestle that muse for the reigns. She became less willing to share so yea, It is possibly very entertaining on many different levels... Please enjoy your week, hopefully this chapter will help by bringing smiles to each of your wonderful faces and awesome minds! Thank you for riding the lightening with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER*  
>    
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama (鳥やま様ありがとうございます) I write because I am Otaku. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY Value has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> *CHAPTER NOTES*  
> ??????? .....  
> FOOD FIIIIIIIiiiGHT!!!!!!!  
> Enjoy your Week! ~HaTTeR~

**CHAPTER 21**

 

**~SURPRISES in all SIZES~ PART III**

 

On the red planet formerly known as Kirojo, there was a native creature who retired from a once hopeful, thriving **_life_** into his current dilapidated state of bare **existence** as a bitter cave dweller. At the moment, the son of the red planet found himself in quite the dilemma. He was called Thavien, and he wanted desperately to retreat once more into the comforts of darkness.

 

 Since 2 male aliens invaded his space with light and emotional chaos, the **comforts** that he failed to appreciate… failed to even  recognize them as such quickly became a **much** desired commodity. He *flicker-twitched* as far away from the light as he possibly could. He felt _EXHAUSTED_. He had not the need to expend this much energy since… well since… squeezing his eyes shut very tight he began to attempt to recall **_exactly_** **when** , quietly in his thoughts,

 

~When _WAS_ the last time I felt… tired? _Tired_? Am I **_tired_**? What IS tired exactly? The last time I felt, **anything** different… ** _different_** than? _Restless_? Yes. I mostly always just feel restless now. Restless from wrestling with the…

 

 **Ra-g-eeee**...Ahhhh gods.. **THE RAGE… Mmmmmm…**

 

Only… when **was** I last… **_cold_**? **_Hungry_**? Would not ' **tired** ' be near **_sleepy_**? Or… is it a relative of **_restlessness_**? When _WAS_ the last time I slept? **Sleep** … the action sounds so familiar, yet I cannot quite recall **WHAT** the steps are to claim it, or how it feels to DO IT.

Perhaps It has been SO long that I am now on the _wrong_ side of ' **sanity** '?

 

Why did that **_tall one_** say what he said about **TIME**? Why did he ask about my younger sister?

I do not yet have enough energy to even **SPEAK** the other invaders **name** … I felt myself…almost… slipping… **_away_** at the mere **SOUND** of his **PATHETIC voice**!

 I will speak **only** to the **_taller one_** for the time being…I need to give my thoughts something else to dwell upon… That _slipping_ ** _away_** feeling, it is much too **_frightening_**. I **NEED** to gain more control over the…

  **rage…Ooooh sweet sweeeeeet RAGE…**

 

 before addressing that... **_MURDERER_** again~

 

With his new resolve in place Thavien spoke to Goku

 

" ** _Tall one_** … It seems you and your… traveling companion are unsure about **WHERE** to go for the time being. Would it trouble you TO much to ask for you to pull your fire stick back? Put it, if you ABSOLUTELY must have it at all, closer toward the mouth of the cave? FURTHER away from ME. Perhaps you can take your

*** _suddenly in a growling demonic tone_ ***

**sniveling** **WRECK** of a **mate** over there with **it** as **well**!

_*snarls*_

 I have become

UN-accustom to such brightness and **babbling riff Raff**. The OVER-STIMULATION of this IMPOSSIBLE situation,

* _Back to meek softer helpless victim_ _tone of voice_ *

well it _wounds_ me. You seem to be a being with _feelings_ … Surely you can understand, yes?"

 

Vegeta threw his hands up in hopes of stopping any defensive comment on the matter, as he KNEW Kakarot would attempt to defend him. He felt the nature of this simple request was BEYOND reasonable, as if to say 'You don't have to ask me twice' he stood grabbed the make-shift lantern and backed away to give Thavien the 'peace' he requested. Goku looked at Vegeta with a sympathetic longing in his eyes. How Vegeta accepted so quickly the **bitter** unforgiveness in the **RUDE** name calling, the continued **punishment** , and **cruelty** without so much as a QUESTION about whether he TRULY deserved this treatment or **not** bothered Goku deeply, as he thought to himself

 

~Vegeta **_STILL_** can't see, that HE is a VICTIM in this too… He is bearing the **FULL** responsibility of this family's tragic end, as if **he** gave the order, pulled the trigger, without an ounce of MERCY or AFTERTHOUGHT.

He does not SEE that HE has been SUFFERING along WITH Thavien this **ENTIRE TIME**? Does he not SEE that a VILLAIN would CARE **FAR** LESS?

Sheeesh... Doesn't he KNOW that the only ones who truly SUFFER are the **victims** , NOT  the **VICTIMIZERS**?

 

Honestly, when was the last time he saw **Frieza** break down over the CRUELTY he intentionally **INFLICTED**? There is probably an entire OCEAN of his victims, I bet hes never lost a **wink** of **sleep** over a single one. I need to say these things to him… Yeah… when we can speak in private, I will **_REMIND_** him again.~

 

Pulling his thoughts away from Vegeta just a bit and for a moment, he felt he needed to carefully introduce these **FACTS** of the matter to a severely **crippled** mind.

The idea of a person **NEVER** attempting to move forward… to exist SOLELY in the **same** physical location  of such a tragedy **and** in the same time/frame of mind for **DECADES** showed Goku just **HOW** crippled Thavien's mind truly IS.

 

The man may be unreachable. He had to accept the possibility that permanent disease of the mind may be a reality for Thavien.

 The **RAGE…**

 When **rage**   is mixed with UNRELENTING **bitterness,** the combination of these two destructive forces  festers into blind **HATRED**. Goku, unfortunately saw **plenty** of this over his lifetime. Even within his own mate, he saw the **_expensive_** toll **hatred** costed him. He witnessed first-hand the **result** of paying the COST that **hatred demanded**.

 

 **MANY** fell to this invisible and formidable foe, without **_ever_** **seeing** it for the **trap** it truly was. **Many** became addicted to the side effect it sold, it was **ultimately** a popular and powerful hallucinogenic, 'shooting up' the **_wounded_** and **_fearful_** with a TEMPORARY and a false sense of **strength** and **power**. The price paid in FULL, was always the same…

 

Their **OWN** " ** _peace of mind_** "

.

 Every single time they felt the fear or hurt coming back to life inside of them, **_desperation_** was born. They quickly feel the NEED to touch that **RAGE** in order to achieve that exclusive high called **HATRED** once more.

 

It seemed to inject an individual with one **HELL** of a **_RUSH_** … Yet…Goku had the ability to **_sense_** and FEEL the FURTHER unseen injuries **hatred** really caused.

 

 The costly **Delusions**. The **paranoia** it fed and nurtured. The **self** - **loathing** it birthed.

 

 You see, where **HATE** offered a ' ** _CURE_** ' for the **_pain_** , the 'ointment' it DID provide was **actually** a vat of corrosive acid that **devours** nerves **_quick_** and **complete**.

 

 **HATE always** provides a _bandage_ for the hurts, the _bandage is_ **RAGE** , and it covers what the victim **BELIEVES** is the original 1 in. wide, yet deeply painful stab wound. Unaware that the "ointment" used prior to covering was corrosive acid, they also are unaware that the wound is now something **FAR** worse. The **REALITY** of **HATES** initial application of the corrosive acid **plus** the **RAGE** covering the **_resized_** **wound** creates **_IDEAL_** conditions for breeding a **NASTY,** rancid, cesspool of **festering bacteria**.

 

Talk about the MOTHER LOAD of 'COMPOUND' problems!

 

**WAS**

a 1 inch wide, 4 in deep puncture wound.

 

**NOW IS**

 a gaping, **infected** , grapefruit sized **hole** of a doorway, leading **gangrene** ** _swift_** to the **death** of the body part **UNFORTUNATE**   enough to host it.

 

Never the wiser until it is too late, due to the fact that the **NATURAL** alarm called ' **PAIN** ' had its vocal cords severed _trigger swift_ by the acid.

 

Goku indeed was all too familiar with the devastation of the notoriously **POISONOUS** duo **HATE & RAGE**.

Thavien moaned eerily in the darkness, he rolled his neck around purring like an undersexed feline. He then began rubbing himself _very_ slowly.

 

His arms, shoulders, face…

 

* _moans_ *

 

 His eye lids, chest, stomach…

 

 * _moans_ *

 

As if he were rubbing the darkness all over his body he continued

 

His knees, thighs (front), then calves…

 

 * _moans louder ,shutters_ *

 

His thighs (rear), buttocks, in-between both thighs…

 

_*moans, pants, groans feverishly*_

 

 

" **ENOUGH**!!!"

 

 Goku yelled out in shock at this lewd erotic display of inexpiable spontaneous behavior

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM GUY? I am standing RIGHT here, or did you FORGET once you closed your eyes?"

The young man almost seemed just as shocked as Goku did, eyebrows burrowing in towards his nose as if attempting to understand his own behavior, after a few moments he responded

"I…I do apologize tall one. I meant not to anger or _arouse_ anything uncomfortable for you… I was merely enjoying the comforts of the darkness… your abrupt appearances made me realize how I take the shadows for granted far too often. I was soothing myself, bathing within the coolness of it, it felt quite good."

 

 Goku chuckled a bit pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief of the ridiculousness of this ENTIRE scenario, hoping for a bit of pressure relief in his head. Then he said

 

 "… ** _Sheesh_** … 'merely **enjoying** the **_comforts_** of the **darkness** '  huh? **_Heh_**! Back home where I come from we called it "beatin' ur **meat** " or "playin' **pocket** pool" hell even  " **Masterba** -"

 

"KAKAROT **PLEASE** … I THINK WE **ALL** GET IT."

 

Vegeta abruptly interrupted

 

"Oh… **_sorry_** 'Geta… it's just that **Thavien** here was…"

 

"I **HEARD** .. What **Thavien** was doing Kakarot… I **AM** still in the cave WITH you…

* _eye roll_ *

 Do you think I AM **DEAF**? WHAT is your **DEAL** anyways Thavien?? You trying to **STEAL** my **MATE**? Is THIS your ideal **REVENGE**? If it IS, have I've got **_NEWS_** for **YOU**! I **OFFERED** you **my** LIFE already… **THAT** is the EXTENT of my offering. It IS the **ONLY** offering you will **EVER** receive from **ANYONE**.

 

 DO YOU **_SEE_** **FRIEZA** here or ANYWHERE OFFERING you a **SECOND THOUGHT**??"

 

Goku's eyes went **WIDE** as he heard the words that he **_DREAMED_** of hearing Vegeta say. The **ACKNOWLEDGEMENT** of whom it was that TRULY **DESERVES** the **BLAME**. A small proud small claimed the corner of Goku's lips, as Vegeta continued his rant

 

"IF you **EVER** try to cross that line again, and think for a single **MOMENT** that you have me **SO** broken up that **KAKAROT** is on the table… You had better **QUICKLY** RE-ADJUST your **_IDEA_** about

 

  **WHO**

 

 ~And~

 

  **WHAT**

 

 the **FUCK** I AM…

 

Because crossing **THAT** line will I **NSURE** YOUR DEATH by **MY** HAND **THIS TIME**.

I WILL **LITERALLY** TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEAD **OFF** OF YOUR **BODY** ,

 

 DUMP OUT WHATEVER REMAINS OF YOUR **DAMAGED** BRAINS~

 

 **SHIT** INSIDE OF YOUR BLOODY **WARM** SKULL~

 

 

 AND THEN **SET** YOUR SORRY **ASS** ON **FIRE**.

  
HAVE I made myself CRYSTAL. CLEAR. BOY? 

Vegeta had not realized that he begun taking very HEAVY slow,  predatorial steps WITH the burning make-shift lantern still in his grip, until he found himself eye to eye with Thavien… **GROWLING** , baring his teeth. His **free fist** clinched at his side, anyone could see the tremble of the muscles in his fore arm, straining as he tried to restrain himself from making GOOD on the promise he just uttered to his prey. His his tail thrashing WILDLY whipping through the dank air, his eyes nearly slits radiating **POWER** and dominant assertiveness.

 

Goku's mouth had fallen open, while the little smile lingered on one corner of his lips. A blush painted his cheeks. His breath shaky, heart beating far too fast for lack of activity. He lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he felt his erection brush the inside of his Gi.

 

"….' ** _Geta_** …. "

 

He barely whispered a 1/2 octave higher than the one used to exhale, and STILL Vegeta HEARD his claim his name.

 

Vegeta's head snapped in Goku's direction, scenting the pheromones of his mates arousal and submissive approval he took a single step back in Goku's direction, wrapped his arm around Goku's waist and roughly snatched Goku's body **_away_** from the place he stood moments ago, and **into** his own body. The swift force of this move bent Goku at his knees, as he is taller than Vegeta. This mattered not, they were BOTH very familiar and comfortable with one another and the roles nature branded onto their instinctual sex spirits. The roles that complemented one another **_BEAUTIFULLY_** …Vegeta dropped the fire light and pushed his fingers through Goku's wild untamed locks. Gripping it firmly at the roots, and pulling his head to a side angle exposing Kakarots neck. This was another silent  communication. Sexual spirit to sexual spirit. Goku's body turning to gelatin  (with the **_exception_** of his **_erection_** which grew harder my the milliseconds) beneath his powerful Lord, **bending** lovingly, WANTING, and willingly, submissively to his dominant's will.

Goku's arms instinctively were behind him, his wrist crossing the other and resting naturally on the small of his back, his chest visibly rising and falling with each heavy breath of wanting desire burning and taking him over as if possessed, all he could do was wait for his lord to signal next on his wishes.

It felt like Vegeta's eyes were going to burn a hole into Kakarots skin, when he finally signaled to Kakarots body on what he desired next. He closed the distance between he and his mate, he placed the tip of his nose on Kakarots shoulder, and dragged an extremely long and deep inhale up to a sensitive spot behind Kakarots ear, once behind his ear he blew from his nostrils forcefully and then grunted once from deep within his chest. That signal from his spirit to his mates, caused a low whine to come from Kakarot as he clinched his eyes tightly and he felt it happening…

Vegeta pulled himself back to watch their miracle come to life. The skin colored welts on Goku's shoulder became visibly raised and turned from a peach to a flaming red, it pulsed along with Kakarot's heartbeat, then the beauty showed itself on a deeper level. On every rhythmic off beat of the pulse, the marks placed there by his mate with his own teeth began to change hues.

The red was just a beginning, The pulses changed the deep scar tissue from a deep red to a lighter red, until it appeared to be a standing orange, if you had not seen it red you would not have guessed it ever was after 6 pulsing beats. At the height of the orange, the pulsing continued and the orange lightened until it blended into a faint orange-yellow. The Yellow bloomed to its heights vividly, until it was yellow as a yellow could be. Again the pulse deepened visibly the scar tissue going through yet another incredible metamorphosis pulling inward on the even rhythmic beats and the subtly of the yellow-green blend became increasingly apparent until the green accepted the honor of showing it's own levels of shaded beauty. Suddenly the light barely there yellowish tint left no trace of ever had shown itself as the deepest of lush colored forest decorated the passionately places ribbons of flesh that danced hypnotically on his shoulder.

The Green did as the others had done before it and bowed into the flesh lighter and fade blending with each pulse until it shared a beautiful hue with blue, the light greenish blue did not last long, as the  beauty of Kakarots jagged magical marks heightened it's blues from a thick darker sharing, into a depth of the Oceans Navy DEEP blue that now graced body. Pulsing once more the blues made it to a lighter shade of the hue now reminiscent of the high and open freedom of the sky.

Dropping back into the deeper of blues it connected to the only intersection of color that remained… the color that was very personal to the one who made this mark, It connected with the color of ROYALTY. The Purple latched itself into the blue for the Grand Finale… royal blue surrendered to most Royal of Purples. The jagged lines seem to dance ever so gracefully with so much pride they stood out, not thrashing wildly as some of the colors before it. Just deepening thumps that Goku could feel all the way to the tips of his toe nails.

A thin sheen of sweat glistening all over his body now as the mark awaited it's Lord and creator. Standing out from the rest of the surrounding flesh, appearing to reach out to Vegeta, he leaned in and gently licked each line, kissing gently each one individually.

There were 6 altogether, because when Royals mated under the Ritual guidelines (the ritual that Cha the moon Goddess was promised so long ago) the mate possessing the spirit marking of a Dominate was obliged to bite mark his mate submissive 3 times. To represent the UNBREAKABLE LIFE blood bond between them. The 3 strand rope was the STRONGEST. The power behind the number 3 has many deep symbolic meanings.

  With 2 fangs tearing in 3 different times, there were 6  jagged lines there on Kakarots shoulder. As Vegeta licked and kissed each one, they each took 1 color exclusively until

the Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple formed a UNIQUELY BEAUTIFUL sentimental design that Vegeta named "My jagged rainbow" hummed on Kakarots shoulder/neck joint marked spot.

Goku could not SEE it with his eyes at the moment, but he felt each one. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Vegeta released the firmness of his grip wiping gently a few tears away with his thumb. Cupping his mates cheek, he drew Kakarot close into his chest. He brushed Kakarots lips with his own.

Breathing sweetly into his mouth, now it was his turn to wait, he hovered over his face brushing slowly his lips over Kakarots lips… this action expressed another spirit to spirit request, the desire to be accepted. Having already shown that He desires and accepts Goku as his mate, it was now Kakarot's turn to answer the question the spirit called out for an answer to. If words COULD relay the messages spoken between the bound mates It would sound something like this:

 

 ~With my gift upon your flesh, I claim you with my blood. I desire **all** shades of you, at the lightest of **_High_** and jovial **_times_** ~  through the thick **heaviness** of below the drowning bottoms of **oceans** deep.  From your **lava** heated **_core_**   of where my **_heirs_** will be **_bore_** ~ to the _coolness_ of the sweat on your brow… Through and **_through_** beloved the center of my adoration is **ONLY** ** _you_** ~ I offer **me** full of love, now I am complete, and **_free_**! Please steal my breath, grip firmly my **_hand_** _~ Show ME that you_ ** _UNDERSTAND_** , Sign your capture BOLDLY leave your markings upon my lips… confirm your exclusive destined **_plan_ to ** FULLY accept YOUR claim upon the **SOUL** of this **_Man_** ~ .

 In remembrance, and in the HONOR  of these bonds they made on and with one another… Goku recalled each word. Each moment of the expansive ritual symbolized a unique beautiful bond and treasured vow between LIFE Mates… Taking his time to allow all of his emotions to flow through his being, he then called and claimed the emotions of his mate both spoken and unspoken into him to, flowed through him, as he took Vegeta's hands into his own, squeezing them firmly and then pulling them into his chest nearest to heart.

Forming a small 'o' with his lips he pulled a swirling breath into his warm mouth… effectively stealing his mates breath… Vegeta gasped at this feeling.. No matter how many times he asked Kakarot to do it, it still always shocks him, that his mate had the ability to relieve his lungs so completely of all oxygen without having to seal their lips together at all… Kakarot gave a little intimate chuckle he loved the Surprised and astonished look on his mates face when he took his breath so completely.

Still hover brushing his lips Vegeta stared into his beloved eyes. Feeling him so close.. Closer than eyes could even see… made him feel so many things. Things just there were no words for…

Wanting to not make his mate's sexual spirit wait for an answer any further, Goku closed the distance the rest of the way licking  the outside of Vegeta's entire MOUTH with the width of his tongue. Slowly licking across his mates wanting mouth, Vegeta gasped into Goku's mouth with a washing warmth of BLISS. Opening his mouth to his mate. Goku Licked the inside of his lover mouth tasting his every breath, his peppermint sweet tongue.

He nipped at his mates bottom lip… holding it between his teeth and pulling it as far away from Vegeta's face as comfortably possible. This action communicated a request as well, the MARKING bond was Already MADE BY HIM and as his mate  had just reaffirmed to any questioning or doubting, the strength and LIVELINESS of their mated bond by calling it to life, Goku signaled for the same. After he released the taught meat from his teeth, Vegeta pulled his bottom lip down and a perfect circle was there on the inside. It responded to Goku by spinning in a swirling array color blinking like shifting Christmas lights but of  6 colors. That matched the colors of his mates mark as he designed in the exact order. After the circle of flesh shrank back to an acceptable size. Vegeta released his lip. He looked over at Thavien who was literally FROZEN  and paralyzed with FEAR.. and spoke a single word:

 

**MINE.**

 

**As that one word was uttered, the 2 Saiyans were engulfed in an unusual (unusual to anyone NOT raised in awareness of Saiyan blood binding rituals) heat… They became wild and primal ripping and tearing at the clothes of the other. Their clothing became ribbons of destroyed material on the ground.**

**Vegeta bit Goku on the back of his neck. Goku futility, and halfheartedly struggled against the hold. It was just for show. He already KNEW his spirits mark was Beta and of the submissive nature.. Vegeta always took the challenges, the playful half-hearted reenacted defiance moves extremely seriously. He could not even pretend for the sake of teaching or explaining the action or behaviors a Beta Sub would display. As if it were IMPOSSIBLE to even mimic effectively being a submissive Beta.**

**Goku knew that his mate ESPECIALLY in this nearly feral state could not be gentle, in this part, he could not even "lighten-up" even though the bond had already been permanently made, even the reenactment was GENUINE to him! as if the universe itself asked and challenged his spirit for the very first time.**

**He Pinned Kakarot down lingering over his limp surrendered pose for only a moment, then with all of the passion that burned so hot between them, he flipped his mate over onto his stomach and rutted him hard mercilessly and deep into the dirt floor of the cave.**

 

*****************~TBC~*******************


	22. ~The Final Surprise~ Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last our detour has come to a conclusion! Sooo much to be reveled! A lot of little surprises, and then the BIGGEST surprise of them all... following a shocking prelude to a surprise, outside of the Surprise mini saga... Anyone else SICK of all the damn surprises?? Jeez!! Ha-ha-haaa!! This Chapter is BIG.. my goal has been to wrap up this 4 part Surprise mini saga... So trying to "tie loose ends" and cover anything not explained,not to mention having to fight Thavien and his persistent desire to exist with the story revolving around him... humph! (attention whore...) LMAO! I just needed to get the story back on the original rails, so my apologies in advance for the size of this Chapter. Oh yea... +18 ONLY!!!! N.S.F.W!!!! OR COLLEGE!!! (YOU know who you areeee... ) fu-fufu!! Please put your oxygen tanks & snorkels on... Let's get WET! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama   
>  ありがとざいます 鳥山様write because I am -おたく-Otaku! I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.The honor is mine.
> 
> A/N Thank you for reading, supporting me and this fan fiction. Today has been a very long day already, because YESTERDAY never ended for me. EVERY single thing that COULD go WRONG with this Chapter DID go wrong. It was set to post with only trimming the hedges maintenance left to do on it somewhere around 8:45 p.m. PST... When The App CRASHED and took my ENTIRE document with it! *wails* word to the wise stay AWAY from that LibreOffice y'all it will break your heart, and crap in your mouth while you cry. grrrr....anyhow yea. I'm STILL here and the only thing all of this negative crap shows me... is how MUCH I REALLY LOVE Writing. THIS is my THING!! My DREAM!! I finally found what it is I was BORN to do! I love it to MUCH to give in, that I am STILL awake and editing NOW proves this to me! It is WORTH EVERY Headache, EVERY Heartbreak. It's worth all the stress, and EVERY Pain. "You may see me cry and even fall apart...but you'll NEVER see me QUIT." - By Unknown

  
**CHAPTER 22**

 

~THE FINAL SURPRISE~ PART IV  
  
  
Thavien, a seemingly once “normal” Kirojokian child with his entire life in front of him, was just beginning to DREAM of what things under the stars he found inspiring enough to integrate into his life. It had been an entire year since he had started to climb to the top of the roof of the humble home where he, his Mother, and sister lived. The winter floods would soon begin again and his mother worried that the roof would not withstand the weather this year.

As the hot dry season came to an end his mother became more worried about how they were going to survive the waters that had already weakened and nearly completed it’s “Goal” to destroy their humble home for good.   
  
Thavien really did not like to see his mother worry so much. He {at times} was so full of an almost IRRATIONAL energy, that fed an OVER hyped sense of optimism that he did not understand how she could allow such things to drag her into such a state where she was practically FROZEN in fear.  
  
 It kind of irritated him, that it took her 6 MONTHS after last winters deluge to “snap OUT of it” and enjoy the warm heat for a change, BEFORE the Flood season returned once more. He stopped trying to coax her out of the house after 2 weeks of failing, eventually resolving to enjoy the warmth, bringing his younger sister along to enjoy it as well. He felt he had no choice, as his mother seemed set in her OWN resolve to spend the best parts of the year sitting in the **same** chair day after day ringing her hands.   
   
 He hissed in increasing agitation at the whimpers of his mother…  
   
~ She either has a DERANGED way of asking for help, or she has NO confidence that I CAN help at all. So I guess she LIED when she said I was **now** the man of the house since Papa went and got his **FOOL** self killed in the floods 2 seasons ago ~

He KNEW he COULD do SOMETHING about it. That is when his trips up to the roof began. He lie awake that night his mind abuzz with ideas, possibilities, solutions. He felt the ingrained NEED to FIX this, somehow.   
  
~ Well… the ANSWER sure isn’t here in this bed, THAT is for sure! ~  
  
He thought to himself.  
The boy climbed out of his window and placing his feet on the ledge of the window seal he quite nimbly grabbed a hold of the 2 closest rafter tails attached to the frame of the old failing roof frame, pulling firmly to make sure the wood was strong enough to support his weight fully, since he had no idea where the damage was located in the roof exactly. It did not feel weak, in the spot where he stood so, he proceeded with caution.

Slowly he pulled himself up, feeling for spaces between the jack rafters that were wide yet secure enough to wedge his foot into for more support. Luckily for him his window was right below the Gable Ladder portion of the roof, so the wood that was above him created rectangular spots perfect for his hands and feet to grip firm holdings as he climbed.

As his will conquered the steeply pitched tent shaped mini monument, he couldn’t help but relish the victory of what he accomplished. It was a small feat for what was yet to come but in that moment he felt victorious! He felt around the roof with his hands by the light of the moon, not traveling to much further up as the slant was not easy to stand completely straight or sturdy upon... The space beneath him could not have been the damaged part of the roof he gathered from his “common sense” mini assessment, so he sat.

At first looking below with a slight smug look on his face as if he were gloating at the ground beneath him for loosing the non-spoken battle between them. He had WON against the odds, as the ground below had a pretty powerful weapon at it’s disposal! Thavien had climbed trees before but this was different! The grounds weapon seem to be a might stronger on the slant of this roof as opposed to the arrow straight body of a tree.

The grounds threat of collision and impact seemed more real on this roof, the weapon was actually called gravity and it was a law he fought against and WON. He felt in that moment he was able to conquer ANYTHING. His chest swelled with pride and he felt INVINCIBLE UNTIL…   
  
He chuckled in smug arrogance throwing his head back, folding his arms beneath his neck and crossing his ankles as he lie flat on his back, his eyes traveled from the lower sky-line that did indeed seem expansive ,but apparently PALED in comparison as his eyes continued drifting, further and further up. His mouth fell open as he witnessed the MYRIADS upon MYRIADS of stars and shining planets above him...

well he suddenly felt deflated, he felt so small. His grin shriveled right along with his pride. The roof did not SEEM tall enough to project him into outer space, he remembered vaguely his previous brief encounters with the night sky. He now became intensively aware of all of the action and life out there that he definitely didn’t notice those few times before.

~When and HOW could this dark giant with all of those glowing… eyes?…descend upon us without a sound?~

He wondered inside of his thoughts…Strange. He could always hear the rain’s approach. Even the flood clouds made themselves known upon their approach, he was USE to the noisy clapping and the loud booming entrance of those giants who brought wild high waters, and raging destructive winds.   
  
“Now THEY make sense!”  
  
He continued to muse.   
The clouds had to be HUGE in order to be able to cover the entire sky… So it was reasonable to him THAT huge things HAD to be HEAVY, and HEAVY things simply could NOT be **sneaky**. He thought of his neighbor Chibadoda-san the largest being he ever met, he shook the houses all over town when he went for his monthly jog,but THIS giant surveying his planet, his home…NO! THIS was down right SUSPICIOUS.  
  
He stared out lost in thought,  
It bothered him GREATLY to discover that the heavenly bodies that twinkled and danced across the infinite black blanket that draped the night time sky, were MUCH closer then they SHOULD be. He suddenly felt fixated, crowded, and claustrophobic as he observed INFINITE space.  
  
{insanity so young?}  
  
Most 10 yr. old children noticing the beauty above at abnormal hours of night for the first time, would have had a sense of delight, many are even entranced by the contrasting difference of the sky’s night time appearance.

Few his age  however, actually took OFFENSE at the sky, and despised the moon for being a COWARD, for **abandoning** the subjects it was entrusted to guard, for its LACK of protection, for its FAILURE to even notice what the day time sky never revealed: the HOST of shining **spies** , that came out of hiding when the Sun fell asleep.  
  
Yes, Thavien on this night began to DREAM. To PLOT and PLAN on his mission inside of his small red planet. The moon has proven itself to be UNTRUSTWORTHY in his eyes. It inspired him to someday be a much more DEPENDABLE hero! To slice and dice at the enemies sneaking closer and closer when the Sun went to bed. He dreamed of being known as “Night Sun” Protector of the small and weak. Like his baby sister. Like his mother perhaps. Like all of the unsuspecting citizens who SLEEP unaware of the lurking danger that sneaks closer and closer. No one seemed to be preparing at all for the TOO quiet, creeping dark GIANT that was gathering BILLIONS to invade the planet Kirojo.

***  
These were the thoughts and memories Thavien held inside of his mind, with his eyes closed fingers inside of his ears, muttering to himself in the furthest back-reaches of this cave where he spent at least 1/2 of his life.  
 He felt if only he could block out the animalistic grunts and groans of the 2 aggressive Saiyans, who now caused Thavien to become “time aware” it would all just GO. AWAY.

He tried so very hard to BLOCK them out, Just when he thought he successfully tricked his mind that they were gone, or that MAYBE they really did just stop and FINALLY LEAVE HIM… He was pushed to a final breaking point.

  
“S-s-s—saaaaaa AHHaaaHHH ‘Getaaaa!!! PLEASE LET ME CUM PLEASE MAY I… Pleeeeaseeeee gad… please???”

  
Goku cried out as both of his wide spread knees, were digging deeper into the soft cool clay blanketing the cave ground. His chest, torso, and beyond strained erection all vertically upright, while his head and arms were being pulled up and back at an angle. Leaving his heavy,weeping cock to cope with the painful,merciless bobbing and bouncing with jack-hammer speeds of his mate behind him. His wrist were again crossed but being held firmly at the top of his head with one hand, the hand that contained the powers to either bring him great and terrible suffering or EXQUISITE divine pleasure. Right now he was caught between them BOTH.

    
Vegeta taking in deep pleasure and pride in his display of complete controlled power and dominance, over this sexy creature who belonged to him in EVERY sense of the word, it was his power, behind the ‘Hand of GOD’ and all of its ministrations. He stood in all of his naked, muscular Saiyan glory, pounding his beloved mate from behind, feet spread even further apart than his lovers knees. His muscles flexing, twitching, glistening as the perspiration of his delight caused his body to shine in the cave’s fire light.

  
“I don’t know KAKAROT… **CAN**. **YOU**? CAN YOU cum for your KING without him fondling you because guess what? I **WARNED** YOU about your **LACK** of control. I have WARNED YOU about the **TROUBLES**...

{ _Mmmm.. OH_..}

...t-t-that  your bouts of **ADD** mind wandering _gggaa  Aah!_...

{S-S-s-ss-Aaah fk'n hot little sq _uirming slut bucket Mmmm FK_!!}

.. Troubles, Your ADD MIND W-W-wandering sessions was going to cause you! **ESPECIALLY** while I am **NAILING** MY W-WET LITTLE **FUCK** **BUCKET**!!

{ **KAMI-SAMA** I am **pulling** you back, **HOW** do you **still** manage to wiggle your hot little ass on me **LIKE** this Kakarot!!? You better **STOP** **IT** before I **blow**!}

"You **SEE**?!! AGAIN your **DISOBEDIENCE** is going to _**COST YOU** _ Kakarot!! **TODAY ** you pay up. I am back here. Your punishment is set so, you may **NOT** touch yourself.  So tell me **HOW** am I suppose to imprison your naughty hands up **here AND** bring pleasure to your begging cock down **there**? TELL me **PLEASE** Kakarot?? Do I LOOK like a fucking OCTOPUS to YOU??”

  
Vegeta continued his assault on the prostate of his mate.

  
“Nooooo ‘ **Geeeeta**.. **YEeeeeS** awww UuuuNNNNN!! yeeeah Kami gawwwdss!!!!"

_*weeping mind blown sobs*_

"FUCK MEeeee...Yeaa...fuck UR LIL FUCK BUCKET Riii there...!! I'm **AM** ur **hard-headed bitch!**! FUCK IT just LIKE **mmm**!!'Geeeeee-daa 'Geeta.. oooh VEGETA!!”

* _sobs loudly in ravished ecstasy_ *

  
Goku trying to thrash around as Vegeta shifted and began to thrust into Goku’s battered swollen prostate from his "critical spot".

  
“Hm?? Hmmm?? Nooo?… Yeeeees?? Which one is it?

Make up your mind Kakarot because at this rate, the way YOUR lack of control allows MY hungry little fuck hole to contract and practically suck MY fucking dick back here, it's going to be TO LATE to get whatever it is your after… so clarify yourself now, or your going to be in for a BIGGER world of hurt then your in right now!”

  
Goku was at his breaking point, he was SO ready to flood this cave with all of his painful, pleasurably built up lust that ONLY His king could draw out of him. So he let Vegeta know, He suddenly yelled out  
  
“P-P-PANCAKE POPSICLE”

  
At those words like MAGIC Vegeta slowed down his thrust to a slow deep but hard thrust… 3 strokes in he pushed himself inside of Goku as deep as he could. His scrotum pressed firm against the underside of Goku's ass cheeks, trembling through his CORE and groaning out 'Kaka-R-Rot!' he exploded pint after pint of warm milky desire deep inside of his lover who was blissfully panting in need still…  
He then turned around back to back with Goku now, after he released Goku”s wrist, dropping to his knees, and then laying his body back. The back of the heels of his feet, touching his back. He held Goku’s ass cheeks apart in his hands. He raised his head up between Goku’s legs, lapping at his balls to test how close he really was to his release. After a single flick of his tongue, He could tell by Kakarots moans and the firmness of his drawn up sac he was definitely ready to blow. Vegeta slid up-underneath him further, lapping up the white cream trickling down his Kakarots thighs...

{Goku shivered deeply, knowing his lover was cleaning the cum off of his thighs with his thick skillful tongue}

~THIS MAN IS GOING TO FUCK ME INTO A REAL DISABILITY!! GAGAAA!! If he doesn't honor our safe word!!~

Goku thought to himself...

Vegeta chuckled, then moved his nose and lips to the base of Goku’s aching shaft. Still lying on his back in-between Kakarots knees, he gently cupped Goku’s sac with one hand and used the palm of his other hand to massage the almost purple helmet of Kakarot's erection. He began slowly licking at the base on the underside of his shaft, and brushing the top of his cock’s head with the other hand on the right-side up. Skillfully as if he had done this a billion times Vegeta scooted back jerk by jerk, until his tongue met up with his brushing Palm. Just before his tongue sped up from INCREDIBLY slow firm stroking to a frenzied flickering, thrashing motion now that he scooted up to the point that his tongue reached the underside of the Head he was currently driving insane... he spoke one deep raspy command  
  
“C.   U.   M “  
  
That was all Goku needed to hear!

On reflection, they would both agree that it was Vegeta’s miscalculation, he CLAIMS to have missed 1 more scoot/move upward. He says he MEANT to hover his mouth over the pulsing insanely hard pumping orgasm his mate wailed out…  in dizzy beautiful bliss…

  
but regardless of “faulted blame” it HAPPENED.  
 Goku body was in so much ecstasy his hair began to flicker into gold at first, then it flickered to a light blue! Just as he transformed unaware of it at all… Vegeta spoke that single word, and as his transformation took him PAST SS3 and directly into Super Saiyan God mode his hot seed shot sooooo much further than he ever knew it could.

Unfortunately It shot out with the force of a Fireman’s hose and hit Thavien in the back of his neck!

  
Between Vegeta’s petting and rubbing and praise’s between kisses

  
“Thaaaat’s it my love let it all out now...RAIN on meeee”

  
  and Goku’s bellowing screams with his fist clinched tight… Goku didn’t know if it was the cave, or the fact that Vegeta did what he called the “Galick Gun Gasm” in front of someone or what… but he was near feral with writhing pleasure when they BOTH heard that AWFUL Shrilling SCREAM!! following the scream  
  
“GRRRRRRR!!!! BASTARDS!!!!! FAAAAAAAAKIN FUCK YOU BOTH!!! DIEEEEEEEE!!!”

  
Just as Thavien in a full on RAGING FIT ran with both of his fist drawn back ready to destroy both men at this humiliating action, his own body flickered with an unnatural light inside. He appeared to have Blinked’ in and back out of existence.   
All 4 eyes bucked comically wide at the scream, the attempt to “beat someone down” with those pail bony fist and then the strange flickering had both Saiyans frozen in a wide mixture of emotions.

~Then~

ALL but 1 dominating BOTH Saiyans, that 1 was SHOCK. The strange energy flickered with a wild power, Vegeta and Kakarot looking at the walls of the cave flicker with Thaviens body. He seemed to be stuck inside of some kind of rip or tear in the fabric of space and time itself. Strange bolts of energy visually appearing more like green veins creeping eerily, slow and connecting to something beyond their clear visual range.

The walls flickered again and the image that was suppose to be Thavien sort of just… shorted out? After they could no longer see any sign of his body, the cave went completely dark. The 2 Saiyans waited silent and as still as the dead until they heard a slow clapping from some place that was to far off to be INSIDE of the cave.

  
 *clap … clap… clap… clap... *

  
The room filled with a dark terrorizing energy and wicked chest deep chuckle. Fluorescent lighting flickered softly at first as the power began to turn on… Vegeta’s eyes went even MORE wide at the sound of that all to familiar taunting chuckle that crippled something deep inside of him. Trembling as it got closer… He got the confirmation he NEVER wanted as that evil whiny voice spoke out

  
“Well PLAYED Monkey’s… Good show! Good Show! These DVDS will sell like HOTCAKES on the black market! Ho-ho-hooo! Wait… maaaybe, if I am lucky they will sell like...Oh poo… what was it again? Pancake Popsicle's??? “

  
hmm-hm-hm-hm-mm!

The evil one chuckled   
Vegeta felt his bone marrow freeze solid. His bones felt lead heavy and his heart sank deep as the lights finally came on to their full capabilities. Goku snarled at the short white and purple alien. Feeling his mates terror grow to levels he has hoped would never plague him again. He tried to use the mental connection between them to encourage and sooth his mate.

The fear that seized Vegeta was thick like a wound that had been re-opened 10 times too many, before it was allowed to heal. Goku was NOT about to allow this dastardly spawn of evil hurt his mate ever again. Deciding that this was not a circumstance where his beloved COULD take the lead on how to approach the situation...also feeling EXTREMELY Guilty for NOT seeing the now OBVIOUS NAME of their long time foe and nemesis in BOLD lettering on the back of those damned tickets…

Goku bent down ,took a few steps over and grabbed the clothing nearest to him. He approached Vegeta slowly, unsure of how he would react to him approaching.

His eyes seemed fixated on Frieza ALONE. His thoughts were clouded, no ENCASED in FEAR as if he were there inside of his mind with Frieza ...ALONE. Getting within touch range once more with the clothing he spoke in a low voice, completely disregarding anything Frieza said. Goku was so PISSED that he stole his mates soul and put it on ice, he figured he had taken FAR to much of them and he flat out REFUSED to give him an ounce more.

He continued to move to Vegeta until his body was positioned as a complete BLOCK in between them. 

“MY King…”

  
He spoke slowly almost breathing out the words. He was speaking to him. Looking for him behind those dark terror stricken obsidian eyes.

  
“I am going to dress you now Vegeta. We do not have a lot of time here so you need to snap out of this… Now is not the time to relinquish control, not to him. My King, you belong to ME. You made a vow to ME. I am the ONLY one you are allowed to surrender yourself to… remember?”

  
White lightening sparked in Goku’s face… His hair again raising in defiance, streaks of blue coloring the electrocuted mane. The light flashing woke up a mighty power inside of Vegeta, he blinked rapidly and Goku heard him finally release a breath he was apparently holding inside. His eyes shifted from side to side in bewilderment. Brows bunched tightly at the bridge of his nose.

Goku also frowning deep with boiling anger and determination, touched Vegeta’s forehead to his own. Vegeta’s eyes settled and focused into his mates. Captivated by the blue light show going on around his mate, as understanding cleared some of the fog in his mind

“Kakarot...”

  
Goku nodded once answering the unspoken question inside of his mates tone of voice.

  
Vegeta stilled his nerves. Took one deeper breath, blew it out really slowly. His eyes rolled in resolve, then...once more into the depths of Goku’s eyes. One corner of Goku's lips curled up creating a half evil smirk, across his features

~There he is...~

he thought to himself and to his mate

He then tried to speak with more volume & push through their telepathic link again  
  
~You WITH me now my King?~

  
Vegeta mirrored the ½ grin of destruction on his very powerful mates mouth, then a placid wide look of pure INSANITY as the grin grew wider to the point that Goku could see almost ALL of his teeth. He responded

  
~I’d be so lost you… but yes, I am here now. Now go cover up my sexy body while I OBLITERATE this BITCH. If you hope to get a piece of him you better hurry. I will hold NOTHING back. I. WILL. END him TODAY MATE. I made a BLOOD BOND and not even HE is allowed to touch it!”

  
Goku bit his bottom lip and then clinched his fist tight again, POWERED UP Fully to his Super Saiyan God form. With his fingers he pulled down Vegeta’s Bottom lip to expose his rainbow circular mated mark. He licked it once and said

  
“...And don’t you EVER forget it. Now, go give that Kool-aide stained up pool ball HELL, I can’t promise I won’t get involved. He hurt a LOT of people dear to my heart..."

Vegeta shivered as he watched his boldly nude, muscular, BLUE Super Saiyan god, of a mate stroll slowly, to the other side of this strange now very BROKEN Holographic room, to put on his clothes.

His head slowly turned back towards Frieza's Direction just in time to catch the back-side Frieza's fist, seconds away with making contact to his face. Now tuning in to a very pissed off Frieza who was in the midst of some form of a Temper tantrum, he heard him say

  
"UNHAND ME YOU FILTHY APE!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??? DON'T FORGET YOUR PLACE YOU SCAB! I WILL PEEL YOU OFF AND DISCARD YOU LIKE THE TRASH YOU ALWAYS WERE!"

Vegeta collected himself, before he spoke to the tyrant

"What did you do to Thavien? What happened to him? How did you bring him back? Where is he NOW? You will ANSWER my questions or I will put you BACK in hell AGAIN, THIS time I will make sure the lock stays on. I will also be adding to the JOYS of your tour there by introducing to you a few of my mates old friends. They will be introduced via looping playback OR VIA holographic NON-STOP playback...images included."

Frieza looked at him in disgust, and an appalling shock at the NERVE of Vegeta's bold defiance! He was unsure HOW Vegeta knew of his torment in hell, and before he showed his concern outwardly for the threat given he needed to be sure it WAS an empty one... He started to question Vegeta about what and HOW he knew of the horrific ordeal he escaped, when Vegeta threw his head to the side, his eyes never leaving Frieza's

"Kakarot?"

Goku answered quickly, securing his Gi

  "I'm here Vegeta!"

Vegeta got this slow grin spread across his face as he had an Idea on how to get Frieza nice and cooperative BEFORE MURDERING him BRUTALLY.

"Babe... how does it make you feel when I mention the umm...'Para Para Brother's' and that Ahhhh... Para Para Boogie dance you were telling me about?"

Goku still in god blue form gritted his teeth and flinched visibly at the mere MENTION of that POWERFUL embarrassing hypnosis he was made to smile and dance under for what seemed to be infinite amounts of time!

"Oooh 'Getaaa WHY did ya hafta... hahahaaaa! Ooooh.. I get it, YOU wanna know if I still have that recording Pan made on my.... So that we can... hahaha!! hang on."

Goku fumbled around the hidden pockets inside of his Gi and found his cell phone. He pulled up the video that Pan took and sent to him, walking in Vegeta's direction he called out to him

"Vegeta, catch! press play!"

He tossed it to his mate Vegeta caught it without even looking in the direction of his mate or the phone. Eyes fixed on Frieza DETERMINED to shake Frieza's confidence, because Vegeta figured out something about himself. He did not wish to merely take his life No, that was far to merciful. He wanted to take his PRIDE. His DIGNITY. He wanted to BREAK his spirit, BREAK his WILL. He wanted to ROB him of his evil smile. ROB him of ANYTHING related to JOY NO MATTER HOW superficial. He wanted to take his DRIVE, Bludgeon his FIGHT...

~Yeees... DEATH is only ONE SIMPLE way to KILL you, There are about 1,000 better ways you can DIE. THE MARVEL of those many, many ways, is the REPEAT FUNCTION. I WANT to BEAT out of you the servitude that you OWE THIS KING. I want you to desire death so much that you beg me to release you DAILY. JUST so that I can DENY you that ONE dignity DAILY...~

He thought to himself, and his mate if he was tuned in

Vegeta then chuckled darkly and whispered to Frieza

"I knooow how your self-serving mind works Frieeeza. Right now you are trying to figure out... How. REAL. is. the. THREAT? Let me just save you the energy of THINKING of a 'safe' way of calling my 'BLUFF' by letting you know OFFICIALLY there IS no 'BLUFF' to be called. I watched you REMOTELY...EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. When I PERSONALLY trained ON the HOME site with the GOD of DESTRUCTION HIMSELF and his INTERDIMENTIONALLY POWERFUL Overseer. Oh Frieza they were quite... accommodating while I was there. You see Whis plugged me in on my cell phone to a LIVE FEED of YOUR time hell... "

he chuckled darkly

*hm-hm-hm-hmmm!*

"...and let me just saaay... YOU wrapped up snug and tight in a cocoon, with the pink flowers falling all over you, all of those stuffed teddy bears, and zoo animalsssss-sssss ssSAAAAHAHAHA Marching Parade style and singing jingles of cheer!? FOR ETERNITY!!! PRICELESS."

Frieza ground his teeth, balled his fist very tight and flinched at the horrifying traumatizing memories. Vegeta did not MISS this reaction, he continued to rub in the very REAL possibility that he may have friends in high places, high enough to possibly get him sent back there, as quick as he got out! Vegeta laughed more at Frieza as Goku came up behind Vegeta with a grin on his face as well. Communicating telepathically to his mate...

  
~I have questions to ask him too so please don't kill him until after I find out what I need to know as well please~

Vegeta answered

~As you wish lover~

  
Vegeta went on about how the Viceroy of THEE GOD of Destruction held a grudge against Frieza because he has had to expend his own energy cleaning up Frieza's mess in more then one occasion. How rewinding time was taxing for him... How he would GLADLY put Frieza BACK in his "Parade party Happy" prison if it were to be bartered for properly. Frieza was afraid and SEETHING mad all at the same time, he could not even try to lie or cover the fact that Vegeta was obviously telling the truth. Vegeta pressed PLAY on Goku's phone and the Para Para Boogie dance and song played from it:  
 The upbeat aerobics work out type music began to play, the high pitched giggle that sounded a lot like Buu pierced the nerves of Frieza before the creatures in red began to sing and dance off beat

"Don't forget to SMILE! Don't forget to SMILE!!! WHAT?! Now shake it!! Bon Para Para!..."

Feeling his mate bury his face into his back, grabbing his clothes roughly he stopped the little video and said

"ALL for YOU Frieza... FOR ALL ETERNITY. Frieza... TRUST ME, IT PAYS to have friends in HIGH places. I will ask ONCE more ONLY and I do NOT have all day to wait for an answer...

What did you do to Thavien? What happened to him? How did you bring him back? Where is he NOW?"

Frieza was defeated and he KNEW IT.

"FINE YOU WRETCHED ITCHY DIRTY MONKEYS!! FINE."

Frieza began to answer Vegeta telling him about the new revival machine his Loyal Scientist created, how all he had to do was have a grunt come to this cave and retrieve a piece of his clothing or anything his DNA was on.

How he found a witch that could trap the soul of the dead before it was drawn back into the body should a revival be possible. As long as the body was kept in tact the soul would be tricked into thinking it was still alive. She warned of not irritating the trapped soul to much, she warned of the danger of the soul destroying the catcher if it became vengeful, or if it were attacked in some way and the spirit got any clue that it's body was an illusion. The last precaution was to make sure that the spirit in it's most recent life time was sound and generally healthy while LIVING, Otherwise the illness would feel to the apparition as if it were progressively becoming MORE ill, the symptoms of that Illness would show real signs of existing and the spirit would become agitated and possibly combustible depending on the illness.

He relayed PROUDLY that he had Thaviens soul trapped in that cave for 10 years. monitoring his mental decline into stark raving madness, when he finally peeked to possible self destruction he baited the trap for Vegeta through his dim itchy monkey mate... and just enjoyed the show until THEY broke him. He said

"... That crushed defeated look on your face... ha-ha-haaa-ha!!! Oh Monkey... you just don't know how very long I waited to recreate that precious agony! It was MORE entertaining then cutting off someones legs and putting them inside of a sealed cylinder, filling it to the top with water and seeing if they could SWIM, and seeing how LONG it will take them to DROWN. Ha-ha-haaaa-ha!! THAT day, that I blew that trash littering my planet away...That was a day of celebration. I KNEEEEEW. I OOOOOOWNED. YOUR SOOOOOOUL THAT day. That was the day I BROKE YOU FOR GOOD PRINCE MONKEY SHIT!!"

As he laughed evil in all its foulness, Vegeta bellowed out from his GUT. His body charged up and his OWN Super SAIYAN God blues wrapped and strengthened him to his core.  Frieza jumped back ready to fight as soon as his fear allowed him to move he would transform himself... He forgot ever so briefly that Vegeta had these powers now as well. His laughter cut short, panic setting in  because there was a HUGE difference in the POWER of the Super Saiyan god this time! It was MORE than DOUBLE since the last time he fought with VEGETA AND LOST HIS LIFE. He could not move fast enough away from the Saiyan he just taunted and enraged, before he could blink, he felt fingers bristling the top of his tail. It happened so fast his mind could not make sense of what was happening. He thought

~The 2 Monkeys are in front of me... so who is touching my tail???~

  He heard blood hit the floor, he felt his own force diminishing, he felt colder than he normally does, he could NOT however feel his own legs. Looking down slowly in dread... he saw that Vegeta had somehow put his fist and entire arm through his lower abdomen. Vegeta chuckled darkly and said

"TAKE a CLOSE LOOK FRIEZA... There is a difference between YOU and I... You made ME suffer for so very long. YOU TOOK, and you TOOK, and THEN you TOOK some more. At one point I BELIEVED you took EVERYTHING. Oh, I WAS SO WRONG... I have SO MUCH... I have 2 SONS. 1 of my own blood who LOVES me, another MATED to my blood born... who now LOVES me as well... I have a MATE... who not only ADORES me, but he UNDERSTANDS me... better then I understand myself. Let me tell you, the FEELING of having people AROUND you, that are not there because they FEAR you... that stay around you... because they treasure your presence... they for reasons you cant even SEE for yourself love to just be there, making you smile, filling their hearts and yours... It is PRICELESS Frieza. You... will NEVER have the fullness of your beloved... You will NEVER have the pleasure of feeling another person heart beat STRENGTHEN the beats of your own.

You will DIE without ever knowing the burning touch of PURE Ecstasy... Do not be FOOLED... I know you THINK you've experienced it... I use to think I had too, after-all the thrilling moans of blood-lust the HIGH you get from sating that lust, SOUNDS very CLOSELY resemble ecstasy on a specific level that is... or what you PERCEIVE to be full-on ecstasy anyway.

Let me tell you, the sounds you hear of people coupling, sounds that you so IGNORANTLY presumed was ecstasy at its climax, that you so FOOLISHLY attempted to compare to the height of a blood-lust? he-he-he! FOOLISH IMBECILE... THAT which you so WRONGFULLY assumed to be the TOP...is only a GROUND floor of ecstasy... The GROUND floor of It = the HEIGHT of your shallow blood-lust...hahaha comical! This is the equivalent of a Kindergartner comparing her BATH to the VAST MIGHTINESS of the SEA...

That SAIYAN Behind me, the one you teased about 'Pancakes and Popsicle's'? That man takes me and gets LOST with me on those planes of ecstasy 3 times a day at LEAST...With our bodies locked inside one another, with our souls and Ki locked inside of each other...FRIEZA... WHY do you THINK my power level felt so intensively MORE powerful?? No... He did not loan me any of his power, No it is not like a fusion... exactly... HE. ENRICHES and STRENGTHENS me... and I to him. UNCONDITIONALLY. We do not suffer for lack of human vessels, they are gateway essentials to something MUCH BIGGER... Our heads thrown BACK and the RUSH is SO FAR beyond anything your imagination could conjure, your mouth falls open and you discover you've already exasperated your vocal cords, but the HIGH... SNATCHES up away from this PLANET, taking you even higher... and only guttural gags... damn near silent hsssss's and grunts from the breath forced from your ribs are produced ... Oh you POOR creature...I ENJOY EVERY. FUCKING. SECOND... I get to escape this shallow world into that sweet sweet BLISS with MY MATE. You bully and pillage over PLANETS. I would THROW in a planet FREE of charge in trade for 30 minutes ALONE with that creature over there. You shed blood over PAPER, while CHEST and Chest OF OVER FLOWING RARE DIAMONDS, FLAWLESS PEARLS AND TREASURED JEWELS of the AGES SPILLS OUT from my BOOTS... NOW YOU TELL ME..."

Vegeta pat him on his tail and ran his fingers down his thigh where he KNEW his physical sensation cut off and said

" WHO. IS. THE. BROKEN. ONE. Between you and I... REALLY?"

He gathered his Ki hot in his hand, dispersing small burning blast evenly as he pulled his arm out of the hole he made. Cauterizing it painfully as his arm departed. leaving Frieza to drop like a wet bag of sand onto the white blood covered floor. 

"I stopped the bleeding NOT because you earned my PITY. I have PRESERVED you ONLY  because my mate seeks audience with you. Cooperate... and I will CONSIDER ripping through a main artery so you may die. I want NOTHING more to do with you, WHY would I be your SLOW escort into HELL, When I can be in HEAVEN with HIM?

Goku was fighting a flush heat threatening to consume him... his cheeks bright pink, as he stood trembling at the VISUALLY descriptive explanation of the enchanting adventures he and his mate melt into one another for multiple times a day...

~ I STILL... don't understand HOW I SURVIVED without this man filling me with EVERYTHING that breathes life into me...~

He thought to himself as his powerful mate strode past him, head held high like the King he was! Vegeta whispered as he passed his lover

"He's all yours mate, return him when you get what you need my love. After that HE DIES."

Goku knew he was always going to kill Frieza, somewhere inside Frieza knew it too. He had hoped to anger him long enough to figure a way to go undetected from that blasted God of destruction, now he would be lucky to be able to slither away to the revival machine...

Goku crouched down beside Frieza. He took a long inhale and said "We've GOT to stop meeting like this Frieza! You just won't learn will you? That was some dirty trick stranding us here... but everything you is dirty isn't it? Now you can't walk...Heck or CRAWL! Vegeta is willing to show mercy, tell me where the recordings of us making love are... and HOW to transport away from here?... wherever here is... an...  
'  
Goku was abruptly cut off, by once again a familiar sounding voice.  
  
 "There ARE no recordings. There IS no need for Transport... and HERE is the place ye hast always BEEN... For Ye and thine mate, have been inside of this training Illusion this entire time. Ye hast PASSED Vegeta Ve'ho, Ye hast faced thine demons, realized the truest powers behind the Bonding rituals I have been trying to give to thy forefathers and to thine race for CENTURIES, and Ye hast conquered thine largest hurdle yet... The 2ND of the ONLY TRUE emotions that ever were to exist. FEAR. The 1st ye even USED to DEFEAT the effects of FEAR... LOVE. It hast aided thee in ways that it ONLY could have if thine PRIDE was willing enough to allow it. LOVE & FEAR. EVERY other emotion is a product of ONE or THE OTHER... Ye BOTH, may awaken now. Kakarot, I get to share special news with thee and thine mate about thy cubs, and to meet thee in the FLESH for the very first time."  
  
                                                                                                                       *******************TBC*******************         


	23. ~Touching AGAIN for the FIRST Time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you've all read this HaTTeR's idea of smut/Yaoi You've experienced this HaTTeR's CAPPED out rants/fits of rage!~ You've laughed this HaTTeR's SILLY sense of humor! You've Cried along with this HaTTeR's fiction on the page.~ If your sentimental sort of like me, prepare for deeper part. As this Hatter through these characters and Shounen-AI bares a tender portion of her heart. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama  
> ありがとざいます 鳥山様write because I am おたく. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.

  
CHAPTER 23

~Touching AGAIN for the FIRST Time~  
  
Vegeta and Goku groggy, slowly sat up after what seemed to them as MONTHS of being asleep. There was a definite collision of realities going on inside of their minds and emotions because the last time they LITERALLY PHYSICALLY had contact with one another was no more than 24 hours ago. in their MINDS and HEARTS recall however, it felt as if half a year at least had passed. Inside of the Illusion they shared while in a telepathic linking through Cha's L.I.T. system they had bonded beyond anything remotely close to what they had in the waking world. Cha stood patiently in Vegeta's room in Capsule Corp. Both men comfortably on Vegeta's bed, now frowning, rubbing their heads, looking around disoriented as to where they were, how they got there, what was REAL and what was SHARED... It was very overwhelming. It hit Goku the hardest because he was out the longest. He had NO knowledge of the happenings between his son and Trunks, The L.I.T. system, and was very fearful that it indeed was ALL a dream. He was afraid that he was alone and empty now and forever, he was feeling terrified that the deep love he felt in his dream he would NEVER experience in his waking life. He knew he was in Vegeta's room... That made it even worse. With his head hanging low, tears in his his eyes he began to mourn what already missed. He thought silently  
  
~Maybe I should just die now, Maybe If I take an entire bottle of sleeping pills I can find him there... Maybe I will go back to sleep, and he will be there WAITING for meee... I know he would find me there if I call to him. Maybe... if I take enough of those pills I can stay in there with him until I die out here... I CAN NOT LIVE WITH OUT HIM... I can't and I don't WANT to~  
  
His body shuddered as he sobbed in deep sorrow. He shut his eyes tight, and shook his head, when he felt something strangely familiar... He thought  
  
~Oh GREAT, now I am hallucinating... It feels like a tail... and it's being stroked... Pull yourself together Goku...~  
  
Knowing Vegeta was in the room, knowing he was even close... made it that much more difficult. He felt he would shatter into a billion pieces on the floor, If he turned around and looked into his mates eyes, except his mate would not look at him with any familiar LOVE, or Acknowledgement of their relationship at all. He couldn't even speak to Vegeta... Hearing his voice wrapped in unfamiliarity, in a tone he used when they were just 2 unfortunate sons of a lost planet, who became "friends" after being foes...

Goku heard what Vegeta's voice sounded like when he was FULL of Passion, FULL of TRUST, FULL of... Adoration and Unconditional Love for your mate... He did not WANT to even HEAR the distance in his tone. No... It would cut him too deeply To hear him say his name the way he did before.  
  
He thought about just using his Instant Transmission before Vegeta could even question him about why he was still sitting on bed...as he remembered that the last thing that REALLY happened here was a fight because he I.T.'d into his shower, destroyed his shower curtain... Raising his 2 fingers slowly up to his forehead, he knew he needed to leave... He also knew there was a chance that he might not be joined with his mate when he took those sleeping pills. In that event... He  hoped he would  just pass away his sleep. Never knowing what he really missed BUT if this was the last time he would ever be close to Vegeta, even though it was not ANYTHING like what they had in his dream world, he wanted at least to smell him deeply once more...  
  
~One more time... just once. I'll disappear after this, one last  time...~  
  
He straightened his heavy shoulders, lifted his head to turn to take a huge whiff over his shoulder, he had been shallow breathing through his mouth since he realized the HELL like predicament he was in... and his body wanted to protect him from the unbearable pain of loosing his mate if he scented him to deeply. With his eyes shut tight he drew in a deep and what he felt was his VERY LAST REAL BREATH. He held it inside of his lungs, allowing small amounts to escape into his mouth so he could taste  his mate's scent. That unmistakable Burberry like only Vegeta could wear it, mixed with the hint of Cucumber Melon Shampoo in his hair...  
  
He NEVER wanted to exhale and hoped he could just die right there. He shook his head slowly and the tears poured like a flood down his cheeks. He was more broken then he had EVER been in his life.  
  
                                                                        ***  
Vegeta was not experiencing ANYTHING close to what Goku was experiencing. As they sat with back to back on the opposite end of his huge bed. He knew who Cha' was, recognized her scent in his room from earlier. He knew of Goten's feelings for his son. He was just sorting through everything that happened in the illusion. There was so much he learned in there. Yet the fact that it was an illusion, made him question how much was actually ACCURATE and how much was "creative fillers" placed there by Cha' or Kakarot, or hell even himself... He couldn't be held responsible for what his dreams conjured up...  
  
He frowned as he recalled Frieza, how exhilarating it felt to cripple him, nearly got to kill him... How he BESTED him and showed HIM how of the 2 he was not the BROKEN one after all! Then it DAWNED him WHY he the more fortunate one.  
  
~ It was LOVE. LOVE...? Was it TRULY, simply love that made me the BETTER man? To BE LOVED? To lower my PRIDE ENOUGH to be THAT vulnerable... WITH KAKA- ..... OMG. Oh... my GODS...~  
  
Almost as soon as the picture became clearest in his mind of ALL they had together, he almost felt like someone took a chainsaw to the core of his being and cut out everything from his heart to his hip bone.  A hurting dark emptiness threatened to gut him where he sat. Had he ALWAYS felt this EMPTY all the time? He felt he knew what his body needed to fill him again, he knew it was Kakarot, His warmth, His blood... Their BOND. It inside of that illusion COMPLETED him.  
  
~What kind of arrogant denial of delusions have I been FOOLING myself into. HOW could I have NOT known something was missing THIS BIG? Huh... I guess if you never know WHAT your missing, or even are aware that ANYTHING is missing, then you can't really MISS it can you?~  
  
 Cha' nodded and chuckled to let him know that she was still linked to his thoughts, and also wanted him to know how CORRECT he was in those present thoughts.  
  
~Very Well Done Vegeta Ve'ho. Very, Very well done. I am overjoyed that things went as planned, indeed Ye hast crossed MANY levels of growth in an accelerated setting. Things will move in a more acceptable growth rate from this point on. I do apologize for the methods I felt I had to use. There was only 1 way to awaken thine senses to what was truly happening with thee.  
  
 The reason the saying goes "PRIDE dost comes BEFORE the FALL" is a simple one. PRIDE when over-inflated BLOCKS everything in one's path as they hold it directly in front of them. They love the security it gives them so most are hard pressed to put it down, even if it obscures their line of sight.  
  
 Also if held too tight or for to long some forget they were ever holding it at all! once again it being a great obstacle blocking the vision of the holder. The Holder creates in their mind what they WANT to see... even what they WANT to FEEL. The pride grows getting bigger and the holder is NEVER aware that holding this LARGE object before them, Holding that PRIDE BEFORE them or IN FRONT of them has caused them to indiscriminately TRAMPLE everyone around them! Just before the OBSTRUCTION blinds them  so thoroughly, that they FALL right off of a cliff they NEVER saw coming.  
  
 I WANT ye to understand, however EXTREME my methods may have  seemed to thee, UNDERSTAND I did it to SAVE thee from THYSELF. I tried to warn thee of the cliffs ahead, but thine PRIDE was far to WIDE to heed my call. Thine MATE... Thine DESTINED MATE... Can not excel without THEE  dear Ve'ho...Whilst tis' TRUE He hast gone far above and beyond  anything, ANYONE ever expected, STILL the VERY BEST 1/2 of  a Saiyan Man  is STILL in the end 1/2 of  Saiyan man! Sure he is more powerful than he was before... an IMPROVED version sure, yet STILL incomplete.  
  
 RECALL the FULLNESS of the power ye had when facing FRIEZA, when thine MATES blood BONDED with thine OWN blood. The markings ye saw in the teaching illusion, those marking are the ones ye are both destined to make exactly. In making them, thy BLOOD is gifted to the other, bringing a NEW LIFE into existence. It is like a cub, the joined blood and powers within it creates an entirely separate NEW Power. Also, in thy rutting, thine  bodies enter into one another and shares a single space. That bond, that giving to one another on such an intimate level, connects ye both to a... a "sleeve" (for lack of proper terms ye can clearly comprehend) a shared sleeve of essence, love, acceptance, and surrender... ENHANCING thee and thine mate, separately AND together.  
  
  He too, has the same gutted hole inside that ye dost feel...except without Prides BUFFER, he has felt it all along. Ever since he met ye FIRST. He mistakenly felt the pangs of his desires and defined them with the conflict ye both inflicted upon one another.. He did not comprehend the language of his souls call at all... As I said he did not have PRIDE as his reason, only a misguided, unanswerable, question boiling him alive within his flesh... His soul cries out, even NOW... "WHERE is the REST ME?" ~  
  
All of this confirmed information flooding his mind and heart at once was INCREDIBLE! While he was still taking all of this in ONE thing Cha' relayed COMBINED with salt in the scent belonging to his beloved SATURATED the air! ALARMS went OFF inside of him! As the words Cha' spoke 'WHERE is the REST ME?' began to bounce WILDLY inside of him, echoing and swirling with a DESTRUCTIVE amount of pain and hopelessness, with GRIEF and DEATH... with....  
  
"KAKAROT!!!"  
  
Goku I.T.'d JUST in time as he heard the VERY thing he did NOT wish to hear. He thought during the blur of the I.T. that it was still okay, because he did not hear enough of the tone. He assumed that his disappearing JUST after the first 'KA-' that left Vegeta's lips was successful enough of an escape to have a chance. DESPERATE to escape the reality that DAMNED his existence.  
  
 In his desperate reasoning he felt it would raise the odds of him returning to the reality where his other half resided, the world he was RIPPED away from ...IF THIS waking state did not confirm the DEVASTATION of it's existence. In other words, he felt the sound of this REALITY would BIND him to it.  
  
 What Vegeta and Cha' did not factor into ANY possibility of Goku's filtering through the teaching illusion in such an awful destructive manner, was the fact that GOKU not ONLY never MET Cha' when he was awake but ALSO he never HEARD of the joining of minds through the L.I.T. telepathic synchronization method that Cha' used. Sure he was AWARE of such abilities, King Kai perhaps, and his own son Goten had learned how, but you had to be AWAKE for the type of telepathy they practiced... he was 100% POSITIVE he had just WOKE up in Vegeta's bed. Hell, He STILL was not sure if Vegeta had RABIES and was talking to himself earlier this morning or what! He was COMPLETELY in the dark and had absolutely NO reason to believe that He and Vegeta had experienced the SAME reality TOGETHER.  
  
Goku felt the light surrounding his body, he saw the start of the materializing of his destination shimmering into the recognizable place, this place far away, high up the hills, so fitting to plan the reunion with his mate or to his death was finally here. The place where He and Vegeta first fought. Where he was once killed, right here he died in this grass the very first death he experienced. This was the place where his life was so changed, NEVER was it the same since the day he was 'born again'  the day he met _**him**..._ here in the grassy hills.

~ _**Vegeta** _ ~  
  
As all 5 physical senses re-materialized on this plane, Goku found himself MORTIFIED as he heard  
  
'KA-ROOOOOOOOOT!!!!!'  
  
Just as soon as he 'blinked' into this sentimental place, he realized that somehow... Vegeta hitched a ride and brought a DEATH BLOW to Goku's HOPE right along with him. He could not BEAR anymore. Everything happening SO fast, Goku threw his head back, gripping his wild black spikes firmly, ready to RIP plugs of hair out of his head, fell to his knees WAILING in utter devastation  
  
"WHY- YYYYYYYYYYYY?  KAMI WHY-YY-YY-YYYYYY? THIS IS TO CRUEL!!! All I've EVER DONE is SHOW MERCY even to my OWN ENEMIES!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE???? IS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AGAINST ME??? WHO is doing... WHY ARE DOING THIS!!??"  
  
Vegeta in complete SHOCK and bewilderment AGAIN! As he was snatched through the I.T. portal and if THAT was not shocking enough he was then yanked to the ground, AND even WORSE EXCRUCIATING PAIN tore like dull blades through his body... there was not a place he did NOT hurt! From top to bottom From his aura into his marrow he hurt! What he could not quite comprehend was WHY?  
  
Gathering himself as BEST he could under these INTENSE and very strange circumstances he rubbed his eyes to see through the tears his body produced due to the agonizing pain he was feeling. He could now see Kakarot... HEAR Kakarot... FEEL Kakarot even Kakarots...????? TAIL???? Oh yeaaa! Cha DID say something about Vegeta having HIS tail back as well! but how was he FEELING Kaka... Oooh.. He chuckled lightly... their Tails had intertwined!  Most likely happened while in the training illusion.  
  
He remembered as a very young bra't on Vegeta-sai he would see and feel the height of something bold and beautiful... Mated Saiyans... they were just different somehow, he felt it even way back then. Even more rare however were the 'special' mated pairs. Who's tails would entangle together sometimes seemingly without their knowledge!  
  
 He recalled asking His Papa one day why had a particular pair of  Mated Saiyans not "UN-twisted their tails BEFORE they embarrassed themselves when  passing that tree?"  
  
 His Papa was chuckling along with the others who witnessed the couples embarrassing moment... then he explained  
  
"Well my little Prince... do not feel TOO bad for them. While we all are laughing at their folly, and they may seem foolish... what you just witnessed was one of the most rare and coveted... secret desires in our culture. Many Saiyans mate, for Many different reasons. When 2 Saiyans mate, and their tails intertwine without their knowledge like that... the pair was so DEVOTED inside of their very SPIRITS to one another that they would follow one another LONG after death. Infinite, Unbreakable, DESTINED bonds that refuse to separated! Even DEATH has NO hold on a connection so powerful. They are VERY fortunate to have one another, sometimes the couple doesn't even realize it, unless their tails SHOW them the TRUE nature of their bond!"  
  
Vegeta gasped at the memory he thought LONG forgotten... then he scooted closer to Kakarot and their tail tips, he began his attempt to untangle them quickly to help his mate who was CLEARLY very distressed, as he did he thought  
  
~I know it is PAINFUL... but it shouldn't hurt him THIS BADLY... something else is wrong, I'll at least untangle our tails so that perhaps LESS pain will allow him room to identify the source of the other to me~  
  
The tail tips were VERY Stubborn about parting. It was a lot more difficult then he thought, or could recall ever seeing anyone go through freeing themselves, as if the grip was DESPERATE... Desperate?  
  
~I MUST calm him first, I think this pain and his wailing is deeper then our tails~  
  
Not wanting to upset his mate FURTHER... he slowly came closer to Goku, he was on his knees as well... As he slowly and for some reason nervously raised his hand to touch Goku's cheek... he noticed his own hand was trembling. He swallowed thick and hard, he felt his heart pounding ferociously!! He took a deep breath as his hand retreated.  
  
~WHAT THE HELL is WRONG with ME!!??  Why the hell am I trembling like this? Why am I so...??? nervous? Am I really NERVOUS about... About touching Kakarot??? Why would I be??? GODS... I AM!! I TRULY AM!! GATHER YOURSELF YOU FOOL KAKAROT NEEDS YOU!~  
  
He scolded himself. Shaking his head STILL not understanding WHAT there was to be so nervous about, he pushed this 'silliness' aside and took another deep breath, looking at the ground and glancing at the back of Kakarots head now buried in his own hand sobbing so sadly...  
  
Seeing him like this even closer, he pushed past any selfish hang up he had that caused his trembling and reached out for him again...

With the back side of his hand from behind the man who had entranced and captivated parts of him he was not aware he had until today... he leaned closer and at last 2 of his fingers reached the flesh just beneath Kakarots ear, since he was covering his face with both hands, it felt like the best place to start... Slowly sliding the back side of his finger tips down, further, down, to the curve of his beautiful strong jaw line, following this line lead to the curve of his chin, which guided him to a wet, softer than expected bottom lip... This small unexpected journey was BEYOND INTENSE for BOTH of them. Vegeta shaking now instead of only trembling...was to his own surprise still SHOCKED at how RIGHT it felt to caress Kakarots face. It was a pleasure that SEEMED real enough in the Illusion... but had NOTHING on the REAL live experience.

He felt intoxicated from a mere TOUCH? Not even in a super sexually stimulating place... well not to any one.. except Kakarot... Oh my he recalled his memory of the cave, Thavien had been lewd, and he knew to nuzzle him behind his ear... then as some special communication between them!! Kakarot HAD calmed down CONSIDERABLY at this gesture!  
  
~It feels SO right...so FAMILIAR, yet so much more INTENSE then I recall... W-What is this between us? Oooh...~  
  
Goku after loosing EVERYTHING and screaming to Kami's of ALL UNIVERSES and receiving no answer from any of them, felt his heart burst. All his energy seemed to just abandon him, as he dropped his face into his hands and expelled at least SOME of this suffocating, deafening, blinding, rancid tasting pain of DEFEAT. To exhausted to ask why any longer, he wanted nothing more then to just fade away.... All hope was lost, or so he believed until that moment when time seemed to slow to a cloudy, fog of a snails ass CRAWL. He suddenly felt his heartbeat once weakening, gain a powerful BOOST of strength! Like the pieces he JUST felt burst apart reconnected, filled with a much NEEDED warmth, and a mighty gratefulness played a rhythm beneath his ribs... before he FULLY understood why his heart pulled itself together, he could have sworn he felt one of the most exhilarating things he EVER felt in his life! It was familiar, but like only CONTEXTUALLY so. The implications of this was lost to Goku as the grief had consumed so much of his reasoning, The bitter defeat had ate so swiftly at his sanity he just felt lost inside of himself, yet 'it' the force that unfroze and claimed him was STILL near by! VERY near by! Beckoning him to come towards this familiar, intense very much longed for sensation. pulling himself to the outer realm of his psyche, there was the literal quench to his thirst. The food for his starvation... was it a TRICK? He thought to himself  
  
~Maybe when my heart burst... Maybe I DIED! Maybe THIS HEAVEN!! IT MUST be heaven , just...not near King Kai's place! wait... I don't recall standing in that line, or seeing King Yemma... hmmm... maybe since I've been here so many times and they see the nature of my wounds and KNOW I REFUSE to go back for any reason... they just expressed me over to "my PERMANENT blue heaven' !? It must be because I swear... I-I swear I feel a touch... that I NEED SO BADLY, I dreamed it to almost real life, BUT this... this feels even MORE real then that TRICKY dream!! Dare I say his name? What if I'm wrong and it isn't him?? I don't wanna open my eyes and he NOT be there. Maybe I'll just drift a bit closer, maybe I'll receive a sign clarifying whether it is really him...~  
  
Not wishing to be toyed with Goku raised his face slowly. He was quaking to his core, eye brows raised reaching for hope once more, he took a tiny quick whiff, turning his head slightly towards that....  
  
                                                               ~TOUCH~

               
Gasping for ALL HOPE, and needful burning desire... his mouth dropped open his shoulders jerking up and down rapidly due to this emotionally charged finding.  
  
~ONE more test before I open my eyes~  
  
he thought to himself, turning away just slightly so his head was positioned fully forward again, He took a deeper breath and slowly dropped his head straight back. Most CERTAIN ENOUGH, at the base of his neck behind him was SUPPORT. A VERY REAL SOLID firm, yet tender delicious SUPPORT. Whipping his head to left, where that touch originated he knew THIS  firmness... somehow from a dream... he could feel the SOLID reality directly behind him!! FAR TO CLOSE for the Vegeta of this realm,  
  
~ The Vegeta of THIS world would NEVER Voluntarily allow his body to be in this proximity, YET there's that SCENT.~  
  
He thought, barely containing the emotion that threatened to SMASH through all of the RIDICULOUS red tape of his 'safety, survival FIRST' function so actively alive inside of his mind. He rolled his head left to right to feel that solid ,compact, hard body touching the flesh of his neck...Hoping for 1 more sign for security to release his sight as well... dropping his head back and rolling his head around caused the tool of touch to shift its position AND ANOTHER TOOL was added!! The first touching tool slid down very slowly to Goku's neck causing him to stiffen and pay attention, as he did he heard it!! The nervous hitching BREATHS.

~I KNOW THESE BREATH PATTERNS! I KNOW THEM WELL!.. ~

as he was thinking he suddenly EXPECTED an arm to tighten around his hips and when it DID, THAT was all it took for his eyes to be allowed  sight once more, to bring him FULLY back into the waking REAL world.  
  
"I-I-I KNEW you were gunna do that!! Do you UNDERSTAND????? VEGETA!? HOW DID YOU KNOW TO DO THAT? WHAT ARE YOU??? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY DREAM??? WHAT TH-"  
  
Before he could finish questions... Vegeta lost cost control of himself entirely AND FINALLY

~Touching AGAIN for the FIRST Time~ 

Tears and relief inside of his eyes SO FULL of love, Vegeta quickly switched arms, sliding the one holding Kakarots neck down to his hips, and using the one that was around his hips, to smoothly slide up his chest, shoulder, then up the side of Kakarots neck, right into his hair at the base of his skull he slowed and stopped as if recalling these special private sacred places, he gripped a handful of that wild raven hair he forcefully not harmfully pulled Kakarots head back simultaneously turning his body at an angle to drink in the features of this Saiyans face...  
  
Gasping in further surprise eyes blown WIDE.... Goku's Jaw dropped! He did not know HOW. or WHY... Nor at this point did he CARE, but it was TRULY HIM... The Vegeta he ADORED, HIS PRINCE... HIS KING crawled OUT of his dreams and into his world!!

once bitter tears of grief rained HELL down his face, now a content, steady peaceful stream came and claimed the space.  
  
".....'G-G-Geta?...."  
  
Vegeta captivated by all of the signs, all of the recalled, yet uncharted territory he suddenly found himself privileged to, found his center filled with the most inspiring sense of GRATEFULNESS. Just to feel this INTENSE  desire come from another being... he was wanted, he was needed, someone in this earth held him at this level of IMPORTANCE? Not wishing to waste a single moment he moved his face closer to Kakarots once more, and pulled his beloved closer at the same time... he was hardly able to speak but he HAD to let Kakarot HEAR what he KNEW his heart NEEDED to hear from him..  
  
trembling shaking his voice he finally answered his Mate's unspoken question

  
".... Always and forever, my love."  
  
the DAM broke between them, tears of inexplicable joys washed WARM over them. Goku grabbed Vegetas bottom lip and pulled it down, he looked at Vegeta to get his reaction... Vegeta chuckled softly... he said  
  
"Even CHA' is REAL, She is waiting to instruct us on how exactly to decorate mated marks with 6 rainbow colors of our choosing, My 'Jagged little rainbow'." With that last sentence, both hearts and empty centers were beginning to fill up. Goku Accepted this was not something he could be woken up from, that distinct touch he felt again for the first time saved him. He wanted nothing more right this second to be Kissed again, for the first time by his mate, as he tugged lightly on that sensual bottom lip, Vegeta trembled again now having a BETTER understanding of his body's reaction.

While his mind had the details of how Kakarot love to be touched. His flesh had no muscle memory of how to hold him. It was the only inexperienced part of him when it came to Kakarot. It was following BLIND orders and It was in SHOCK at the thrill it felt from this person who was so very familiar in a DIFFERENT way... his body crossed lines that his mind was suddenly OKAY with and the REWARDS were ENDLESS...

Goku felt the tensing in Vegeta's body and following his memory as well he said  
  
"'Geta... you OVER-think things sometimes. I understand this about you now. "  
  
Vegeta's eyes flew wide! He had NEVER been called out OUT like that! Goku continued as they both chuckled  
  
"I have an idea about your nervousness so here's a bit of helpful advise for you....  
take a deep breath, look deeper into my eyes and Meet me there...in that SPECIAL place, you will recognize it because it FEELS like HOME. Allow your Instincts to guide you to me, and tell your LOGIC to SHUT THE FUCK UP... please my King?"  
  
Every moment so far kept pulling him to deeper levels of ASTONISHMENT. His logic indeed wanted a PLAY BY PLAY BREAK DOWN of HOW and WHY... but, he listened to his mate &drifted forward much faster and full of excitement he hooked the roof of his mates mouth with the tip of his tongue, after feeling Kakarot moan into his mouth, used his lips to pull soft and eager at his mates... so hungrily waiting and at last receiving

~Their passionate kisses AGAIN.... For the very first time.~  
  
******* TBC********


	24. ~Fate  Will ALWAYS Have it's Way~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 24 Chapter day has finally ended and has made way for a NEW one! What treats will THIS day bring to the Saiyans?? The Dust is settling or so it seems... Have things finally settled down? Your gunna FLIP when you see what happens NEXT!!
> 
> ****+18 ONLY NSFW. THIS Chapter contains scenes of what MAY seem to be unintended non-con sex. ****  
> ...I may need to add this to the tags... although I am not sure it can be called non-con since he never said No...? Hmm.. Readers I really want your opinion on this one... let me know how it hits ya please? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama  
> ありがとざいます 鳥山様write because I am おたく. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> A/N Again this Chapter gets pretty explicit soooo...  
> ***** +18 ONLY. NSFW or College Classes.. ;-p*****  
> Ladies and Gentlefreaks, Grab the snorkels... Let's get WET!

 

**CHAPTER 24**

**~Fate will _ALWAYS_ Have it's Way~**

 

**** K+V *** G+T ****

**Saturday 12:00 p.m. -Noon day after Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon-**

 

They stayed the remainder of that night there in the grass, under the light of the Full blood moon. They slept heavily. Exhaustion claiming them. When they woke up it was around noon. The cool meadow sweet breeze tenderly swept through the burning desires radiating from their flesh, carrying the combined heated scent of union and bliss into the world around them. Vegeta still holding Kakarot in his arms, had one of his possessively draped over Kakarot at his hips, pulling and holding him close to his own body. While his other forearm supported the center of Kakarot's back, his strong magical fingers cloaked underneath long dark wild Saiyan spikes. Hidden from prying eyes (if there were any) puppeteering like a MASTER..

The two male Saiyans lie peacefully in the tall wispy grass, this place seemed to have become a symbolic marker of milestones for them. Was there just something magical about this land? These hills so far away from the hustle and bustle living of fast pace city folks had held so much between them. It held birth, it held death, it held more death, and now it was witnessing birth between them once more. They were renewed. The very first time Goku tasted death was right here in these beautiful hills. The first time Vegeta landed on earth... where he met Kakarot, was right here. Right here in these grassy knolls is where Goku unknowingly fell in love (the romantic kind) for the first time, the place where he felt something as a man he had not felt on this level before. The closest thing he felt to that moment was faint, and different because he was a very young boy at that time.. When Grandpa Gohan first fought him seriously as a fellow martial artist, there was an excitement that lit him on fire! At that moment he fell in love with Martial Arts.

Here he was in this place, fighting Vegeta a long after he fell in love with Martial arts. The flame was still lit inside of him but dulled over time. When he fought Vegeta something about this Prince, the way he moved, the way his blood lust brought a gleam into his eyes that matched his flame shaped raven locks... Everything about him reached DEEP inside of Goku and poured gasoline on his calming flame that had grown dim. Vegeta reached inside and turned his weakened spark of flame COMBUST into a roaring BLAZE. Right here... he broke his body KNOWINGLY to obviously impress Vegeta. As they battled here, Vegeta brought all he had to throw at the younger Saiyan, pushing him to his limits. He would settle for nothing but his VERY BEST, and Goku BROUGHT his Prince JUST THAT. Even though he knew of the possible cost. The MINIMUM price he would pay was excruciating pain, breaking his body. King Kai even yelled so loud that Goku HEARD him from OTHER WORLD! Still, well aware of the risk.. he called out at the top of his already battered lungs "Kaio-Ken x's4!!!" King Kai WARNED him of the possible price of misusing the power in this way.

The possible ULTIMATE price was **DEATH** , for Vegeta he was more than willing to pony up. The price was NEVER to high for his Prince. This connection between Vegeta and himself was the reason he choose this place to come back to when he was ready to surrender his life for GOOD or _**parish**_ trying to return to the place where he and Vegeta FINALLY found one another, where they clarified the emotions that went WILD inside of their bodies whenever they sparred, fought, or stood to close. What was undefined while hiding inside, was finally born and defined itself BOLDLY as being so IN love with one another. Then they woke up.

Now, here they are again. This place marking another new memory for them. Here was the place where they touched and kissed AGAIN for the first time. They held one another here going through something together that was very difficult, something ONLY they could understand. Their minds were on shaky ground, this reality and the shared memory... everything they had and would have in the future was on a collision course. It was strange to feel your body react to "True Love's First Kiss" as if it were the first time, even though PHYSICALLY it WAS. The mind and body was in conflict, battling for dominance. The difference in the surrounding DETAILS of their memories first kiss... this is what triggered conflict. This was a TRUE paradox due to the **memory** they shared and the **reality** of these moments they shared now. It was confusing to both of them more so to Vegeta however, because he was brought inside of Cha's first illusion trainer with Frieza and the HELL coffin experience BEFORE he was injected into the "already in progress" trainer that Goku was in. Goku was inside of only the one trainer and he was inside of that single illusion for longer than Vegeta was. So while they BOTH had difficulties adjusting to life back inside of REALITY they were for 2 different reasons, but this difficulty they had adjusting was not so horrible that they could not just enjoy the fact that no matter HOW the truth came to be seen, it was HERE loud and clear.

`They BELONGED to one another Body, Mind, and Spirit~

**** K+V *** G+T ****

**~ Friday 11:30 p.m. -Night #1 of Earths 1st Full Blood Moon- ~**

It was the first time that they spent the night together in a while, it was quite different then the last time they had. Before this time they themselves were different, last time sure they were in love, sure they has kissed and touched one another

~Yet...

This time when they returned to his room, they did **not** forget to lock the door, they didn't pull out sleeping bags and pillows to build a fort to pillow fight, or secretly "make-out" until they fell asleep inside of the privacy of the newly remodeled 'pretend fort' that was now their 'pretend house' This time when they entered his room, it was boldly. The older one carried the other 'bridal style' and gently laid him on his bed, instead of chasing each other inside and rough house tumbling and entangling all over the floor.

Yes, they were both different now and forever, because they were no longer _virgins._ Goten really felt it shortly after they got carried away inside of that bathtub. He was to the point where he really felt too sore to get out on his own. Trunks bit his tongue... biting back a well deserved _ **"I TOLD you so!!"**_ His cute boyfriend was so naïve and overeager... he fought off feeling guilty however as Goten sniffled into his chest about how it burned and hurt now.

He could not recall reading **anything** about a timid, Chibi virgin boyfriend becoming _ **POSSESSED**_ and morphing into an overeager DEMON buckin' wild on your cock after he felt comfortable enough for movement... no this was not what he read or planned for at all! All that research, got him NO where that he couldn't have taken HIMSELF. Not wanting to embarrass Goten he felt couldn't ask anyone for help or advice, so he thought about it and remembered this Aloe Gel that his mom brought him when he got that rope burn from the gym activity at school. The way Goten described the pain it sounded a LOT like that rope burn! Except of course for the location. He came back with the Aloe Gel and Goten was ready for this cream. Trunks also brought a small bag of Ice in case there was swelling. Goten seemed eager now for relief.

He stood in front of Trunks face to face looking into his eyes for a moment, he then turned around with his backside to Trunks front, he took 2 steps forward dropped his towel and bent over spreading his cheeks slightly. He wanted to part them much more but the pain quickly "hosed" that thought down the drain! Trunks did not miss the antics of his silly boyfriend. Trunks snickered quietly, shaking his head and said

"Kami... Chibi, you are just a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

Goten was catching his breath after being put in his place by the pain in his body, eyes squeezing shut tightly as he winced... after a deep breath he said

"...Damn it while you were gone to get the ice n' stuff it started to feel better! Then I was just sitting here thinking about what we just did and... a-and well... It made me get all excited again. I just wanted to surprise you, and make up for you having to go get that stuff for no reason... just please... just put it ooooon I'm burrrrning..."

Trunks shook his head, and applied the cooling gel to the poor abused hole that he loved so much! They talked some more, there on the bathroom floor. Trunks turned  on his cell phone and went to the bookmarked page he "over studied" and had Goten read it so he could hopefully _**understand**_ why it ended up THIS sore, hoping he would at LEAST take the advice that was obviously put there for a very good reason.

Upon the realization that Goten dozed off in his lap, He then 1/2 jokingly searched

**{Demon Possessed Virgins}**

just to check... he chuckled! Nothin' worth SERIOUSLY reading in an advice kind of way...

He looked down at his Goten all curled up looking innocent in his arms drooling in his towel. As he got ready to maneuver Gotens snoring warm body something caught his eye on the screen of his phone right before he was about to Click off of the page. Trunks found something on what to do to help lessen the 'morning after' aches of their activities. He was kinda reluctant to believe anything else after the OBVIOUS lack of information that they failed to relay to him, he ended up just bookmarking it just in case.

He ended up wrapping Goten in his terry cloth robe, and carrying him to his bed. Goten was seriously wore out, he didn't wake once. After pulling on some dry thin, cool P.J. bottoms (because **someone** somehow put a **hole** in the Ice bag in the bathroom...) _**Sheesh**_... He finally climbed into his bed, with his chest to Goten's back. With his arm around his love, pulling him close he rested and they slept until early in the morning.

**** K+V *** G+T ****

**~ Saturday 4:15 a.m. -Early Morning after Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon- ~**

Trunks woke up, he went to the restroom. After pee'n the longest he had EVER urinated in his life he came back to bed. It was Saturday and damn it he was going to sleep in! It was the only day of the week he really ever did. Climbing in gently not wanting to wake his spiky haired lover he laid his arm over him once more ready to drift off to sleep when soft warm cheeks made slow saucy circles on his lap. Trunks eyes flew wide and he said

"Chibi... are you INSANE? What are you DOING?"

Goten giggled oddly as darken thoughts claimed him

~Ya know... he isn't wrong. **I AM INSANE.** His dick showed me a **WHOLE** new world and I am **HOOKED**. I will **NOT** wait 2 days! **SCREW** that **WEB PAGE** ~

"Truuuunks... you aren't gunna really make me suffer for 2 whole days are you???"

Trunks could not believe his ears! He huffed sat up quickly, shaking his head... wondering what he had gotten himself into exactly. He thought about it while Goten rubbed Trunks thigh eagerly awaiting the answer. He finally did get an answer and he was **not** too happy with it. Trunks said

"Goten you are being ** _REALLY_ ** selfish right now! You have NO IDEA how it feels to be the **reason,** the CAUSE of the pain that the one your heart **_PINES_** for suffers through!! Do you have ANY clue how this must make me feel?? Try... BIGGEST **JERK** ever!"

Goten had not really thought of it that way... It wasn't like Trunks forced himself on him or anything... he sighed. Then he spoke, sounding as if **REASON** took hold at last...

"I am sorry Trunks I **really** did not mean to make you feel that way. I am **REALLY** sorry you are taking responsibility so heavily for a decision that **I MADE.** It isn't like you **FORCED** me. _**Sooo**_ how about you just relax your _ **balls a bit** _ and sit back and I'll do what I **WANT** and you just do a good job and keep it hard for me **OKAY**?"

Trunks frowned and snapped his head to look at Goten as if he really were possessed! His mouth dropped as he looked and saw the wild look in Goten's eyes. He also was taken by surprise by Goten's tail swishing wildly...

It reminded him of his friends cat when he was younger. They had a pointer laser light and would sit inside of his friends darkened room with that cat, the cat would chase the little dot all over that room. When the little spot light sat still on the wall for too long the cat crouched down, with his paws tucked and ready to launch! His furry little tush in the air and his tail flicking wildly ready for ANY movement! Trunks frowned as he recalled how the cat was in a stalking mode, before he could figure out what the hell was happening here... Goten had removed the robe and now hovered over Trunks crotch with his mouth breathing hot air into Trunks thin P.J. bottoms watching intensely for the first twitch of an erection so he could push himself onto it... he drooled and made a strange purrrr like noise from his chest.

Trunks began to feel very ...very Strange the more Goten's tail swished and whipped at the air. He felt as if he were being ... drugged? the room started spinning slowly...

"...W-what's Happ.... happening Goten..?"

Goten seemed like he did not even HEAR Trunks. His breathing was hot and hitched. Trunks fell back onto his bed. He was not feeling so well. SO hot, why was it SO damn hot in his room suddenly? he wondered to himself. He could not bring himself to speak at all. His throat was so dry and that strange fog sat over his brain making it difficult to think or stay conscious. He felt himself blink, or so he thought... Apparently His boyfriend really **did** have some demonic super powers or he lost consciousness because his thin P.J. Bottoms were gone and Goten had the length of his penis down in his throat.

He was SHOCKED that he could _BARELY_ keep his eyes open but had NO troubles apparently keeping his dick up for Goten. He felt the pulling in his lower abdomen. That scent was getting stronger by the second! It seemed to almost choke every movement out of him, every movement except for his hips, and apparently his genital's. He wanted to tell Goten not to be stupid! That he was going to hurt himself really badly!

As he groaned... the only sound he seemed to be able to make, he felt compelled very powerfully so to look up. He did the best he could. As his eyes slowly made their way up he saw just in time a dripping of a silky clear fluid drop out of Goten's VERY hot and pulsating hole. The heat coming out of it was like standing in front of the open oven door after his mom cooked Thanksgiving Turkey all night long!

The drop landed right on his mouth. It was FAR more thick than ANY lubricant he had EVER felt, it was also so warm and tasted like a banana nut muffin. Did Goten buy his OWN lube? Did he prepare for this without telling Trunks? Trunks was very confused and WISHED he could ask, or keep awake and alert, or sit up or _ **SOMETHING!**   Instead h_e passed out again for what seemed like a *BLINK* of time, just to see something oddly erotic, and beautiful... yet somewhat disturbing.

Goten was on top of Trunks insanely hardened member... a sheen of sweat covered his entire body. His knees were both bent his hands at his chest. Twisting his own nipples, pulling at them, letting them snap back to his body and thumping at them after the *pluck* back of his skin. His head was thrown back wildly, his mouth wide open he was crying out in ecstasy... his movements were almost snake like... it seemed like a ripple effect starting from his soft slick cheeks, his body seemed to have a rolling motion.

The inside of Goten was MUCH warmer than last night in the bathtub... and he was not really getting the sense that his member was LEAVING this tight clinging heat at all! He was coherent enough to remain awake now... but he was still extremely parched. Goten had sat himself onto Trunks erection and the rolling motion caused the head of his member to sort of just *knock* against an incredibly swollen knot inside of Goten. He was unsure of what that knot inside of him was exactly. He didn't feel anything THIS swollen when they did it last night! He was quickly being drawn into a hazy headed condition...

The pleasure was damn near UNBEARABLE. Every time he hit that steamy swollen knot inside, both he and Goten experienced SHOCK WAVES of pleasure! He couldn't THINK anymore as Goten seemed to completely loose control and grabbed his hand pressing Trunks palm against the underside of his dick forcing it remain against the muscles of his abdomen (which were pretty rigged and flexed tensely) restricting it from slamming up and down to hard and offering an incredible feeling of friction. He pressed his palm against the back of Trunks hand, making sure Trunks hand stayed on his drooling shaft. Trunks could not believe what he was seeing. Goten desperately and viciously squeezed his bottom sending that demonic rolling into an intense gear.

Trunks could not hold back, the explosion of bomb that seemed to go inside of him as that knot inside of Goten seem to PULSE and GUSH that clear fluid by the FK'N BUCKET loads he could feel it thicken and slide slowly down and very oddly NOT **OUT** but _**AROUND**_ the length of his member and with another roll of Gotens burning body the coagulated fluid and the tight hot vacuum hole create quite the atmosphere, a suction of inescapable means! The fluid seemed to somehow become so thick inside that it was not even exiting Gotens body! If he HAD to imagine what it would feel like to fuck a warm bowl of Jello that was not able to melt from heat... THIS would be it.

It sucked the will and the largest load of cum right out of him!! It was so intense, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Goten feeling Trunks release inside him with the force he longed for... bent down only long enough to whisper a growling message into Trunks ear

"MY MATE WILL **NOT** DENY ME OF MY **RIGHT** AND MY **HONOR** "

Sitting back upright Goten squeezed and rolled, then 2 more feverish jerks caused enough friction against Gotens own abs, for him to explode **again,** this time out of his penis instead of what ever that gushing pump bump is inside of Goten! He noticed that Goten seemed to Orgasm when that bump released that strange gelatin like substance. He thought Goten came then... here he was cumming _**AGAIN?**_? **WHOA**! He had SO MANY questions... and no where NEAR enough energy to even ask. Goten dropped onto Trunks chest breathing very fast. Trunks was so soft and limp Goten only shifted slightly so Trunks was completely removed from Gotens Body.

Dazed, shocked, and very confused...

Trunks eyes drifted off into exhaustion once more and he and his demonic mate fell into unnaturally deep sleep.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^* TBC *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

* * *

**Have an awesome weekend! See ya hopefully Sunday night! xD  
**


	25. ~Basic Training~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2 half Saiyans have Capsule Corp to themselves! After a night of strange behaviors, and no one around to offer any guidance how will they fair all alone? Things are more strange than Trunks EVER imagined they could be! Will he lose himself to these heated bouts of insanity as well??  
> Lets find out now!
> 
> ****+18 ONLY TAG WARNINGS APPLY****  
> NSFW. NSFCOLLEGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama  
> ありがとざいます 鳥山様write because I am おたく. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> A/N  
> Again...  
> ***PLEASE +18 O.N.L.Y. NO EXCEPTIONS*** ALL MAJOR TAGS APPLY.  
> NSFW. NSFCOLLEGE.  
> Ladies and Gentlefreaks.... Grab the snorkels...  
> Let's Get WET.  
> Have an Incredible week! ;-*

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

 

**~Basic Training~**

 

**Saturday 3:00 p.m. -1 Evening after Earths 1st Full Blood Moon-**

**** K+V *** G+T ****  
Trunks woke up feeling out of sorts. His sleeping hours were completely going to be upside down. His head was pounding, he was STARVING! He sat up slowly trying to get his barrings. He was rubbing his eye balls through his eye lids trying to massage away the discomfort in his head. He took a deep breath, and felt he 1st needed to hydrate so he could clear the fog from his head.

Opening his eyes fully, he was quickly reminded of the very perplexing events from last night. He stared at the the younger 1/2 blooded Saiyan who slept heavily still. As the events that happened early that morning began to vividly re-play in his mind... He felt confused, concerned. He was concerned because he felt he had ALWAYS known Goten so well, at times he felt he even had known Goten BETTER than Goten knew himself. He was concerned because while he didn't know _**exactly**_ word for word, movement for movement how Goten would behave during their first time... but as many times as he had imagined it... the way Goten acted last night was not in ANY of the scenarios that played out in his mind.

While he knew Goten was a strong guy, he knew his weaknesses and all his strengths after all... there was just something... "NOT Goten" about this whole thing. The way he was acting seemed far out of character. It bothered him deeply.

He just felt he needed to clear his mind and think, which seemed to be impossible in the bed here. So he got out of the bed as softly as he could, not wanting to wake Goten at all. Not only because he most likely NEEDED as much rest as his abused body asked for to heal, but also because he just needed to sort this out inside of himself alone for a bit... and for crying out loud he needed some AIR.

~Did Summer start way early this year or WHAT??~

He thought to himself. He grabbed his clothes from the clothing replicator wall unit, and headed downstairs for some Ice Water. No one was around, he was grateful for that. He thought of how LOUD Goten was last night and thought to himself

~It is a WONDER no one came beating down my door thinking someone was in the middle of a MURDER last night!~

He chuckled to himself... He NEVER heard Goten make a sound like the ones he made last night. They had made out plenty of times. He did expect for the sounds to become maybe more intense, louder, sure... but there was just something, so... "NOT Goten" about those noises... He quickly drank all of the water in his glass he ended up drinking 3 more FULL glasses.

~DAMN... I don't think I've EVER been THIS thirsty in my LIFE! What is WITH us and these strange changes?~

He went back upstairs, and into his personal bathroom. He wanted to take a quick shower, he decided he would take a walk to a deli near the house to clear his mind and fill their stomachs too. His 'quick' shower lasted a tad bit longer then he intended. He had not realized it until he went to apply soap to himself how sore his muscles really were. He let the water beat on the back of his shoulders for a while.

He made a few  
  
_*sigh*_  
noises as the water seemed to help wash tension and worry down the drain. Letting his head rise and drop back so the water was now hitting his forehead, he used 1 hand slide through his lavender locks. Massaging his scalp, he

_*sighed*_

once more. He reached to the Shower caddy for shampoo to wash his hair. He always like to use the extra lather and shampoo to wash and scent his pubic hair so they smelled the same, but after he bumped his tail against the water control knobs, he was sorely reminded he needed to wash "it" as well! He wondered if shampoo was okay to apply to the furry appendage... with little to less concern he shrugged and figured.. why not.. so after rinsing some of the shampoo off of his head he got the shampoo bottle added a little more to mix with the lather from his head and went to apply it to the lavender pubic curls starting at the "happy trail" just below his navel, as he worked his way down he winced a bit at an unexpected pain. He noticed the hairs felt different. They were coated with what seemed like a tar or something! He had to look down to make sure there wasn't tar because of how stubborn this stuff was. He pulled the shower curtain back to get more light to examine the thick stubborn goo that refuse to be scrubbed out. As soon as he pulled the shower curtain back far enough to get enough light to examine this strange substance, he

_*gasped*_

In shock because Goten was standing there Naked, with an erection, and a look that Trunks could not read in his eyes. He had NEVER been startled like that before. He hadn't even heard the door open! He understood with all of this shampoo smell so strong all around why he had not smelled him, but he figured at least he should have HEARD the door, or heard Goten's foot steps, or rustle around taking his clothes off, or for crying out loud why didn't Goten SAY anything???

" **DAMN** Goten!! What the hell man??? I didn't even here you come in! Why didn't you sa-"

He was interrupted abruptly when Goten said in a low almost irritated sounding voice

"What the **HELL** do you **THINK** your about to do in here **Trunks**?"

Trunks, froze as if he needed to account for every movement he was about to take. Wondering if there was something he was doing wrong that he was not aware of... looking side to side and with curiosity riddling his mind with curiosity and now even more concern he said after a few moments,

"Gee... I don't know Goten... what do people USUALLY do in a shower with warm water, soap, and shampoo??? Ummm... maybe **WASH** myself... what the hell is **WITH** **YOU?**

Goten trembled enough for Trunks to notice it. Taking slow intentional steps towards the shower. His tail began thrashing about, Trunks eyes grew wide and he began to back up in the shower not knowing what the hell was happening exactly, but there was waves of heat rising quickly, that undeniable scent was MUCH stronger in here now! Trunks could taste it. It overpowered his shampoo. He held his hands out as if it were going to send a magic force to push Goten back from getting in that tub! Goten clearly was NOT in his right mind and he was clearly kinda... **PISSED**?

~What the fuck is _**WRONG** _ with him?? Why is he pissed?~

Trunks was trying to make some sense out of what the hell was happening here! Then Goten finally spoke as he brought 1 foot over the ridge of the bath tub. With one foot in and one foot out his hair started to flash blond, his eyes flashed blue when he said

"You THINK your gunna just take my virginity, and leave ME alone while you go out and SCREW someone else TRUNKS? You THINK I'm gunna just LET you do that to _**ME**_?"

Trunks eyes were wide in expressed ultra shock! WOW... He was almost speechless! A half grin played on his face in a slight nervousness at this situation. He knew Goten had a few jealousy issues but this... this was UNBELIEVABLE. Had Goten's brain burned to many cells after that insane heat wave last night or WHAT???

"Goten!!! Chibi... heh! are you SERIOUS right now??? Why does it seem like your about to go Super Saiyan in these to close quarters and do something crazy over something that isn't even happening??? _**GOTEN** _ SERIOUSLY... It's ME. _**TRUNKS**_?? You know better than ANYONE that there IS no one else for me EXCEPT for you baaabe... what the hell is wrong with you??"

Goten cocked his head to the side... and nervously began to scent Trunks moving closer trying to smell between the shampoo, he looked confused... hurt? He brought his other leg into the bath and stood between the cascading waters and Trunks. He stared at him oddly for a few seconds. As if trying to find reason inside of his own mind and clarity from what was so OFFENSIVE in action about his chosen mate. after all of his body and tail was wet with water, he rolled his neck around beneath it. It was relaxing as it had started to actually loose it's heat. Cooler water + Heated Goten = Calmer conversation right?... ** _almost_**

Goten Lifted his head looked Trunks in the eyes. He looked deeply. Very serious. Reaching up he grabbed the Shampoo out of the caddy and ripped the top off of it and without once removing his gaze from Trunks eyes. He proceeded to pour the entire contents of that nearly new bottle of shampoo down the drain with a smirk gracing the corners of his lips, he said

"Then you won't mind AT ALL if I get rid of THIS?"

Trunks could not BELIEVE his eyes! He bought that stuff by the gallons BECAUSE Goten loved it so much! He chuckled, feeling like he was loosing his mind along with his boyfriends! He shook his head drowning in SO much confusion...then after a moment of small clarity and conviction he simply answered

"Hell... I guess not. I mean the only reason why I have such huge bottles of that stuff all around is because you LOVED so much how it smells on me, but FK If it shows you that my intentions of being in here have NOTHING to do with "taking your virginity and going to screw someone else" then let me go into the storage closet and pull out the stash I've collected so I can help ya get rid of this evil shit...  
Whatever it TAKES Goten! No matter HOW INSANE it may look! Whatever 'test of commitment' you need for me to address... I'll _CRACK_ it babe... because YOU are worth EVERYTHING to me. There is NOTHING that I own here, there is NOTHING in this WORLD, in this UNIVERSE, in HEAVEN, OR in HELL that is MORE important to me then **YOU.** "

Tears began to roll down Goten's face. He saw it was TRUE. He _**SMELLED** _ it was TRUE. Trunks meant every single word he said... so he began to worry internally what was SERIOUSLY wrong with HIMSELF?? WHY did he feel so aggressively jealous... He dropped the bottle of shampoo, and grabbed the sides of his head. shaking his head back and forth he cried

"...Ahh Kawaii... what the hell is wrong with me??? I am SO sorry!!! I KNO.."

now he was cut off by Trunks. Trunks rushed up to Goten' slender wet body and wrapped his arms him and comforted his intended mate. He whispered softly

"...Shhhhh Goten, don't be upset. It's okay. WE'RE okay... It's shampoo... ha..heh, heh...! Fk that shampoo okay? Don't worry... it's all okay."  
  
Goten tried to calm himself... to allow Trunks to calm him... nothing worked. He felt fluctuating emotions. At first he felt safe with Trunks, then he felt confused, like Trunks was being dishonest somehow. Part of his KNEW he was being honest.. the other part of himself that warred and PUSHED against his sanity, the part that had some unknown reason for believing Trunks was behaving in a way that felt like betrayal, began to fight to the surface once more... Trunks holding Goten close in the shower felt Goten's Chi flicker again and saw out of the corner of his sight, that blond locks flicker again. He was about to bring space in between them so he could look at Goten in his eyes when he was thrown HARD outside of the bath!

Goten's fist tightened at his sides and he BELLOWED out as if he were going to war!

" _ **AGGGGGGHHHHHHHAAA**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He Powered up into **SS2** something was off... Goten appeared to have fangs. Like his K9 teeth were elongated! He leaped out of the shower... Trunks was dazed because this was completely UNEXPECTED he had NO time to brace him self or react fast enough for the POWER that he was thrown WITH!!

Goten was over Trunks in a matter of a second. He seem to be hyperventilating and he took one of his hands and pressed his palm into Trunks chest. He was determined to hold trunks down right where he landed. Trunks coughed hard at the wind being knocked out of him when his back hit the wall with suck force. He did not fight Goten. He was just trying to breath. He was glad the room stopped spinning, but his confusion grew. he opened his eyes slowly to see if he could see any sanity in Goten's eyes. What he saw when he opened his eyes confused him further.

Goten had 1 hand on Trunks Chest. The other was on his own erect member. he was Stroking himself and  
  
_***huffing***_

in what seemed to be annoyance. Trunks stared in complete baffled confusion. Rubbing the back of his head he wanted to understand what plagued his beloved so wickedly. He tried to sit up and see what he could to help this insane situation, ONLY to be **SCREAMED** at in words that were completely incomprehensible. Trunks threw up both hands, in a surrender. He DID say no matter HOW insane it was... he would do it. So he relaxed and waited.

When Goten felt Trunks relax under his one hand, saw both Trunks hands go up giving him his way, the 'sane' side of Goten thought to the 'feral' side saying

~Seeeee... Trunks is STRONG. He COULD flip us and FIGHT us... but he MEANT what he said. He WONT hurt us... **STOP THIS. TALK.** TELL at least ME what the PROBLEM IS???~

Suddenly in some attempt to help his mate back to some level of sane, Trunks went with Gotens 'program' He didn't understand why this was important but he recalled when he first opened the shower curtain, before the confrontation about the shampoo, he remembered in his state of shock that Goten was standing there outside of the curtain, with an erection... He noticed what the other hand was doing, and with no other sign of what could possibly be making him so irritated... he began to lightly stroke Gotens thigh. It was the closest in reach, Goten moved closer to the touch, unaware of this himself. The *huffing* pants of irritation slowed and softened.

As he inched closer Trunks had access to more and more of Gotens body. He had gotten so close he could reach Goten's stomach now. The pressure of Goten's hold on his chest became lighter. Trunks hands were squeezing softly Goten's hips, then thighs. He walked his fingers back up towards his stomach. He used his pinky finger to go underneath Goten's frantic fist, and make soft plays of small circles around Gotens belly button, then out of his lovers way towards the top of Goten's ass. He used 2 Fingers stretched as far as they could... to sort of call his body closer. His feet slid very close now and the pressure to hold him down was barely there at all. The rough

* ** _huffing*_**

irritable pants melted away into the recognizable sighs of pleasure he was MORE accustom to hearing. With one of Gotens ass cheeks firmly palmed now, Trunks used his other hand and placed it on top of the hand Goten used to try and hold him in place. He gripped that hand and squeezed his ass with the other hand. Goten looked down at him almost in silent answer to a silent question. He looked into Trunks eyes, and the 'feral' Goten decided to give him some slack and some trust to see if he would try and escape (even IF it was going to be for a moment)

He lifted his hand to give surrender to Trunks, then Trunks grabbed the hand and squeezed it firmly. He redirected it to Goten's own nipple and said

"Right here, is what really takes you **_THERE_** , If you don't pull them in that certain twist and snappin' pull.. it takes a LOT longer for you to cum.. see... like **_THIS_**..."

He raised his body up, catching the tip of Goten's nipple softly between his teeth. He flicked his tongue at it rapidly, once slowly tugged his head back just a pinch, pulling his nipple out towards him and

* ** _snap_** *

  
quick released it so that little flickin pop that drove Goten so nuts would help bring him deeper into his pleasures.

Goten threw his head back as if he were shocked by this feeling that accosted his soul deep within...

" _ **AaagggggaaaauuuuuuUUUUugaaaaaa!**_!!!"

Trunks chuckled to himself... he said

" _MmmmHummm_... you LIKE that Huh? I told you? See... I **WANT** you feel **GOOD**. Not bad.."

Goten didn't reply to Trunks he now just pulled, pinched at that nipple trying to bring that same feeling that Trunks did. Trunks noticed that clear thick stuff slowly.. VERY slowly making its way down Goten's thigh. He had an Idea...

He focused his strength and concentration on his tail. He used the tip of it to follow that drop back up to where he knew it came from. he pushed it back up and pressed between Gotens cheeks just a bit. When Goten felt the press to enter his cheeks, he immediately dropped into a squat, on the balls of his feet he balanced. one nipple in his hand, the other still stroking his member which had gotten so hard it looked as if it wouldn't take much to help him achieve his release. Trunks prided himself on STILL even though different somehow, still could read Goten to a degree! He watched for a second the frantic friction being applied to his lovers aching weeping need... Trunks did not want to wait for long, just long enough to hear Goten whimper a bit in a way to where it was asked for his help. Trunks instincts pretty much forbid him to assist until something inside of Goten acknowledged HIM as the one who would and COULD help him best. Trunks did not understand FULLY the implications of his actions... he worried that whatever he was suppose to be waiting for was going to happen at all. His instinct told him he WILL submit his pride and call for you, just. wait.

moments later Goten was rolling his head around, beginning to get frustrated again... He needed help! Feral Goten did not know this body well enough to do the right things and tinkering on the edge of what was NEEDED was driving him MAD. He straightened his head and looked Trunks in the eyes, Panting in almost a frustrating cry he wailed out loud

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! YOU GOOD MATE.. STOP THIS SUFFERING... PLEEEEEEEEASE HELP THIS MATE.. Tears flowing down his burning cheeks...

Trunks wanted to cry, with this state Goten was in. He was happy that his instinct was not wrong. He was about to jump on top and give Goten the ride of his life... when his instinct intervened again saying

~...and now barely give EXACTLY what he asked for. Out of LOVE to relieve his NEED. At the same time out of DISCIPLINE to teach him that you are a loving ALPHA, BUT DISRESPECT or ABUSE will NOT be REWARDED...~

Trunks held his own desires back as he knew that his instincts were NEVER misguided. He used his tail to enter the steamy cavern. He only slid his tail in and out that thick puddy inside... he knew Goten was ready to burst... Luckily Trunks listened to his instincts, because just as Goten was on the very edge, his TRUE intentions of ALL of this came rushing to the TOP.

Goten jumped up out of the squat and roughly PUSHED Trunks back down on the ground again! Trunks was now getting PISSED and before he could even ask, Goten Yanked his ejaculating member right into Trunks lap. Holding Trunks down with each violent pull and release he moved locations FAST. STILL in his SS2 form the burst were more powerful then normal. 1 large burst in Trunks pubic hair and Goten yelled

~ **ONLY MINE!! ONLY ME!**!!

He moved to Trunks face and jizzed the 2nd smaller load over his face and yelled out the same thing again! Before he finally calmed down, he scooped some of the seed still warm on Trunks face. Scooping the quickly drying yolk-like goo from Trunks 'all to shocked to shit' expression. He did scoop it, but not to clear it away as Trunks first thought he was going to do ...but to massage it into Trunks tail, the only place left on Trunks body that smelled like that arrogant shampoo! The shampoo that was a real threat to 'feral' Goten was now defeated! He then fell over in a submissive fetal position stroking the last of it out. Then he laid there on his chest mumbling over and over

-only mine, and only meeeee

before he drifted back to sleep once more.

 **WTF**?....

****************************^^^TBC^^^************************* 

* * *

~BASIC. TRAINING~


	26. ~Blood Moon Chaos~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Last Time Between Goku & Vegeta****
> 
> The 2 Saiyans lie in the grassy meadow together, facing the conflicts of the POWERFUL illusion that Cha' the Moon Goddess had put them in. While it had it's intended effect, tampering with the minds of humanoid creatures in this manner did not go without consequence. Although they accept the tremendous change between them, it was strange to feel your body react to "True Love's First Kiss" as if it were the first time, even though PHYSICALLY it WAS. The mind and body was in conflict, battling for dominance. The difference in the surrounding DETAILS in the memories of their first kiss... is what triggered mental conflict, a TRUE paradox that the 2 shared.
> 
> ~or~  
> Was the moon to be blamed?  
> -NOW-  
> They are here working through it (whatever IT is) TOGETHER, because just as Goku told Vegeta:  
> "...Take a deep breath, look deeper into my eyes and Meet me there...in that SPECIAL place, you will recognize it because it FEELS like HOME. Allow your Instincts to guide you to me..." CAN Vegeta find his way home? Let's find out!
> 
>  
> 
> Night 2/3 of the First full Blood Saiyan Moon Courtesy of Cha'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama  
> ありがとざいます 鳥山様 write because I am おたく. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
> ******************************************************************************************************************  
> A/N  
> CLARIFICATIONS ^*^* (Just In Case)
> 
> {V.2.} = Refers to the "Alter Ego" Speaking to Vegeta. Only he can hear him.  
> CC = Capsule Corp. Where Bulma & Trunks lives permanently, Vegeta lives there as a courtesy.
> 
> I.T./I.T.'d = Goku's ability or ability in action. Referred to in the original Manga/Anime works as -Instant Transmission. I use various forms of the original idea as follows: without the apostrophe I.T. in common use looks like this (ex)  
> "Goku raised his fingers to his forehead using Instant Transmission to bring him face to face with the enemy."  
> In this case the words "Instant Transmission" would be replaced with 'I.T.'
> 
> **apostrophe is I.T.'d or I.T. in action. I.E. : "Goku Instantly Transmitted them into a field."**  
>  In this case the words "Instantly Transmitted" would be replaced with 'I.T.'d'
> 
>  
> 
> *****END NOTES*****

# -CHAPTER 26-

  


# ~ BLOOD MOON CHAOS ~

  
  
  
"I am **STRONG** , because I've been _**weak**_. I am **FEARLESS** , because I've been _**afraid**_. I am **WISE** , because I've been _**foolish**_." - _unknown_  
  
   


## *********************************K+V**************G+T******************************

  
  
Saturday 7:00 p.m. -2nd Night of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon-  
  
Vegeta watched Kakarot drift off into an early sleep.    
  
Kakarot asked Vegeta to let him rest here under the Moon for 20 minutes or so before they checked into a Hotel for the evening. The events of the earlier part of that evening turned out to be quite an exhausting one.  They had just returned as they agreed, to the Grassy Knolls where they spent last night. Goku I.T.'d them to a couple of places before returning here to the peace of the grassy knolls. The 1st place they went, was back to CC to get a change of clothing. The hot spring they located earlier was excellent for washing, but putting on the same clothes after was something left to be desired. They used the CC clothing replicator in Vegeta's room and retrieved the outfits desired, they changed their clothes quickly, as planned. The goal was to get "in  & out" so that no one would notice their brief return. Grabbing a small travel bag of toiletries and a few more changes of clothes worked out smoothly, then they I.T.'d away discretely.    
  
They were not dodging or avoiding anyone out of anger or for lack of care or concern, they just felt the need for the comforts of seclusion to work through the confusion of the paradox that affected them both. It was far too confusing to attempt explanation to anyone who had not experienced the oddity of this paradoxal existence.    
  
Afterward, Goku I.T.'d to the 2nd place they discussed they wanted to visit, a restaurant he mentioned earlier. As they sat together, ordered, waited for food...they made some small talk.     
  
To Vegeta, things just felt odd...the two them being in public together this way. Even though there was not a Neon sign flashing above their heads boldly stating: ' **THESE SAIYANS ARE NOW MATES!!'** Even if there was... that was not something that would particularly bother Vegeta. The thing he discovered that was truly 'odd' was that he just couldn't help but shake the torn feelings about 'Them'. They... He and Kakarot, felt new, except they didn't. This constant, ever pressing conflict finally gave way inside of the older Saiyans mind. The "Him" from the illusion took a more prominent stance, it took on its own voice inside of Vegeta's mind. It was far more pronounced than the communicative 'thought' levels that NORMALLY went on inside of his mind. No THIS was as if an outside person was speaking into his mind, similar to the way that Cha' did! The startling difference was that it was his OWN voice instead of a voice belonging to someone else.  
  
**{V.2.}** "You DO know why Kakarot wanted to come here, particularly to THIS place don't you?  
  
Vegeta's eyes bulged out, he swallowed hard before his mouth opened slightly almost allowing a gasp of shock to escape. He quickly recovered his face, not wanting to alert Kakarot.    
  
**{V.2.}** "Just look at him... so happy... so... at PEACE. Seriously can you recall a time when Kakarot looked SO at ease? You really should feed that feeling. I-I WANT to help you old boy, you are at a fork in the road. TRUST me, the more you ease into this situation, the happier you will keep that face sitting across from you, and BELIEVE me you WANT to keep him happy..."  
  
Vegeta exhaled sharply, who had the NERVE to sit here and tell HIM what it is he "WANTED"! What was BEST for HIM... "HOW" to go about getting it! If this 'voice' really WAS some part of him, then it would KNOW better... right? Yet, he did glance up off of the ground from the twist of annoyance at this audacious voice and into the calm subtle smile that could only warm a room like Kakarot could. He just stared at the younger Saiyan, whose elbows sat at the edge of the table, the palms of each hand creating a small 'seat' for his chin to rest upon, a smile of contentment complimenting his bright joy filled eyes.  
  
Kakarot's smile warmed him so deeply, it even brought a smile to Vegeta's own face. It almost made him forget the voice that urged him to pay attention to the gift he was sitting across from. He wondered what thoughts claimed his mind, as he stared into the roses vased so beautifully on their dining table...  
  
**{V.2.}** * _gasp_ *  
  
"....Ahhhh... I know THAT look... My Kakarot is recalling the first time we came here, and he wanted me to try his spaghetti... He lifted the fork to my lips... I opened my mouth and shut my eyes. *chuckles* I-I was so surprised! He held the end of 1 of the noodles, slurping it into his mouth as I did, when our noses touched I was unprepared to bump faces since my eyes were closed... Heh! H-his eyes got so large when my jaw dropped and I made that strangled noise... HEH! HEH! The food fell onto my lap! He was SO embarrassed! HEH!!! HEH-HEH-HEH! He said he saw some dogs do it in some kids movie that his b'rat Gohan use to watch a long time ago! It was to adorab-"  
  
Vegeta stood and abruptly shouted  
  
   
" **ENOUGH**!!!!  
 THAT IS _ENOUGH_ OUT OF YOU! I'LL HAVE _NO MORE_ TALKS OF YOU AND YOUR REMINISCING OVER the times YOU had with **MY MATE**!!  
 WHATEVER TIMES YOU HAD ARE DONE! **OVER!!!**  
DO you HEAR ME BASTARD!!??? H-HE IS MY **KAKAROT NOW**!!! YOU got that!!!???  
  
**MINE!!!!**  
  
 THE MEMORIES **WE** will MAKE WILL be even **GREATER THAN YOURS!**!! SO STUFF IT ALREADY!

 **********************************************K+V******************************G+T******************************  
             

_-Saturday 7:00 p.m.- 2nd Night of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon-_

__

__Trunks just finished his chocolate shake and his fries, he always wolfed down the double cheeseburger first. After he ate, he grabbed 1 of the 6 water bottles he also grabbed on his way back home. He took his time on his walk to get the food. His mind was full of uncertainty and he wanted to trust his instincts, but the ONLY thing his instincts offered him at this time was an inexplicable calm restless_ _ness. As if all of this was "NORMAL" or something! He was no 'expert' but he didn't have to be one to know that whatever was happening to_ _Goten_ _and even to himself_ _was anything BUT normal! With his mom super busy in her 'unavailable' state, his dad being... well his DAD... Trunks_ _did not really know what to do about this, if he should be doing anything at all._  _

__

__~Maybe I should call a doctor or something...~_  _

__

__He thought to himself while sitting in the living room. He had the blinds wide open, all of the lights were off. The light still flooded in however, due to the rising of the Full Blood Moon. It seemed to be out early tonight. Trunks was noticing how his tail seem to be drawn to the lighting that cascaded into the otherwise dark room. He crushed into his hand, what he just now realized was his 2nd bottle of water, he_ _didn't even recall_ _opening. Reaching for his 3rd now and dropping roughly into the purple single sofa, the soft waffle stretch material doing NOTHING for his aggravation. He pounded the bottle of water, crushed and tossed the empty crumpled ball near the window. He then threw his head back,_ _gripping his hair in both fist he let out a loud frustrated growl. He stood and started pacing the floor, he resembled a caged lion; restless and full of a strange energy._  _

__

__He reached for yet another water... tossing it back again as if he had not_ _drunk_ _anything for days, he smashed the bottle_ _in his fist again throwing the empty plastic at the window._  _

__He went to the cupboards in the_ _kitchen, he_ _began to_ _open_ _and slammed every one of them closed forcefully._  _

__

__The first was a slip of the hand not_ _finding_ _a_ _glass_ _he_ _was looking for,_ _the one after was on purpose. He like the way it felt to slam it. It gave him a small feeling of gratification for some reason. He found a_ _glass_ _in the_ _last cupboar_ _d_ _. He grabbed the glass and slammed the cabinet door so hard the handle fell off and onto the floor. He stood over the knobby_ _handle_ _,_ _scow_ _ling_ _as if_ _it were at fault for a moment before he said,_  _

__

__~Did I just REALLY BREAK the_ _handle_ _of my mom's cabinet_ _door? Did I seriously just go_ _through all the rest of those cupboards just to slam the doors? ... Oh man_ _... I_ _did,_ _didn't I? There is_ _truly_ _something_ _wrong here._ _WHAT_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _wrong with_ _me? ~_  _

__

__With the glass still in his_ _hand,_ _he_ _went and_ _f_ _illed_ _it with ice. H_ _e then poured the 5th bottle of water over the ice,_ _swirling it all around listening to the ice clink against the glass for a second._  _

__Maybe if he let it get really cold he could calm and cool himself down, hell it would be nice if the ice water could manage to quench his damned thirst too! He stared at the glass noticing again the light from the moon reflecting off of it. He felt entranced by it. He felt his blood rushing faster through his veins, he felt edgy... He could hear his own heart beating like_ _an_ _echo of a drum whose rhythm was beating in a tempo of restlessness, as if something was going to happen..._  _

__a prelude to? ...  ? To what exactly??_  _

__A sharp pain stabbing b_ _e_ _neath his_ _eye, traveling quickly to his temples released_ _him from the_ _moons trance_ _in the glass of water he was hovering over. He noticed he was clinching his jaw and grinding his teeth intermittently. He massaged his jaw, moving it from side to side._  _

__

__~SHIT! That hurt! I haven't gotten my jaw this wound up in years... Really... what the hell is wrong with me?? I really need to relax...somehow~_  _

__

__He thought about soaking in a cool bath, but shook his head quickly dismissing that idea recalling_ _Goten_ _and his INSANE behavior just a few hours ago._  _

__

__~_ _Goten_ _... ~_  _

__

__His name whispering in his ear, tickling his mind somewhere deep inside. He spoke it out loud, but barely a whisper..._  _

__

__"_ _Goten_ _..."_  _

__

__His brow released a bead of sweat that had been forming, now_ _too_ _heavy to hold. It fell slowly down the side of his face. The slide to his chin caused a shiver, yet he was_ _no_ _where_ _near cold. He pounded the glass of water quickly. As the last drop went into his mouth, he felt suddenly the building heat and emotion take over completely! At_ _first,_ _he felt mainly PISSED because the water was NOT helping at all!! Afterward, a wave of other emotions he could not exactly describe broke over him like a flash flood. He threw the glass as hard as he could in his regular form. Panting hard, and snarling he wanted MORE. 1 glass wasn't enough! He needed to feel something BREAK beneath his power, he_ ** _NEEDED_** _to feel the shattering of_ _something that_ ** _HE_** _could_ _project_ _some part of himself through... he needed, h-he N-EED-ED..._  _

__

__"_ ** _GODS_** _BE DAMNED!!!!! GOTEN,_ ** _GOOOTEN_** _!!!!!! FUCKING GOTEN!!!_ ** _GODS_** _BE DAMNED!!!!"_  _

__

__He started opening the cabinet doors on the cupboards, pulling out glasses and chucking them ** _fiercely_** at the window. _  _

__

__Cha' shimmered into the living room/kitchen area. She stood there, watching patiently until Trunks was done with his violent displays of emotion. With her eye brows raised she finally spoke_  _

__

__"Ye rang?"_  _

***************************************K+V*********************G+T*************************************

_***** **Back at the Restaurant** ***** _

__

__Goku_ _was interrupted from his dreamy rose gazing, by an emotional mess of madness! Snatched away from his daydream by the violent rattling of water glasses and silverware, the vase of roses nearly tipping over as a fist SLAMMED down_ ** _hard_** _on their table!_  _

__

__He listened to_ _Vegeta's_ _very angry protest in absolute confusion! Then, worry pinched at his eyebrows and settled into his eyes. Surprised not by this sudden_ _out_ _burst_ _alone, but more so at what he did NOT find. He looked around attempting to locate the person that caused his mate to become explosive so suddenly, he saw no one in_ _Vegeta's_ _line of site_ _._  _

  

__Not one soul at all in the vicinity that_ ** _could_** _explain the venomous words that he shouted... Looking around at the sudden attention they were receiving,_ _Goku_ _thought it would be in_ _Vegeta's_ _best interest to get him out of there, before they became a confrontational spectacle to the restaurant supervisors. They had already_ _seemed_ _to be gathered in whispered conversation... most likely trying to determine who among them was going to be the "_ _Lucky" one_ _to_ _peacefully escort_ _the 'disturbance'_ _outside_ _if this outburst continued!_  _

__

__Goku_ _acted fast, sliding his hand across the table grabbing_ _Vegeta's_ _wrist softly as not to upset him further then quickly pressed his 2 fingers to his forehead, transmitting them to the very top of an extremely tall bridge, elevated high above the city limits they were visiting._  _

__

__Vegeta's_ _eyes wildly looking around them, stunned by the sudden change of scenery. He stared at the height between them and the bridge below and shouted_  _

__

__"WHAT THE BLAZES KAKAROT!! I know I told you **BEFORE** about Transmitting me without WARNING LIKE THIS!! WHY are we WAY U-"_  _

  

__Before he could finish his rant, he found himself wrapped in warm strong arms._  _

__Pulling him at his waist into security and blanketed with love..._ _Goku_ _captured_ _Vegeta's_ _lips, in a soft heart filled kiss... All anxiety, animosity, rage, and insecurity melted away into the cooling sunset high above the city._  _

__

__Vegeta's_ _skin prickled with goosebumps, as his short muscular frame was enraptured into_ _Kakarots_ _taller muscular hold... The mixture of heat from his lover, and the chill from the evening_ _air_ _at_ _this_ _elevation level_ _while standing, instead of flying..._ _caused the tingling rising bumps to travel quickly up his arms and up his neck. His heart pounding in his chest, beat_ _ing in a tone much different_ _than the_ _raging rhythm that threatened to consume him_ _only seconds ago._  _

__

__Goku_ _was the first to break their kiss,_ _Vegeta's_ _eyes glazing over in a feeling that was so intoxicating._ _Goku_ _searched_ _Vegeta's_ _eyes,_ _for signs of_ _coherent_ _return from nirvana_ _._ _As much as he_ _would_ ** _LOVE_** _to take_ _and_ ** _keep_** _him_ _there right now,_ _h_ _e_ _knew_ _it would have_ _to be_ _postp_ _oned_ _for a little while, the kiss was_ _a temporary patch._ _A little "redirection_ _" of the fit his_ _mate was about to_ _throw over the_ _sudden_ _displacement of the_ _restaurant_ _._ _He_ _knew_ _the anger burst he was about to_ _have_ _about the I.T. (_ ** _without_** _consent_ _) was_ _going to be_ _blown out of_ _proportion, as the_ ** _true_** _source of_ _his feelings_ _lie_ _just beneath a very thin surface._  _

__Goku_ _was determined to have light shed upon that_ _source, because_ _up until_ _now_ _he_ _remained_ **_clueless_** _about_ _the_ _roots_ _that_ _bared_ _fruit in the form_ _a_ _shouting_ _match between_ _Vegeta_ _and_ _the "invisible" offender_ _._  _

__He needed to_ _know what was going_ _on,_ _normally he_ _wouldn't_ _push_ _for an_ _expla_ _nation_ _this_ _way, but_ _"_ _Vegeta's_ _issues_ _"_ _were_ _now "Their_ _issues"_ _and_ _Vegeta_ _DID mention his name during_ _his_ _outburst_ _..._ _never did he LOOK at_ _Goku_ _to indicate his anger was directed_ ** _at_** _him... that left_ _Vegeta_ _with hopefully some explaining to do._  _

  

__Goku_ _, stared at the handsome blushing face in front of him. W_ _aiting_ _for the realization of their situation to catch up to his_ _beloved's_ _mind. He would not question his behavior_ _directly,_ _the_ _instant_ _relocating_ _already had_ _done this_ _,_ _whatever was troubling his beloved was obviously difficult_ ** _enough_** _to deal with without the bombardment of_ ** _obvious_** _questions._ _So,_ _he patiently waited_ _with_ _his_ _arms_ _around_ _the_ _love of his life._  _

__

__Vegeta's_ _eyes slid closed completely as the REALITY of_ ** _why_** _they were transmitted way up here came to focus in his quickly cooling mind. He had_ ** _ignored_** _the voice the first few times it spoke to him, so that he_ ** _wouldn't_** _bring worry or disturbance to his mate!_ ** _Now_** _he_ _had_ _probably embarrassed him,_ _they were_ ** _still_** _hungry, and ..._ ** _WHY_** _? Why did he have to be such a_ _messed-up_ _handful all of the time!!?? He pressed his forehead into_ _Kakarots_ _firm chest. Hoping to disappear into it somewhere. He exhaled sharply, not looking up he said in a muffled voice_  _

__

__"I suppose..._  _

__*_ ** _chuckles nervously_** _*_  _

__we probably won't be welcome back_ ** _the_** ** _re_** _ever again... eh? Hell... even if we were... you_ _would probably be_ _far_ _too_ _ashamed to dine with_ ** _this_** _lunatic ANYWHERE... ever again... and_ _Kakarot_ _,_ _I don't_ _blam_ _-"_  _

__

__Goku_ _pulled his body back a bit and lifted_ _Vegeta's_ _face up by his chin, again capturing_ _Vegeta's_ _lips into a_ _kiss, a_ _deeper_ _more_ _succule_ _nt kiss_ _._ _This time however,_ _Vegeta_ _broke the_ _kiss_ _first_ _with_ _a_  _

__

__*_ ** _gasp_** _*_  _

__

__F_ _ighting_ _a losing battle with the tears_ _squeezing out from his tightly shut eye lids._  _

__

__"Is_ ** _this_** _what we will become???_ ** _This_** _is what_ _the_ _"MIGHTY SAIYAN"_ ** _warrior_** _race has been reduced to_ _Kakarot_ _??? Soft, INSANE,_ ** _pansy's_** _!!! WHY are you_ ** _CODDLING_** _me_ _after my INSANE behavior_ _???!! You should_ _be_ ** _EMBARRASSED_** _, ASHAMED,_ ** _PISSED_** ** _off_** _at this piss poor_ ** _EXCUSE_** _of a prince!! WHAT GIVES??_ ** _PUNCH_** _me in the GUT or_ ** _SOMETHING_** _??!!!"_  _

__

__Goku_ _chuckled lightly shaking his head from left to right gently and said_  _

__"No_ _Vegeta_ _. That_ _won't_ ** _solve_** _anything_ _. Think about it... Will a swift punch to your gut_ ** _honestly fix_** _whatever is troubling you???_  _

__If... it_ _was_ _as_ _simple an_ _answer_ _as_ ** _that_** _,_ _I'_ _m_ ** _sure_** _you would'_ _ve punched_ ** _your_** ** _self_** _in_ _the gut_ _by_ _now, right?"_  _

__Vegeta_ _smirked and_ _huffed_ _in agreement, as if to_ _say,_ _"damn straight I would...hell that_ _ain't_ _a half bad_ _idea_ _and_ _I_ _still_ ** _might_** _!"_ _Y_ _et he remained silent,_ _Goku_ _continued_  _

__" ..._ _If_ _using_ ** _reason_** _,_ _if_ _..._ ** _listening_** _open_ _ly to the_ ** _heart_** _of the issues that tear at the one you would give your very_ ** _life_** _to_ _protect_ _from_ _hurt or_ _harm is_ _the_ ** _fate_** _of "Saiyan-kind" then count me_ ** _proud_** _for_ _our_ ** _evolving_** _minds and hearts!_ _Wa_ _s_ _n'_ _t_ _the_ ** _reason_** _for Saiyan extinction_ ** _twice_** ** _before_** _Frieza_ _showed up_ _... the very_ _blood lustful,_ **_barbaric_** ** _,_** _behavior you exalt high above us as_ _if it_ _was_ _some_ ** _broken_** _trophy? Let that_ ** _go_** _Vegeta_ _... We have a_ ** _duty_** _to not only_ ** _create_** _the new Saiyan race... but_ _also_ _to_ ** _prevent_** _it from the repeated worn out path of_ _self_ _-_ _destruction_ _... don't we??"_  _

__

__*_ ** _sniffles_** _* - *_ ** _chuckles_** _*_  _

__"Damn,_ _Kakarot_ _..._ _and_ _they sa_ _id_ **_YOU_** _were_ _the one who_ _became_ _challenged mentally,_ _when_ _you bumped your head as a baby..._ ** _Heh_** _! What you just said makes it seem like maybe the rest of us_ ** _needed_** _to get our heads bashed in a bit... maybe_ _then_ _we could have found other ways to be PROUD and STILL be in existence eh?... HEH-HEH! Hmm_ _!_ _Alright_ _Kakarot_ _,_ _we_ _'ll try it your way. It_ ** _does_** _make a lot of sense..."_  _

__

__Vegeta_ _kept his eyes lowered as he replayed the incident_ _as_ _he recalled it_ _,_ _relay_ _ing_ _the_ _details_ _of_ _what_ _had_ _occurred_ _in his mind at the restaurant._ _Goku_ _listened as he promised_ _,_ _open heartedly._ _Vegeta_ _still not looking at_ _Kakarot_ _at all finished telling his mate about what happened. A slight shiver came over him_ _,_ _the chilled wind only_ _partially_ _to_ _blame_ _as_ _they stood face to_ _face_ _way_ _atop the bridge_ _high_ _above the city_ _under the bold, fullness_ _of the blood_ _moon_ _._  _

__Goku_ _smiled_ _, taking_ _in how the_ _wind_ _played with_ _Vegeta's_ _hair. Making the raven colored flame appear to_ _be made of a_ _dark flickering fire_ _, how_ _the_ _light_ _from this moon_ _ca_ _ressed_ _the perfect_ _angle of_ _his P_ _rince's_ _stern_ _structured beautiful face. He wanted to see the effects_ _that_ _light had on his_ _eyes, but_ _Vegeta_ _had yet to lift_ _them_ _from some place far south of_ _Goku's_ _._ _Goku_ _did not feel like sharing those glorious_ _orbs so potent with_ _his_ _mates_ _spoken, or_ _unspoken desires with_ _the_ _earth at the moment. He wanted_ _everything_ _inside of them all to himself_ _if only for these moments so, he_ _lifted_ _Vegeta's_ _face_ _with his finger beneath_ _his chin_ _once more. He smiled and said_  _

  

__"Please don't be ashamed... And._ _.._ _would_ _you_ _please_ _stop stealing my joy and throwing it into the dirt_ _?"_  _

__Vegeta_ _was unsure exactly what_ _Kakarot_ _meant by this, he pulled his chin away from the fingers that tried to force him to face his guilt eye to eye, his eyebrows bunched together in_ _contemplation and hurt._  _

__Kakarot_ _said he would_ ** _listen_** _openly, how foolish_ _he_ _was_ _to want to_ _believe that_ _it_ _meant_ _that_ _he would not still be held_ ** _respons_** ** _ible_** _for_ _stealing_ _his joy? Although_ _Kakarot_ _didn't sound or appear to be_ _angry, the fact_ _remained._ _He_ _really_ **_had_** _ruined their evening._ _He knew h_ _e should've just ignored that voice and let_ _Kakarot_ _reminisce_ _alone, let him fawn over something he felt_ _separated_ _and isolated from. He felt so guilty, and slighted at the same time. He_ _said with his head and eyes even low_ _er in shame,_  _

__"I was a child, a_ ** _selfish_** _child_ _it will not happen again. I never want to steal your_ _joy!_ _So, e_ _ven_ **_if_** _I_ _must_ _refrain_ _from going out to places with you that are_ _only are spoon fed_ _to_ _my mind second handed and cold... spoon fed from the_ _other "_ _ME's_ _"_ _memories into my own._ **_U_** ** _ntil..._** _u_ _-until I_ ** _can_** _recall_ _them_ _as_ _you_ _do_ _, all of_ _those_ _places, those moments and_ _things_ ** _you_** _remember first hand... I_ _will_ _refrain from them as much as I can._ _I_ _will refrain from spoiling your joy_ _Kakarot_ _,_ _I promise."_  _

__Goku_ _sighed loudly_ _in_ _frustration... This time he grabbed_ _Vegeta's_ _face by his cheeks with both of his large hands and pulled his face up_ ** _again_** _._  _

__He began to speak with a slight annoyance biting at his words_  _

__"Damn it_ _Vegeta_ _!! There you go again, jumping to conclusions by yourself! Instead of_ ** _asking_** _for confirmation!_ ** _LOOK_** _, since_ _you_ _can't hear me, feel_ _me,_ _or_ _understand what I am trying to say_ _exactly... Just_ ** _LOOK!_** _"_  _

__Goku_ _put his arm around_ _Vegeta's_ _waist and flew up a little higher, slowly around in a circle, pointing out the landscape beneath them. Careful not to stare to directly at the moon, he pointed out a few brightly arranged stars that made unique shapes across the night sky, then landing back atop the bridge he inhaled_ _Vegeta'_ _s_ _scent deeply which broadened the smile on his face and settled calm to his heart then_ _he said,_  _

__"...And_ ** _those_** _were not even the MOST beautiful sights of tonight, for me. W_ _hile you are torn within yourself about_ _which memories you can or can't recall... my love, you are_ ** _missing_** _the ones we are_ _creating_ _right_ ** _now_** ** _!_** _Just_ ** _SEE_** _where we_ ** _are_** _,_ ** _feel_** _who your sharing it with_ ** _right_** ** _now_** _,_ _Vegeta_ _! ...While I was "rose gazing"_ _Ya_ _know what I was_ _thinkin_ _'_ _? I was_ _thinkin_ _'_ _... HOW_ ** _lucky_** _am I that I get to experience_ ** _life_** _with_ ** _Vegeta_** ** _TWICE!_** _There was no "comparing" of which would be better. I just get to have_ ** _2_** _first times, that is_ ** _double_** _the_ _special_ _times I get with_ ** _you._** _Yea_ _, the spaghetti thing happened, it_ _may be_ _vague or_ _second hand_ _in_ **_your_** _mind, as it was retold to_ ** _you_** _Vegeta_ _but_ _I_ ** _heard_** _and_ _was reminded of_ _that_ _memory..._ _I_ **_saw_** _it_ _come_ _from_ **_one_** _pair of delicious lips... I did_ _n'_ _t bring it up... YOU did."_  _

__Vegeta_ _pinched at the bridge of his nose, he_ _scoffed and then laughed  at how ridiculous it was that such a simple thing had to be explained to him. Yet he also saw the value of communication was going to be. This was a simple misunderstanding, due to his own misgivings and insecurities. He was_ ** _almost_** _certain of this now... so he_ ** _asked_** _._  _

__"So how_ ** _have_** _I_ _stolen_ _your Joy and thrown it into the dirt_ _then_ _Kakarot_ _? Would you enlighten me please?"_  _

__Delighted to hear his Prince_ ** _try,_** _he_ _happily answered,_  _

__"Your_ ** _Eyes_** _."_  _

__Now_ _Vegeta_ _was certainly confused..._  _

__"M-my Eyes? I am stealing your joy with... my eyes...?"_  _

__Goku_ _chuckled and answered,_  _

__"Nooooo..._ _Your EYES are MY JOY_ _Vegeta_ _..._ _they are_ ** _MY_** _Joy._ _You keep them from me when_ _you are embarrassed or dislike how you feel._ _Give_ _t_ _hem t_ _o me, please? Even if you feel sad, or_ _dark,_ _mad_ _or irritated. What you feel is a part of YOU... I_ ** _want_** ** _to experience you."_**_

_**_Goku brought his lips to Vegeta's he wanted Vegeta to not only hear, what he was about to ask for next, but he wanted Vegeta's lips to FEEL and TASTE every syllable, so he spoke very slowly making sure their lips stayed in a soft brushing contact the entirety of the question..._ ** _

_**_"E_** _very_ _shade,_ _every_ _shape, every_ _SECOND_ _of_ ** _you_** _... no matter what._ _Call me_ _addicted_ _or insane... Just... Will_ ** _YOU_** _here and_ _now and_ _forever share yourself with me? Regardless of your "take_ _" on_ _what it was_ _, or how you felt it was "_ _suppose_ _" to_ _be? I just_ ** _want_** ** _UN_** _filtered_ _,_ ** _UN_** _buffered_ _,_ ** _UN_** _cut_ _,_ ** _UN_** _censored_ _100%_  _

_**_RAW_** ** _VEGETA_** _._  _

__Can I have it?"_  _

__Vegeta_ _did not know if it was the moon, or the tone, or just the words themselves that lit him on fire, but with an increasing heart rate, shallow breaths,_ _dilated_ _pupils, and his head held high he looked into_ _Kakarot's_ _eyes suddenly very hungry not just for food but for the man practically glaring lust, salivating at his mouth at him. He_ _said with_ _a very feral look in his eyes_  _

__"…Last chance to back out. Going..._ _goingggg_ _...._ ** _GONE_** _. You should be more careful about what you wish for out loud_ _Kakarot_ _._ ** _NOW_** _I have the stars themselves as my witnesses..._ ** _You_** _want_ _and asked for_ ** _MY_** _100%_ ** _RAW?_** _..."_  
_

_**_Heh-Heh-Heh!_**  _

_Vegeta began to levitate to meet Kakarots gaze eye to eye completely level_

__"...Baby, e_ _njoy_ _and relish your last_ _steps for a while because..._ _YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO_ ** _WALK_** _FOR AT_ ** _LEAST_** _A WEEK AND POSSIBLY_ ** _½_** _OF THE_ ** _NEXT_** _by_ _the time_ _I_ _AM DONE_ ** _BONING and DE-BONING_** ** _YOU_** ** _KAKAROT_** _._  _

__A snarl crawled_ _over_ _Vegeta's_ _lips as he stared down his prey licking his lips slowly..._  _

__Goku's_ _eyes went wide with excitement!!! He witnessed the BIRTH of that FREAK from their_ _illusion_ _existence_ _, break BOLDLY into this one. It was not recalled, or remembered... It was ALL_ _spontaneously_ _naturally, brought on by asking for it by name._  _

_**_100% RAW VEGETA._ ** _

* * *

_**_~ BLOOD. MOON. CHAOS ~  
_ ** _


	27. ~The Dawning of Desperate Dilemmas~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..I couldn't very well leave you hanging last Friday with that "dab" of GoTrunks could I? LOL Well..actually I could've but I luv you all to much for that, and I wanted to surprise you by switching things up a bit. *See end ch. notes plz* Plz Njoy this "Mid-week Muncher" as we keep the fires lit & yaoi cravings oh so satisfied! Recap: Trunks was having an emotional/mental meltdown of sorts."1 glass wasn't enough! He needed to feel something BREAK beneath his power, he NEEDED to feel the shattering of something that HE could project some part of himself through. he N-EED-ED...  
> "GODS BE DAMNED!!! GOTEN, FUCKING GOTEN!! GODS BE DAMNED!!"  
> He started opening the cabinet doors on the cupboards, pulling out glasses & chucking them fiercely at the window." Yea it was bad, then he caught an audience! Poor Guy.  
> "Cha' shimmered into the living room/kitchen area, watching patiently until Trunks was done with his violent emotion. Eye brows raised she finally spoke  
> "Ye rang?..." Then we went back to Kakavege for the remainder. So Here we Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama  
> ありがとざいます 鳥山様 write because I am おたく. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> A/N  
> Just a few Translations:
> 
> 女神 ~Or~ Megami = Goddess
> 
> 死神 ~Or~ Shinigami = God of Death a.k.a. Reaper
> 
> ***And of course ALL Tag Warnings Apply. +18 ONLY Please, Responsibility BEFORE Fun Always! Thank you for the continued supervision over your kids and the content they consume over the web!***  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*END NOTES*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**CHAPTER 27**  

  

           ~The Dawning of Desperate Dilemmas~ 

   

                        **************K+V**************G+T***************            

                   

  -Millions of Light Years Away From Earth~ On the Outskirts of Space and Time~ In A Location Known as T.O.G.A. = Tribunal. Of. Gods. Association. ~ A Very Important Meeting was in Session - 

                  

Cha' sits in the center of controversy among the Tribunal Council of her peers. Proceedings have moved slowly as the opposing councilman Lord Osiris has brought claims before this tribunal in efforts to have Cha' stripped of her powers for gross reckless misconduct. He hammers out all of the tiny details to adamantly to show evidence to the council of her direct involvement between the 2 Saiyans now on earth, and possibly her involvement between 2 more 1/2'lings as well. He then showed live footage of the earth's now **second** moon and the state it will be in when the part of the earth that houses the Saiyans rotates away from its sun. Cha' calmly refutes these charges by simply saying 

  

"How is it any fault of my own that the earth has received a second moon? Lord Osiris, Ye would have me stripped of powers that with thine own **mouth** hast claimed in the past with thine own **words** that I was not even capable of having??... Dost ye forget the last time ye brought charges against me?" 

Lord Osiris glared at Cha' in disgust and then spoke to the Tribunal 

"This DISGRACE will now I am quite sure be reminding the Council of its last decision, as if it were so clueless and in need of such a reminder. How much more will we take from this FLAWED twisted **witch** posing as one of US? Her experiments have disrupted the stability of the universe for far too long!! How many times have things on earth been jeopardized due to HER flawed attempts at creation? Oh, and WHERE did the planet the PROVEN Peaceful Namekians once reside on DISAPPEAR to again???" 

  Lord Osiris sneered in disgust at Cha'. Cha' taking all of this in stride spoke again appealing to the Tribunal  

  "How many times has earth been RESCUED by the hand of MY creations? That **should** be the question here. Should the council be moved to actually take action AGAINST me for this "moon wandering" that Lord Osiris **still** has not proven to be mine own doing, I shall be forced to bring forth **long hours** of footage to show it was MY creation that **has** indeed SAVED earths existence on NUMEROUS occasions! Why Lord Osiris insist upon wasting the precious time of this great Tribunal Council to sate his own JEALOUS inadequacies is beyond me! Obviously, there is an ongoing desire to blame another for the loss of his creations home soil. Lord Osiris acts as though his creation was wiped out!  

If need be, I can also bring HOURS of footage showing mine own creation working harmoniously with Lord Osiris's Namekian creation upon the earth. The Nameks **themselves** do not even BLAME my creation, but THANK my creation for their assistance. If the PRODUCT of our hands can work together WHY can't WE? 

 I say, these hatred-based attacks towards myself and the creation by mine own hand must be put to a stop. Council I move for dismissal of this gathering, with apologies that SOME of us cannot seem to accept our own loss, without the need for indiscriminate vengeance!!"  

Lord Osiris began talking over Cha' as she brought point after legitimate point that the Saiyans were indeed an asset to the universe, and not the demon seed of a twisted witch that brought destruction alone. Also, that Lord Osiris was more or less merely on a personal "witch hunt" instead of legitimate issues and concerns.  

Lord Osiris had difficulty maintaining his "professionalism" before the Tribunal Council, especially at Cha's notion that his perfect Namekian Creation was indebted to those "Demonic Monkeys" 

In an on-going attempt to discredit Cha' he kept a "COM Link" open, he and his colleagues watching and listening constantly hoping to catch the Saiyans in some action that would supply supportive evidence and proof against Cha' and her "unstable" creation. He almost lost his patience until a colleague signaled for him to connect to the COMM link urgently! When he did, he heard one of the Saiyans in an act of insane destruction! He quickly calmed and begged for the Council's attention to the 'here and now' evidence of the insane threat that plagued the universe.  

"Please watch THIS!"  

Opening the live feed, everyone quieted down and to Cha's shocking dread and horror they all watched Trunks on earth.

They watched as he trembled with a look of INSTABILITY in his eyes as he 'threw the glass as hard as he could in his regular form. Panting hard, and snarling'  

Clearly to those watching as his hand trembled showing  

'he wanted MORE. 1 glass wasn't enough! He needed to feel something BREAK beneath his power, he NEEDED to feel the shattering of something that HE could project some part of himself through...'    

They all gasped as they heard him LOSE. HIS. SHIT. Screaming loud and appearing to be at a 'breaking point' in his sanity...   

"GODS BE DAMNED!!!!! GOTEN, GOOOTEN!!!!!! FUCKING GOTEN!!! GODS BE DAMNED!!!!"    

Cha' could not BELIEVE her eyes and ears!! She squinted her eyes tightly and lowered her head in embarrassment and confusion. The last time she left the two teens, they were FINE! HAPPY even!!! That was a mere few earths HOURS ago!! She had HELPED them avert the little crisis... even sneaking in the Trunks of the alternate time line discretely (and thankfully safe from prying eyes like Lord Osiris here) through her L.I.T. System! They were convinced, it was okay to be together, they were in sync with the blood moon set to begin the breeding process. Goten was sure to go into heat with her blessing...

Where was **he**?? What went **wrong**??? Is it because they are 1/2 Saiyan that this DISASTROUS break-down was happening right now??  

She took advantage of the stunned silence and COMM glued attention of the council to slink out of her seat and sneak to the outer regions of the chambers. She needed to raise a Chi cloak, and she need one **now.** It was imperative that no one noticed the sharp spike in her energy levels. She needed her Chi to rise up to meet the energy demands required for traveling long distances. More accurately she needed such a largely condensed energy level to travel the far distance with the 'blink of an eye' speed levels she needed to travel it in. 

The last thing she saw before her Chi was high enough for departure was even MORE shocking, in retrospect she was kind of glad Trunks cranked up the distraction while sneaking away to his aid... Just as she closed her eyes to focus she saw that 

'He started opening the cabinet doors on the cupboards, pulling out glasses and chucking them fiercely at the window.' 

As she traveled as fast as she could she felt the bitterness from words shouted during the last Tribunal hearing seeping up into her throat. The words the final decision made **against** her own creation was seemingly based upon, "her IMPOTENCE of GOD Power" according to Lord Osiris... 

That impotence of hers supposedly being the core cause for the need of Saiyajin powers to be buffered. The reason Saiyajins had their powers regulated and suppressed to lower levels by the grand decision to deny her creation their tails. 

 They would no longer be allowed, because it was a strong source of their power. They allowed the earth's moon to be altered so that it could no longer support such power, or regrowth of their tails by reflecting 1/2 of the blutz waves back towards the moon with a few well-placed mirrors, invisible to any and all humanoid eyes.             

*****************************************K+V***********G+T******************************************* 

 **-Saturday 10:00 p.m.- 2nd Night of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon-**  

" 'YE RANG???' What the HELL are you talking about??? LADY have you been DRINKIN'? Don't you know it's like... against the LAW to go barging into people's homes UNINVITED? I could've KILLED you... Still MIGHT if you don't get the hell OUTTA here!! How did you get in here ANYWAYS??" 

  

Trunks was MOSTLY stunned (and kind of embarrassed) that the strange woman speaking gibberish in the shadows was in his home watching him flip out in the dark! It did not register in his Blood Moon hazed mind that Cha' was the one standing in the shadows of his living room. She stepped forward out of the shadow and into the moon lit kitchen, allowing the worked up 1/2 Saiyan to see clearly just whom he was threatening and referring to as a 'Drunken Intruder' of all things. 

  

"My... my how **quickly** we forget... 24 hours and all is merely forgotten after all of the _weeping_ , _crying_ , and _wailing_... What happened to all of the gratefulness, the contentment... WHAT happened to thine **MATE**? It is the height of thy full moon and yet ye are in this room without him rampaging and destroying thine own home??"  

Trunks straightened up and eyes wide, and then he quickly dropped to his knees. He said  

"Megami-Cha' ... Sama!!!!! I-I am so... I apologize sincerely!!! I did not forget your help... I would never... I... Ooooh..."  

Seeing the Teens sincerity and still not understanding what was the problem with Trunks, she put his mind at ease. She laughed kindheartedly and said  

"Arise Cub, all is well. I felt thine distress and heard thy call. So, I came. Come sit, express to me what troubles thee."  

Trunks was actually happy to see Cha' he had not even considered asking her for advice about his most current situation. He did not know her well personally, but he knew she was very powerful, very wise, and very helpful. In his mind he thought who could ask for a better source. So, he walked out of the sharp mess he made and went to plop down on his favorite single sofa. He sat there sweating breathing hard and shaking his head. Finally opening up to her  

"Well... first Thanks for coming... even though I don't think I called you..."  

Cha' smiled and said  

"Of course, ye did well ye were DAMNING me, us... When ye shouted 'Gods be damned' (in a mocking panic imitation flailing her hands about) dost ye not remember?" 

Trunks rubbed his head nervously... he thought about it and did recall screaming something to that affect. He answered  

"Ah... I did say that... didn't I? Uh... well Megami-Sama No disrespect intended. That **is** just a saying we earth folks have when we are mad, or angry bout' somethin'... I mean ha-ha-ha! I've said it plenty of times before... no one **usually** ever umm... shows... up like this! I apologize for the misunderstanding though... but while I do have the honor of havin' you here... I really DO need your advice, if you wouldn't mind? Please? 

Cha smiled. She listened and had a heart for Trunks. She noticed the sweat on his face and began to suspect that he had not even began to be taught of his own history. Of the things he needed to do to ease himself from the discomfort that this season brought into his life.  

Understanding how being 'unprepared' for ALL for this would be a source of great stress, she found empathy inside of her heart for the poor uneducated 1/2 Saiyan so, she allowed him to vent while taking note of his condition silently

Feeling that he had her attention, Trunks told Cha' of the actions and activities between he and Goten since they last spoke to her only 24 hours ago. He fidgeted in

embarrassment a bit when he got to the goo... and concluded with

"...Yea so, in a nutshell my mate has somehow become possessed by some lust demon. He is PROBABLY upstairs DEAD from the fires it brought with it from hell, It MAY be contagious because now I am burning the hell up too. NO amount of water I drink is helping, so I'm PROBABLY gunna die next.  

It whispers in my ear... and instructs me on how to act or not act in certain situations... and the only **helpful** 'assistance' it REALLY seems to have given me was a 'feeling' that everything was Okay... which I now believe it only did in order to set me up. It got me to comfortably let my guard down so that Goten was able to get the upper hand and infect me with the all-consuming heat of the lust demon by spraying demonic seed in my FK'N FACE... Yep and THAT... about sums it up!"

Cha' was shocked by the imagination this took, but even more so how accurately his words seemed to support in detail their accuser's words verbatim, even taken out of context. The fact that Trunks was **unaware**  of the existence of T.O.G.A., the Tribunal Council members, **let alone** any recently made accusations against the very race that the young cub is part of made Cha' suspicious and nervous! She had to try very hard to stifle her nervous laughter, with her eyes wide and 4 fingers pressed sweetly to her mouth she attempted to put poor Trunks mind at ease. 

                 _*restrained nervous chuckles*_

 "Dear, sweet cub... THIS is **exactly** what I tried to warn thy sire about. The mark I placed on his arm is not ONLY an open line of communication between he and I, it is ALSO a LIVING reminder to TEACH about such things, the very things that confuse thee now. 

 First allow me to put thine mind at ease as much as possible, thine mate is not dead. Death shall **not** visit thee or thine mate for quite some time..." 

To herself she thought  

~I SWEAR I will **kill** or be **killed** before Lord Osiris gets his way in that aspect! ~ 

She continued to say to Trunks 

 "I wish to continue the easing of thine mind and say 'all IS well' but until I impart knowledge onto thee, ye shall remain quite uncomfortable I'm afraid. I shall attempt to teach thee the very basics through the L.I.T. system so it shall proceed faster than use of words."  

Trunks was already just VERY relieved to know there was a different reason for the issues at hand, relieved he and Goten were not shaking hands unknowingly with a Shinigami after all. Cha' asked the teen Saiyan to come lie on the larger 3 seat sofa, wanting him to relax as much as possible in his 'condition'. He took deep breaths as suggested and tried to relax. Having made this connection just the day before, it was simple to reestablish it once more. Cha' double checked however, making sure Trunks could see, hear and understand before starting (just to be certain all was in place)  

Once the connection was established and secure a second session, Cha' didn't need to consistently touch the person to hold open this open telepathic communication any longer, so while the 'history' played like a cinema in his mind she left his side to 'assist' even further.  

First cleaning the glass broken all over the floor. Then going to Goten to examine him and to obtain a small blood sample from him. Goten was as Cha' expected after hearing the details Trunks shared, sleeping deeply as his body on the inside was doing so much work.   

She merely touched his finger and a small glass vial was filled with his blood. She placed a hand over his abdomen, just to make sure all was going according to plan in there. She was pleased to feel her work after generations of neglect and mixing with the blood of humans had still had survived.

Upon seeing this change in Goten Cha' began speaking from within her mind to someone, that no one in this realm could see with mortal eyes

~"Dost thou see now brother??? Generations hast passed! Even the blood mixing with this weaker species... and although barely my creative endeavors have survived! I only have ever tried to create as ye hast dear Shiva!! Allow my creation to LIVE. Yes, it began very violent and almost ended bloody...however they ARE changing! I submitted to thee the progress of the elder Saiyajins... How different they are now must be proof enough for ye to reconsider my creation a growing, and evolving humanoid race, and not the demons to be slayed as ye believed them to be!"~  

She was very proud and excited, hoping she would at last prove herself among her brothers and sisters, prove that she too was powerful, and respectable! She would show them ALL that she was NOT an insane, to soft, or an impotent Megami at all!

~"I will not argue with the likes of thee Osiris, I was speaking to Shiva. All I have to say to thee, is We shall SEE who has the last laugh after all Osiris! I'll show YE "impotent"! All I needed was 2 Saiyajin, yet as ye can see I CLEARLY have 4! I shall prove thee WRONG BROTHER"~

She smiled devilishly and with the vial of Goten's blood turned and went back downstairs back to Trunks side. She placed a hand on his and spoke inside of the L.I.T. system to him  

~"Are ye feeling okay Trunks-Chan?"~

He was VERY intrigued by the things he was seeing in there, so he was slow to answer  

"Y-Yes Megami-Sama! This is **so** FASCINATING!"~  

She had just that quick and painlessly filled another small vial, this time with the blood of the Saiyan heir. She pat him on the head and left his side again. She found the remaining bottle of water that Trunks did not get to before he began thrashing the kitchen. Cha' took it from the small plastic bag, and placed it on the counter top. She placed the 2 vials of blood she collected up there as well. Waving her hand over the counter top, 2 very old, but beautiful goblets appeared.

The base of them seemed to be carved out of a metallic stone. Grayish in color, but silver type smaller rocks freckled throughout the solid stone. A glass shaped forearm. wrist, and hand appeared to grow up out of the strange stone, palm up with the fingers gripping firmly what appeared to be a bowl resemblance of a moon. Cha' smiled and whispered   

"Perfect"

She then used her thumb nail to slice into her index finger. She dropped a single drop of her own blood at the bottom of each goblet. She whispered again

"With my own blood as shield... Saiyajin blood take the lead overpower earthling trace, ~

REDUCE safely these unneeded strands to birth PURITY... ARISE new Saiyajin race"  

She then took each vial of blood, poured 1/3 of one vial into a goblet, and 1/3 of the other into the other goblet. Swirling both goblets in circles the thick mixture became lighter and lighter resembling oddly the goo that Trunks described coming from Goten. She smiled as it sat thickening inside of the glass. She then poured the bottle of water into each glass evenly. As the water came into contact with the clear goo at the bottom of each goblet, the once identical goblets began to frost the outside of each glass differently. 1 Goblet frosted a crescent shape into the moon shaped bowl. The other frosted a shape almost a full moon except a crescent shape did not freeze within the circular iced moon. She whispered over the goblets once more

"Calming quench of potent thirst fiery lust be tempered, be heat but minus the burn, ~  

Increase NEED for sated seed now in chilled form preserve, whilst SANITY dost return"

She waved her hand over the goblets as she commanded the liquids to accept her instructions, infusing the waters with her powers. 

 She returned to Trunks with the Goblet that frosted with a full moon minus the crescent shape design on it. Touching him gently on his shoulder she said inside of the L.I.T. System

~"Take a break cub, let's cool thy body down. Don't fret... I have just the cure for that wicked thirst. ~" 

Trunks separated himself from the L.I.T. Highways, sitting up and surprised to see the interesting looking goblet. He sniffed it, and looked up and said 

"Well THAT is an interesting looking glass! Where did you get it?"

Cha smiled and said  

"I AM a true Megami you know... dost ye think of me so powerless that I cannot create a mere drinking goblet?"

Trunks eyes widened large and round at the implication that he thought of her as weak! Shaking his head profusely, taking the goblet graciously, and apologizing sincerely he spoke while raising the goblet to his lips

"Kami-Sama Nooo please forgive my misspoken words... Megami-Sama!! I would never regard you... that is... I KNOW you could make entire planets!! Let alone a silly old glas-goblet cup ... um..." 

Cha' chuckled at the stuttered compliment. Ruffling his purple locks between her fingers she comforted him and lightened the seriousness of the conversation

"Ah! Cub... so adorable ye are! So adorable... Just relax and drink. Allow the waters of the moon goblet to reach deeply inward to heal and further prepare thy body. I saw ye came to some very important parts of our histories. Is... there any potion ye may need further explained so that thy mind can understand?"  

Trunks was chugging that goblet of blood potion as if it were the last drink on the planet!   He drank every last drop, and let out a long sigh of relief... Breathing deeply, he felt 1000x's better! Calm. Relaxed. Focused... Cha' watched carefully seeing the red flush fade back into his normal peach smooth complexion.  

After a moment of much needed hydration and oxygen Trunks recalled what he learned so far inside of L.I.T. thinking it over he said

"Well... what I've gathered so far was that your relationship with the Saiyans leads back to way before my dad's fathers time! Is that really TRUE? You are THAT O-o-original?... heh-heh-heh"

The sharp look developing in Cha's eyes reminded him of the time he used that "O" word when he spoke to his mother... Oh he NEVER wanted to make THAT mistake again!!

She spoke calmly

"Aye, tis' true cub. I have been trying so very hard to help thine warrior race to succeed for a very long time." 

Trunks thankful that his "close call" blunder was overlooked continued to recap what he learned so far

"I see... that is very kind of you Megami-Sama! I mostly was interested in the Saiyajin of old! The way the old Saiyans looked! The changes in language... certain words like the way they were called Saiyajins instead of Saiyans! Also the changes of the "normal" temperament acceptance. I mean to say, like my dad's temper is more like ummm... 'tolerated' instead of ACCEPTED. Those old Saiyans had WAY worse tempers and the other Saiyans respected the worst ones the MOST! Is that why my dad says things like the "once proud" Saiyan race with disappointment in his voice?"

Cha' chuckles and answers  

"Well, I suppose ye will have to ask thy Sire about his reasons for his actions! I can however, verify that Saiyajins/Saiyans have evolved an awful lot! At last ye all are seeing VALUE in one another!! Long ago an on more than 1 occasion I decided to lend the Saiyans help in the form of supernatural aid. The one I'd hoped ye had time to see was a specific time. One of great distress for them! Quite literally they were on the verge of complete self-annihilation, genocidal homicide, blood lust induced **extinction**. With only a very small handful of Female Saiyans left alive AND 1/2 of them unable to even bear cubs at all for one reason or another, brought a very grim outlook upon the survival of the Saiyan Race. Therefore, the NEXT oath I made them take, in exchange for my help in their assured survival was a blood bond. Then was when I gifted the male Saiyans, the ability to become cub carriers!"

Trunks was unsure he understood correctly. He had seen baby carriers before, sure they seemed to made multi-tasking much easier, having a front pack to carry around your b'rat seemed like a pretty cool way to get groceries loaded up in the car without putting the b'rat down... He just wasn't sure it was worth bleeding and making some serious oath over, but Cha' and those Saiyans were pretty old... So maybe back then it was that big a deal.  

Obvious to Cha', Trunks became distracted, uninterested in the history lesson. While he was no longer showing signs of heat exhaustion as the blood elixir was partly designed to do, he did expectedly show signs of a restless irritability. She saw that she needed to get to a "helpful" point pretty soon, as the blood elixir began stage 2 of effectiveness.   

"I can't help but notice that whilst ye no longer are sweating... thy seem to be? worrisome? Is all well with thee Trunks-Chan?"  

Trunks focused his attention to the question Cha' presented to him, and answered

"Actually, Megami-Sama... I hate to seem rude or ungrateful, and I do believe when you said Goten was okay... I-I just um, I **NEED** to see him, and I feel AWFUL about drinking ALL of that moon water... Gote-"

She stood and made her way to the counter interrupting his attempt to get to his mate and start quenching 'thirst' of multiple kinds! She said

"Explain no more and fret not. Take this goblet. I made one for thy mate as well of course. Be certain he drinks it all, allow the cooling to be with him for 15 earth minutes before... "heating" him up again."

One brow raised and looking for a sense of understanding by the "heat up" reference, Cha' held the goblet back until he acknowledged her saying

"Oooh he-heh! of course! Goten doesn't even probably even feel well enough for that stuff anyways!" 

  

He was blushing wildly and reaching for the goblet 

She carefully handed it to him and replied  

"I wouldn't be so sure about that cub... but just in case make sure. Set a clock or something. Also, there is a mute switch inside of thine L.I.T. Zone. If ye flip it off now we can keep the connection. Then, if ye need guidance for anything, ye hast only to reverse the switch and think. I will help, however I can." 

  

With that she shimmered away before "Thanks" could be uttered. 

         ***************K+V******G+T**************

Trunks ran upstairs quickly. His heart felt as if it were aching, with the desire to see Goten's eyes, taste the scent that caressed his senses, the desire to feel his soft skin, to hear his voice all became so overwhelming...  

Throwing the door open, He first felt the intense heat. The room was like a furnace! He was NOT happy to feel the feverish warmth heating up his face again. He quickly approached Goten with the goblet in one hand,  while touching Goten's sweat drenched face with the other. He then spoke out 

"Goten! Goten wake UP. You HAVE to drink this... Your BURNING UP!!!" 

 Goten had not responded to the light touches on his face, but he finally began to stir as Trunks started shaking him by the shoulder, and calling out his name more forcefully. After a minute of finally getting him to at least 1/2 way open his eyes Trunks felt he needed to help sit Goten up and adjust the temp controls in his room to increase the cooling system and fan levels to maximum  

_"T-Tru-nk-sss?"_

Goten finally spoke softly, clearly parched 

"Yes Chibi... It's me baby... Kami... I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get back. I spoke to Megami-Sama and... Goten you NEED to drink this moon waters! It will help you FAST!" 

While the lower 1/2 of Goten's body remained on the bed, Trunks pulled his upper 1/2 towards him so that Goten was leaning across Trunks chest in an upright position so he could drink while still resting in his arms. 

Trunks brought the goblet with the crescent frosted shape to Goten's lips. When the blood potion met his lips at first, he was not sure Goten was getting any. He was about to re-adjust their positions when he saw Goten's head start to move in an eagerness to pull more of this very cold, comforting drink into his mouth. By the time 1/2 of it was consumed Goten's hands had raised up from limpness to strong holdings on the beautiful life-saving goblet.  

 **"M mm-Mmmm-** Mmmm ** _mmmm_**..."    

Goten was almost moaning in satisfaction as he neared the finish of the 'water' in the goblet. While Trunks was happy to see his mate fill with life and comfort, he had to jest at the sounds Goten was making out-loud so the twinge of jealousy would sound as ridiculous as it should sound inside of his mind 

"Geeeze slow down Chibi... he-heh-heh! You sound like you wanna make-out with this damn Goblet or somethin'! Am I gunna have to smash it for getting all the attention that should be mine or what?" 

Goten's eyes were closed and he paid no mind to the comment. He continued to drink until the very last drop was gone! He then breathed deeply as he felt rejuvenation course throughout his veins, his muscles, reaching the core of his being. Then he finally spoke 

"Thank you SO much Kawaii... I think you saved my life... I've never been so HOT!! What was in that big glass?? It seemed like SUPER water or somethin'? We have any more?" 

Trunks had a small scowl on his face, for reasons unknown to him exactly... he watched as the sweat from Goten's brow and skin seem to fade away... He reached inside of the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. He suddenly felt he really WAS going to be needing that timer after all. He felt that 15 mins. was going to be more like HOURS, as Goten's scent began to change along with the flush look disappearing... He slid Goten off of him, now that it was apparent that he could sit up on his own. It was for that reason and the 15 minutes he had to wait he felt it imperative to keep his distance. 

 He spoke in a low tone next, with a slight trembling in his voice. Yet his eye contact was very direct, and the tempo was slow as he said 

  ~*~

"U-umm... No Goten... There isn't any more... but you need food... **NOW**... regular waters too... I bought you a double cheeseburger special earlier...It's downstairs. I'm gunna heat it and bring it... then I'm gunna go get you some more waters while you eat...

- **Eat** and **Drink-**

**WELL**

Goten, because once this timer goes off I am going to _fuck you until you_ **scream** _and_ **beg** _for me to_ **stop** _or until you_ **pass** **out** , whichever comes first. Do you **understand** me?" 

  ~*~

The cool calmness of those words **almost** went over Goten's head... he had to double take and replay in his mind what he just heard...upon recollection and understanding Goten had a **_slow_ ** but **_wide grin_** spreading across his lips, he nodded once and said  

  

"Well then... I'm glad you finally decided to show up to the party Trunks... I don't know what the timer is _**for**_ , but go ahead... **_take your_**... what was it? 10 minutes or so?... to **_prepare_** me or whatever. I am gunna **listen** for that alarm, because I am gunna start and sync one of my own, and I **will** HOLD you to your words. Let's just... SEE who will **pass out** or **beg** _**FIRST**_. I'll place a bet with you, that it

 **won't**. **be**. **me**.

 **love**.

     ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ***TBC*** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

* * *

 ** ~  ** The  **D** awning•  of ** ** **D** esperate •  ** D**ilemmas  ** ~ **  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I decided to shake things up a bit! I will now try to post a Mid-week Muff Muncher (fu-fu-fu!) for you guys instead of 2 weekend postings. So, Friday night/Saturday morning will remain my main posting day. If I can, like the Sunday night/Monday morning post I will push for a bonus chapter! I've been pretty lucky so far in getting you all a bonus weekly chapter, hopefully it is something you enjoy... I do put in that extra time because I appreciate those hanging in there with me. I hope you are happy with the quality of work I post as well. 
> 
> I'll keep rockin' it 'Until the Wheels Fall off!' 
> 
> Always, The HaTTeR


	28. ~GodGasm~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Happy New Years Friends!~  
> Things are getting hot and heavy between our 2 Saiyans. Things are winding down here it seems for this fic... So enjoy the last few Chapters Of Prostrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama  
> ありがとざいます 鳥山様write because I am おたく. I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.
> 
> ***A/N*** 
> 
> {V.2.} = Refers to the "Alter Ego" Speaking to Vegeta. Only he can hear him.  
> +18 ONLY All Major tags apply. Thank you!  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^* E N D * N O T E S *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  **CHAPTER 28**  
  
**~GodGasm~**  
  
  
"...Take a deep breath, look deeper into my eyes and Meet me there...in that SPECIAL place, you will recognize it because it FEELS like HOME. Allow your Instincts to guide you to me..."  
  
***********************************K+V**************G+T********************************  
  
                     **\- Saturday 8:00 p.m. - Night 2 of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon -**  
  
The Night was still young while Vegeta sat in the tall grass in the knolls where Kakarot wanted to nap before they went to the Hotel they were to check into for the night. Kakarot napped peacefully, his head and upper body in Vegeta's lap. At first Vegeta just wanted so badly after their heated moments way up atop that bridge to just ravage Kakarot. He allowed his thoughts to drift back to just an hour ago, replaying Kakarot's request over in his mind...  
  
"What you feel is a part of YOU... I want to experience ALL of you. Every shade, every shape, every SECOND of you... no matter what. Call me addicted or insane... Just... Will YOU here and now and forever share yourself with me? Regardless of your "take" on what it was, or how you felt it was "suppose" to be? I just want...  
  
**UN** -filtered.  
**UN** -buffered.

 **UN** -cut.  
**UN** -censored  
  
**100% ...     RAW  ... VEGETA...**    
  
 Can I have it?"  
   
Vegeta shuttered deeply, with his eyes closed. His body reacting to the nostalgic waves of touch, he could almost feel Kakarot's lips brushing his ear and side of his face softly as he whispered those words so intensely. Following the chilled shiver that rode through him, his body burst into lust's flames.  
  
His hands kneading the warm firm body unconsciously, that rest across on his own.  
He felt swept away into an erotic dreamland, where his senses were heightened. He could smell and taste the sweet scent that came from none other than Kakarot. He could hear the strong, yet relaxed rhythm in his chest coming from the Heart that belonged to none other than Kakarot. He could feel the rise and fall of the lungs fill with air and deflate only to repeat all belonging to Kakarot.  
  
~Eyes, my eyes...~  
  
He thought back again...  
  
~They are his Joy!? I have never been told anything of that nature by anyone ever. Does he mean to say, that all I have to do to make him happy is to look at him? ... Incredible~  
  
Vegeta was separated quickly from his musings by that "other" unwelcome voice again  
  
{V.2.} ~"Aye... You are indeed THE lucky one! hey... hey... Hey! Shhhh... Calm down fella... calm your breathing, no need in tensing up and alerting Ou- YOUR sleeping beauty there. I just... I want to make amends... okay? Would you hear me out? If you wish, for the last time. I swear it. I forgot how insecure I use to be sheeeeesh! Don't Worry though, we DO get better!"~  
  
Vegeta settled down liking very much the offer for this to be the 'last time' this.. ID spoke to him in this way. Remembering how he uses his thoughts to speak with Cha' he tried it instead of speaking out loud  
  
~"What guarantee do I have that this IS as you say 'the last time' exactly?"~  
  
V.2. was silent for a moment as if picking his next words carefully...  
  
{V.2.} ~"Well... for starters, I believed we have established that no one can see or hear me but you. Correct? If this is the case, I believe it is safe to say I exist inside of your mind. Right? If I am so powerful that I can cause you to react, have NO body or even PROOF that I exist... It stands to reason that I am trapped here, as some part of YOU. Some CARING part of you, apparently... because technically I could cause you to lose your mind in EVERY aspect of the word. Need Proof?  
  
 You were thinking of the words he spoke to you about your eyes before I spoke up.  
  
You love the way that Saiyan there, lingers on your taste buds when you scent him, and you have loved it LONG before you ever admitted it...even to YOURSELF.  
  
 You worry deep down about your worthiness as a mate to Kakarot. You've quickly recalled last night when you felt your void for the first time since it first began to grow. You thought about that Megami's words when she said Kakarot has been living with that pain, the pain of emptiness WITHOUT the buffer... unlike you.  
  
You also worry about the fact that, with all of the lights on now, the sheets pulled back, now that you are completely NUDE not only to another soul but MOSTLY to yourself, you wonder AND worry about the kind of person you truly are deep inside, because after all...some part of YOU lied to yourself so convincingly that you were walking around with this GIANT hole in your gut and swore up and down that you were "just fine" you BELIEVED you were "just fine" and you figure you MUST be a GRADE A expert in the area of deceit somewhere inside because you never felt that hole at the size it was when you returned from "make-believe" land~"  
  
Vegeta Hissed  
  
~"s-s-s-stop it..."~  
  
V.2. Continued...  
  
{V.2.} "~You convinced yourself so well that the giant hole wasn't there that you never even saw or felt ANY of the natural consequence that comes with the condition of chronic soul homelessness! You feel GUILT and HUMILIATING EMBARRASSMENT because  ALL of this time, while you were always the one calling Kakarot a "Clown" or a "Fool" in here... you feel like the BIGGEST fool ass clown that ever touched Vegeta-Sai  & Earth combined!"~  
  
Vegeta squeezed his eyes tightly and said again  
  
~" S-s-s-St-op It!!!"~  
  
V.2. Obviously wanting to make a serious point ignored the warning  
  
{V.2} ~"... A fool, mostly because you feel estranged from your OWN self. Who else could be so BLIND to themselves by what seemed to be pride so badly, that they could not even SEE the "forest for the trees"?? Who else could be SO numbly clueless about what was happening inside of their OWN skin that they COULD walk around constantly reminding others of the "Royal Leader" he was, when he could not even lead himself to see the GIANT gaping HOLE in the center of his being, consistently growing bigger with each drop of bitterness eating away at himself???~"  
     
Vegeta began to lose it he barely manage to yell inside of his mind instead of out loud  
  
~"DAMN IT I SAID STOP!! WHAT IS YOUR POINT?? WHAT DOES THIS PROVE?? WHY ARE YOU SAYING THESE THINGS??"~  
  
V.2. Stopped the truth seeking missile launches and said calmly  
  
{V.2.} ~" 2 reasons. and BOTH serve the proof and the reason I said those things. 1st to show you that IF I truly meant to cause you any harm, If I were a threat in ANY form I could've harassed you with things of this nature and SO MUCH worse, and there would be NOTHING you could do about it. I am hoping you see that now and will further see that If I know these sore spots so well, and have NOT used any of it to my "advantage" until just now... that MAYBE that takes me OFF of the "foe" list and seats me else where?  
  
....  
  
 I want to HELP you arrogant ASS!! I Really want to help both you AND HIM. Mostly him, I won't lie.  
  
 Think of me as your "deductive reasoning system" which technically makes me... still YOU. My memories are YOUR memories sent to my 'department' for reasoning analysis. With the deep thoughts I just dragged to the surface of your attention just now, and reviewing the "illusion lived memories" that you DO have, I have come to the conclusion that those deep thoughts you have in here are going to be the cause of a LOT of unnecessary pain for Kakarot, and you, us...If we don't address those stink bombs that are hidden in here, it will be a matter of time before they blow up! Take a GUESS at who won't leave your side even WITH that warning. He has DIED for you, endured excruciating PAIN for you... He would do ANYTHING for you, do we not OWE him our BEST SELF?  
  
 We have the ADVANTAGE here Vegeta, we can PREVENT some of the unintentional STAB wounds we have caused and WOULD cause in the future, if you CHANGE your actions NOW. Just by giving me a chance you prove to YOURSELF that you are willing to go the distance to BE that better man that Kakarot deserves!!"~  
  
Vegeta listens cautiously, and realizes that all that was said is reasonable and accurate. He MUST face his inner demons even MORE then he thought he already did today before they consume him and causes him to blindly continue hurting the ones he loves. He thought facing Frieza and being humbled was all it took to transform him. He now sees that those things were just the start! He can not lie to himself no matter how badly the truth hurts. The cost was just to rich...  
  
V.2. Felt a drop in Vegeta's morale. He knew that he would be allowed to stay in communications with the "top conscious" part of his existence. So... to sweeten the pot he says  
  
{V.2.} ~" You know our little arrangement doesn't have to be ALL bad after all, "all work... no play makes Vegeta a dull boy" right?"~  
  
Vegeta feeling hopeful says...  
  
~"What exactly did 'WE' have in mind?"~  
   
He felt a wicked smirk pull at the corners of the ID's mouth as he suggested  
  
{V.2} ~" So glad you asked... apparently somewhere inside you get very creative... You create something... a little game. This 'game' seems to get Kakarot here very, VERY excited! Seems that ends up being a top 5 favorite of his! He goes all "ga-ga" over something you named _**'GodGasm**_ ' and here's the deal. To 'show good faith' I will load the instructions on "How" to play it into your attentive consciousness. I know that as you perform the instructions as shown + the skills you obviously already have, that the memory will slip from me and back to you. That way it will FEEL more like YOU remembered it first hand. It will fall back into your thoughts and you will feel the memory instead of robotically reciting it. What say you, shall we give it a shot?"~  
  
Vegeta's face lit up, he truly hoped that this could work... He was certainly willing to try. With that confirmed approval, V.2. did as he said and loaded the 'instructions' into Vegeta's thoughts. It was INCREDIBLE.  
   
As instructed He put all of his attention on Kakarot, simply watching his body as he breathed. Kakarot was still laying down position his Prince had maneuvered him into when they got back from finally SUCCESSFULLY filling their bellies, Kakarot almost laying completely on his side. The side his body supported his weight on was 1/2 supported by the soft grass beneath them, mostly on his hip. His legs still slightly bent at his knees, the upper half at his waist angled ever so perfectly for Vegeta to support his upper body with his strong arm holding him so close.  
  
As if time stood completely still for Vegeta the vision of Kakarot stole all of his attentiveness. It felt as if every being on the earth just froze. Every living thing, except for the grass and the winds in AWE of the blossoming power this incredible love created. As Vegeta focus deepened further into the one he held it began to feel that everything and everyone else on the planet had now not just froze but simply vanished. It was just them, together and alone at last...the missing piece to his own puzzle.  
  
  
 He paid attention and realized that his hands had been kneading Kakarots shoulders and  the top of his neck subconsciously. He noticed curiously that outside of his direct attention, his hands appeared to have developed a certain motion pattern of movement that made him wonder if under normal circumstance he would've ever noticed at all. The natural movement of his hands, the things his hands were doing, he saw created slight bodily reactions in Kakarot even as he slept. The subtle alternating movements caused 2 opposite reactions, and being the attentive tactical strategists that he was, he saw something come to life he had not purposely intended!  
  
 Alternating between the 2 subtle movements now with mindful intent, the two were not so random anymore. He purposely stayed on one and adjusted the strength in order to test Kakarots reaction further. He currently was causing movements he decided to call:  
  
" **The Clincher** "  
  
...light brushes of his finger tips ghosting, teasing, tickles where the baby soft finer hairs gathered in the nape of his neck...Kakarot at first only trembled slightly, but Vegeta wanted to effect him more, so he lightened his touch even more softly but used faster flicks... as if his fingers were excellent swimmers. This caused a little air disturbance, so the air was now softly moving the feathery fine hairs against his neck instead of heavy finger pressure directly.  
  
 The result was a welcoming sight for Vegeta! Kakarot's slight tremble graduated to shoulders uptight, bunching up many muscle groups tight through his back and torso as he shivered...  
He noticed Kakarots breathing rate increased, His heart rate as well.  
  
~ **JACKPOT!** ~  
  
Vegeta thought to himself with a sly smirk across his lips.  
   
~ _ **THEN**_ ~  
  
He decided to test the limits of reactions of the secondary motion he was using in combination with 'The Clincher'.  
  
 Unknowing to Kakarot he proceeded to 'change palettes' completely. You see, 'The Clincher' if compared to a color scheme would be like Metallic reds, Cobalt Blues, Chrome, and Onyx edgy and hard. Releasing Kakarot from this bold attack conducted with tools so gentle, he let his muscle memory and the instructions lead him to what he eventually decided to call:  
  
 " **The Dropper** "  
  
This movements focused intention was aiming for the opposite reaction 'The Clincher' caused. With his goal clearly set before him, his fingers danced with a more pressing firmness on spots in Kakarots shoulders. Rolling his knuckles gently over his neck muscles, chest muscles, but with full presence of his touch.  He would cause his muscles to grow heavy. He watched intently as he allowed gravity to stretch them. Releasing the adrenaline that had began to build and settle in the sheaths. Allowing them all to extend fully into a completely relaxed state. Squeezing his arms all the way back up to the back of his head once more, then with his pointer finger and thumb pressed lightly at the pressure points where his neck met his skull he called upon the strength of his stealthy fingers to dance. They moved in mesmerizing circles on pressure points at the base of his skull...He grinned as Kakarot turned to putty in his arms.  
  
 "The Dropper" was his palette du' pastels. While the name did not sound as if it was smooth or relaxing, the nature of the peach, pinks, sky blues and lavender were as soft as the expression upon his lovers angelic face...  
  
 Vegeta's hands worked harder to relax him than they did to excite him!  
Not that it mattered. He was just adding the actual feelings to the images his mind fed him, out of the memories that he thought lie dormant in his brain.  
  
 His mind pushed him to continue... promising that if he thought the "MEMOREX 'd" IMAGERY was thrilling, wait until the height of this masterpiece had arrived, only then would he fully be able to DEFINE the word **'TH- RI- LL** ' ...Curiosity got the better of him and he decided that he would switched palettes once again. Excitedly he went back to...  
  
 " **The Clincher** "  
  
Vegeta again used his fingers as a light paint brush, with Kakarot as his personal 'canvas' he again stared at the tiny trembles that seemed to build in their intensity even more than before, maybe because his soft brush strokes played with the fine hairs again with even more subtly. Not unlike Picasso Vegeta studied the result, mentally noting the severity in the strength of Kakarot's trembles. He conducted the trembles, guiding them from lower strengths to medium, everywhere in between there until he felt he knew exactly which feather pressures caused each level of trembling based on a scale of notice-ability.  
  
Once he had his body reactions memorized he took the teasing to higher levels slowly so the difference would not shock Kakarot awake. It was a patient steep climb to have the muscles to a point where Kakarot was practically squirming with his eyes still closed, shoulders raised and clinching once again. Heart and breathing elevated... he played with these reactions until they resembled something beautifully familiar...  
       
 He would never admit it out loud, but being able to decide... to be able to communicate his wishes without speaking a single word... to have this POWERFUL sexy young god writhing beneath him at his whimsical command was BETTER then hitting pay dirt!  
  
 Alternating with more obvious firm touches assisted with the element of surprise, after a shivering reward from his mate his skilled fingers switched up his tempo, pressure, and motion. As his keen eye skillfully suspected...  Kakarot was being brought to the slippery edges of sanity over these minor touches, and HIS fingers were responsible for it. He never thought he would find such enjoyment in something so simple as being the only one who knew which fluxing state Kakarot's muscles were going to be in next. He enjoyed the power it seemed to feed him, not even Kakarot could guess which action his muscle twitches or lack of would pull him towards next...  
  
 It was certainly rewarding. Kakarots body rewarded Vegeta not ONLY  with images, sounds, and reactions that he NEVER imagined before this VERY long day that he would be privy to witness, but also how BURNING hot those eager, needy pants, desperate moans, and whimpers escaping from Kakarot's wet soft lips got him. How his breaths that were at sound levels he could barely hear escalated to obvious unmistakable request for intense sexual release.  
  
He didn't know if Kakarot just began dreaming erotically or what...he just knew what he saw and what he heard. Before he ever realized it he had leaned in so close to Kakarot, like a magnetic force pulling him into this living breathing pulsing orgasm his mates body appeared to have become. His mouth partly open hovering over his lovers mouth, he watched Kakarot release his bottom lip from the pinch between his teeth. He saw those swollen, hot pink, wet, lips quiver as a breathy whisper escaped them  
  
"....' _Geeee_ - _taaaa_ '...."  
  
played across his delectable mouth. Vegeta could barely contain himself. Now they both were a trembling mess of tangled desire, and both were fully clothed! No one's sex organs had even been TOUCHED! It was almost as if they were being fondled into orgasmic states! Stimulated in unseen, secret, erogenous zones deeply by an invisible FORC -

mmm-Hmmm...  
As Kakarots eyes flew wide open in recognition of what was happening, they locked with Vegeta's and they both said in unison  
  
" **GODGASM**!"  
  
Kakarot closed that distance between he and Vegeta fast pulling Vegeta's lips into his own mouth with a hunger that went far past his stomach. His arms crossed behind Vegeta's neck pulling his body down into him passionately, as their mouths collided.    
  
Each one starved for the other, the sucking and biting and built up desires took them both into euphoria... Kakarot insanely NEEDED Vegeta's Tongue between his lips, Vegeta NEEDED to feel Kakarot demand with almost painful desire for his very breath to invaded his lungs they wanted and needed to swallow one another... they needed to fill the holes in their souls... and the darkness of the emptiness was beaten back by each incredibly rapid hammering heartbeat... as they reached explosive climax inside of their clothes, outside under that hypnotic big beautiful blood moon.  
   
They lay shaking in a mess together after rolling in grass, unbelievably to both of them coming together by only massaging chests, shoulders, teasing touches strategically to the back of the neck, and really for the first time physically, they waited to catch their breath.

  
***********************K+V************************G+T**********************************  
 As they found the air once more Vegeta's memory fed him... not 1 but 2 memories. 1 he has hoped for and 1/2 way expected... the other was very loosely tied to the first time they had 'God's Gasm' together...  
  
 He could see vaguely in his minds eye old scrolls. The art was old and crude... Two seemed to be Ape/Monkey men under a large red paint chipped moon! He remembered he thinking so very long ago    
  
~Why would anyone draw 2 ape/monkey men naked pissing up at the moon?~  
   
He recalled reading the inscription in that scroll long after his Grandfather quickly put it away. As a matter of fact, he found it in his belongings after he had passed on. He had tears in his eyes mourning his Grandfather! He never told his dad why he was asking what a 'sexual release' was. He asked because the scroll read  
  
_**"On the second night beneath the red moon full, partake in Blood Oath Ritual Act number 3~**_  
_**For Fertile wombs request acceptance, the first spilled seed of that night bequeathed to none but me~"**_  
  
He turned to Kakarot to share the strange old memory, his eyes fell upon a spent beautiful Saiyan with his mouth open and snoozing. Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. He said in a low voice  
  
_"Light weight_... Heh-heh!"  
  
He knew he needed to wake him, he had only asked to nap, to momentarily relax out here. This "resting" was turning into much more then a slight snooze... Vegeta pulled back just to stare at him for a moment, before gathering some more clean clothes for them to change into before going to the Hotel. It was now probably 11:00 p.m. or quickly approaching it. Vegeta changed into his fresh clothes before waking Kakarot. He was not bashful of his Nudity at all, it was that he knew if he were to get naked at the same time as Kakarot they would never leave these hills. He enjoyed their time outdoors... but Vegeta was ready to get to his element. He wanted to close doors behind them and say all that was in his heart, and take his mate as their Culture would have him do.  
  
He had much on his mind and decided to make a special note about that scroll he vaguely had recalled. He would ask Megami Cha' after they decided to return their presence to the rest of the family.  
           

 ********************K+V*******************G+T************************  
    

 _ **\- Sunday 12:00 a.m. - Midnight End of Night 2 of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon -**_  
  
On their knees in the middle of a "California King" sized bed, face to face, naked, holding one another's hands at their sides... they could or would not break eye contact.  As Vegeta so duly noted inside of his thoughts, his mate was correct. All he had to do was take a deep breath, look deeper into Kakarots eyes, and trust the instincts inside of his heart to lead him HOME. Now that he was home, he never wanted to leave. He spent the majority of his life being "royally" homeless. Never again.  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
Goku let a light smile caress his lips as he answered  
  
"Yes, 'Geta?"  
  
Vegeta had to thought back at the knolls before waking Kakarot to be sure to ask him about something he said much earlier that night while over the city atop the giant bridge  
  
"Remember what you said while we were on that bridge tonight particularly the part about,  
' ...If using reason and listening to the issues of the one you'd give your life to protect is the fate of "Saiyan-kind" then to count you PROUD for evolving minds  & hearts...and how I exalt Saiyan Pride above us like a broken trophy' ?"  
  
Goku laughed, happily keeping eye contact with his home he answered  
  
"Oooh, so you DO pay attention to my mushy pep talks eh? Heh-heh! Yea 'Geta... of course I remember. What about it?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at the comment about him 'paying attention' and then looked deeply and more seriously at Kakarot and asked sincerely...  
  
"Are... Y-you? Kakarot? or... Once I get the hang of acting more on the side of 'reason and listening better, sharing my guts' with you more frequently... Would you... CAN you ever truly be... PROUD to be Saiyan? Broken Trophy or NOT Kakarot I AM. I always HAVE been, I always WILL be. I may not act proud, or my actions may... at times according to OLD customs especially... seem to even DISGRACE The Fallen Saiyan Race... but inside of me, inside of my HEART... Kakarot if I NEVER see another Saiyan besides US and any offspring we bring into existence, If... I can't see Vegeta-Sai ever again grace my dreams... I will now and FOREVER STAY PROUD to be one of the last men with it's blood born in my veins. I want to know... will I be? Will I truly be the LAST to have touched her soil, to carry the memories, the tainted Legacy? Can you ever find it inside of your soul to hold that dying honor with me?"    
  
Again Goku felt so LUCKY, He felt again that he was as it were "twice-blessed" to live life with Vegeta twice... He was very happy they recalled "GodGasm" together. It made it more comfortable to answer this question Vegeta asked him. He did not want, after the incident in the restaurant to wave the memories HE had in Vegeta's face since he felt excluded. It seemed very hopeful however that his memories of their life together was in fact returning. It sure felt like it in the knolls! He shivered as his mind rolled over that new memory formed... returning his attention to Vegeta's question he answered with much JOY and anticipation to how Vegeta was going to react to this surprise in form of an answer as he replied in MUCH confidence  
  
"My Prince... G'in, m'yo cril d'ha os'ko. D'in m'yo m'yo os'ko K'sha. M'yo K'sha et' m'yo os'ko o'kin. Tah'kha'or m'yo K'sha ET' Tah'kha ALL Saiyajin. 'Or K'hir m'yo 'or k'sha. K'sha... Ta'kha. FEE, Ta'kah."  
  
Roughly translated from the Saiyan language means:  
  
"My Prince... Yes, my understanding is now perfect. Thank you my perfect mate. My mate is my perfect dream. So, to love my mate IS to love ALL things Saiyan. I submit myself to you mate. I am so in love with you, forever I love you."  
  
 Vegeta's lower jaw dropped so slowly, shock almost overcame him completely! He understood every word... he only did not understand HOW? Which was his first question with tears of joy threatening his eyes...  
  
"H-h-how?"  
  
Goku feeling so full of happiness to bring this JOY to his mate said  
  
"It IS why I Thanked you... YOU taught me. It was you. I LEARNED during our mating ritual before the ceremony. I asked you to teach me, because when we were creating our mating marks... It all struck me as BEAUTIFUL. I felt PROUD of that side of Saiyan culture. I never thought Saiyans COULD have words or expressions of love so beautifully deep. When I saw, and heard... I fell in love AGAIN with The Prince of Saiyans, and ultimately I WAS PROUDLY mated as The Prince of Saiyans mate, I vowed to be everything he needed me to be, even his breeder... So yes, I even FULLY understand what kinda PRIDE I HAVE to have to be a Beta Male. A Saiyan Beta male. I will not let you down Vegeta Ve'ho."  
  
Vegeta said  
  
"Or' Cril m'yo K'sha. Tah'kah fee. K'sha'or.  
  
Which means:  
  
"I understand my mate. I love you forever...now let's fuck."  
  
Goku laughed and allowed his mate to conquer his lips... Their full naked bodies pressed fully together for the first time, again.  
  
*****************************TBC********************************


	29. ~FILL ME•TAKE ME• RUT And• BREAK ME~ PT. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time between Trunks & Goten... A little bet was put out there by Goten. This BUFF 2 part Chapter Is the NSFW Response to Goten's challenge " I'm glad you finally decided to show up to the party Trunks... I don't know what the timer is for, but go ahead... take your... what was it? 10 minutes or so?... to prepare me or whatever. I am gunna listen for that alarm, because I am gunna start and sync one of my own, and I will HOLD you to your words. Let's just... SEE who will pass out or beg FIRST. I'll place a bet with you, that it
> 
> won't. be. me.
> 
> love."  
> So Trunks left the house in order to heed Cha's warning that Goten should not be brought into the height of sexual heat for 15 minutes. What happens in that 15 mins? What happens AFTER the 15 mins? Find out NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****DISCLAIMER****
> 
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama ありがとざいます 鳥山様 write because I am おたく I get paid SOLELY in burst of THRILLING joyfulness. Just sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> A few Abbreviations explained or refreshed
> 
> SSG = Super Saiyan God   
> I.T. = Instant Transmission  
> ****************************************8  
>  Part ! of II No where NEAR SFW! +18 ONLY PLEASE. ALL MAJOR TAGS APPLY. This FICTION CHAPTER & THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS/DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX, AND OTHER ADULT CONTENT. It is Written BY an ADULT. FOR ADULTS.  
> The closer to the second part of this very long chapter you get, the smuttier it gets. Fair Warnings posted.  
> Adults... Enjoy. Let's Get Wet.

# CHAPTER 29

#   

# ~FILL ME **• TAKE ME** **• RUT And** **• BREAK ME~ PT. I**

 

  

## -Saturday 11:30 p.m.- 2nd Night of the 1st Full Blood Moon-

  

 ****************K+V*********G+T*****************  

  

Trunks flew to the mini mart, glad it kept mid-night hours on the weekends. He needed to get waters for Goten. Some extras for himself wasn't such a bad idea either, he was very serious about his new driven objective. He was very thrilled at the challenge that Goten placed before him just before he left. There had always been a competitive drive between them... ever since they use to spar together as young b'rats. This was a new and exciting addition to their competitive relationship. Landing at the mini mart Trunks went inside mumbling low to himself... 

  

" **HA**! Yea... We'll see WHO passes out first alright Goten. Like your gunna have ME passing out first... **humph**! You've only seen the "concerned" side of me sexually speaking... NOW that I know your ass has those Saiyan bounce back "quick recovery" genes... it's **ON** Goten it is SO ON."  

  

Trunks chuckled to himself while grabbing armfuls of water bottles. He had 12 of them in his arms. He grabbed some beef jerky and a few packs of Pistachio nuts as well... He was trying to think of any other "protein packed" snacks they could eat fast for energy... he had a feeling they were gunna be "holed up" in that room for a while. He KNEW that look in Goten's eye, he heard the challenge in his voice. While they had never challenged one another on THIS level before, he just he felt very strongly about this particular challenge. 

  

He was fully aware of the constant challenges his highly competitive nature would bring, especially the manner in which he would boldly display signs of being an Alpha Male. He never backed down when challenged, he prided himself on being the towns "Equal Opportunity Ass Whipper"! Somehow...this "challenge" between his mate and himself, well... it was just, **_different_**... for reasons he had not even began to **seriously** contemplate nor was paticularly  interested enough in the ' _Why_?' to question himself deeply about right now. 

No, right **now** **h** e was highly focused on proving, on **convincing** Goten with his **ACTIONS** that HE was the one that had the power 

  **to** **break him...**  

 Then to take **care** of him, **watch** over and **protect** him, help him recover, if need be. Yes, the desire to communicate this without the use of words was the **driving** **force** behind his actions. 

He felt it was imperative to solidify in Goten's heart/spirit, soul/mind, and his body his place as **his** **Alpha**. These instincts were very powerful, it was the reason for his aggressiveness lately unknowing to him.  

  

Looking at his timer on his cell phone Trunks sighed. He knew time would "drag ass" right now... He HAD to follow Cha's instructions. He needed to know for certain that the waters had healed Goten completely. The limits he felt he was about to take Goten's body to, there simply was  **no** room for weakness or sickness. He did not exactly trust in his ability to pick up on whether or not Goten was truly okay while in the heat of the moments he planned for them. Things tended to get a little bit fuzzy he noted. Judging from Goten's behavior in these past 24 hrs. He didn't exactly trust Goten's own ability to say 'Stop' either. He wondered what happened to Goten's ability to make good use of that 4 letter word. It was as if it completely vanished from Goten's conscious awareness! He USE to shyly throw it frequently! Always in a playful manner of course, but still! Hmmm... 

 

 Trunks took the liberty to grab all that he could think of at this little 'quickie mart' as he reluctantly followed Cha's directions down to the second. 

  

He paid for the items he purchased. Seeing he STILL had 5 minutes to burn, and KNOWING he could fly home in 2, he decided to walk slowly. He shot Goten a text to make SURE he had eaten all of the food he heated and served before he left to the market.    

  

Trunks: You done eating yet Chib's? 

  

- **SEND** - 

  

Goten: Of **course**! You DO know who my DAD is right? We INHALE food we don't chew it! Hahahaha! 

 Oh Trunks? .....  

 **T- 5** **MINUTES**. 

  

- **SEND** - 

  

Trunks: Ha! True... you DO have a rep to uphold n' all...  

I know what the timer is marked at b.t.w. **BELIEVE** me this is the longest 15 mins. of my life!! 

 How are you feeling? 

  

- **SEND** - 

  

Goten: **_Why_** the 15 min. wait exactly? 

 Thanks for the shake too! You know how to **_please_** a guys tummy huh? :p 

  ** _Hurrrry_** Trunks!! B4 I START, **WITHOUT** **YOU**... 

   ( > y < ' ) 

  

- **SEND** - 

  

Trunks: **Goten**...You **WOULDN'T**!?  Cha's ORDERS. THINK with your LARGER head would ya!? When was the last tim **e I** followed anyone's instructions? If I **am** going to all this trouble in waiting... THINK... It **MUST** be necessary. RIGHT? 

  

- **SEND** - 

  

~ For cryin' out LOUD! ...and people assume that **I am** the "Horny Harlot" in this relationship... they sure do got it all ass backward **heh** - **heh**!~ 

  

Trunks was on the walk way in front of the parking lot of the' quickie-mart' strolling slowly; watching  his phone, either waiting for Goten to text back or for his alarm to land on the 2 minute mark (which ever came first) He was not paying attention to where he was walking, when he accidentally collided with... 

of all people... 

  **Chi** - **Chi**! 

  

~ **F    U    C    K** ~  

He cursed his luck within his thoughts but said instead 

 

"M-m-Mrs. Son... W-what are you doing here at this time of night?? Sorry for bumpin' into you, I wasn't paying attention..."

Chi-Chi scowled at Trunks, straightening her hair that was tussled out of its bun from the looks of it **not** JUST from the accidental bump when colliding with Trunks. She looked awful!  

Trunks didn't know WHAT to expect out of her mouth! She looked wild! He just expected her to attack! He always knew Chi-Chi was unstable in her mind, so preparing for the worst, he assumed Goten HAD text her and told her where he was, maybe he put his foot down with her at last. If so she wouldn't take it well at all, 'control' being her addiction of choice she would likely, wrongfully assume that she had some twisted **right** to control Goten's location. Maybe she was on her way over to CC to **TRY** **to** drag his mate away from him, to force Goten to go back to HER home... These were the lines of thinking he prepared for. 

 Imagine his shock when her scowl became a face of distress and tears ran down her face. Talk about confused! The confusion grew as he listened to her words... 

  

"Trunks! Oh Trunks am I GLAD to see YOU. Maybe my luck is turning around a bit, I certainly didn't want to go to CC like some desperate outta control woman!" 

~Oh and **why** on **earth** would **any** of us **_ever_** have that idea about **_you_** crazy bitch? Err... Umm I mean Chi-Chi-San~  

Trunks thought sarcastically to himself, he continued to listen with a callous Icey stare 

"I-I was on my way over to CC to see if Goku happen to be there? I haven't seen or heard from him in days... We're kinda worried about him... Is he there by any chance?" 

 

~Wow, such the manipulator... Does she really think anyone still buys her 'poor abandoned mother & wife' act still?... wait... did she say WE'RE worried about him??? Who else is there that would worry about Goku-San? Her son's DON'T because he sees them way more then she knows about... She MUST know she played her 'roles' so poorly that NO one except for Goten believes her, anymore right? UGGH!~ 

Trunks had a difficult time listening to her emotionally regurgitate all over him, he could not find an OUNCE of sympathy inside of himself for her, only disgust.  

~ She had BETTER be glad that my mate cares for her. I'd tell her to go fuck herself on the freeway if it were not for Goten~  

 "Are you LISTENING YOU LITTLE PUNK? DO.... You know where my dear husband is? HAVE you seen him lately? He WON’T answer my calls..." 

She tried to recover her sadly sweet persona, even though she slipped and momentarily dropped her 'soft n' pretty' mask long enough to show the thick green warted face behind it. 

~ Oooh man!! I love Goten... I can't hurt my mate... I love Goten... speaking NOW would only hurt my mate... Don’t say it Trunks... keep it together~ 

"Listen... BOY, It is URGENT that I get a hold of GOKU. This is a matter of my VERY OWN life or DEATH, and well... If I don't get a hold of him tonight... I am afraid I won't make it through this night at all... 

  

Or... 

....or YOU... Maybe... YOU!!! 

  

Yeeeeeees!!! WHY didn't I think of this BEFORE! FUCK GOKU! We don't need his worthless ASS... Because Goten likes YOU... Maybe YOU can calm him, Yeah!! I mean he is CLEARLY possessed like by a demon or something... but YOU are part Demon yourself right? Demon, Saiyan... TomAto, ToMAto... Right? He-he-he!! Your ALL the same underneath... SO I'll let him stay with you for a bit!" 

 

Trunks could not hold his tongue any longer 

"Have you **bumped** your Fuckin head or were you **dropped** on it by the Ox King? That WOULD be quite some ways down for an infant come to think of it..."  

Chi-Chi acted like she did not hear the snide or question. Her eyes rapidly moving from Left to right as if sorting all of this out. Her eyes being so wide open did not lend a hand to her credibility as a 'sane' individual. 

 See...GOTEN IS DIFFERENT now, h-he **knoooows** things he SHOULDN'T **kno** **ooo** **w**... he won't _Shhhhh_ - _hhh_... h-he keeps sayin' **stuff**... He hasn't let me sleeeeep _Truuuunks_... someone **has** to be able to H-help m- _meeeee_.... He sat at my bedroom door ALL NIGHT. KNOCKING, and laughing, WHISPERING, and still KNOCKING! I BEGGED him to STOP... I BEGGED him to just LEAVE me ALONE and j-just GO. AWAY!! I had to sneak out of my bedroom WINDOW!! I CAN NOT go through this 2 nights in a row YOU SEE??? He's **possessed** or somethin Trunks you KNOW my little Goten wouldn't behave this waaay...He wants to be perfect like Gohan... Why would he throw his progress away? When he's so close... I know it sounds NUTS but I assure you..." 

Oh... She should have NEVER said those words. The very words that kicked off his moon sickness yesterday! The words that had his mate in PAIN, that cut him SO deeply... 

Trunks top lip quivered as the dam of RAGE pulsed to the top of his outer edges. He couldn't hold it in any longer 

 

"H-HOW. DARE. YOU? WHO THE FUCK DO THINK... YOU ARE? YOU WOULDN'T KNOW PERFECT IF YOU PUSHED IT OUT OF YOUR OWN CORRUPTED VENOMOUS WOMB... OH WAIT... YOU DID PUSH IT OUT OF YOUR CORRUPTED VENOMOUS WOMB...Oop! And YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW IT AT ALL. 

 IT IS A MIRACLE HE SURVIVED AT ALL. HE was BADLY HURT BY YOU, but you know WHAT? HE IS STRONG, He has ME FOR LIFE, and I WILL REBUILD HIM. When I am done, you won't even RECOGNIZE HIM!  Here is a TIP THOUGH... Because I WANT you to see what you constantly CUT down, what you nearly destroyed. When **we** are COMPLETE, I will bring him NEAR you, you will only Recognize him because he has HIS own name, which is NOT GOHAN.  HIS NAME. IS. GOTEN. DON'T FORGET IT.  

IF it is 1 Year from now or 35 years from now he will answer to the name G-O-T-E-N... He will **KNOW** and **UNDERSTAND** that _**he**_ **_IS_ PERFECT! EVEN IF ** it is merely ****PERFECT** ** for **ME.**... I WILL make him **PROUD** to be  _ **MY PERFECTION**_. HE will be the **SAIYAN** who rises UP and answers to the name **GOTEN** , He will be THEE **BEAUTIFUL** , **PERFECT** , **SAIYAN FOREVER  
**

**BY.      MY.      SIDE. ~**

 

Trunks did not realize he was hovering OVER Chi-Chi on the balls of his feet, his eyes lit up **slits** of rage! His fist closed so tight both hands had white knuckles. He was practically foaming at the mouth while his lavender tail swatted and sliced through the air violently! His hair began to defy gravity, both hair and fur of his tail flickered lightening blue. Chi-Chi knees were knocking together in fear, when she lost her bladder. She screamed as if Lucifer himself came to escort her to her private eternally burning rack & cage       

  

" **OH.    MY.    GOD....**

  

YOU **TOOOO**??? You have a TAIL TOO??  

YOUR **ONE** OF THEM!!! I THOUGHT IT SKIPPED YOU! 

 I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT!! **S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!** ALL OF YOU **FREAK ALIEN APES!!!** J-JUST...  

 **S-STAY. the HELL  AWAY!!**!!! " 

  

After dropping her keys several times she finally was able to get in her car and drive in the OPPOSITE direction of CC. Trunks just stood there frozen trying to calm down, with the now destroyed bag from the 'quickie mart' in one hand, all of its previous contents rolling around the parking lot, and a barely working but PERSISTENT alarm that had been going off for who knows HOW long in his other hand. He pulled himself together, went inside and asked for a new bag. Managed to locate all of his items as quickly as he could. He NEEDED to see his mate, NOW more than ever. 

**************K+V*******************G+T************ 

~What the HELL was going on lately??? Is everyone losing their damned minds EVERYWHERE???~ 

 He was thinking as he made sure he had all of the bottles of water in the new bag thanks to the kind Clerk working behind counter.  

~Poor guy...~ 

 Trunks thought recalling the mild scent of fear when he went inside to buy a new sac for the waters and things. Trunks probably seemed psychotic to him, lost in his musings just after he made the strange lady piss herself there in the parking lot... The guy working inside couldn't HEAR what was being said. Trunks snapped out of the dazed shock once he realized the worker was giving him the sac free of charge.  

"Aww, my apologies bro, Thank you! I appreciate it!" 

The Clerk seemed a bit shaken. Maybe he wasn't as kind as he was SCARED!  

~ _He probably saw EVERYTHING, and just wants me to leave already.._.~ 

Trunks thought to himself, shaking his head just as his phone rang and snapped him out of his shock induced mind set.  

The alarm had a white noise effect because it went off as he watched Gotens "high strung" mother drop her keys several times in a row while trying to keep watchful eyes on Trunks as if HE was the monster.  

He was just so confused, because SHE knew of their abilities almost better than the Saiyans themselves! Hell, she married one, AND had not 1 but 2 male Saiyans WITH the Saiyan she married! She was actually the ONLY other human Trunks knew (outside of his own family of course) that had grand parented a Saiyan B'rat WITH Saiyan abilities!  

 _~What the FUCK is her DEAL??? Something is VERY wrong... Maybe the Full Moons DO bring out the "crazy" that usually hides inside of people?~_  

  

He mused momentarily, fumbling with his demanding phone. Just as he lifted it up to his face to answer it, he glanced up at the full blood moon as an ending notation to his "crazy moon people" theory... 

  

" **TRUNKS**. **BRIEFS**. PLEASE tell me WHY I am sitting here **alone** right now?" 

 

_~Ah shit... speakin' of cRaZy...~_

Trunks chuckled and thought to himself with a smile. **THIS** is the kind of "crazy" he LOVED. 

Goten continued to "Go Off" 

 

 "WHY am I NOT in the very **HOT** process of being "Dicked Down" **right** NOW? 

 Ya know... you REALLY **shouldn't** make **promi** -" 

  

Goten did not get to finish his fuss session. Trunks suddenly stood in front of him to his shocking amazement crackling lightening and all blue! Head to Toes in Super Saiyan God form!! Trunks in SSG form is NOT what shocked him so much, it was HOW Trunks got there in front of him like that so damned **f** **ast**!! The bedroom door didn't even OPEN, YET HERE HE WAS! He knew Trunks was FAST... but this wasn't SPEED. It APPEARED as if Trunks I.T.'d right to him!! 

 Goten finished his broken sentence he started only moments ago 

"... **mises**...you...can't... keep? Trunks... did you just **I.T**. IN **SSG Form** right now???? Or is my head still baked from the damn heat wave??"  

   

Trunks tossed Goten a bottle of water out of the plastic bag. He opened and chugged one himself, his eyes never leaving Goten's  

Goten watched wide eyed at Trunks, his breathing and heart rates all rising quickly as the lustful warmth rolled off of Trunks like a hurricane in the ocean. Goten felt the power of Trunks arousal and its effects on his own, his irritation long forgotten like a very distant unimportant event that he wasn't sure even happened anymore. He just stared in awe, at the god before him.  

  

"Your trembling Goten, what's the matter? Why haven't you finished your water yet? DRINK it GOTEN. **Now**." 

  

Goten's back was to the wall that Trunks bed was against. He was naked with a sheet wrapped around his body. His knees were pulled to his chest, and with his eyes never leaving Trunks he open the water and began to drink. 

  

As Trunks saw Goten drinking, he picked up the wrappers from the Cheeseburgers the fries container and cup that once contained Goten's now devoured meal. He sniffed each discarded container making sure he could smell Goten's sweat or saliva on each, before shoving it all into the trash compressor that was built into the wall next to the clothing replicator.  

  

Goten saw this and HAD to speak up about this strange behavior 

  

"Did you just... SNIFF... my trash? 

 Oh wait... were **you** CHECKING to see if you smelled ME on them to make SURE I ATE and DRANK it instead of throwing it away???!!! 

 You DID... Didn't you???" 

  

Looking baffled at this "new" behavior. He held the 1/2 drank bottle of water in his hand and an inquisitive wondering in his eyes. 

  

Trunks back was to him, as Goten awaited the answer to question. INSTEAD of answering Trunks grabbed the nicely fitted bottom hinge of his Black & White "OBEY NO ONE" compression muscle fit T-shirt... Slowly pulling it up and over his head. He made SURE his movements were painfully slow. With his fist holding the thin edge of the cotton spandex blend pulling tight above his head, he shook his blue locks free letting the shirt sort of 

 * _snap_ * 

Free and fly across the room. He then proceeded to roll his shoulders one at a time, squeezing the top of his back muscles together so Goten could CLEARLY see the tone cut muscles rippling through his strong back. 

Trunks stood so one of his hips stuck out, the other was bent inward, Goten eyed this candy carefully... he took attentive notice of the muscles flexing down Trunks back, that delicious definitive line of his spine curving seductively inward, supported by rivets of lean, well trained muscles. His eyes followed that sweet sexy line down to the top of firm humps of his ass cheeks, his tail pressed between the tops of those hot firm cheeks, the tip thrashing wildly... like some rare exotic blue lightening snake, moving with the crackles from left to right. After he let his shirt go flying, and he was almost sure he heard Gotens jaw drop to the ground, he slowly let his arms fall gently to his sides. His fist in a light curl, he dropped his chin to his right shoulder his piercing gaze burning a hole wherever it landed it seemed. He looked over his shoulder in Gotens direction and spoke almost in a whispering yet authoritative tone 

  

"If you don't replace the words coming out of your mouth with the contents of that bottle in your hands soon, I'm going to assume that you're no longer interested in the **rest** of what's inside of these stuffy clothes, and in that case I will put my shirt back on, and assume that you are just **too** sick for me to **fuck**." 

He let the words infiltrate Gotens thoughts before continuing  

"...I won't have a choice but to call an ambulance instead and tell them to bring an I.V. bag full of electrolytes to start STAT... 

 ~ SO~ 

What's it gunna be Goten. I'm done waiting." 

 Indeed, his jaw HAD dropped now even further if that was possible in utter disbelief!  

This was such a typical "Trunks Asshole" moment! HE was the one who was LATE by his OWN set clock, and NOW he had the NERVE to flaunt his body this way, knowing it scrambles his thought process... AND act impatiently!! After ignoring 3 of his calls!?? WOW!  

  

~All very VALID points Goten........... 

  

BUT............~ 

  

Goten was thinking  to himself, 

  

~NO way in HELL, will we argue that right now! No FUCKING way in HELL will we give ANY reason for that shirt to go back ON.  

NOPE... THOSE PANTS. ARE COMIN'. DOWN!~     

  

Goten threw his head back chugged the rest of the water with a mixture of hard boiled Lust and a pinch of resentment in his eyes. Crumpling the water bottle with one hand and tossing it aside, he dropped his knees down and proceeded to get on all fours, crawling to the bag Trunk's dropped on the ground from the mini mart, reached into the bag and grabbed another water bottle.  

 Trunks was dying trying to hold his laughter inside, he LOVED messing with his boyfriend like this! Goten had such a strong sense of Justice that whether Trunks was playing with him or not sailed way over his head. To get his "Chibi" all hot and bothered, and then pissed off over an **obvious** jerk of injustice remark was his personal favorite kind of torch! He thought to himself 

~ Thaaats it Chibs' good an PISSED, I've been waiting YEARS to see your version of an 'Angry Fuck'…whooo... He'll probably ride me into next week! Mmmm~! 

Upon hearing the water bottle contents chugged and crumpled, Trunks turned and faced forward from where he stood. Unbuckling his belt slowly, then fingered the button that laid flush to his very toned abs, starting with the top and slowly all the way down. 

~...KAMI those silver buttons go **all** **the way down** his crotch~ 

 Gotens eyebrows were pinched up high, his bottom lip being chewed as if it were a punishable stick of gum because HOT DAMN those Black, button fly, hip hugging Levi's cupped his firm ass perfectly. 

 Each button that snapped open had Goten's already begging erection thump against his stomach. He was still on all fours, his naked ass up high in the air, his tail waving back and forth as if he WERE a feline ready to pounce!  

He wasn't pouncing **anywhere** , he was **_mesmerized_** by his blue SSG's hips now, as they swung in a slow circular motion. Trunks had his thumbs hooked into the waist ban of his jeans. One  thumb at each hip. His 4 remaining fingers outside of his jeans seemed to be keeping a rhythm only **he** could hear. Patting and thrumming at his hips, when he squeezed his ass away from Goten using both thumbs at either side he would **_pull_** those hip hugging tight Levi's down further... 

Taking a paused moment to feel the silk sheets beneath him barely dust so softly at the swollen head of his cock...Goten mewled in a lustful misery. Slowly pushing his length forward as the slit atop his sensetive helmet drooled sticky along the black silk sheets...  

~Ooooh only if, if only Trunks would just touch me...Kami, right now I truly believe I would do ANYTHING, anything at all if he was my reward... A walking work of GOD art~ 

Goten was being hypnotized...and he KNEW it. Hell he did **not** care! All he wanted in this moment was for those long creamy legs to be in between his...pumping, flexing, and churning his insides into whipped warm butter... 

  

Goten's breaths hitched and panted heavily with thick desire. His chin quivered, as he was slowly dragging his as back upward, so hard cock slid back up close on the bed sheets beneath him. He could'nt control his own hips it seemed as he began slowly rolling his stomach down and forward in a slinky like fashion... He was steamed at himself for how desperately his body cried for its mate. He wanted to turn it down...the burner felt to high... Oh if only the feel of these damp silken sheets brushing ever so gently against the head of his needy sensitive weeping tip... to relieve him from this tea pot situation. He was being boiled ALIVE and only ONE had the cure.  

 "Uuuugnnn..".  

 Goten shuttered with his jaw clintched, his attention GLUED to the teasing hot body that was grinding the air in front of him... He gripped the water bottle tight until he was reminded by the strange pressurized straining noise it made that he even had it... 

 He hated the power Trunks seem to have over him. Trunks did not even need to fix his mouth to ask, and Goten felt he was just so willing and ready to surrender ALL of his dignity or whatever else he wanted. He felt his body's neediness was downright embarrassing, DAMN he wished he had more control. Appearing SO needy... so SOON made him feel like a cock hungry whore t.b.h. He tried to at LEAST control his thoughts while ogling at Trunks 

  

~Oh KAMI-SAMA... My SPOILED young Prince... He KNOWS he can be a PRICK and get away with it! Look at how he treated me and yet I am here eating out of the palm of his hands...BEGGING to be fed. What is happening to me DAMN IT!! How can he do this to meeee? There must be SOME way to turn the tables or turn this shit OFF...~ 

 As Goten stared at the young god in awestruck agony, Trunks had gotten his bottoms off completely and began to speak 

 "I **never** make promises I have no **_intention_** of keeping. So, if I missed my deadline 

  **#1** I do apologize for the delay.  

 **#2** You SHOULD **know** me well enough by now, to understand that it is something I would not DELIBERATELY do. 

 It would be **more** REALISTIC to wonder what the hell bumped into ME that was powerful enough to cause my tardiness... 

 BUT... 

 It is a FULL moon tonight, so I pardon YOUR misplaced mistrust in the mate you've known for as many years as you've been alive... 

  

Yes. I...  **I.T.'d** here. Before you ask, let **me** show **you** how **well** I know my mate... 

(Trunks throws his hands up, and raises the octave in his sultry seductive voice in a dramatic mockery of Goten) 

Q: ...but...T _ruuuuunks_... ** _How_**? 

(lowering his hands and his voice returning to normal he says calmly) 

A:  I learned the basic technique from your dad 2 weeks ago. I have been working to perfect it to surprise you ever since. 

(Back to his Goten mock imitation) 

Q: ...but T _ruuuuuuUnks_ _..._ **_Why_**?  

A: Why did your dad teach **me** and not **you** I.T. you ask? Well the most simple answer is **You** most likely never **asked**. 

Q: Oh... huh! T _ruuuuunks_ _?_ _..._ **You** asked **my** dad for help? 

A:  No. I didn't... Your correct in assuming that I would never do such a thing unless the world was in grave danger, every technique I tried **failed** , **and** there was no way to save it other than ask another warrior to teach me a technique that would.  

SO...  

HOW **did** I end up acquiring the info to perfect your dad's I.T. technique? Your gunna ask right?" 

 This was all so unbearable... Trunks was teasing him in ALL kinds of ways! His emotions felt so conflicted! Part of him wanted to slug this smug bastard as he used that whiny bitch voice mocking him!  

~Does he REALLY see me as such a WEAKLING?~ 

"I do NOT WHINE like a Bitch TRUNKS." 

Goten made sure not to drag out the 'U' in Trunks name, he cut his eyes like a sharpened blade away from Trunks, even though he was still on all fours, and his exposed begging body twitched at the **hint** of the **_possibility_** of being touched by its god.  

 

Trunks fully nude smiled to himself, turned back and faced Goten who laid there processing the info being spilled to his head so quickly, and trying not to act so offended. Trunks strolled over and dropped to his knees his face was now in Goten's face. He slowly dragged his lips deliberately past Goten's lips brushing by ever so seductively... past his lips, across his cheek. Down his neck U-turn at his collar bone ever so slowly planting tiny wet kisses along the long bone in his chest moving up to his ear.... taking in the heavy scent wafting so strong from his heated mate... he licked his lips to get a taste of his mates skin and then he exhaled slowly into Goten's ear

 

"Your NEVER thought of by me especially as a whiny bitch Goten. You think "whiny bitches" get me all hot and turned on? Huh? Think about that while you hold on to this..."

He grabbed Gotens hand and slapped his very concrete hard cock right into his hand. Goten palmed and squeezed it, small tears of some type of relief falling free from the corners of his eyes...

Trunks smiled at Goten, Goten feeling silly for being mad, said

"You’re an ASS. I fucking love you... would you please tell me without the "Trunks Props" how it is as you said 'Acquired said knowledge from my dad WITHOUT  asking now? You have me completely fluffed & RAW nerved from teasing. Enough Trunks... Start RELIEVING."

~...Fwhooooo... look at that fire burning in those eyes! Oooh GODS... Yea he's at his limit. Time for the salve...~

Trunks thought before he said  

"The _answerrrr_ , _iiiiis_...

 

**I blackmailed him."**

    Goten  rolled his eyes, half heartedly chuckled and smirked. At first he thought it was a joke, he knew now that Trunks was just pulling some kind of prank. Except... his "laughing it of" disbelief act wasn't even believable enough to fool himself fully. There was a bitterness inside that made him feel there was more to this "story"… He thought about it and finally said 

"You... **WHAT**?? Ffffft... Yea **_right_**! My dad wouldn't DO anything that you could use to blackmail him WITH Trunks... What are ya tryin' to pull besides my leg here?"

Goten's eyes squinted, his head ½ cocked with a look that practically screamed

 'I DARE you to make-up anything BELIEVABLE enough that he would do, that you could use as blackmail against my dad the "saint" '                     

  Trunks stared at Goten seriously and straight into his eyes. He knew this would be embarrassing for Goten, hence the reason he never told him.

"Look Chib's, your pop's is a Hentai! A dirty ole' man... he was outside of my dad's window one early morning about 2 weeks ago, sweating and panting like it was a mid-summer day instead of the end of winter 5:00 a.m. when the frost turns air breathing into a cigarette smokin' prop.

 I thought I heard something go "bump" against the building. So, I tip toed outside to see what it was...

 and KAMI I wish I hadn't...

 Your POP's was watchin MY POP's beat his meat! Like some REAL CREEPY ass Voyeur peepin' Tom Shit!! 

Dude... He was REALLY goin' AT.  IT. too! The "bump" I heard against the wall was his FIST hitting it. His fist was bloody from hittin the wall so hard, and THAT didn't even STOP him! He was pumpin' his shit so fiercely and MOANING... LOUD."

 Trunks resisted the shiver of YUCK from escaping, Goten didn't need his reaction right about now... He pressed forward, to the light at the end of this dingy tunnel

"I thought to myself, HOW did my dad NOT hear him!!? THEN it gets WEIRD. See, ...The TRIPPY part is... it turns out my dad DID hear him!!.. BUT that's another blackmail story for another time, another day...

Your Dad doesn't know that my dad knows... So to keep lil ole me from defending my " _dear_ _daddy's chase honor..._ " (in his Tu-Sweet Suthun Belle voice...) Your dad was willing to pony up ANYTHING I wanted. That is how your dad ended up teaching me the I.T. Technique."

********************END Of Pt. I******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I in 2 part CH. Needed to post it this way because it turned out to be a +7000 word CH. Part II is in edit process now. So by tomorrow night it should be posted, IF NO OTHER SNAGS come my way. I dedicate this CH. To all of the fellow Authors, especially the broken hearted ones. The ones who "threw in their towels" because their work got deleted, lost, or destroyed. I had a glimpse of of the core devastation one feels after pouring their heart and soul, time, love, and attention into a work... to have it *snuffed out* in a blink. Everyone handles loss differently. It isn't my or anyone's place to say "well just try again" Maybe someday when you feel ready, maybe never again. In any case, I grieve all of the "lost arts & artist" this night, who senselessly got cut to the quick.  
>  I honor you.


	30. ~FILL ME•TAKE ME• RUT And• BREAK ME~ PT. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PT 2 Of the NSFW Continuing saga of Goten and Trunks. A.K.A. HELL CHAPTER... Really. Plot Bunnies and muse gathered to try and rip my face off, in this LARGE 'NIN meets Buck Cherry' themed xxx sexplicit ass Chapter. (NIN =Nine Inch Nails) Jeez... I REALLY hope someone enjoys this smut-filled BEAST sized Ch. I had to write it 2x's from scratch. Last week it *POOF* Disappeared RIGHT in my face. EVERY trace of it GONE, somewhere after +6000 words... yeah. So that is why PT I posted last Thurs. and the notes say tomorrow PT. II will be posted and I am barely here a week later with it. So... yup. PLEASE Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******DISCLAIMER******  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama ありがとざいます 鳥山様 I write because I am おたく ~or~ Otaku. Which means, I get paid SOLELY in burst of the THRILLING joy, that comes with creating works of fiction BASED off of an ORIGINAL story. It means I admire the Original work so much that my imagination refuses to rest with all of the ATL possibilities out there! (ATL =Alternate Time Line) My time and efforts are given FREELY to explore ATL worlds WITH other fans who also simply want to sail our 'Ships' into worlds of sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> Abbreviation definitions & Slang interpretations
> 
> +Chode- Surveys showed Americans were divided by coast on the understanding of the word ‘Chode’ ½ believed it to refer to something entirely different than the intended use of the word in this context. They instead understood the part in question to be referred to as the ‘Taint’. Mid-west Americans were split in half  
> (no pun intended xD) on the meaning of ‘Chode’. If you are from neither place, have just never heard of the word at all ~Or~ are more familiar with the term ‘Taint’ where I used ‘Chode’ Please know I used the word in reference to the Perineum. (further info obtainable from your search engines)
> 
> ++I.T.’d- Instantly Transmission(ed); Instant Transmission and variations of such  
> +++ The song called 'CLOSER' by the band called "Nine Inch Nails" TRULY Inspired the kink in this particular scene! Please YouTube search the song while you read this section, or before if your device has troubles multi-tasking. It will heighten your reading experience, hopefully as it did my writing experience! ~ENJOY~

# Chapter 30

 

# ~FILL ME•TAKE ME• RUT And• BREAK ME~ PT. II

## *****************K+V*************G+T*************

 

-Sunday Early a.m. 1 ½ Hrs. Past Blood Moon’s Peek –

 

Earthquake Weather.

 The extreme flux of temperature in this now very quickly cooling room would definitely be classified by certain Americans more specifically Californians, as Earthquake weather.

 

Goten sat now with a glare in his eyes that could very well be described as ‘Luke Warm’ with a side of dread

It was a mighty contrast to the bubbling lava state he was just in moments ago, Trunks had brought Goten easily into a meltdown state, only now to throw a bucket of ICE water over his head!

Whether Goten realized it or not, Trunks was definitely displaying:

 **Control**.

Trunks was not ‘blowing’ or spoiling the mood or ruining his chances. He knew PRECISELY what he was doing. He was intentionally creating “earthquake” weather. After-all, **EXTREME** heat, layered to soon with **EXTREME** frigid cold, and depending on the size of the treated area + the **degrees** of the heat and cold… causes:

 **BREAKAGE**.

Trunks figured if it was good enough to create quaking tremors due to plate tectonics slipping and sliding against one another…

 Then Goten could just **_slip_** **his** **_slide_** right over this dick!

~ _Win/Win!_ ~

He chuckled to himself. That was ONE of the reasons he played this little game with Goten’s thermostat … the other reasons were a little less obvious. Definitely NOT as obvious as Goten’s building frustration right about now as he absentmindedly released Trunks very stiff rod from his hands.

 He gripped his raven locks in frustration instead. Confused and pissed off quite frankly he said

“What did you just say??… **wait**. No Trunks your “ _Idea_ ” of **_funny_** , **STOPPED** being funny a long time ago.”

Holding up his hand palm towards Trunks face, shaking his head he continued in a ticked off tone

 

“I am not gunna sit here and play your childish game! **Why** would you get me all worked up like **this** and then throw some garbage like that at me?? REALLY? Right **now,** of all times? A part of me almost **_believed_** you too!

 **No**.

No more foolin’ ‘Poor dumb Goten!’ No **not** this time! I ain’t gunna be the **BUTT** of your JOKE this time!

 **GODS** you **FRUSTRATE** the HELL outta me!! You piss me **off** SO BAD Trunks!! I just don’t see what you get out of fuckin’ with my head this way!! **GAWW**! “

Goten was furious! He could seriously go ‘fist to face’ with Trunks right now! He went from kneeling on all fours with Trunks dick in his hands, to standing on top of Trunks bed with his fist balled up, his back coldly to Trunks face, all within 15 mins!

_~…and… He’s **STILL** Naked…~_

Trunks thought and chuckled to himself while holding a straight face, **appearing** to contemplate his own confusing actions.

~ _Time to score some **romance** points…_~

Trunks thought as he prepared to bend Goten back to a softer, warmer mood.

 Goten’s ‘nude wall watching’ actions and attitude were quickly halted and skillfully guided to a different direction by a few simple words a sentimental reminder as Trunks said

 

“ _…A true love would never take his mate with darkness in his heart…”_

Trunks recited those special words of promises that Goten created for them last year.

 They never wanted to separate the way their own parents had, so it was Goten’s Idea to compare notes about what they noticed the cause of hostility to be that led to the inevitably fatal riff between their own parents.

 They made a few “steer clear of” pointers that would keep them at **least** friends should their relationship not be successful.

 This is how they wound up promising (whenever they decided to add sex into their relationship) not to ever become so SELFISH that you can have sex with the other with a serious lie inside.

 Vowing to tell the truth FIRST and let the other decide **if** they still wanted you or not, and of course it is best not to lie at all to your mate, but sometimes these things can’t be helped.

 

They talked at length about many different things ‘ _relationship_ _related’_ that year, realizing by watching others, how fleeting and fickle love seemed to be. They watched (besides their parents) other couples that seemed **so** in love, fall apart in a day! They were worried, not **ever** wanting to lose the **_magic_** that they had found in one another

Goten decided that, for Valentine’s day he would make a really cool gift commemorating these promises for Trunks. He decided on making a short sweet booklet of poetic reminders. The title he gave it was:

 

“ ‘Ten _tiny_ steps to the **LONGEST** ❤Forever with you…’

 

 Y-You still remember those? After all the **_insanity_** we had this past year? Even with the threat of Mai coming between us? You… _still_ remembered?”

Goten exclaimed, tears lined up for escape from his eyes as the weight of those few words caressed him sweetly and slapped him stupid all at once.

 

“Number 4 of 10…

‘… _A **true** love would **never** take his mate with darkness in his heart…_ ’

 How could I forget? It **is** one of my dearest, most valued possessions. Not so much the booklet itself, but the heart that created it…You **do** realize that I **do** **possess** your heart right Goten? As you possess mine.”

As Goten dropped to his knees, Trunks went to his desk drawer, released the false bottom and still produced the booklet. Never turning around. Just raising it up so Goten could see, how very safe, how TRULY valued the booklet, its contents, and its Author is to him.

## *************K+V*************G+T*****************

 Goten, now battered with so many powerful emotions at once gasped loudly as he saw what Trunks held in his hand. He covered his face with both hands simply overcome.

 He **was** but a moment ago standing getting ready to protest angrily about the “poorly played game” the “joking lie” he was ready to accuse Trunks defend his ‘poor’ dad! Now as his knees seemed to sink down deeper into the bed he felt flushed with hot fever.

Those words Trunks recited were all it took for him to **completely** believe and to **fully** understand why Trunks was just **now** telling him about the depraved actions of his dad.

 He felt ashamed that his faith in Trunks was so lacking that he was ready to fight with his INCREDIBLE god in an instant, he felt at the moment undeserving of ALL that Trunks had been **to** and **for** him.

 Those few simple words, stirred up inside of Goten’s heart his understanding, affection, adoration, respect. It did nothing however, to cool the the **anger** he still had. It merely transferred it to its rightful creator.

Prostrated before his god so beautiful and powerful, he felt tainted. The TRUTH now accepted by both of them as **fact,** made it very difficult to look Trunks in his eyes. So with the knowledge of his dad’s humiliation exposed between them, he fumed to himself with his face buried into the mattress, and his naked ass lifted high in the air, his tail weighed down in despair he thought to himself.

 

~ HOW could you **do** this?! Dad are you **SICK**? Are you really so **_gross,_** so… out of **_control,_** so **desperate** that you really **DID** watch **Vegeta** masturbate OUTSIDE of his **window**???…OH… and to make matters SO **much** WORSE, start stoking **_YOURSELF_** **publicly** with no **shame** , or **remorse** , or **CARE** of how it might have affected **me** , your **SON**.!! What if you were caught by **BULMA??? What IF** she decided that YOU and ANY PART of you is too disgusting to be around her home ever again?? What IF by ‘ANY PART of YOU’ she meant ME too??? How could you be so SELFISH? So sloppy!!?~

 

Goten was SHOCKED. He slammed his face and handmade mask deeper into the mattress. He just wanted to disappear! He moaned out in distress

 

“Ooooh my Ooooh…. **Why**? Hhh, …God’s I just wanna **die** …”

* _slowly… & not **quite** distressed*_

 **“OH**.    **MY**... **_Ahhhh…_**

 ** _Trunks_**! W-wha-“

Trunks grinned as wide as the ‘Alice in Wonderland’ Cheshire cat that had a small swallow trapped behind his teeth!

 **Thee** perfect opportunity **finally** presented itself when he heard Goten’s sorrowful moaning. He turned and saw ...the treasure.

 He saw how red the back of Goten’s neck was, red with embarrassment sure… but RED still! Goten’s ‘red’ was his ‘Green light’ He loved how vulnerable he was when his neck was all red like this.

Neither of the boys knew or understood why this particular action affected him this way or what was so significant about this phenomenon. Neither understood that the action of lowering the face to the floor (especially when a red neck fever was upon a Saiyan) to openly display this to another Saiyan was highly suggestive, it was actually more like a private mating invitation from a Beta Saiyan to an Alpha Saiyan. This particular action held GREAT significance in old Saiyan culture.

  ** _Instinct_**? ~Or~ **Coincidence**?

…In THAT moment in time, it did not matter. Trunks just saw that move of supplication, **exactly** for **what** **it** **was**.

A request to be **OWNED** , **conquered** , **dominated**. To be **TAKEN.** To be **claimed**

It was deeply symbolic of sweet surrender. and there is **no** WAY this request would go unanswered.

 

Goten was taken by complete surprise, as he found his hole being licked, prodded, and soon after drilled slowly by the wet thick tongue of his mate. His head snapped up, eyes blown wide, looking in the direction he last saw Trunks. He was gone, he never heard him walk over, never felt him get on the bed…Goten’s eyes crossed and rolled to the back of his head as he tried to form a sentence. No words, only thought could he manage at this point.

~ _Oh my gods!! HOW did he get over here so…? He ++I.T.’d beneath ME!! What is he doing to me… I was upset, wasn’t I? Just now? **Oh** , his **tongue** …I don’t **deserve** to feel this wanted but, **OH** … it feels … **he** feels so good to meee~_

Knowing that crackling blue sexy powerful young god was underneath him biting him, lapping and worming his tongue at his opening demanding entrance…had Goten crooning in pleasure.

Trunks had indeed I.T.’d with his head just underneath Goten’s rear. His body positioned away from Goten’s reach completely. Flat on his back, one arm acting as a strict holding brace, clasped over Goten’s lower back pulling his ass down onto his thick wet tongue.

Trunks has successfully guided and navigated Goten into Mental Submission, then to Emotional Supplication What he was after now was a pure pleasure melt down…

 ~Physical Surrender~

Goten in totality. He was ready for that goo that he felt inside of Goten’s body before. He was not leery or concerned in a worrisome way any longer. Now he wanted to command it to come forward, he intended to bend the will of his mate’s body to his beckoning.

************PHASE 1**Weakening the Defense**********

Trunks made sure to take notice as he felt Goten flinch upon contact. He guessed he should’ve figured the startled effect of I.T.’ng beneath someone’s naked ass with no warning **would** be to clench up. It was the opposite of his ultimate goal, but no matter Trunks LOVED a challenge. He used his free hand to keep his shocked mate’s cheeks open, his thumb and ring fingers pushed and held those plush buns apart allowing his tongue direct access to the very tight ringlet of stressed muscles.

He flattened his tongue wide and licked the entire ringlet slowly, then he softly nipped at the inside of one of those supple cheeks, pulling back just slightly and dropping his chin down a bit, he began the process all over again. Alternating cheeks to nip as he completed each long slow lap at his hole. Long tongue swipe, nip left cheek then Long Tongue swipe nip to right cheek.

Paying close attention to Goten’s body language, he enjoyed every whimper, every twitch, every rising level of elevation his breaths took. He accepted each as a personal offering.

~ _Open little starfish… don’t you deny me._ ~

He thought and then whispered to Goten’s hole as he felt it begin to get hotter and less stressed.

He felt Goten’s chest heaving up and down and muffled cries into the bedding beneath them, the trembling of his shoulders. He continued his ‘Long drag nip n’ switch’ pattern until he felt Goten’s breathing begin to even out. He took this as a sign of complacency. To Trunks it meant time to switch it up.

 After the nip he gave to the inside of his left cheek, Trunks slid his body in further in between Goten’s legs. His next long lap did not start at the bottom of the ringlet, again causing Goten to exhale sharply with surprise he caught Goten’s scrotum between his lips softly…using the tip of his tongue while steadying his sacs with his lips, he flickered softly the wrinkled ridges that decorated his scrotum. He paid homage to each line and a lengthy visit to the dividing seam of his balls, all the while his fingers did some activity switching as well.

Before his Thumb and Ring finger held his cheeks open. Now with his middle finger sticking straight up, he allowed his ring and index fingers hold open the cheeks while his thumb brushed up against his warming hole. The thumb started with slow winding circular brushing pats with the pad of his thumb. Every 3/ 1000th count he would bend his thumb at the knuckle, and push at the ringlet asking for entry. Just a light pressing at his hole for 1-1000, 2-1000th’s of a count. If he could not get the smallest part of his thumb in, then he straightened his thumb and went back to the flat winding motion pat brushing with a little more speed each time.

His mouth stayed busy. After blessing all of the decorative wrinkles of his scrotum he let his nose press and rub back and forth on his +Chode

 **{Please see A/N even if you believe you understand the meaning of Chode** }

After rubbing his Chode he licked at the base of his shaft. Loosening his hold on Goten’s lower back with his other arm ,he allowed Goten to raise up just enough to offer his mouth and throat to Goten’s heated erection.

He licked the rolling drops of semen from his shaft, licked and kissed the slit, he then whispered into the weeping slit

_“I want you to need me…”_

He laid his head back all the way so his chin was pointed up, until he dropped his jaw all the way open to give Goten permission with his actions to fuck his mouth and throat.

Goten cried out loudly understanding fully comfort he was being offered

“ _ **THANK** you my **SAIYAN LORD** and **PRINCE** … Thank you.._.”

His hips rocked back and forth forcefully into Trunks throat. As he rocked and dipped into the warm wet orifice,

he realized was being offered a choice.

He **could** …

 Either wiggle and work at getting his asshole penetrated by Trunks thumb.

~ **_OR_** ~

Go for the satisfaction of Trunks warm mouth and throat.

However, he quickly realized to his frustrated disappointment that could **not** have BOTH.

~ _Looks like I was grateful a little TO soon, I should’ve known Trunks would not give me ALL I want this soon… **FUCK** **MAN!**_ ~

The teasing that was so wonderful quickly became an annoyance Goten could feel the tip of Trunks thumb, the tip ONLY. Goten wanted to activate that sweet spot that drove him insane last time they had sex, the **memory** of that **_RUSH_** got him desperate. He **_CRAVED_** that thrill. Trunks could tell by the short growls listless lobbing of his head mixed with the sighs of frustration, the jerky hesitation of movement that he **_suddenly_** developed.

Tapping him using their code pattern, 3x’s -2 short rapid following 1 short on his ass with the hand belonging to his “clamp down” arm, Goten lifted his cock up out of Trunks mouth and throat eagerly, assuming Trunks understood his want to be fucked, and was about to position them to do so. Instead he was I.T.’d onto his back, and stared down in silence.

Again, Trunks was following old Saiyan mating customs without ever being taught, or even **told** at all! Before taking a mate, it became an honorary custom for the Alpha to administer to the Beta what they called a “ _ **testing challenge**_ ” given at the Alpha’s discretion.

 It was more common especially if the Beta initiated a mating request by directing their ‘Prostration & Exposure’ rites towards his/her intended’.

 The Alpha would offer this test to the Beta in the form of a choice, where the Beta is offered 2 distinct Alpha and Beta oriented choices of action.

 It was done this way to show both parties and any onlookers as witnesses (in some cases) that the Beta is a Beta by nature. AS a natural Beta has the **right** as a TRUE Beta to initiate such a request.

 Also as a ‘last chance’ to back out of the request, as the nature of the test showed MUCH about the administering party, in some cases the Alpha’s **reaction** to the results of the _**“testing challenge**_ ” came under scrutiny (mostly among Royal families and arranged mating's) This ritual became a “Final Step” giving BOTH the opportunity for he/she to choose to move forward should they both ACCEPT the results as something to be desired in a mate for LIFE.

~ ** _The Results_** ~

Confused at the swift change of position, Goten’s eyes took inventory of his new situation, to find Trunks was now on top of him in between his legs. After staring deeply into those chocolate chip eyes, so full of lust for him, so full of adorable confusion…

Trunks grabbed a handful of those wild raven locks and used his tongue to prod Goten’s to come out of his already parted lips. Goten obeyed and Trunks sucked his tongue into his mouth, alternating bites to his tongue with his teeth, and sucks to the dots of blood that escaped Goten’s tooth punctured tongue.Then he sucked at Goten’s lips passionately. Goten moaned inside of Trunks mouth yes, the kiss was heated but the actions bringing the moans originated in his _ **lower regions**_.

Trunks was grinding his horny hot body against him. Teasingly allowing the length of his shaft to drag up and down **across** Goten’s asshole. He wanted him to KNOW how **hard** his cock was, he **needed** Goten to understand that he was, **no matter WHAT** his actions showed EXTREMELY pleased with his mate.

He did not penetrate him, but his movements were so aggressive, so tantalizingly sexually explicit that Goten **WISHED** he _**was** _ being penetrated.

Trunks broke their kiss. Goten’s eyebrows pinched up high up, his sweat dampened locks swallowing his eyebrows. His lips parted slightly still as he panted trying to catch his breath while hoping in silence that the hot calling heartbeat in his anus would be answered soon.

Trunks released his hair and slid his arm down to cradle hold Goten at his shoulders. His face hovered low over Goten’s, little flicks of his tongue at Goten’s pouting, panting mouth. He stared intensely into Goten’s pleading eyes. He spoke softly

“Why do you look so sad Chib’s? I don’t feel good to you? Your growling and whimpering… what is wrong with you huh? “

He chuckled lightly already knowing the answer

Goten’s eyes looked away before he answered

“You know what your doing Trunks… don’t act all innocent. Why do you have to tease me like this?? We’ve waited a year and we finally start doing it… I finally get a slice of heaven 2 times after a **whole** **year** of waiting and **now** you **tease** me with it? Is **this** what it is going to be for you now? A **tool**?

I can’t just understand **WHY** you don’t want **me** as bad as I want **you**. Have I done something to turn you off **after** you act like you want me? Is there something **wrong** with me?”

His voice began to crack with sadness as he held back his tears he continued

“Didn’t you **_enjoy_** me, how I **_felt_** inside? Did I **fail** at making want more somehow? Just **tell** **me** what to do, I’ll do whatever you need me to Trunks…I am sorry I didn’t focus better on fucking your mouth… If that is what gets you hot, I’ll **MASTER** it! Of course, you’ll HAVE to move your thumb away from my ass, babe it was far too distracting.

It would be **so** nice, don’t ya think if we **_craved_** one another? Instead of it being all one sided? **_Trunks_** …don’t you **_want_** to be inside of my body again? I thought we felt **_perfect_** together.”

Trunks chuckled at his Chibi booty… kissed his tears away softly and said

“We ARE… ** _Perfect_** together… and I want **you** more then you understand…You’ve done **everything** as **right** as **_perfect_** can get!

~ **this** ~

Is why I needed to **show** **you** , what I just let **you** **feel**. I **NEED** you to **FEEL** what your doing to **me** **too** , **okay**? You are **not** alone. It is in **no** way one sided…

  ** _but_** …

we do have a little something to square away first…someone **challenged** your… what was it again?

**_‘Saiyan Lord and Prince’_ **

**_Yea…_** Mmmm, I love that honorific Chibi… it sounded so … so genuinely grateful! * _chuckles_ * Yes, but _someone_ challenged **_me!_** So, **_your_** **_Saiyan Lord and Prince_** **has** to oblige. It is after-all my **_royal duty… right_**? You may _**THINK** _ you understand what I just meant by all of that. I can assure you, you **don’t**. I really **NEED** for you to pay **ATTENTION** to my body language more than my actions. Also, I **need** VERY MUCH, for you to **TRUST**. **ME**. TRUST MY body’s reactions… It is **WHY** I placed my cock in your hands earlier. I **PROMISE** **after** all is said and done… **IF** you still don’t understand, **ALL** will be made clear.”

Goten rolled his head backwards cursing under his breath and grunting more at himself then anyone else. He forgot all about their bet! Trunks overwhelmed and bombarded all of his senses with intimate sentiments of love and affection, with shocking off-beat news of his dad, with the excitement of being sexually stimulated with the use of the I.T. flipping him all around, invading his body so seductively that the ‘silly bet’ was pushed far out of his thoughts!

~ _Welp…we sure FK’d up THIS time Goten! WAY to go. Open Mouth. Insert Foot._ ~

Then he thought back over the words Trunks just said

~ “ _You may **THINK** you understand what I just meant by all of that. I can assure you, you **don’t** … I really **NEED** for you to pay **ATTENTION** to my body language more than my actions.” ~_

~What is going ON? He is talking in riddles, tapping in code on my skin… Oh man… He needs me to just go along with this. Something is happening that he can’t SAY for some reason right now… Ok I am SO curious but he needs me, he said. If he needs me to pay attention and hang on, he’s GOT IT. I DO trust you Kawaii… ~

Goten looked back up into Trunks eyes, with a renewed sense of understanding. A light grin curled one side of his mouth up, he nodded ONCE to silently to say

“I’m **WITH** you…NO MATTER **WHERE** you need to take me. I’ve got your **BACK**.”

He then, wrapped his fingers around Trunks very hard, straining erection. He truly paid attention to how very hard he was. How tight the skin was around the large bulging vein underneath his shaft. As he swept his thumb over his pulsing head he almost missed the shiver, Trunks was under a powerful restraint… Goten began to wonder if it is the reason he has STAYED his SSG form all of this time! THAT was unusual! He NEEDED this extra power for restraint? His eyes shot back up to TRUNKS wide with worry now…

Trunks just shook his head side to side. He raised his eyebrow to say

“DO NOT WORRY. Just **Trust**.”

He dropped his head placing his lips softly on Goten’s, He licked them, pulled them both into his mouth. He then pulled suddenly at one of Goten’s nipples. Goten gasped loudly! His mouth opened slightly. He felt he had to put the cryptic shit out of his thoughts for the time being, because it was confusing…his mind wanted to solve the riddle…

 

_~ But WHAT KIND of riddle involved **THIS**? Was someone else **WATCHING**? **LISTENING**?... Yea. I **CAN’T** think about this or I won’t be able to continue…He said **TRUST** him. I just godda do just that, it feels like he is **counting** on me doing just that.~_

Trunks seeing the wrestle happening inside of Goten’s mind decided he would help. He laughed and said

“Damn it Chibi… Your so Fk’n HOT… You made me think of a song. I have it on my phone. I’m gunna play it as I take you …”

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He scrolled through his music found the song. Swiftly in sleek fleeting movements he hit play, tossed the phone back onto his night stand, started pumping his hips to the funky sexy beating sound coming from his phone as the song’s intro always made him do…Looking in Goten’s eyes he finished his sentence

“…to Phase 2. THIS is called

 **+++** **‘CLOSER** ’ By the band _**‘Nine Inch Nails’**_

Just feel it Goten, and _ **FEEL me**_.”

 

************PHASE 2**Breaching the Barriers**********

Before Goten could question ‘Phase 2’? He was again suddenly I.T.’d into an entirely different position.

_~Am I…Oh GODS! ~_

Yes, he was ALMOST completely upside down.

Trunks was standing, he had him hoisted by the thighs! Goten felt like a pair ‘meat scissors’ face **back** down Ass **REALLY** UP! Trunks had his thighs kinda far **APART**. His fore arms gave him **balance at least** , he was gunna need it.

He heard Trunks singing a strange sex song he had just put on, while he did… **things** to his upside down very vulnerable body.

-You let me **desecrate** you

_You let me **penetrate** you_

 

You let me **complicate** you…

 

As He sang the lyrics, he started to test the results of phase 1. He spits on Goten’s asshole _,_ he swirled his middle finger around the spokes of muscle. He could actually see right away that phase 1 was successful. The muscle was not nearly as tight **before** phase 1. As soon as he touched it, he saw it tremble. The rim acted like it wanted to contract.

 

~ _Nice, now I just need for you to get much **hotter**. This is warm. I need you **HOT**. Just like **yesterday**. BAKED A TURKEY **ALL** **NIGHT** HOT._ ~

 

He readied himself to drag that heat up to insane levels. He used his tail to tease the loosening hole just a bit, tickling it right in the center with the very tip.

 

He was very happy with the results, as Goten could not contain himself. He cried out in a lustful heated haze. Clinching the sheets with his fist.

 

~ _Mmmm that’s it Chib’s let it out… let me make you **INSANE** with **need** ~_

 

He relished the whimpering mess Goten so quickly became _._ He was breathing so fast and hard trying not to come unglued…

 

Trunks tuned back into the song, singing suggestively to Goten

 

_**Help Me** _

_I **Broke** apart my Insides_

_**Help** **Me**_

_I’ve got no **Soul** to sell… ~  
_

 

Trunks licked his lips, the sounds oh man the sounds Goten was making, was forcing him to stay in his SSG form. He felt like if he did not have this extra power he would probably cum from the noises Goten made alone. He then used his tongue, to put pressure on his subject. Dabbing it with the tip a few times just to see how much he could go inside without resistance. Tongue fucking him a few times was good to build need… now he would withhold it a little, he circled the pink ringlet, slow and slick… Like a shark in chum waters. He almost wanted to make the sound effect in that old Shark movie when the sea predator was closing in

 

He couldn’t withhold it much longer as Goten started to use his forearms to try and lift and shift his body towards his tongue. He wondered how he would react if he tickled him with the tip of his tail again right abo-o-o-ut

 

 **NOW**!

 

“ ** _T-TRUNKS_** _!! I **C-CAN’T**...OKAY?? NO MORE **P-PLEASE**? You **HAVE** to **DO** something, you understand?? **P-PLEASE** I really **NEED** **IT** …It’s starting to hurt baby **PLEASE**?”_

 

His only response was to sing right before he began tongue fucking his hot hole again

 

 

 

-I _want to **fuck** you like an animal~_

 

_I want to **feel** you from the inside~_

 

_**I WANT TO FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL**!! ~_

This turned into a pattern as well. Plunging his tongue in and out of his delectable hole, at first it was just moist but as he repeated the process of the “Shark circling” the ever-building anticipation of

 **when** …

When is he was going to go back to “Tongue plunging”? FINALLY showed Trunks his efforts were paying off and he was much closer to his ultimate goal

 

~ _Sssss-S-Yessss… there it is… that sweet smelling thick goo… COME to Papa baby…_ ~

Trunks seeming to COMPLETELY ignore the pleads and demands spilling out from his lips, from his body continued. He was just about ready to take Goten to the final phase.

*******************Phase 3 CALLING the BEAST*******************

In a swift martial art sweeping motion, he had Goten back on his chest with his knees bent underneath him. He straddled and SAT on his back facing Goten’s ass to maintain control over certain movements.

He pawed at Goten’s ass cheeks from above. Pulling them apart and letting them snap back together, then he started spanking each one lightly. He did not know HOW Goten would respond to such action, luckily the response was NOT bad.

Each time

* _Thwack_ *

Sent a wicked vibration through his body and straight to his dick. At first there were just squeaks, moans, and growls. Soon the growling took more presence. Finally, Goten growled loud while saying in a hoarse voice

“HARDER, MOTHER FUCKER. I’M TIRED OF YOUR TEASING GAME. H-A-R-D-E-R!”

Oh, that was music to Trunks ears…He chuckled and speaking of Music … He chimed in with his erotic song playing in the back ground as he SLAPPED his mates ass very hard and for a bonus since Goten responded so well to his spanking started adding fingers to his asshole to begin stretching him all the way.

* ** _Thwack_**! *

_-You can have my **Isolation~**_

_-You can have the **hate** it brings~_

_* **THWACK**! *_

_\- You can have my absence of **faith** ~_

_-You can have my **E-VER-YTHING** …_

_* **THWACK-THWACK!** *_

Trunks was pretty much wrist deep inside of Goten when he felt the “Goose egg” sized lump swell up inside of Goten.

 By this time Goten really was ½ out of his mind with lust and teasing and spank vibrations echoing through him. The sting from the slaps to his rear, all of it had him grunting like a Neanderthal and trying his best to roll his body with Trunks sweet invading long fingers constantly harassing his sensitive prostate gland.

In his mind, he was **DONE** asking.

  **DONE** begging.

 He was **DONE** playing “nice”,

 He fought and LOST the battle with his feral side.

 His Feral side was the part of his mind that had **NO** Logical reasoning.

 Only pure based **INSTINCTUAL** action. His Feral side felt it was called forward to mate and **DAMN** **IT…** TIME WAS UP. He needed to FUCK. Goten was OBVIOUSLY too passive to TAKE IT.

SO, a switch of control WAS LONG OVER DUE.

Goten was very opposed to to the switch, he lost control to his feral side last time and look at what happened! He STILL had not discussed what happened yesterday. Releasing his cum in his face like that was so embarrassing… He didn’t even warn him! He was LUCKY Trunks… did… not…

~ ** _OH_** _**SHIT** … Get even?_

_Is **THAT** what is happening now? He is getting even from what happened yesterday?!! I KNEW he was acting too PASSIVE about it!! SEE YOU **INSANE** Bitch!! This is **YOUR** **FAULT**!! I WON-~_

The Feral took over. Binding silent Goten’s thoughts. The Feral need to concentrate. It was hovering in the background earlier. Studying the Mate and the cruel game he played with the body’s arousal. The Feral did not understand WHY this mate was wasting the heat. The body was ready for seed long time ago… Yet this mate would not give himself to the body. Maybe the mate is injured in his mind? Maybe this mate forgot what to do next? He is still very new to this. This mate will help the mate of this body. Goten asked. Mate did not give. So, Feral will resolve this.

The Feral focused and found the ‘power up’ controls in the control panel of Goten’s mind. He Powered up suddenly to SSG form.

Snapping into action flew up quickly lifting Trunks up like a paper weight, he very quickly flipped Trunks mid-air and sent a small Ki blast to his chest SLAMMING Trunks into his mattress, busting his bed’s frame. Trunks was disoriented for a second but within that second it was already to late. “Goten” had flew at lightening speed following Trunks body as it slammed into his bed. By the time Trunks head bounced twice from the force of being thrown by god powered Ki “Goten” had already straddled him. Trunks vision cleared JUST in time to see the CRAZIEST eyes he had ever seen!

The Red belonging to the Feral ALONE flickered with Goten’s SSG blue. Leaving a Royal Purple background underneath the flickering of red & blue. The eyes stared with Burning intent, as one hand held Trunks to his smashed frame. A sadistic grin pulled at one side of “Goten’s” lips as he impaled himself onto Trunks hard leaking cock.

“ **W-A-I-T !!!!!!!”**

Trunks seemed to yell out in slow motion, arm out stretched, He almost had it but the heat from the canal he had been teasing had rendered him powerless for a few seconds, engulfing him into the very hot thickness of Goten’s fertile sex.

Just as this was taking place, Trunks heard

“Nine-inch Nails”

 sing out one of his favorite parts.

Although he could not manage to sing on his own right now, he couldn’t help but to notice with an internal grin how fitting it was in this moment…

 - _You make me **PERFECT**_ ~

 _~Help me become **somebody** **ELSE**_ -

- _I want to **FUCK** **YOU** like an **ANIMAL** ~_

## ***************************K+V*************G+T*****************************

Trunks hips involuntarily thrusting his penis high up into his mate’s body. The feral threw his head back roaring and howling in its success Thankfully there was a concern for Goten’s body from the feral. Though ‘pain’ was not a feeling that registered to the feral as a need for necessary action for successful breeding, it seemed to at least mimic the acts of successful mating attempts from yesterday. So, the feral waited as it noted last time movement was not particularly desired at this point until the ‘pain sensor’ was successfully overpowered by the urgency and pleasure signals. As Trunks lie beneath this sex beast, he focused his attention on his breathing. Trying to gain control over his impulsive drive to want to flip his ‘mate’ onto his back and plow his ass until he broke his insides open.  
He was in a muscle lock. His toes curled tight, his mouth wide open, eyes shut tight, head back. This was the challenge that he waited for. He did not expect to be thrown like he was of course, but the visitor that he was inside of now, was the one he aimed to seek out. He refused to make a sound. It was his only control that kept him from unraveling completely. With his breathing under control, he watched the feral closely, waiting for it’s version of “MOVE” He saw the sway in his chest, the roll was beginning, Timing was everything here.

Goten’s feral finally grunted and raised his body up to begin the in and out rough friction of intercourse. As soon as Trunks saw and felt the uprising, with all of the will and mental strength he had mustered he threw Goten’s body up off of him as his hole reached the head of his dick. They both roared loudly, Goten’s body went flying back and hit the wall behind him. Taking note of where Goten’s body was going to land, he I.T.’d to that spot at the wall.

The feral buckled as Goten’s back slammed into the wall. The feral was shocked that the mate had strength to force him off and flying that high and hard. It was also shocked to find Trunks hand tightly squeezing Goten’s neck. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, eyes wide with surprise Trunks spoke to the feral

“Well, well… look at what we have here. YOU. You’re the one who challenges me. YOU… You are NOT. GOTEN. What have you done with my mate? Who the hell are you? You probably cannot answer because you can’t breathe. Here’s the deal, I will let go, as long as you BEHAVE and answer my questions. If you THINK you can overpower or outsmart me, think again. I pushed GOTEN so that YOU would make another appearance, like yesterday in the bathroom. So, you see I am already AHEAD. I can I.T. at ANY TIME and choke you out. DO YOU UNDERSTAND AND AGREE TO MY TERMS?”

The Feral nodded in compliance desperately wanting to get away from the screaming of the lungs as they cried out for oxygen. The Feral massaged the neck coughing and gasping for air. Trunks staring coldly waited for it to speak. He had a theory of what this was. Until he got confirmation he remained on the edge of hostility. At last the feral caught its breath and was able to speak.

“Mate is certainly a ‘wise one’ but why so violent? Why so hateful to his mate?”

Trunks squinted his eyes paying close attention to the feral's body language. How eerie it was to see Goten, but NOT Goten. He said

“You will NOT answer my questions with more questions. I AM the only one asking for now. WHEN I ask you if, you have any questions, you may ASK then. UNDERSTOOD?”

The Feral nodded once. Goten took into his mind the fact that the feral STILL had not broke eye contact with him. IF this was what he theorized it was… this feral was merely pretending to surrender obedience. He was prepared to fight.

“I will not ask AGAIN after this. WHERE. IS. MY. MATE?”

The feral exhaled somewhat out of frustration. He felt the dominance exuding from within Trunks. So, it thought best to answer. He pointed to his head. Then whispered

“Locked away. He is tired of WAITING on his mate SO SLOW to breed him. His mate is so wise, but his mate still is not wise enough to take him without the suffering.”

Trunks refusing to lower HIS eyes said

“Are you saying it is GOTEN who WANTS and ASKED for your HELP dealing with me? OR is this merely YOUR opinion? That he is “suffering”?"

The Feral did not like where this was going. It did not wish to disclose that Goten had argued every move it made to help him. It WISHED everyone here could see that ONLY the “best interest” was its motivation. Worried that Trunks would ask to speak to Goten to verify this “cooperation”, It acted next out of desperation CHARGING at Trunks hoping to pin him to the broken bed below. Trunks was ready.

He I.T.’d BEHIND the feral just as soon as it lunged at him. He sent a power blast at his back, non-lethal more like a power push. He then quickly flew at the tossed feral, spun him so his back was now aimed at the broken bedding instead of his front. Wrapping his arms around the feral as they fell and bounced on the mattress. The feral made a defeated groan as he realized his chance was done. It could only HOPE it wouldn’t get choked again. He was ready to maybe turn the wheel over to Goten when he realized his flesh was being bitten at the neck and shoulder junction and Trunks held the head of his cock at the mating entrance. The feral heaved and thought maybe it was okay to stay and see this through to the end. Trunks released his teeth and licked the blood from the shoulder. He tested this situation once more for confirmation. Raising up his head to stare at the feral. Searching for the reaction to being handled this way. The feral now refused to look Trunks in the eye, as he suspected. He spoke now understanding completely

“Tell me now, the name of my mate’s spirit helper. Then you may ask what questions you desire to know.”

Desperate to keep the head of Trunks cock pressing at the mating entrance the feral answered in a breathy voice, as the body responded heavily to the touch of the mate

“N’tile’nu’ch is the name of your mate in deep spirit form as you hear me now. I only ask, how much more will you keep your seed away from your mate?”

Trunks thought over the name in interest… And then he spoke

“Interesting… I thought it was just a folklore. Hmm… N’tile’nu’ch doesn’t that mean ‘guardian of help from the shadows’ or something like that?”

N’tile’nu’ch nodded her head vigorously, hoping for an answer soon. She still would not look Trunks in the eye. She kept her neck bared to Trunks. Therefore, he was satisfied that his original guess was correct. He smiled and said

“Listen, N’tile’nu’ch you are part of Goten. Which means I am your mate as well. That is why I marked Goten’s body while you were in control. You need to understand your place. Goten is your master, as well as I am. You will NEVER make an appearance without his expressed request again, or you will answer to him and ME and HE is MUCH more kind then I am. UNDERSTOOD?”

She nodded her head in understanding

“ALSO, You will NEVER. EVER inside of my mate’s body, or in any other… ejaculate in my FACE without permission from your Master again. Is that clear? Honestly, because as soon as I confirmed you were a ‘Saiyan subconscious guardian’ like I suspected, I was gunna just call my buddy Megami-Cha and have her disintegrate your ass and request one that wasn’t a LUNATIC…”

N’tile’nu’ch’s eyes widened to an almost dangerous level of comfort. She could only mutter

“Megami the MOST Honorable…”

Trunks continued

“That’d be her! Yea, so keep that in mind before you misbehave anymore. As promised the answer to your question is: I plan on “withholding my seed” no longer than it will take for you to bring my mate back to the surface. YOUR showing up and misbehaving yesterday is the REASON for this ENTIRE hold up. I’m going to have blue balls soon, you think all of this restraint is EASY or DESIRED? I would VERY much APPRECIATE it if you would release my mate please and allow me to relieve him AND me…right NOW. Thanks.”

The subconscious guardian felt ashamed and foolish. Her own actions yesterday brought about the very thing she was created to ease… She has a hurt look on her face and said before she retreated

“Gomennasai…”

(I am sorry)

And faded away. Goten inhaled deeply as if returning to air from swimming a long distance. Trunks smile was as bright as the sunshine, seeing his mate return to the surface of consciousness. Goten was panting trying to catch up with his breath, his body, and time. Confused he calmed immediately seeing he was safe in his mate’s arms at least. Quickly taking inventory, he said

“What the HELL… Is going on?”

Trunks kissed him deeply, then he said

“I’ll explain later Chib’s I promise…what is important is your safe. Your Naked… You’re here… and your MINE. May I take you now?”

Goten smiled and felt, the hard-leaking erection of his mate rubbing between his ass cheeks desiring entry. Goten had his arms around Trunks neck he said

“Ummm… well. I’m not sure… maybe we should wait a while, like ah 9 months to a year… maybe I’ll know for sure by th- “

Trunks captured Goten’s words into his mouth. He chuckled to himself and he reached between his cock and Goten’s body and used his fingers to heat up his slightly cooled meal. He used the pre-cum from his own cock for lubrication as it seemed good and plenty. He did not have to work to much more to get Goten back to ready as his “spirit guide “ had already stretched him on his shaft not even 30 mins ago. Trunks said

“Mmm… Okay then I guess I’ll need to stop this wet massaging then… Guess I’ll just go take a show-“

This time Goten swallowed the rest of the sentence in a wet passionate kiss. He was moaning as the kiss became more sensual. He broke it to catch his breath and said

“Don’t you DARE! …UMM Trunks… Is it normal to be ready this fast? It almost feels like you’ve already been inside of me today…?”

Trunks said

“For THIS situation it is normal… I will explain after. I promise… but”

* _Using his Mock Goten voice_ *

“BAAAAABY Pleeeease? Please don’t Teeeeeease me no moooore! I can’t TAKE IT BABY BAAAABY!”

He was biting Goten’s neck playfully. Goten and he laughed together, Goten flipped Trunks onto his back suddenly and without waiting any longer used his hand to guide himself onto Trunks cock. The both * _Gasped_ *

Holding one another again Goten noticed the adjustment was much faster then the last few times. Holding that thought for later he moved his body around, wanting to find the right spot. Enjoying the fullness of Trunks touching him deep inside, finding his angle his muscles in his stomach quivered noticeably as he caught a sharpness of breath…

Trunks held his hips after he saw Goten found his bundle of nerves. He guided his hips counterclockwise away from the spot, but rotated his grinding movements clockwise so the 2 movements collided together at the bundle of nerves together, sending body buckling shock waves of pleasure through Goten’s entire body. Trunks could feel the power of the colliding wave vibrations at the most sensitive area on the head of his dick. The “Goose egg” sized bump swelled up. The swollen muscle released the thick goo and swallowed Trunks dick into its gel mold that fit the shape and contours of his penis like a perfect mold. They were grinding into sweet bliss, Trunks said

“You wanna cum Chibi?”

Goten a nerve shot mess could only nod as he was biting all through his bottom lip. The goose egg sized knot used the gel mold to lock the length of Trunks shaft like a bungee over his prostate. No matter how they moved it was at a point where the stimulation was continuous, and he felt like he was going to explode

“KAMI YES TRUNKS FREE ME Fill me up Love “

Trunks pulled at Goten’s nipple, flipped them both over. Then he said

“Let’s go…”

Keeping his body elevated allowed Goten to stroke his cock to a second before he came, Goten signaled Trunks to go. At last he let his hips and thighs FUCK his mate like an Animal. Pumping as far out as the bump would allow him, which was about 4 back and forth motions is all he could take as that bump inside began to pulse and suck the cum from his nuts. Trunks felt like he stuck his dick in a vacuum hose again. It did not allow a drop to escape. This time Trunks shouting out between his teeth

“Aaaaaah GAD!!!! Fuuuuuuck. OH FUCKIN’ SUCK IT.”

Goten rubbed his dick against Trunks hard washboard muscle contracting abs as he came wrapping his legs tight around Trunks. Sweet Friction and the sliding of Trunks released Cock passing his prostate pushed his milky reserve out with an explosive

*splish!*

## ******************K+V****G+T***************

“Thank you, Baby,…”

“Heh-heh… Thank YOU Chib’s”

The 2 males kissed passionately. Goten tried to listen to the questions he asked about, the earlier events. During the explanation Trunks tried to give him, he heard Goten snore. He chuckled

~Guess he’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Hmmm… mute switch… here we go. Umm Megami-Sama? Can you hear me?~

~Loud and Clear Cub! ~

Cha answered

~Oh good, I need to ask you about a few things if you don’t mind~

Cha replied

~Of Course! I’m sure there is plenty both ye and thine mate will need to know! First things first however, allow me to be the first to congratulate thine both! I am sure ye will make wonderful parents to the new cubling or cubling(s)!~

She chuckled. Trunks paused and he thought he must be over exhausted…

~I’m sorry Megami-Sama… I am really tired, would you repeat that?~

~Yes, ye are exhausted… after creating life so vigorously who wouldn’t be! Ye did hear me correctly the first time however, CONGRATULATIONS on thine successful mating! Ye will be the first parents of the NEW Saiyan Race!~

## _____________________TBC…___________________

## Fill Me Take Me Rut and BREAK ME PT. II

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPECIAL Thanks to mi "Compa", Nakama, Kindred Fam GizmoTrinket for helping me NOT lose whatever is left of my mind... by helping me sort out an embarrassing flaw in this final posting. Love you fam!!!


	31. ~ THE BEST and WORST CASE SCENARIO ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time between Goku and Vegeta, Vegeta became quite friendly with his ID or Alter ego. Accepting and using the 'GodGasm' on Goku. It won Vegeta major points with his Kakarot, it won major points from V.2. to Vegeta as well. Now that he was free to make love to Kakarot after he spoke in their native tongue, how did it turn out? What will happen next? Will they now finally touch that coveted "Happily ever after"? Lets find out NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******DISCLAIMER******  
> I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama ありがとざいます 鳥山様 I write because I am おたく ~or~ Otaku. Which means, I get paid SOLELY in burst of the THRILLING joy, that comes with creating works of fiction BASED off of an ORIGINAL story. It means I admire the Original work so much that my imagination refuses to rest with all of the ATL possibilities out there! (ATL =Alternate Time Line) My time and efforts are given FREELY to explore ATL worlds WITH other fans who also simply want to sail our 'Ships' into worlds of sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> +18 PLEASE. This Fiction was written BY an ADULT for ADULTS ONLY. ALL MAJOR TAGS APPLY. NSFW. Not safe for College!! GRAPHIC depictions of MALE/MALE SEX ahead!!  
> WARNING!! NEW TAG WARNING APPLIES
> 
> ### NON-CON SCENE AHEAD
> 
> ###  Ladies and Gentlefreaks...Let's get WET.

# CHAPTER 31

 

# ~ THE BEST and WORST CASE SCENARIO ~

## *****************K+V*************G+T*************

 

-SUNDAY 5:30 a.m. Final Day of Full Blood Moon Cycle-

Vegeta lie there on the bed in the motel room, with Kakarot on his chest, snoring pretty damn loudly! He kept on having to shake him and reposition his body to soothe and quiet the snoring. He chuckled to himself, he could not recall Kakarot ever being such a loud sleeper! He allowed his mind to wander deeper into itself. He thought

~ _Umm… Other me? Can you hear me?_ ~

 

He heard the other with the familiar voice inside of his mind chuckle

 ~ _‘Other Me’? Is that what your going to call me? Ha-ha-ha! Goodness man… How about we go wiiiiith… V.2. It suites me well I believe…_ ~

 

 Vegeta agreed to the name and answered

 

 ~ _Very well then. V.2. it is. So anyways V.2. I-I wanted to thank you. For the assistance back there. Helping me to recall the ‘GodGasm’ that way worked wonderfully. It worked just as you thought it might. You have definitely proven yourself to be one of the “good” guys… So genuinely, Thank You_ ~

 

 V.2. was happy that his alter ego had finally realized this and that there was a remedy to the issue that held so much power over the happiness of his mate. He answered Vegeta saying

 ~ _Seeing the happiness and contentment come from that Saiyan there on your chest is ‘Thanks’ enough for me old boy…_ ~

 

Vegeta lowered his eyes to Kakarots face and smiled He said

 

~ _You really do love him a lot, don’t you?_ ~

 

 V2 clarified the statement given

 _~ **WE** really Love him a lot Vegeta, as we are one and the same. The love **WE** share for him originates from one heart, the same heart that beats inside of you now._ ~

 

 Vegeta wanted to understand this, he wanted to understand himself. He said

 

~ _We are one and the same you say, yet you remember things, know things about him that I can only wish to know. You seem to understand him better. I am guessing because of a bond you share as mates. I must admit, I was thoroughly shocked to hear him speak our native tongue so well. Happy… but shocked. It got me thinking, how long did you spend with him? I mean how long did it seem to be altogether??~_

 

V.2. answered after a short pause

 

~ _Time seemed to flow seamlessly in there. A good guesstimate, would be…somewhere between 6-9 months? Yet it felt like forever. Not in a bad way! It’s just… I could not imagine myself without him. I don’t understand how I existed without him by my side. He was to me, the very air I breathed. Being without him for more than 24 hours felt like my chest was being crushed in. The pain was unbearable. ~_

 

Vegeta could not help but envy this. He said

 

~ _And you say we are one and the same… humph! I am sitting here trying to figure out how I slept with such a loud snoring bear sprawled across my chest **every** night! I can barely cope with **TO** night! ~_

 

 V.2. laughed at this and then assured Vegeta

 

~ _He does not snore like this **every** night. I recall the night after our first rut. He was exhausted like he is now. His body is undergoing the change. I suppose being raised here on earth, with no Alpha here to activate his heats…his insides never made the beta transformation on a physical level. That is what Cha-Sama said to us in our reality…~_

 

Vegeta was very relieved to hear this, and noted that it did made sense! He could vaguely recall the things he learned about the beta male’s physical transformation process, but what V.2. suggested rang familiar to his memory. Vegeta wanted more access to what V.2. claimed they ‘shared’ so he asked

 

~ _Are there any, **more** memories you could give back to me? I definitely would love to have them ALL but since that doesn’t seem possible until I can **earn** them back or whatever… Is there any **MORE** I can have **now**? ~_

 

 V.2. thought about it for a moment and said

 

~ _The reason I believe it worked out the way it did is because you are in control of a ‘type’ of memory trigger. The ‘Muscle Memory’ before I showed you the instructions to GodGasm, you were already kneading Kakarot’s shoulders with your hands. The imagery instruction in unison with what your hands were already doing, triggered the flow of the memory as I suspected… So, I suppose if you were to rut Kakarot again with the specific imagery of what I hold here, shown to you again as a ‘reminder’ of at least where to touch him in order… you may trigger some sexual experiences to return. If his body is indeed doing what it was inside of our Alternate world… you will have plenty of chances. Your seed will supply the energy he needs to complete the transformation. If I am not mistaken, I believe you experienced “The Casting” this time. That is the first phase. Did you feel the large bump inside of him coat your member thickly with a heavier substance than you’ve ever felt? Held on to your cock for dear life? ~_

 

Vegeta almost gasped out loud as he recalled that strange feeling

 

_~YES! I thought something was wrong! He assured me everything was fine. Said he would explain later…but he passed out shortly after. You say it is called the casting? ~_

 

 V.2. tread lightly. Knowing himself very well he did not want to ruin to many 1st by way of interference. So, he told him what he needed to know at this time.

 

~ _Yes. The Casting is a process that happens between bonded mated Saiyans when there are 2 males. The Beta’s body is triggered only when rutting with their mate for the first time. Cha created their bodies to respond to certain pheromones that are excreted when rutting the alpha of their hearts chosen desire. The egg sized mound until it’s activation, lays dormant inside of the beta. When it is activated It releases a bio-chemical agent quickly produced by the beta’s body. It swells and coats the member of the Beta’s mate, the members shape and size at the moments of ejaculation is then sort of copied and ‘imprinted’ into the egg sized bump for future reference. From this day forward, NO one can get your mate pregnant except for you. ~_

 

 Vegeta’s eyes widened and he thought

 

_~Well that is a good thing… but why all of the extra precautions? Not that I do not appreciate it. It seems like an awful lot of work to insure fidelity~_

 

 V.2. Laughed and said

 

_~ Well from what I understood, it was not merely for fidelity. Apparently the Saiyajin were so violent that it was necessary to change their physiology this way because in the past Beta’s were being hunted for their ability to carry, raped violently to death, sold and passed around and misused. Being forced to carry far too many cubs, far too soon and from far too many different alpha’s almost to a point of extinction! Not to mention many cubs began to parish as well due to the lack of nutrition inside of the womb due to the lack of time the womb received, time that was needed to regenerate. So, for their insured survival Cha-Sama made it pointless to rape them to receive heirs by creating a “lock” on their make-shift wombs. A lock who’s unlocking code could only be given by the HEART of a beta and opened (or called forth) by shared love. ~_

 Well Vegeta was quite impressed with this genius idea! He thought

 

_~Well, then I’m going to have to send Cha a damn fruit basket! Although I cannot imagine this sat to well with the “Royals” Arranged marriages would likely be put to an end no doubt! Hmm… maybe that is how the Historical Mating Tournaments came to be! Where Alpha’s lined up to ‘win the heart’ of their beta! I really do need to sit with our son’s and let them know of their historical history. It is awful to think that many like Kakarot were treated so abusively. No wonder he called it a “broken trophy” … but broken trophy or not… they still will have the responsibility of passing on their history when they eventually mature and find love’s and mates of their own. I remember when we visited the future, my Trunks seemed to be quite the ladies’ man! I saw him feeding a senzu bean into that Mai girls mouth… heh-heh! He will create many cubs with her now that their future is secure I’m sure! Kakarot’s b’rat isn’t a bad looking fellow himself! He will likely follow in his brother’s footsteps and find a mate also! ~_

 

This is where the information share stopped. V.2. was unsure HOW Vegeta did not SEE what had transpired between his son and Kakarot’s son. Looking back from V.2.’s standing point, he doesn’t understand how he ever missed it. So, he left Vegeta to his musing over his “straight” son and a future that would NEVER happen in THIS reality. V.2. did begin to wonder IF he and Vegeta were indeed one in the same. He wanted so desperately to reach out and touch his mate. He wondered if his telepathic link would still work between them now that he was merely a part of this Vegeta.

The experience of those months between he and Kakarot HAD changed him so much that living inside of his “former self” was almost unbearable. He hardly recognized himself. He was afraid, however of Kakarot’s reaction… What would it do to him to know that the ‘Geta he grew to love was in tact right below the surface of this underdeveloped one. Would Kakarot reject the Vegeta before him? They could never be as they once were…he had no body. If the Vegeta who held on to Kakarot now got wind of V.2.’s desire… what if he did not love Kakarot enough to stay with him? What if he left him until he could first find a way to be RID of V.2. completely before returning to him?

 

 No. he would not and COULD not risk reaching out to his mate. Even though it tore him apart being a bystander. Watching his lover writhe and scream underneath this IMPOSTER. He wondered if Kakarot had any CLUE.

 

Suddenly he had an idea! He would only have to wait until Vegeta was sound asleep. Now that Kakarot was convinced that Vegeta was getting his memories back, it would not be so difficult to believe that it was Vegeta who was touching him in such a familiar way. He hated the idea of deceiving his mate… but how else could he touch him at least once more? Surely his touch would be welcome right?

It WAS after all HIS mind that spent the time learning how to touch his mate. It was HIS experiences that created the desires to bloom to these unbelievably intimate and erotic levels…it was time HE and Kakarot spent together naked and consuming one another that taught him all of Kakarot’s secret places that drove him INSANE. WHY should Kakarot be tossed back in time with this blundering IDIOT who had NO IDEA how to truly please him!? V.2. thought privately

 

_~This IDIOT is still too self-serving, all thumbs, and too clumsy with Kakarots body! Kakarot deserves MUCH better!! I WILL give it to him DAMN IT. ~_

 

So, V.2. lie waiting silently for Vegeta to muse himself to sleep. Biding his time in the recesses of the dark corners inside the mind of the body snatching THIEF.

## *****************K+V*************G+T*************

**-2 Hours Later-**

Both Saiyans were now fast asleep. Bodies intertwined and naked. V.2. did not know how difficult it would be to take control of the body he once was in total charge of. It felt crowded inside. Vegeta dreaming so loudly, and so hell bent on control of everything…it was like trying to force a car to accelerate with a stubborn rusty emergency break pulled tight! Merely opening the eyes became quite the challenge.

Suddenly he felt a sharp spike inside of his senses, it was a familiar feeling…was it?

 

~ _It’s Kakarot! Is he…? He is having a nightmare. Damn! Vegeta will surely wake and see to him, I’ve got to hang back a bit._ ~

He waited… Getting mildly annoyed after 5 mins went by and Vegeta still had not realized Kakarot was in turmoil in his sleep.

_~THIS is exactly what I am talking about! What? Am I to lie dormant and pretend to not FEEL him?? FUCK THIS. ~_

He reached out to the mind of his mate, tapping inside asking for access. As access was granted, he peered inside to be blown away at what he saw. 

  **-INSIDE OF THE SLEEPING MIND OF GOKU-**

“Ah… Vegeta… please not so rough right now. Your nails are so sharp! For some reason my body is tender there…”

 

~ _I miss how he use to just…know. He’ll remember someday right? Kami I hope so…~_

 “Eeep! Ouch!! Vegeta!!”

 

 “ **Sorry!** What’s your **deal?** I told you I wanna **FUCK**. Can you handle it or **not**? I already stretched you…Gods. If I wanted to deal with all of this **sensitivity** I would fuck a female bitch!”

 “Pffft! **Yea**? If you can **FIND** one to put up with your self-serving **ASS** …You know what? In case you **FORGOT** , I am PREGNANT with **YOUR** CUB…My body is more sensitive then it has ever been in my LIFE. HAVE **YOU** ever carried a cub? Do YOU know how it **_feels_**??? I **swear** your HEART got left behind in the **_illusion_** realm! Get the fuck **OFF** of me Vegeta!”

“Oh… HERE we go… **Illusion** Realm Vegeta **_this_** …OH and **Illusion** realm Vegeta **_that_**! **Illusion** realm my **ASS**!! YOU ASKED FOR _ **100% RAW VEGETA**_? **REMEMBER** **_KAKAROT_**? WELP… My COCK is HARD and ACHING to **plow** **you** … so GUESS **WHAT**??? YOUR **ASS HOLE MINE** AND I’M ABOUT TO **CUM INSIDE OF IT**. **END** OF **DISCUSSION**.”

 

  _~ **WHY** is this..W- **What** is **happening**??? Oh my **GOD** He is serious!!! He WOULDN’T!!! HE WOULDN'T!!!! OWWWW MY GOD HE IS!!! Help… help me… some one help me … please… I don’t wanna lose my cub… please…. Vegeta …. Please stop your hurting me… He isn’t connected… **HOW** did this happen? We WERE connected in Illusion realm… why aren’t we now?? Why can’t he feel my pain??? ~_

- **END OF NIGHTMARE SCENE** -

 

V.2. saw enough! He was PISSED and Vegeta had not even committed such an atrocity! He needed only a moment to steal his stomach and try and remove that awful scene from his mind. He was sick to see the body double of himself flip Kakarot so violently holding him down and even MORE rough than when he was asked to be gentle, force himself into Kakarot. Taking his perverse pleasure under HIS pregnant beta male, as he cried out into a non-existent link. He made his resolve to intervene after all.

_~Kakarot… Love please wake up… Please. It’s meeeee… Your ‘Geta… wake up for me love…. Your having a terrible nightmare. Please wake up. ~_

 

Pulling back from the nightmare Goku answered

_~’G- ‘Geta? H-How? Am I dreaming again? How can you be here? But this feels so real! So much MORE REAL then even in the illusion realm… HOW is this happening? We haven’t bonded to this level yet… What is happening? ~_

 

_~Shhhh… Calm your heart love… I am so sorry to alert you like this …GODS it feels so SO wonderful to feel you again. Your right it DOES feel more real out here… Listen love, I felt your nightmare. I was coming to you anyways… but I felt you needed me now. So, I dropped trying to move the lug your laying next to… and came to rescue you instead. It looks like I choose correctly. I was coming to let you know, what it seems you’ve already on some level figured out or are at the very least vaguely aware of… I am SO SORRY you, had to find out this way…I can not BEAR to see you hurting like this Kakarot!!!~_

 

Goku froze in disbelief and thought about the implications of what was being said here.

 

_~Wait… are you saying, that when Vegeta yelled at the voice that sounded like **HIM** in the restaurant… that it was **REAL**? That **YOU** were that voice and that **YOU ARE** my Vegeta from Illusion realm???~_

 

V.2. HOPED he was doing the right thing here, but his resolve was set so he answered

 

_~Yes. Love I am. I am going to prove it to you now. First, I need for you to wake up, leave this nightmare hell. Meet me on the outside. If I appear to be sleeping, reach out to me through our link. You still obviously have it. That will prove at least that **this** part is NOT a dream. Okay? ~_

 

Goku felt a rush of happiness fill him! He did not know if it was wrong or right, but he desperately HOPED this was really happening and that he was going to be with the mate he missed so badly. He answered

_~I’ll see you soon ‘Geta…~_

He quickly exited this place of pain and debauchery, rushing to the surface to hopefully feel the presence of his long-lost love.

Waking with a sharp inhale of hopefulness, Goku quickly looked over at Vegeta. He had hoped he was awake, but as he said in the dream state he did appear to be asleep. He wanted to speak through the link. He hesitated for a moment because…what IF it was a dream?

 

 IF it was ALL a dream… then he would be stuck with the nightmare portion, a lonely suspicion that THIS Vegeta really was far more different in a way that would be impossible to ignore at this point. Different in a way that was obviously was TO different then the one he left behind, and that he could no longer lie to himself about, that he DID miss the other… and possibly he could not just WAIT with the man that lie here sleeping with his limbs intertwined with his. That he was merely a replica minus the richness they grew together once upon a time.

 

_~Well…here goes nothin’…’Geta?... ~_

_~I’m here my love. ~_

 

 Goku gasped in shock, joy, fear, and hopefulness.

 

_~Y-Your really there…you really…Why are you still not awake? Can’t you come to me? ~_

_~I am trying love…I have been trying to open these eyes. It is a lot different when I was the only occupant It is quite cramped with two of us in here…I may need your help this first time, I need direction. Your going to have to listen carefully. If he starts to wake you’ll have to stop. Do you understand? ~_

 

_~Yes, sure what do I need to do? ~_

 

 Goku replied

 

_~Well let’s try touching. Just touch me somehow. Lightly, and don’t mind what Vegeta is doing. I can hear his dream. If he stirs, starts to wake I will tell you. Ready?~_

_~ Okay. Yes, I am ready. ~_

 

 Goku turned in Vegeta’s arms. He looked upon the sleeping face of his mate. He felt a slight conflict after the nightmare he had just experienced. So, he asked sheepishly

 

_~ Umm…’Geta would you talk to me while I do this? That nightmare is still fresh in my- ~_

_~ Say no more love…I already was thinking of what I could say before you asked me… ~_

 

Goku chuckled lightly and said

 

_~Kami… It really IS you. You have NO idea how much I’ve missed that about us… ~_

 

V.2. Chuckled as well and said

 

~ _What did you miss my crazy rainbow? How **connected** we are? How I can **feel** **everything** inside of your **thoughts** , your **heart** , and your **body**? I’ll bet I **do** know how much you missed us… I **saw** you looking into the eyes of this man. I saw the **longing** for me to hold you the way that **only** I can. To **kiss** your lips and suck them gently the way that **only** I can, the way that I **know** you love…_

_I heard your breathing hitch when he almost got it right… when his fingers brushed past your face accidentally… as he apologized I felt your heart almost sink at the apology because you had hoped he had remembered the way **I** use to caress your chin, then your cheek, and then get so lost inside of your eyes right before you would pant with my lips on top of your quivering lips… the anticipation burning you **deeply** …waiting for me to take your lips into my mouth the way that **only** I can.…_

_I felt your heart jump when he breathed into your ear, I know it did because you hoped almost **painfully** that he would start whispering your name over and over like I would do when I was buried so deep inside of your body, whispering your name over and over as your body held me so tight while massaging the length of my cock. _

_So tight I couldn’t even move at some points… all I **could** do was **whisper** your name in **awe** and grateful **reverence** of being **allowed** to touch you inside so intimately… Kakarot… **Kakarot** … oooh **Kakarot** … mmmmm Kakarot... You feel like **life** and **love** , like **joy** and **hope** …~_

Goku couldn’t take anymore. He kissed Vegeta/V.2. passionately with tears in his eyes… breaking only to say

 

_~Come back to me ‘Getaaaa…come to me lover please…~_

He kissed his lips again and then parted to say

 

_~I **need** you so badly. Every **fiber** of my being misses **you** so much…so **very** much ‘Geta…~_

## *****************K+V*************G+T*************

 

 He kissed him again with more ferocity then he had in what felt like forever. He was shocked when fingers wound themselves up into his hair, pulled his head back, and his kiss was returned with a deeper fiery passion. His tongue licking and savoring every inch of his mouth. Goku moaned and cried into V.2./Vegeta’s mouth. V.2. didn’t wish to waste any time… He flipped Goku onto his back, He looked into Goku’s eyes with his mouth hovering closely over his beloved. Goku’s eyebrows pinched up high in longing, he whispered

 

“ ** _Please_** _do what you **know** , I want you to do ‘Geta… please touch me the way that **only** you can.”_

 

 V.2. bit at his bottom lip trying to hold a whimper back…the physical contact was so much more intense in this ‘real’ world. He could not believe that it **could** get any better then what they had experienced in their realm. V.2. caressed Kakarots face while gazing into his eyes. He waited for the quiver of his lips. As soon as he felt the longing catch fire within his mate he lowered his head and kissed and licked softly his collar bone. Goku let his head fall backward, exposing his neck to his mate. He fingered that special spot in the back of his ear as he licked the tender spot on his neck where his mating mark use to be. In anticipation of the bite he hoped would come Goku began to grind their penis’s together and begging softly…

“ _Please mate me. Please claim me again ‘Geta I can only ever belong to you. Please love…_ ”

V.2. wanted to… he asked

 

“How will you explain this to him? He isn’t stupid. He will know that he did not mark you. Why didn’t he mark you??? He rutted you.”

 

 Goku shook his head. He said

 

“I honestly don’t know. Right now, ‘Geta I don’t care! I have only ever belonged to you.”

 

 “What if he tries to keep us apart? He will figure it out Kakarot.”

 

 He wanted so badly to throw caution to the wind. His lips ghosted and spoke on the neck shoulder junction where his mark use to be… It was driving Goku insane. He wrapped his long strong legs around V.2. /Vegeta’s ass, pulling him into him. wiggling around so that his member was tapping at his entrance. He whispered

 

 “ ** _Fuck_** _me ‘Geta…let me feel your seed coat my insides…let me hold you inside of me, let me caress your cock in my tight hot place. You **can’t** say NO, and you **know** it.”_

With those words of truth uttered V.2. lost any resignation he had. He lifted himself up because after that nightmare he witnessed he would NOT bring Kakarot any harm. He lifted his legs and kissed and licked Goku’s chest, stomach, pelvis area, he bit softly and licked his inner thighs, he moved himself over the head of his enlarged penis taking the head into his mouth while his fingers circled the tight goo coated entrance. He began to push his index finger inside when Goku panted loudly…

 

“No… the middle one”

V.2. chuckled and obliged him. Placing the tip in and allowing Goku to work it in at his leisure as he used his skillful tongue to swirl around the head of his cock and drop down until it hit the back of his throat. As his tonsils hummed on his dick sending mad vibrations through his member Goku rocked his hips so that his middle finger went all the way inside, V.2. pulled the digit back adding another finger. Knowing his mate was in heat he scissored his quickly ready hole just a bit more as he skillfully inched his tongue up his shaft. By the time he reached the top of the head Goku pleaded with V.2. to take him. V.2. removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He said

 

“ _Please let me taste my breeder… I want to taste your heat.”_

 

Goku cried out, He always knew **how** to say the right things at the **RIGHT** time to make him spill over with lust.

 

“ _Yes, whatever you want ‘Geta… Yes!!”_

V.2. slid down further, raising Goku’s thighs up to his shoulders. He pressed his tongue deeply into Goku moving it around, lapping at the goo he missed so much. He stroked Goku’s cock as Goku practically did a sit-up, flipping V.2. over onto his back. His tongue was teasing him to much at that angle. He sat up and rode V.2.’s face. Giving his lover the face full he asked for.

V.2. now very turned on as he got what he wanted, threw Goku forward. Goku landed on all fours and found himself quickly mounted from behind. **YES** , the thrill and strength of his man was just what the doctor ordered. V.2. guided his long hard cock to Goku’s asshole. Spreading his cheeks with one hand he used his other hand to spank his hole with his cock. He said

 

“ _You’re a nasty BAD **BOY** KAKAROT. I need to **punish** this ass…”_

 

“ _So sooo BAD ‘GETA… Put me in my place my Prince punish your dirty bad boy… Punish your greedy hole… give it to me **hard** … **Fuck** me ‘ **Getaaaa** **FUCK** **ME**.”_

 

V.2. pushed all the way into his hot, horny lover. He grabbed a hand full of that thick dark hair and raised Goku’s body up to sitting up on his dick. He wanted to taste the sweat and blood and scent of his lover as he fucked him. He waited for Goku to begin to raise his lustful quivering body up and down as his signal. With one hand on his throat, and the other on his hip he pushed up into Goku’s heat. Trusting in and out as he licked and bit his shoulders, his neck, his ear lobes Feeling his pulse throb rapidly against his fingers. Hearing the moans and cries of pleasure bellow out from his mate… smelling the contents of their body’s excretions had V.2. IN BLISS. He slowed down to relish the pulsing of the muscles as they squeezed his cock. He whisper/panted into Goku’s ear

 

“ _Kakarot_ … **_Kakarot_** … oooh **Kakarot** … _mmmmm_ _Kakarot_... _You feel like **life** and **love** , like **joy** and **hope**_ …”

 In Grateful Reverence to the creature that he spilled his seed violently into.

## ********************TBC***********************

* * *

~ THE BEST and WORST CASE SCENARIO ~


	32. ~WHATEVER•IT•TAKES•~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Angst. Lemons. more Angst... Kakavege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******DISCLAIMER******  
>  I DO NOT NOW, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball. I did not create the Character's, The Original Manga, or Anime. This work is BASED off the Original Story line created by Akira Toriyama-Sama ありがとざいます 鳥山様 I write because I am おたく ~or~ Otaku. Which means, I get paid SOLELY in burst of the THRILLING joy, that comes with creating works of fiction BASED off of an ORIGINAL story. It means I admire the Original work so much that my imagination refuses to rest with all of the ATL possibilities out there! (ATL =Alternate Time Line) My time and efforts are given FREELY to explore ATL worlds WITH other fans who also simply want to sail our 'Ships' into worlds of sweet BLISS. NOTHING of MONETARY VALUE has or needs to come to me for writing this Fan Based Fiction.  
>  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
>  +18 PLEASE. This Fiction was written BY an ADULT for ADULTS ONLY. ALL MAJOR TAGS APPLY. NSFW. Not safe for College!! GRAPHIC depictions of MALE/MALE SEX ahead!! Enjoy.

#  **CHAPTER** **32**

 

 

#  **~** **•** **WHATEVER** **•** **IT** **•** **TAKES ~**

 

## *********************K+V*****************G+T***********************

### -SUNDAY 4:OO p.m. Final evening of Full Blood Moon Cycle-

 

Vegeta could not believe he and Kakarot had slept so much. He literally woke to answer the phone which turned out to be the hotel management around noon asking if they were going to be checking out or staying another night. He let them know that they would be staying for one more night and that he would come and sign the credit card slip immediately. He threw on his jeans and a t-shirt ran down handled the business and came back only to disrobe and climb right back into bed next to Kakarot.

 Before dozing back off he stared at the younger Saiyan for a bit. Noticing how content, peaceful, and deeply he looked and slept. He also noticed the light bruises that happen to be all over his neck, his shoulder, and from what he could see his upper chest. He slightly frowned and squinted his eyes, thinking about how he had not recalled leaving “hickies” all over his body like that. He wondered if maybe Kakarot bruised easily, if he would mind or what else he may have done so forcefully outside of his recall. It bothered him in a way. He figured they would discuss it later and decided to rest some more.

 

 He draped his arms over Kakarot and settled in. He noticed his own body felt much more spent then it should. He knew their rutting was pretty intense… but Vegeta felt he was not THIS out of shape to feel like he had been fucking for hours only an hour or 2 ago. No, it had been long enough that he should’ve been far more rejuvenated by now. Yet he felt a tired feeling wash over him as if he truly had been having sex all morning!

_~Perhaps it is all of this New full Moon business, Kakarot seems to be sleeping just as deeply~_

He began thinking of going ahead and ordering them some food. He felt slightly hungry and guessed Kakarot would definitely want to eat as soon as he woke up as well. He thought for a moment about what exactly he should order, when sleep claimed him once more.

 

It was 4: 00 now in the evening and Vegeta woke to the smell of food. He was famished. He opened his eyes and saw Goku closing their room door receiving the food, putting it on the kitchenette table and watched as he turned to come to the bed. Goku paused and looked inquisitively. Almost like he was waiting for Vegeta to speak. After a moment he finally spoke

 

“Your awake! I guess we slept the day away huh?”

 

Vegeta looked at the table and answered

 

“Yes, I am glad you ordered food. I went and paid for the room around noon, I was about to order something for us, but I fell back to sleep. What time _is_ it? I cannot remember the last time I slept this much. When did you awake?”

 

Goku grinned and lowered his eyes feeling slightly guilty, he answered

 

“Well, it is around 4:00 and I just woke up about an hour ago. You wanna come eat at the table or you wanna eat in bed?”

 

Vegeta blinked a few times astonished that he slept at least 3 hours more. Slightly concerned that he never stirred once as Kakarot was up an entire hour without him waking once. He shook his head and decided to just focus on food. He answered

 

“Ah, I will come to the table. I am beginning to feel like an invalid spending so much time in this bed!”

 

Goku happily pulled the Italian take out from the bags with plates and forks and containers open he prepared them plates to eat. Vegeta walked up on Goku snaking his arm around his waist as he prepared the plates. He noticed that Kakarot’s smell was strong and sweet. It attracted him like a moth to a flame. He had not recalled it being so potent before. He certainly had a wonderful smell before but there was something underlying that made it far more intense. He pawed at his body as he moved around trying to make plates. He found his hands underneath the bath robe enjoying the softness of Kakarots skin. Goku chuckled he said

 

“Heeey… C’mon Vegeta we better eat before we go there! I’m starving! Aren’t you?”

 

Vegeta growled softly and said

 

“Well, yes… I am certainly starved for **SOMETHING** … but your right lets eat the food on the table then, but afterwards… “

 

He let Goku’s imagination fill in the blanks. Goku chuckled and broke free and sat at the side where he placed his plate. Vegeta noticed that Goku had ordered from the place where they got almost got thrown out of the night before. He said

 

“You must’ve had a serious craving for this place huh? I did not know they delivered.”

 

Goku ate hardily and answered between bites

 

“Mmmm… yesh… It ’sh shooo good… “

 

Vegeta chuckled and dug in himself. He smiled at Kakarot’s healthy Saiyan appetite, before he noticed his skin on his neck once more. As Kakarot threw his head back to make a ‘Mmmm’ sound as he ate he saw the extent of the hickies on his neck and what seemed like a mate mark on his shoulder neck junction. Now seriously perplexed he dropped his fork. He stared for a moment. Then he **had** to ask

 

“Kakarot, do you bruise easily or something? More importantly is that a mating bite on your lower neck??”

 

Goku blanched suddenly shrinking into himself noticeably. At first, he was silent as he lowered his eyes nervously. He called for help through his link to the one who actually placed it there. After a few moments he spoke

 

“Don’t tell me you regret it already…”

 

Vegeta looking concerned said

 

“Noooo…. It isn’t that at all! I-I just… It’s J-Just…”

 

Put completely on the defense he was not sure he wanted to admit he had not recalled putting the mark there at all, or the “love bites” especially since he had troubles recalling the glue that bonded them together at all… Kicking himself for making his mate feel as though he was a mistake he tried to quickly recover by saying

 

“Listen, I would NEVER regret anything having to do with you. It is just that it was dark, it is the first time I’ve ever marked anyone, and I just am now seeing it in the light. You just get me so crazy I guess that I went more nuts with the hickeys then I thought I had… I mean have you seen them? Looks pretty wild!”

 

He tried to laugh it off hoping Kakarot bought his excuse for asking. Goku smirked and looked up and said in a serious tone

 

“Well, that is good to hear. I mean **_of course_** you wouldn’t just **fuck** **me** , possibly **_impregnate me,_** and **NOT** claim me, right **Vegeta**?”

 

Suddenly feeling like an ASS Vegeta lowered his head now, picking his fork back up and eating He answered chuckling light and guilty

 

“Silly, heh-heh… of course not! Why, that would make me a complete ASS. Would it not? “

 

Goku looked at Vegeta suspiciously and curiously now before answering

“Sure would.”

 

He rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Feeling concerned, curious, and so confused. He knew Vegeta HAD done just THAT. The worst part is he now couldn’t ask WHY. The Vegeta he grew to know, and love had not done this…hell he **would** **not** do that. He began to feel that this clone that sat across from him was a stranger. It worried him more than anything.

 

Vegeta ate the food on his plate with immense worries of his own running through his mind. It almost felt like Kakarot had KNOWN that he did not mean to mark him. It was as if he almost DARED him to say he did not. Something else bothered him. It was not merely the tone of voice Kakarot used when making his last statement. It may be nothing, but Kakarot had called him ‘Vegeta’ twice so far. The second one was explainable… He seemed to sour in his mood a bit at the awkward conversation… but earlier while he was making the plates, his mood seemed fine. As he felt upon his mate he referred to him as ‘Vegeta’. He did make a note of it because he had noticed when Kakarot was in a more sensual mood, he noticed he used that strange pet name ‘Geta… So far today it was non-existent. As he pondered these things he was approaching the end of his meal. Something as silly as a ‘nick-name’ could be placed on hold to even mention for now. He would just observe and hope he had not screwed up to badly already.

## *********************K+V****************G+T************************

 

Vegeta finished his meal and stood feeling like he really needed a shower. As he took care of his dishes he said to Goku

 

“I’ll be in the shower. Join me when you’re done, if you wish.”

 

Goku just mumbled an acknowledgement of some sort and hurried finishing his food. He was watching and listening carefully to the movements Vegeta made getting into the shower. After he was sure Vegeta was in the shower, with shampoo in his hair, he quickly got up from where he sat. He reached for the lamp on the side of his nightstand. He felt guilty for a moment… then he said before snapping into action

 

“I am sorry Vegeta”

 

With that he I.T.’d into the shower behind Vegeta and hit him over the head with the lamp. He I.T.’d back out quickly replacing the lamp. Then he walked back into the bathroom, disrobing quickly He climbed into the shower. Straddling Vegeta’s naked soapy body ,he slid his arm underneath Vegeta’s head rinsing the shampoo away from his eyes he reached out through his mate link

 

~’Geta… can you hear me? Love can you hear me? ~

 

V.2. blinked his eyes open noticing that he was in the shower with Goku, an awful pain in his head… He looked a bit fuzzy when he answered

 

“Ka-Kakarot? What is happening?”

 

Goku smiled and kissed V.2. passionately. He then spoke

 

“I couldn’t be away from you… I needed you ‘Geta. So I sent him to sleep for a while. He’ll be okay. It was just a bump with a lamp… It’s not like I used Ki or nothin… I missed you ‘Geta…”

 

Kissing him again as he pulled V.2. closer and wrapped his legs around him. He helped sit him up in the shower. V.2 could not believe that Kakarot actually knocked Vegeta out cold just to get him back. He thought about it and decided this could get quite dangerous for them. After all, they DID share a brain. What if Kakarot started to make a habit of this? He wanted to talk seriously about this action, but DAMN… Kakarot had his long sexy strong legs wrapped around him so tight… He KNEW that was one thing that would get his mind off… off of well ANYTHING. He panted under his kiss as his hands were guided up and down those muscular, shapely long sensually wet legs he loved so much…OH and of course in this “realm of reality” the feeling of everything was so much more intense. His senses were completely overwhelmed. Goku broke their kiss and panted over V.2.’s lips he said

 

“Remember our showers ‘Geta?”

 

V.2. COMPLETELY overwhelmed licked his lips and said

 

“Fuckin’ GODS… HOW could I forget? But we nee-“

 

Goku knew he was wrong, He had hoped V.2. would not speak on how wrong… He swallowed the words into his mouth squirming his ass onto Vegeta’s wet soapy lap. He broke their kiss saying

 

“Please… just let me have this… please?”

V.2. Knowing Kakarot was most always the giver, never asking for much of anything ever understood the Earth’s Hero NEEDED to have SOMETHING for himself. He understood the plea of his heart. He questioned it no further and just gave ALL of himself to Kakarot.

 

Gripping and parting his cheeks, he plunged his fingers into his mate stretching him until he knew he was ready. Goku lifted his bottom and sat himself onto his mate. Rocking back and forth burying his hands into the black wild flame that was weighed down by water, holding Vegeta’s face into his chest Vegeta growled. Both Saiyans wet under the showers waters, trembling from their muscles straining at the intensity of this feeling they shared. Just being this close to one another again… with the added intensity of this being “real world” and not just an illusion… Overwhelming them both into frozen bliss.

Vegeta managed to say through their link

 ~Is it just me or should the way this is feeling be some crime? ~

 

Goku answered

 

~ Without a doubt!! You see why I HAD to bring you here? ~

 

Ever so grateful his mate thought of him in this way he licked and kissed the mark he placed on his shoulder junction, sending wild shivers up and down Kakarot’s body. As usual between them, Goku’s reactions fueled Vegeta’s responses… Once again just the quivers, and pants Goku allowed to escape caused Vegeta/V.2 to throw caution to the wind. Feeling the ‘pop’ up n’ down of his mates ass cheeks against him told him his mate was more than ready. He flew them upward so their heads almost dusted the ceiling. He made sure Kakarot’s back was against the shower wall, Lowering them both back down until Goku’s feet touched the edge of the tub, V.2 made sure his mates cock was between both their wash board stomach’s .Vegeta pulled his head back looking into his mates eyes he said

 

“Ready?”

 

Kakarot barely able to speak KNOWING what was about to happen stopped trying to speak and just nodded furiously in agreement

V.2 smiled devilishly and bellowed as he powered up to SS2! He commenced to fucking his mate fiercely in the shower pulling Kakarot’s shoulders down and Goku pushing his feet against the edge of the shower to push back up. Kakarot’s cock caught in-between the friction of their very tense stomach muscles PLUS the wrecking of his prostate made him feel like he had completely lost his mind in lustful insanity. He cried out as he exploded between their stomachs. Dropping his head over his lover’s shoulder just **spent** physically and emotionally by the unbelievable sensations he and his lover experienced here in the “real” world. Again...

## *********************K+V****************G+T************************

It is unknown whether either of them noticed right away, the physical changes that had began to take place in Vegeta’s body or not. His physical body quickly gaining the experiences, that up until now only the inner mind was aware of placed the ‘Vegeta’ consciousness at even MORE of a disadvantage. At least his body was with him with all of the emotions and feelings being at an “ ** _exciting_** **&** **NEW** ” stage of existence. Now the MORE V.2 and Goku interacted the MORE THE Flesh **itself** began to **_crave_** the touch. Crave the thrill of the explosions that the body got to experience. **This** was far more desirable than ANYTHING the original Vegeta had EVER given it as far as experience went. V.2 and Kakarot in THIS sense gained a very powerful ally.

 

V.2. perhaps not to this extent did however know something was amiss. He was aware that something was not quite right with the fact that the * _bonk_ * on the head Vegeta took should not have knocked him out for as long as it did!

It was no more than a side note within the throws of lustful pleasure, but it was NOTED. He honestly did not think that he would be “out” long enough to even bring himself or his mate to a proper climax. So, it was somewhat of a “red flag” when they were done, cleaned up, dry and clothed and Vegeta STILL had not scratched or attempted to bring his awareness topside at all.

 

Goku who was blissfully and ignorantly unaware of the seriousness of this situation, heated the “extra” plate that he saved for V.2. Excited for him to taste the food they shared in their Illusion world. Knowing the taste would be more intense here. V.2 loved seeing his Kakarot so happy, bubbly and excited to show him the wonders of this realm. So, he dragged his feet to bring to his attention, the thing that began to worry him deeply. He allowed him to fork a large portion of the Spaghetti into his mouth while he sat on his lap smiling, awaiting his reaction to it. After they shared this moment and Vegeta STILL had not even attempted to surface. V.2. HAD to acknowledge and make Goku aware of the potential dangers of this. He finally, and regretfully spoke up.

 

“Kakarot… I need to ask you a question.”

 

Goku felt something was wrong but tried to ignore it as he fed Vegeta the Spaghetti. He knew time was up. So, he answered with a sullen look quickly taking over his facial expression.

 

“Y-Yes ‘Geta?”

 

V.2. sadly, asked him. the question that would bring the heavy foot of ‘reality’ crashing into their world of wonder and happiness

 

“If I had bumped my head and was knocked out… for the amount of time that Vegeta has been out cold… t-this **entire** **time** … would you be at all worried?”

 

With tears gathered in the corners of his eyes he answered solemnly,

 

“You already know the answer to that ‘Geta.”

 

V.2. nodded slowly. Then he said

 

“Then it is safe to assume you were merely hoping that it was I that was keeping him “under” like this then?”

 

Goku closed his eyes slowly and allowed the tear to stream down his cheek. Before he wiped it away and answered

 

“Yes. I did hope that was the case. Of course, now that you are bringing it up to my attention this way… and well just the way things ALWAYS seem to go… I can guess that this is not the case and that there is something **VERY** wrong. Right?”

 

V.2. Just looked up into Kakarot’s eyes. Not wanting to confirm this at all. He pulled Kakarot into him tighter and closer… holding him steady on his lap. Goku draped his arms around V.2.’s shoulders nuzzling at his neck.  Taking in his scent and noticing the difference from when Vegeta was in control of the body… he finally asked.

 

“How bad… is it? Did I hit him to hard? Did I cause this? How long does this mean I have to be without you this time?? IS THERE A WAY to fix THIS???”

 

He sobbed uncontrollably into V.2.’s neck waiting for answers.

 

V.2. held on to Kakarot, searching internally for answers, while simultaneously pondering solutions. Wanting desperately to give his Kakarot some ‘well-deserved” good news for once. Goku seemingly understanding this to be the reason for silence, waited patiently while thinking of solutions on his own. While Goku felt that up until this point he had never selfishly asked for much of anything… If Vegeta’s life was somehow at risk… how selfish was it to ask or attain help to **save** it when technically it was not _his_ own life he was saving?

 

Finally, V.2. seemed to have a better understanding of what was happening with the main consciousness. With no time to waste he spoke up

 

“Kakarot. This is no one’s fault okay? I am unaware of why or how our consciousness became split at all. Technically we should have merged as you and your illusion life/self-has done. Unfortunately, this is not the case here. Perhaps the change was to great a distance… I am not sure exactly if this is why. The Vegeta that DID control the body in “waking” states have lost quite a bit of control over it as of now. I am guessing the body has gained more experience with me being in the driver’s seat, and therefore has switched control over to me. This is bad because ULTIMATELY Vegeta no matter what controls the WILL to LIVE. SOMETHING has caused him to slowly give up that WILL. Unless we can figure out WHAT that reason is… I am afraid he **will** **die**. Ultimately, so will I.”

 

Goku was angry, distraught, emotionally exhausted. He just did not understand WHY. WHY it ALWAYS had to end this way it seemed. Furthermore, he was tired of asking. He held V.2. close still sitting on his lap. V.2 shook his head. He stood picking up his Kakarot and walking over to the bed. He laid himself and his lover down, holding him close. He whispered in Goku’s ear

 

“Listen. I don’t **want** to let you go… **ever**. You know this. I would literally give, do… ANYTHING to stay here with you… ANYTHING at all. Right now, the only chance I see at forever with you, is to let go of the control. HOPE that Vegeta will take control. IF we are lucky and he does, then I need for you to talk with him. Find out WHY he is giving up. We need to be honest with him love. We need to tell him, work with him in some way.”

 

Goku willing to also try ANYTHING agreed he said

 

“Will we still be able to speak through our link?”

 

V.2 answered

 

“Not until he regains control. It is to dangerous. The balance in here is to far off. Once HE regains consciousness then we can.”

 

Goku asked the question he feared most at last…

 

“…and what IF he **DOESN’T** regain consciousness???? **WHAT** then?”

 

V.2. said solemnly

 

“Then I will do what I can from in here to get him to. If he does not take it right away, then I will raise hell in here to get him to or try to regain temporary control myself. If push comes to shove and NO ONE returns to claim consciousness and you can’t hear me through our link within 1 hour… Get Cha’ here as quickly as possible. That is all I can think of for now love.”

 

Goku sucked the air in sharply and said

“S-So this just might be good-bye forever???? T-This is IT???!!! “

 

He sobbed uncontrollably, so afraid. Vegeta stroked through his hair comforting him. and he spoke

 

“Please be strong. I know your ALWAYS strong, I KNOW it isn’t fair. I know… j-just for **US** don’t stop **_TRYING_**. I **WON’T** STOP. Until I can return to you Kakarot. As long as there is this what we have between us here and now, I will **not** **let** go completely. Only as much as I HAVE to now.”

 

Goku held him close nodding in agreement.

He grabbed his strength and courage once more. He said

 

“Alright, you know I HATE goodbye’s, right? I refuse to say it to you ‘Geta. I just won’t.”

 

V.2 nodded in understanding. He whispered

 

“I know, I am with you on this one. So, we will not. Just… Just kiss me. Kiss me good-night please…”

 

Goku stared into V.2. eyes for a moment, then with tears streaming down his face captured his lips in the deepest heartfelt kiss. Their lips caressing one another’s tasting the other’s breath and scent hopefully NOT for the last time. Wrapped up into one another so intimately. Goku kept his eyes open. Trying to hold on to the very last seconds he could have. V.2. kept his eyes open for a short time and slowly fluttered them closed. Goku’s breath hitched as he felt his lover slip away. He continued to kiss him for a short time until the kiss was no longer returned. He broke away in agony. And he whispered in Vegeta’s ear

 

“Please come back. Please don’t leave me here all alone… Please do WHATEVER IT TAKES to return to me. Please… I love you.”

***TBC***

* * *

 

 

##  **~ •WHATEVER•IT•TAKES•~**


	33. ~Devil in the Details~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally lands on the same page... Cat's come out of Bags and at last things begin to settle down with almost everyone. Vegeta is still however the last man standing when it comes to everything working out smoothly. What the hell is it gunna take for the Prince to get on board with "Happily ever after"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******DISCLAIMER******  
> I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED DRAGON BALL. I DID NOT CREATE THE CHARACTER'S, THE ORIGINAL MANGA, OR ANIME. THIS WORK IS BASED OFF THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA-SAMA ありがとざいます 鳥山様 I WRITE BECAUSE I AM おたく ~OR~ OTAKU. WHICH MEANS, I GET PAID SOLELY IN BURST OF THE THRILLING JOY, THAT COMES WITH CREATING WORKS OF FICTION BASED OFF OF AN ORIGINAL STORY. IT MEANS I ADMIRE THE ORIGINAL WORK SO MUCH THAT MY IMAGINATION REFUSES TO REST WITH ALL OF THE ATL POSSIBILITIES OUT THERE! (ATL =ALTERNATE TIME LINE) MY TIME AND EFFORTS ARE GIVEN FREELY TO EXPLORE ATL WORLDS WITH OTHER FANS WHO ALSO SIMPLY WANT TO SAIL OUR 'SHIPS' INTO WORLDS OF SWEET BLISS. NOTHING OF MONETARY VALUE HAS OR NEEDS TO COME TO ME FOR WRITING THIS FAN BASED FICTION.
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> +18 PLEASE. THIS FICTION WAS WRITTEN BY AN ADULT FOR ADULTS ONLY.

# CHAPTER 33

 

# ~ DEVIL IN THE DETAILS ~

 

## **************K+V***********G+T**************

 

### -SUNDAY 9:OO p.m. Final evening of Full Blood Moon Cycle-

 

 

**{GOKU’s P.O.V.}**

 

_~9:01 That’s IT? It has only been 1 minute? Damn… This is gunna be the longest hour of my life!! Whew!!! Well, I Promised Vegeta that I would try not to allow fear and dread to leak out from my aura so easily… He said it is pretty powerful when I worry, that it affects him poorly…so I need to stay positive. If I do affect him… I want to affect him in a good way as much as possible. BOY AM, I starvin’!! Feels like I haven’t eaten in months!!! Maybe I should order more food! That will certainly get my mind in a more positive mode! ~_

 

**{END P.O.V.}**

 

Goku proceeded to order as if he had not eaten in MONTHS. He called the Italian restaurant once more hoping they were not closed for the evening. Upon answering his call answered on the PHONE, he smiled and began to order exactly what he ordered for himself and Vegeta earlier. He listened with a look of extreme seriousness as he listened carefully to the “Read-back” of his order before speaking

 

“…Okay now Jaquez you are almost there. I really don’t want to have to remi-”

 

Goku was abruptly cut off he listened intently and allowed a smile to crawl up slowly on his lips and then he exclaimed

 

“…That’s it!!! you got it! That’s 7 cannoli chilled, chocolate sauce hot served on the SIDE please! Jaquez now I mean on the side this time please! I don’t want a pinch of Hot chocolate sauce on my cannoli! please! …I’ve ordered them enough for you to know better by now!... A-a what?? A tape worm!?? Ha-haa!! very funny! So how soon?... Got it … would it be faster if I picked it up? I am starving to death over here! No that was a long time ago! ha-a-ha-a! Yea… okay then I’ll be there in 8 minutes then! Thank YOU, JAQUEZ!”

 

With that Goku had a distraction in place, something _different_ to wait for. Something less “live/death” traumatic. He thought having to wait for food would be difficult enough to keep his tied hands from ringing at one another, or from twiddling nervously worrying deeply over Vegeta’s state. He promised not to allow fear and worry exude from his being. As hard as he tried… he could not help but feel that not being afraid or worried was a battle hard fought that he already lost.

 

**{Goku’s p.o.v.}**

 

~This is why I can’t just sit around here and wait. I’m gunna get this food and I may even just eat there. Or… maybe I should get the food and then just start looking for Cha’s energy right away and just go talk to her about this. Why should I wait an hour when she can go inside of Vegeta’s mind with her L.I.T. system and tell me what is happening in there!! Yea! that sounds like a much better plan! one I can manage without failure.

 

It still has only been 10 minutes… there is no way with time dragging this slow that I’ll make it here another 50 mins with nothing to do EXCEPT worry. I’m gunna just go with “plan b” Vegeta… Sorry.

**{end p.o.v.}**

## **************K+V***********G+T**************

Goku carried out his version of “the plan” settling on eating away from Vegeta and seeking out Cha afterward. Meanwhile inside of Vegeta’s mind there where definitely some serious issues being hashed out! Vegeta had V.2. in a ‘headlock’ of sorts. A battle between them raged hot!

 

 **Vegeta:** YOU **BASTARD**!!! YOU BETTER SHOW ME NOW!!! **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??** I TRUSTED YOU!!

 

 **V.2.:** I’M the **BASTARD??** YOU LIED TO HIM!! YOU HAVEN’T EVEN BEEN WITH HIM A GOOD 24 HRS AND YOU’RE ALREADY TREATING HIM LIKE A COMMON WHORE!! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO TOUCH HIM!!!

 

 **Vegeta:** Ooh heavens spare the _dramatics_ … please! that is taking it a bit _far_ don’t you think?? WHAT have I done to Kakarot that -that SAYS, “common whore” V.2. seriously?

 

 **V.2.:** See… if I have to TELL you, if you SERIOUSY don’t know the answer… It further proves my point. Face it Vegeta

**HE.**

**NEEDS.**

**ME.**

SHOWING you the memory of marking him in EITHER reality will NOT CHANGE THAT!!!

 

 **Vegeta:** Why did you come here? Why don’t you just LEAVE and let me die. Your RIGHT okay? So, I give up. No need for you to come and rub it in my face.

 

 **V.2.:** I did not come to rub it in your face… I-I don’t want that to be the answer… You can’t give up… You can’t just… roll over and die. If you choose that path… well it will be far more than YOU who is affected.

 

 **Vegeta:** Ooooh-ho-hoo-hoo!! wait…If I choose to quit… YOU’LL DIE TOO? HA-HA-HA-HA!! PRICELESS! Well I guess our goose is cooked buddy read my lips…

**I.- q.u.i.t.**

 

 **V.2.:** YOU WOULD… SELFISH PRICK!! I really forgot how ARROGANT, HOW DILUTED, SELF ABSORBED I USE TO BE!! You disgust me!! You are so full of yourself… you don’t even know your own son who lives in the same home as you! PATHETIC EXCU-

 

 **Vegeta** : WHAT THE **FUCK** DID YOU SAY?? WHAT **THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME JUST NOW?**?????

 

 **V.2.:** YOU heard me you **ASS** … **YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN SON**. You sit there patting yourself on the head about the “women” who will fawn over him… over the “Ladies Man” he is going to grow up and become… Your **SO** diluted with how “studly” this makes YOU look that you can not even SEE that the boy is **ALREADY** in love. He has **DAMN** NEAR already chosen his potential MATE if he hasn’t mated **him** already ALREADY. Yet your **FUCKING** CLUELESS. **CLUELESS** VEGETA. RIGHT UNDER UNDER your own nose and your **CLUELESS**!!

 

The old Vegeta would have roared out in a childish manner…He would’ve pitched a fit and denied all. He would’ve been “self-righteous” cocky and definitely to arrogant to allow these words to penetrate his heart. As small as it was, however there was a change there was growth. Therefore, there was hope.

 

 **Vegeta:** You say the boy has chosen a potential mate… already?? was this something that happened in YOUR reality? A-Are you sure? Who? Who could it be? You said **he** …do I know him?

 

 **V.2.:** Ya know what, I’m not telling. I had an inkling of a clue before you and I split, so I **know** you must have one too. Besides, since your “giving up” and all… who cares? We certainly won’t be of any help since we are dying n’ all… right?

## **************K+V***********G+T**************

Goku returned to that special hill. The Hill of changes… He called out to Cha’ as her energy seemed unreachable. He thought to himself

 

_~Well it is a good thing I did not wait the whole hour to go looking for her… She doesn’t seem to be anywhere on the planet! ~_

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever She answered

 

_~ “Yes, Child? I know things seem chaotic as of late, believe me all will work out just fine. How may I help thine peace of mind settle this night Kakarot?” ~_

 

_~ “Errr… ummm… Goku Cha-Sama, If you wouldn’t mind… and You could really help with my peace of mind if you could help me get through to Vegeta. You see, I am worried that he may be locked inside of his mind with… well… himself? The other him is still in there and well… will you please come and help? It is pretty messed up and bad. I tried to come to you, but I cannot sense you. This had become a life or death situation… The original Vegeta has “given up” his will according to my mate V.2. from the alternate reality you created… V.2. or The “OTHER Vegeta” is trying to get the original Vegeta out and talking about why he is giving up. I have a feeling it has to do with the relationship that V.2. and I have…you see?” ~_

 

_~ “OH my!!! Th-This is quite unexpected!!It would seem I need to return to earth right away after all… I was hoping to finish business here first. I was on my way there soon, to speak to the other mated pair, also with cub… looks like we all need to meet up sooner rather than later and sort things out now. Okay Kaka- um… Goku. Gather thy mate and meet me in his living quarters. The others that are with cub are there waiting also. We will just take care of all if this at once! See ye soon!” ~_

 

It went completely over Goku’s head about the “other mated pair… the others who are with cub” All he knew was that he needed to get Vegeta to his room, and soon! That Cha would hopefully be able to help Vegeta and there would BE no death.

 

I.T.’ing as quickly as he could he got back to their room. He gathered his mate who was still unconscious and non-responsive and I.T.’d them back to Vegeta’s room at CC.

 

To Goku’s surprise Goten and Trunks were also there in Vegeta’s room. He was getting ready to I.T. back to the Hotel room just to gather the rest of their belongings when he saw them. He spoke to them first

 

“Oh, Hey Goten! Hey Trunks! What are you guys doing here in Vegeta’s room?”

 

Trunks had Goten in his arms and looked at his unconscious father with worry in his his face

 

“What is wrong with my DAD?? Is he okay?”

 

Goku stammered for an answer

 

“Well… Yes and no. bu-but he will be! Cha is coming, and she will help him! Don’t worry Trunks… I wouldn’t let anything permanent happen to him!”

 

Goten still pissed and embarrassed at the sight of his dad made a snide remark

 

“OF COURSE, you wouldn’t **hentai** bastard… he probably kidnapped him to watch him beat off some place…at **least** he had the decency to get some privacy _**this**_ time… hope **Vegeta** kicked your **ass** at least once before ya knocked him out… _**son**_ -of-a…”

 

“WHOA WHOA!!! Baaabe… chill kay? don’t be such a hothead… use your senses would ya? First, **look** at your dad’s neck. then… _**smell**_. There is **way** more goin’ on here then a hentai attack Chib’s… **WAY** more.”

 

Goten Looked up at his father who had a stunned helpless look on his face. He then scented the air. His eyes grew huge like saucers! He said

 

“OH, my **gods**! What the **hell** is going on!!??? _ **DAD**_!!!!?????”

 

Goku of course still completely clueless, says

 

“Listen, I did not hurt Vegeta. I promise you I wouldn’t okay. There **is** a lot going on. You’ll have to trust me for now. I don’t know why your angry Goten, but all will be explained when Cha gets here which will be any moment now so, I have to get the rest of our stuff. I will be right back. I promise!”

 

Goku I.T.’s away. Trunks and Goten look at one another and chuckle! Goten says to Trunks

 

_“He is clueless isn’t he??”_

 

Trunks answers

 

“ _Seems that way… I wonder **how** clueless?”_

 

Goten answers

 

“ _Seems like 100% I mean he MUST know he is mated at least… but I don’t think he is aware of the pregnancy at all!”_

 

Trunks says

 

“ _What’s with **my** dad though? He couldn’t have taken it this bad could he?” He doesn’t look injured…”_

 

Goten answered

 

_“Hell, who knows… I hope not though, if he passed out because he scented his cub inside of my dad…how is he gunna react when he scents our cub!?”_

Trunks chuckles and says

 

_“Damn… Good point Chibi… I have no idea. ah well, we have each other to worry about. These two will be alright I am sure.”_

## **************K+V***********G+T**************

**-A few hours of explanation later-**

 

 **Cha** : _So, we should all be “up to speed” with everything now right? No more misunderstandings… everyone in the awareness circle now?_

Cha sat bedside to Vegeta as she explained everything to everyone awake, while taking full inventory of Vegeta through L.I.T. Goku sat across from Vegeta on his bed wide eyed, both hands clasped around his mouth, shocked about of the news all at once. Dumbfounded he had no idea what to say! Goten and Trunks nodded already having figured most of this out with a few clues here and there thrown by Cha, plus their senses were very sharp.

 

 **Trunks:** _Just about Cha-Sama… What is going on with my dad? That is the only thing I don’t understand._

 

 **Cha:** _Well…this has nothing to do with Goku being with cub as you may have originally thought. this is a blunder of mine own. Forcing change through shock seems to have had a side affect I had certainly not counted on. Reliving the memory of his early days with Frieza seems to have caused a split. I admit seeing the coffin and the hole was even more than I could bare, and I had not lived it once._

 

 **Goku:** _So, **you** did this… you **fix** it. I need my mate Cha-Sama… Especially if I am going to be a-a-oh man… A mom?? I can’t be a **MOM** Im’ a **MAN**!! What the HELL? I mean I was ready in the alternate world, I accepted being his bearer… but th-this is **real**!! I have a living baby Saiyan inside me right **NOW** and V- **V-EGETAAA!!! I** NEED **VEGETAAA**!!!! **NOW**!!!_

 Goten got up and went to his dad. He put his arms around him and said

 

" _It’s okay dad… It’s okay. We will get Vegeta back… Right Cha-Sama??_ ”

 

Cha kept he hands on Vegeta and nodded slowly,and said

 

_"I just need to get these two to connect somehow. I am going to attempt to communicate with them. I’ve listened in and they seem to be at some sort of stale mate._

 

Goku’s eyes lit up! he said

 

_"You can speak to them? Can I speak to V.2.??? PLEASE Cha-Sama?”_

 

Cha seemed unsure. She said

_" I am not so sure that is such a good idea cub… Ye see this whole thing, the giving up side of Vegeta seems to have an awful lot to do with **Ye**. If thine mate said he cannot even communicate with thee, until this is settled I think we should honor it. It may make it worse for the original to hear ye through the L.I.T. System I am not so sure I can separate the two. Be patient cub.”_

 Goku nodded. he was happy Goten was not angry with him anymore. He asked Goten if he wanted some comfort food and decided to share his Cannoli. Goten was very happy with the dessert! Cha began to communicate with Vegeta inside of the L.I.T. system.

 

Vegeta asked V.2. and Cha if there was _**anything** _ that he could do that had not already been done? He felt that maybe if **ONCE** he could have the honors of giving Kakarot a feeling of sentiment, _**anything** _ noteworthy at all, that it may give him the will he needed to at least try… or to even allow V.2. to continue. He just needed to feel like he himself COULD make Kakarot feel special,if only just once.

He admitted it was why he had not marked him. He said it felt like he had not earned the **right** to mark him. He did not know now if things could ever be right because now Kakarot was marked twice by the same lover. Cha held back in speaking of the pregnancy at all, out of fragile concern that Vegeta would truly give up to learn that Kakarot even conceived during the mating process in which he was marked.

Vegeta and V.2. thought it over and mulled it over a small discussion. Vegeta was concerned about his idea. He hoped sincerely that it would work.

 

 **Vegeta:** Are you sure you haven’t shared this with him too??

 

 **V.2.:** QUITE! This one indeed is ALL you Vegeta! I had forgotten all about that thing… I still am not sure what it says inside! Are you sure you want to let him read such a thing?

 

 **Vegeta:** Well the fact that you can’t recall it… assures me that I most definitely want to share it with him. Well then let’s get on with it!

 

 **Cha:** Vegeta dost ye realize it may be best to actually have thine mate read it here in front of thee? So that ye may witness the reaction for thine own self? If this truly is the root of thine issues, it is only fitting that thy Kakarot dost read this before thy very face!

 

 **Vegeta:** Oh. I did not think of that… Well Okay then, If he is willing… what can I say. Let’s go.

 

Cha exited the L.I.T. System and informed Goku of the progress. Goku was skeptical a bit because of his reading skill level. He asked if he had to read the entire thing out loud. Cha said she did not think so. She informed him that Vegeta (the original) just needed to feel that he had created an intimate moment himself. One that did not involve V.2.’S actions at all. Goku was willing to do whatever it took to get his mate back. He lie down on his back with his arm protectively across his stomach, held Vegeta’s hand and said

 

_“Let’s do this!”_

 

Cha smiled and said

 

_“Alright then… Lets! Please be aware however, that thine mate is not aware yet of thine cub. Vegeta most definitely is not aware… I think it would be wise to wait until the resolve is set to live once again before breaking such news. Also, as difficult as it may be for thee… TRY to focus all attention on Vegeta… If ye ever want V.2. thine true mate back with thee… Ye most definitely need to behave as if there is nothing more important than Vegeta’s words to thee at this very moment. Dost, thou understand cub?”_

 

Goku smiled and said

 

“ _Sure thing Cha-Sama! I will do my best!”_

 

He rested his head back and closed his eyes.

 

Inside of the L.I.T. system at first it was very difficult for Goku not to run over to V.2.  To kiss and hold him. He was so afraid they would be separated forever… Not to mention He wanted to know if V.2 could sense their cub inside of him. He wanted his mate to look at him and say he wanted their cub. That he wanted them. That he loved the family they were creating together…BUT with everything on the line it would have to wait. Goku broke his visual connection with his mate and looked and made his focus point Vegeta. who stood a few feet away with his eyes on the floor. Vegeta spoke to Goku Breaking the awkward silence first saying

 

**Vegeta:**

I don’t blame you for wanting him. he after all is the one who swept you off of your feet. The one you fell deeply in love with. The one who has loved you, the one who has claimed you. I know it was not me. I am sorry I tried to pretend like I remembered. I lied because I have already missed so much. I did not know V.2. COULD act without me, I did not realize how very separate we truly are.

 

I truly hope I did not make you feel like a “ _common whore_ ” by foolishly trying to play the part. It certainly was far from my goal. When we rutted, it felt… It was the the most incredible thing I ever felt. I was in awe of the things your body had done inside. It was _AMAZING_ , and I was full of fear, because I had never felt such a thing. You seem to be aware of what was happening, secure with it… I was clueless.

 

It was right then that I felt I had no right to mark you. I felt in the face of all that was amazing…that I at least should UNDERSTAND what I was marking fully. To protect it fully, to serve it fully… I thought the love I began to feel and the love you showed for me was enough. Until I suddenly felt _inferior_. You were giving me something so incredible… and HONESTLY, I had given you nothing. everything I shared with you belonged to HIM. You and HIM. I may be the main body, but what you and HE share is CLEARLY REAL. I had no RIGHT to mark you with V.2. living inside of my mind ALIVE and well. HE was the one you longed for when our tails intertwined and you I.T.’d away as soon as we returned from the Alternate reality. It was HIS touch you craved. It was HIS LOVE that you were willing to DIE for if you could not find it here!! I did not know he existed outside of me! All I knew is that if you were willing to die without this love it MUST be worth digging up. I was not wrong. and for the record Kakarot I was willing to go the distance to BE that MAN that you were willing to die rather than be without. I WANT to be that MAN. My trip was cut short when the _actual_ man showed up! I actually thought I had a chance. I was wrong. I know that now.

 

**Goku:**

Ooooh ‘Geta…I am so sorry!! I didn’t mean to mak-

 

**Vegeta:**

Shhhh-hhh It’s okay… It’s alright. Don’t apologize. J-Just now when you called me by that ridiculous nickname… I felt the will to live. ha! stupid. So stupid. I think the name is uncharacteristically stupid REALLY, I do… ( _sniffles_ ) yet it meant the world to me just now Kakarot to hear you speak it. That tiny little ridiculous detail unraveled me earlier today you have no idea. I feel everything will be okay. I j-just need to share this thing with you from ME as a symbol of MY earned trust. MY own desire to bare my soul… I need for you to read my _ **personal journal.**_ I need you to see the bare **insanity** I was brought to before we even entered the Alternate reality together. I need you to see the **mess of a man** I was just coming to grips with my _feelings_ for you. **LOOK** at how damaged I was trying to “reason” my way around loving you… I want to know if you can still love me knowing my biggest flaws.

 

I know you **must** ’ **ve** already had some form of unveiling or some conversation with V.2. along these lines if he were ever _**truly me**_ just by the security he has by your side. He **HAD** to bare it all to be this confident with you! I just **need** to _**feel** _ it. I need to bare my soul that much to know truly how I would go through it with you…on my own. **OUR** version of it… before I truly surrender whatever needs to be surrendered so that You and V.2. or you and I can BE together.

 

 

 **Goku:** Ah…you know, now that I think about it… that makes **_perfect_ ** sense. Okay ‘Geta… Where is the Journal?

 

Goku was given the journal and he tried to read it out loud some he went silent for. _**These** _ were some of the more interesting portions that even V.2. had to wince at in some portions:

**Journal entry 303 Earth dwelling Re: Kakarot**

 

**I never TRULY broke a SWEAT until you came along Kakarot. Now... I float belly up like a drowned RAT… Without the red clay of home, there IS nowhere to ROOT. I cannot even understand how anything grows in such a place. It's BLOATED with water. Even the SKY... The air itself. All water logged. H- how misleading this is. No grounding... Are you a "watered down" SAIYAN... Kakarot? It feels that way as you... You who does not even seem to acknowledge the RICH essence of his thick, heavy, BEAUTIFUL, Saiyan NAME...**

**KA-KA-ROTO…**

**KA·KA·RO' TO**

**You ****IMBECILE!! What the fuck is a GOKU? I can barely contain myself…when I say your ORIGINAL heritage given powerful name!!**

**KA-KAaa`RO~ToOo**

**IT ROLLS around my mouth like a large, juicy, flavorful gum BALL... dancing joyfully all over my tongue.**

**Kaah~Kaah~Roo~ToO**

**The sound of those rhythmic notes rolling heavily and pleasurably in my mouth…**

**Ka-ka-Ro-ToO**

**Your name… Gods... It IS living, moving LUST**

**I love the way… KAKAROT... The way your name, the original accented version of old, the way it plays on and then off of the back of my tongue... Mmmm... Rolling... from the back of my throat, to the purse of my lips...**

**Ka-Ka-Rrrroto**

_{Vegeta stared at Goku after reading this entry. Recalling the moments, he wrote this so vividly. He looked deeply into his eyes and he said it slow and seductively... Eyes half lidded and drowning in fiery heat afterwards licking his lips and smiling at the man who had long ago apparently stolen his world. Goku blushed and continued to read}_

**Can you not HEAR it Kakarot?? Can you not Feeel it??!!??**

**It handles me... it fondles me... Fingers me way down the middle meat beneath my balls! Impossible to escape Its taunting grip on me!! It fuels the fire, the lustful heat in my belly, the heat takes me under. Causes my hips to rock instinctively. Your name is most likely a cursed mating song. Maybe I should call you GOKU.**

 

**Journal entry 315 Earth dwelling Re: Revisiting Saiyan Rituals a revelation!**

 

**I Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans hereby revise and renew my VOW to the fallen Warriors in the Underworld and before ALL Saiyan gods near and far...To educate my fellow Saiyan. This poor WATERED-DOWN earthling. To teach him Saiyan ways and be reminded myself of our rich and powerful culture.**

**Dearest Kakaroto you are a MALE. Your physical attachments allowed you to become a father. Yet you still are not a man. You are husband to an earthling. Yet you cannot truly say you are a MAN. You have saved this planet, numerous times, faced and received death, you embraced it for the sake of nakama, peace, and life here. While I do see the crippling beauty of this place, it is not as nearly as capricious as this news... You have been robbed of something ESSENTIAL. You KAKAROTO... Son of Bardock have been robbed of being reborn a MAN. I will have MERCY and open the door for you Kakarot. THIS I VOW.**

**I Vegeta...Prince of all Saiyans have Thought long and deep about this very serious powerful responsibility... This heavy very heavy life and death matter directly in your path…I need to be completely OPEN and thorough about this Kakarot. So... I’ve taken this time to sit here and envision you Kakarot. Everything about you, to properly pass on to you the Rite of passage understanding the principles... For unleashing the warrior WITHIN.**

**KAKAROTO, I was planning to speak to you face to face regarding this matter first, but this issue is complicated and wrapped warm and tight around my heart. So, I decided to write it first to make sure the facts are not misconstrued.**

**Now the details I may have missed in the initial introduction to these cultural intricacies are these… Your first birth allowed you the honor of the CHANCE to become a MAN by revealing the hormonal effect of not only your TAIL but a male appendage. Yes, it functions... Barely. You have no IDEA, how much your existence in this way... Is a dishonor to SUPERIOR CREATURES such as we Saiyans. A male without Manhood at our age... Is the equivalent of your sushi rolls without fish!! Empty fluff. You do not even KNOW YOURSELF Kakaroto... How can you? You THINK you know STRENGTH and POWER now. Simply because you can lift a sword... Simply because the weight of your clumsy oaf of a body falls and luckily breaks whatever it falls upon. That is not REAL power. It is more like sheer LUCK. As one of the only Blood Borne Beast left to BIRTH your MANHOOD into this life... I, YOUR PRINCE BECKON you. Come forth Kakaroto!!! Prepare yourself. Wash your body. Bring your overly aged hymen thick with the bitterness of NEGLECT to your Prince. Prostrate yourself before me. For the ONLY way a MALE Saiyan may find the STRENGTH of his own manhood, is to be BROKEN from the INSIDE by a MALE with his MANHOOD intact.**

_{V.2. BLANCHED at the embarrassing memory of writing these RIDICULOUS WORDS!! My GODS… He could not recall being SO diluted. So full of himself so in denial to conjure up such_ _bullshit_ _! Sure,_ _Some_ _of this was based on old principles, but first of all Kakarot was a_ _BETA_ _so this did not apply to him at all. He KNEW this when writing it. Was he just going to lure Kakarot into having sex with him hoping Kakarot would just love it so much, that it would open a way for Kakarot to approach HIM? What a_ _wiener_ _. He mouthed_ _‘I am SO sorry’_ _to Kakarot with his eyes closed and hand across his forehead. Goku just blushed and giggled. Knowing what he now knew about Saiyan culture he could see the_ _denial_ _in Vegeta’s attempts He could Feel the_ _desperation_ _behind his words. Honestly if he had not learned so much about Saiyan culture in the alternate life, he wouldn’t have been as flattered by this attempt. He looked at Vegeta after sharing a giggle with V.2. He asked if he wanted him to continue. after the beet red Saiyan said yes, Goku placed a chase kiss on his lips knowing it was a sacrifice of pride for him to allow the reading to continue}_

 

**Yes Kakarot... To UNDERSTAND and know something POWERFUL completely, you must understand and know what it means to be WEAK. To UNDERSTAND and know completely what it means to be WHOLE you must first KNOW and understand fully what it means to be BROKEN. This is a ritual as old as time. It will make you the most vulnerable you have ever been in your life. 2 Saiyans USUALLY leave for remote secrecy. The alpha in complete trust and responsibility for his blood mate. MOST times the ritual is so intense, that the mates take on official Bond rutting which includes the biting marks and remain mated for life. In rare cases the Alpha is a mate by blood for 2nd birth alone. In such cases where a young male has chosen a Female for a Life mate, but has not yet paid his blood debt for his manhood. He will not be allowed to become joined to the female until his blood debt is PAID. This was the original reason for a Male going through this ritual with another who will not be mated for life. A mate who does not bite the flesh and consume the blood of his mate during their heated rutting. Bonding and Marking him for life as his very own.**

**Journal entry 316 Earth dwelling Re: The truth is…**

 

**Something is very wrong. During my last entry, my heart began to pound against his ribs. My head swirled light and a dizzy feeling washed over my mind. My breathing pattern changed. It became labored. Rapid. ... What was happening to me?? I was merely informing a fellow unfortunate Saiyan of the important task he must undergo. This is SERIOUS. There is no time to take this lightly. Poor Kakarot, he has suffered this dishonorable state for FAR too long already! Perhaps I am simply nervous… it has been so very long since I was involved in something so DEEP and close to HOME. Am I nervous for fear that maybe Kakarot will not believe me? Maybe he won’t submit himself to his Prince?? What if he DOES reject me? Err… The ritual. What if Kakarot will not submit himself to paying his blood debt?? He would remain a CLOWN forever?**

**Journal entry 325 Earth dwelling Re: Repent & Surrender**

 

**What a fucking coward I have been! What the hell is wrong with ME?? Okay… Confession time.**

**I was so wrong about you KAKAROT... I once believed you were weak without Planet Vegeta, weak without your Prince, I the Prince of night terrors, of the blood moon, of all that is Saiyan... I warrior ELITE... I thought you needed ME... Needed home. I admit defeat Kakarot. It is I who needed YOU all along DAMN YOU!!**

**EVERY SINGLE TIME I have attempted to show you my power, my might... You have CHALLENGED me. Challenged me to do my WORST... to BRING my BEST... Fucking TEASE. You've forced me to DIG DEEP past my loins, with your 'natural carefree' simplistic ways... You have inevitably forced my hand to PROVE myself WORTHY of being your Prince!! NEVER has such a challenge existed. Not in my mind. Of course, there were the "insects" growing up. The unfortunate examples that dare challenge ME… Of course they were SWATTED by the BACK of my hand never WORTHY of my PALM…**

 

**I've waited for YOU my entire LIFE.**

 

**~end of Journal Readings~**

 

***************T.B.C.******************

* * *

 

##  **~ DEVIL IN THE DETAILS~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hit and miss with posting, IF anyone is still reading besides my Fam Gizmo... She knows I have been very ill and in the hospital. So in case anyone else who doesn't know me is silently reading I apologize for the delay. I will try to keep it pushing to the end. Thanks for continuing to read this.


	34. ~The Centrifugal Motion Solution ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Unappreciated Poetically MUSHY Solution, to some "real enough" character Personal Problems... Blah Blah It's my BEST. It's MY baby... I actually kinda had fun writing in this fashion... Ah well. One more Chapter after this and I'm done. I continue this to the end out of LOVE and RESPECT for the Characters, whether ANYONE EVER reads another word I write about them again or NOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******DISCLAIMER******  
> I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED DRAGON BALL. I DID NOT CREATE THE CHARACTER'S, THE ORIGINAL MANGA, OR ANIME. THIS WORK IS BASED OFF THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA-SAMA ありがとざいます 鳥山様 I WRITE BECAUSE I AM おたく ~OR~ OTAKU. WHICH MEANS, I GET PAID SOLELY IN BURST OF THE THRILLING JOY, THAT COMES WITH CREATING WORKS OF FICTION BASED OFF OF AN ORIGINAL STORY. IT MEANS I ADMIRE THE ORIGINAL WORK SO MUCH THAT MY IMAGINATION REFUSES TO REST WITH ALL OF THE ATL POSSIBILITIES OUT THERE! (ATL =ALTERNATE TIME LINE) MY TIME AND EFFORTS ARE GIVEN FREELY TO EXPLORE ATL WORLDS WITH OTHER FANS WHO ALSO SIMPLY WANT TO SAIL OUR 'SHIPS' INTO WORLDS OF SWEET BLISS. NOTHING OF MONETARY VALUE HAS OR NEEDS TO COME TO ME FOR WRITING THIS FAN BASED FICTION.
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> +18 PLEASE. THIS FICTION WAS WRITTEN BY AN ADULT FOR ADULTS ONLY.  
> I tried. A VERY SPECIAL Thanks to GizmoTrinket for sticking by my side through this mediocre writing of mine! You are either a total Masochist or a TRUE fuckin friend. Either way I love you fam! Without your support I probably would have NEVER finished this, or it would have taken me FOR FK'N EVER to do so... Next Chapter is practically done. I may post it before next week. Then I can close my eyes to this lonely nightmare forever and move on to another fandom, where hopefully I can write to the satisfaction of the fans. Hopefully I find my “golden pen” there.   
> ALL MAJOR TAGS APPLY. NSFW. NOT SAFE FOR COLLEGE!!  
> ~PEACE OUT PEOPLE~

# CHAPTER 34

 

# ~The Centrifugal Motion Solution ~

 

## **************K+V***********G+T**************

 

### -MONDAY MORNING 7:00 a.m. POST Blood Moon Chaos-

 

 

Trunks wakes up slightly disoriented. He looks around see’s Goten curled up close beneath him. They fell asleep in the small love seat waiting for their dad and father to come out of the L.I.T. system. Trunks pulls out his phone and checks the time. He sees that his alarm is set to go off in about 15 minutes. He rubs his eyes and thinks

 

~ _DAMN! I GODDA go to school today! What a weekend!! Man. I am surprised that insane Mother-In-Law of mine has not seriously come here and **brake** CC open or try to set it on **FIRE** or something crazy like that_! ~

 

He is surprised when Cha speaks up in response to his not-so private thoughts!

 

_“Well ye honestly should not expect her to come here any time soon after having to survive the ordeal **she** has been dealing with! I think I have her pretty well occupied from the way thy last encounter sounded anyways, would ye not say so?”_

Goten stirred into awakening listening to the conversation around him. Trunks had a confused frown tugging upwards on his eyebrows. Thinking back to the other day at the convenience store parking lot. The **INSANITY** that seemed to grip Chi-Chi-San… He finally asked

_“What exactly do you mean by ‘Pretty well occupied’ Cha-Sama?”_

Cha chuckled and said

 

_“SURELY Ye hast noticed she was not exactly herself? Right? I paid the unruly female a visit while thy mate and ye were inside of the L.I.T. system working through thine issues among one another. I noticed a lot of apprehensiveness within thine mate when it came to her. So, I manage to link up with her through L.I.T. to see what the uncomfortable feelings within thine mate were about exactly. I did **not** LIKE what I saw at all! It certainly was going to be the cause of GREAT turmoil within thine mate. She may have made it quite difficult, if not **impossible** for ye both to be a whole mated family, to parent thy cubs into this world. She is a ‘loose end’ that I can not afford to leave unchecked for fear that she may interrupt our plans to replenish the Saiyan Race. Understand?”_

Goten now sitting straight up eyes wide with disbelief squeezed Trunks arm tight, and then proceeded to interrupt this conversation said

 

_“What the **HELL**? What do you mean **OUR** plans to **replenish** the Saiyan Race?? What the **HELL** did you do to my mother??? **Trunks**!!??? What the **HELL** is going **ON**??”_

Trunks looking like a goldfish out of water due to a complete lack of understanding stroked Goten’s arm and tried to feed confidence into his mate without having much to spare for himself answered honestly

 

_“Chibi… I seriously have **NO** clue!! Remember we talked about what happened the night before when Cha-Sama came and helped us with the fever? The Magical moon waters? Remember I told you I saw your mom in the parking lot at the store? How she was acting all strange??? I am **assuming** that Cha-Sama is saying that **she** had something to do with that I **swear** baby I had **no** clue about her involvement or interaction **at** **all** with your mom!!! I also certainly have **no** idea what she is referring to when she says ‘ **our** **plans’** to replenish the Saiyan Race! There is no “ **we** ” baby I swear!! Cha-Sama **PLEASE** clarify these things to **BOTH** of us… I do not understand what is happening here!!”_

Cha giggled and rolled her eyes upwards, shaking her head slightly as if this conversation was some silly joking matter. She felt the abrupt change in the mood of the two teens, she dismissed it as moody hormonal irritability of pregnant teen Saiyans. She waved them both off and said

 

_“Oh relax, the heckling **beast** is fine! She won’t cause any more discord for anyone else. She is trapped inside of her **own** illusion world until she can come to grips with her **prejudice** … her **bigotry** against Saiyans. We very well cannot have someone like **her** creating chaotic discord within our families, here could we?”_

Goten now stood and looked at Cha with his fist balled at his sides. Her lackadaisical attitude did not bowl over well with him at all! Trunks suddenly felt torn. He silently and mentally gave Cha a **_‘High_** **_Five’_** and was actually happy Chi-Chi was being dealt with! **However** , he KNOWS his mate all to well and knows that his _love_ for the **_‘heckling_** **_beast’_** as Cha so humorously put it, would not just allow him to **_‘be okay’_** with his mother in any kind of discomfort or pain. Trunks tried to calm Goten stroking his back but not daring to interrupt. He could feel his mates temper on the rise as he spoke boldly to the all-powerful Megami

 

_“ **RELAX**??? You said you **TRAPPED** **HER** inside of an ILLUSION??!!! You **TRAPPED** her and **YET** she was trying to **DRIVE** according to Trunks!!! And from the things she was saying she sounded **FAR** FROM “COMING TO GRIPS” with her attitude towards SAIYANS!! IF **ANYTHING** , she sounded **FAR** worse than her attitude towards Saiyans **EVER** was! What the **FUCK**? HOW THE FUCK IS THAT MAKING HER BETTER!!!??? T-TRUNKS!! I GODDA GO TO HER… I GODDA-”_

Both Trunks and Cha wanted Goten to calm down. Cha was multi-tasking, hosting an intense L.I.T. session with these younger Saiyans parents. She knew the hormonal stability of Saiyans this age was already kind of well… **unstable** , and pregnancy of course did not ‘calm’ matters to much. She was suddenly very impressed not to mention **grateful** that Trunks seem to be on her side to a degree as she listened and watched, his hands cupped each cheek on Goten’s face, he brought their foreheads together in an intimately close softness and spoke in a very calm and reassuring voice.

 

_“Chibi baby… look at me love, LOOK at ME. Okay? I need for you to calm down! RIGHT now, please!? I understand your upset, and worried about your mom. Panic is NEVER the answer. Is it?”_

Goten shook his head with a ‘no’ response while leaning into his mate. Trunks had an amazing calming effect over him as he intertwined tails and stroked his hair gently. Trunks continued

 

_“I know you don’t trust anyone when it comes to them being fair to your mom, I understand that too… because you know that your mom isn’t always behaving in a way where people **CAN** see the good in her right?”_

Again, Goten only nodded to show his agreement with what Trunks was saying. The look of worry in his eyes spoke volumes to Trunks and he was moved to attempt some sort of compromise between his mate and Cha. He pulled Goten closer to him and whispered into his ear

_“Please give me your trust. I will get to the bottom of this and **all** of us will be okay. Alright?”_

Goten agreed and sat once more and waited for his mate to talk to Cha and hopefully get some answers that would assure him of his mother’s safety.

 

Trunks turned his attention to Cha and asked

_“Cha-Sama I really think it would be in everyone’s best interest here if you would please explain my mates worries and concerns. It is very confusing when I just saw Chi-Chi-San the night before last, in a state of delirium while you have stated she is inside of an Illusion world of yours… From what we all have seen here, when we are inside of your “interactive stations” our bodies have been all but useless to us. So **HOW** did I see Chi-Chi-San if she was in an illusion state? I mean the WORDS she was saying certainly did **seem** like she was seeing, hearing, **experiencing** something NO one else was…”_

 

He trailed off as he recalled Chi-Chi’s words the last time he saw her

**{MEMORY RECALL CHI-CHI CHAPTER 29}**

 

{ _GOTEN IS DIFFERENT now, h-he knoooows things he SHOULDN'T knoooow... he won't_ Shhhhh _-_ hhh _... h-he keeps sayin' stuff... He hasn't let me sleeeeep_ Truuuunks _... someone has to be able to H-help m-_ meeeee _.... He sat at my bedroom door **ALL** **NIGHT**. **KNOCKING** , and laughing, **WHISPERING** , and still **KNOCKING**! I **BEGGED** him to STOP... I **BEGGED** him to just **LEAVE** me **ALONE** and j-just **GO. AWAY!!** I had to sneak out of my bedroom WINDOW!! I CAN NOT go through this 2 nights in a row YOU **SEE**??? He's possessed or somethin Trunks you KNOW my little Goten wouldn't behave this waaay...He wants to be perfect like **Gohan**... Why would he throw his progress away? When he's **so** close... I know it sounds **NUTS** , but I assure you...}_

 

**{END MEMORY RECALL}**

 

_“… So, to that extent she DID seem to be in a state of illusion. It clashes however with the fact that she was driving and walking around. Please… will you make sense of this? For **Goten** at least?? For the sake… oooof… our **cub**??” _

Trunks was not FULLY convinced of this whole Male pregnancy thing, not until for some reason he scented Goku and and saw his own dad passed out. So, all of this was still very new to his acceptance...even though he was not 100% convinced he knew Saiyan Cubs were a soft “moving point” to Cha and used it perfectly. They had been so cooperative thus far, they were here **all** night for this elaborate meeting inside of his father’s quarters… the LEAST Cha could do is spend SOME of the time explaining things to THEM, right?

 

Cha sighs and looks up from the 2 older Saiyans on the bed, and says at last

 

_“Oh…fine I suppose ye and thy mate have been very patient this past night. I will let these two know inside of L.I.T. that I must tend to ye both now for a bit. They need to rest anyways. Progress has cost these two quite a bit of energy after all.”_

Trunks held Goten tight and stroked his back while their tails stayed intertwined. Cha proceeded after leaving Goku and both Vegeta’s inside of L.I.T. to rest, to explain the test that she gave Chi-Chi to see if her unevolved mind was really so far behind that bigotry did find “fertile soil” inside of her mind and heart. She went on to explain how she further exasperated her feelings of hatred towards Saiyans by causing her to be surrounded inside of her mind with an entire planet full of Saiyan’s, with **her** as the only human. She explained that instead of locking her inside of an illusion right away she merely used lighter suggestive magick’s to cause her to see **Saiyans** instead of **humans** when leaving the house, and how her very **own** hatred caused her to **“go mad** ” Cha explained how she saw it as a “necessary shock treatment”.

 

Goten listened intently. Asked his questions and received satisfactory answers. Trunks asked if they could visit her? If it was safe. Cha was worried about Chi-Chi’s violent reactions and said she could check on her level of acceptance and if she had made progress after these past few nights then she could approve. Cha told the 2 young parents-to-be to stay put while she went to check.

 

Goten snuggled up to Trunks and smiled. He felt grateful and told his mate so.

 

**Goten** : _Thank you Kawai… You really are amazing with words. You have a way of calming me down that always did make me putty in your hands._

**Trunks** _: Ha! You better be putty in my hands! Ha-ha! Seriously though, you don’t need to thank me Chib’s… I am and always will be there for you, for US. Gods… I still ju-just am having a difficult time believing what Cha is implying. I mean REALLY??? YOU… Pregnant? US??? Pregnant?? Chibi were GUYS! What will people say at your school!? You STILL have to finish school Chib’s… are we… we r-really READY? To be a family? What if I don’t make a good dad Chib’s? What if don’t know enough? What if I FAIL?_

For the very first time in either of their lives they **both** _heard_ and **_felt_** **uncertainty** buckle Trunks voice. For the very first time they **both** saw him… **afraid**.

 

Cha shimmered back with sarcasm and irritability in her voice.

 

**Cha** _: Oh **bother**! I need to make my blood moon potions **far** more potent to strengthen thy Saiyan genes!! Until then **Pipe** **down** cubs!! These “human weakling” talks are **depressing**! YE BOTH DOST REALIZE that ye **are** at the LEAST **½** **SAIYAN** right??? HUMAN rules and REGULATIONS in case ye hast not figured it out yet do not always APPLY to the likes of ye!_

_It is TO bad that the Saiyan planet is gone **AGAIN**. Ye really needs to get outside of thine miniature sized world and SEE that what is happening to thy both is not only **NEEDED** but **NORMAL** in Saiyan culture._

_What ye both **SHOULD** be worried about is the fact that this great culture, it’s **FUTURE** or it’s **NON** - **FUTURE** dost rest with **THEE**. With thine **FATHERS**. Will she **PARISH** with ye or will she flourish once more?_

_Thine roles are **CRITICAL**!! YE LITERALLY dost HOLD AN **ENTIRE** **RACE** at thine **MERCY**. THAT is much **HEAVIER** than wondering what the **humans** who outnumber us by the **BILLIONS** will **think** of our SAVIOR here being pregnant for his DYING RACE!_

 

_If ye ask ME I say they ought to break out a **bloody** THRONE and servants to KISS his BLOODY toes for being BRAVE enough to carry such a weight on his shoulders! Oh, and Young Prince… dost this Megami before ye appear to be chopped liver? Thine father… Dost he appears to be SO DEAD that ye dost feel that ye both will raise these cubs ALONE.? It takes a **VILLIAGE** to raise cubs… especially SAIYAN CUBS. WHY dost thou THINK I am being SO-HARD on thine MOTHER GOTEN DEAR? She **NEEDS** to get her MIND right because she **NEEDS** to be **HELPFUL** not **HURTFUL** HERE!!!_

Both Goten and Trunks sat up straight suddenly as if for the first time truly understanding th magnitude of this entire situation! Seeing it under this planetary race perspective shed a TON of light for ONCE on exactly what Cha’s mission has been all along!! Shed light on WHY she has been SO IN their corner, going out of her way to bring them together. They only now did not know WHY she wanted so badly.

 Goten thought back to Friday when Trunks was down with the Blutz Wave Illness, before they knew that Trunks was not “betrothed” to Mai…

 

**{MEMORY RECALL MEGAMI CHA TO GOTEN CHAPTER 13}**

_{“ I wish for ye to understand and know that **the love that ye share with thine beloved is EXEMPLARY**. As far as my goal here, well I only _ hope _this exemplary love ye dost have with thine mate will assist thy Prince with the barrier around his_ own _heart. Was I wrong to assume that ye would do_ anything _to help thine own father in his awakening?”_

**_AND_ **

_“There is far more love to be shared yet between ye both besides...it would appear a small **celebration** is more in order I believe! I see young master Trunks is not frothing at the lips as much anymore, **both** of thine tails have begun to spike through nicely, Vegeta is sitting out by master Trunks bedside (still bruiting of course) but quietly calm (thank Kami), and now for the final touch that will bring young master Trunks out of this illness state and back into the arms of his beloved where he **belongs**!”_

**{END OF MEMORY}**

 

Trunks smirked recalling his own version of “Special” memories of Cha of her support of the two of them and their love. The distance she went to to help preserve it. Even going to an alternate universe on their behalf to bring Future Trunks to them to assure them that their love was **SPECIAL** and not to **ever** abandon it for **anyone** else **future** or **past** …

 

**{MEMORY RECALL CHA AFTER FUTURE TRUNKS CHAPTER 17}**

 

{ _“Ye need not apologize for anything. The exemplary love ye hast for thine mate is thanks enough! Whilst ye may not yet know, **this love** … is exactly the step the other 2 Saiyans needs to be a reminder of many important things that pertain to **the flourished existence of thine race**!”_

He recalled being so utterly confused by her words… and saying to Cha

 

““ _I don’t know HOW my love for Goten and his love for me helps you, but however that is… **We’re all on board!** Please let us know what we can do to assist. You have our unending **THANKS and Loyalty**. **Without you, we would not even HAVE one another.”**_

And her replies 

_“Just, keep being exactly who ye are **. Keep loving one another** … even in the faces of thine elders… ESPECIALLY in the face of thine Elders. One needs to feel the crashing weight of RESPONSIBILITY upon his shoulders. Seeing his cub will rouse him to the top of his throne where he BELONGS. HE, AND HIS OWN MATE._

**_Worry not cub… go… be in love._ ** _All is **surely falling into place** where it **needs to be**_ **!”**

 

**{END OF MEMORY}**

Trunks laughed out loud suddenly and said…

_“HELL… YOU had **BETTER** be there for us! Since you practically USHERED us into havin’ sex!! You may as well have **grabbed** my hard weepin’ cock and put it directly inside of Goten’s heat and ‘chosen mate’ activated body with your **own** **two** **hands**! **WHY** didn’t you just explain **FLAT** **OUT** what was going on instead of **tricking** us into feeling **OBLIGATED** and using **SENTIMENT** to get us to **FUCK**?!! Don’t get me wrong… **I AM GRATEFUL**. For your intervention in our broken misunderstood relationship… **BUT** …the **DECISION** to “ **SAVE THE SAIYAN RACE” by BECOMING PARENTS** should have been **OURS** to **MAKE**! Right Now, … It feels like we **REALLY** don’t have a **CHOICE**! So, SAVE the GLORIFIED _ (in a Cha mocking voice) _**“Get him a bloody throne and kiss his bloody feet”** **BULLSHIT** CHA!”_

With that Trunks I.T.’d away from there. Needless to say, he felt tricked, betrayed, and PISSED.

 

## **************K+V***********G+T**************

-MONDAY LATE AFTERNOON 2:00 p.m. POST BLOOD MOON CHAOS-

**Cha** _: Okay Sirs, resting period is over. Let’s get down to it. Decision making time. We have before us ALL of the facts. ALL possibilities we could come up with, Pro’s, Con’s, expectations, and desires. It all comes down really to one person. One decision. That will affect ALL of us here, many loved ones out there, and an ENTIRE RACE waiting to be born…So, what say ye Prince Vegeta? What will ye decide on? Hast ye considered fully what it is ye **will** allow? _

**Vegeta** _: Yes, I have thought about it sincerely. I am willing to try the suggestion we came up with in hopes to merge fully with V.2. To temporarily switch places with him until we can attempt to be joined fully. In theory, it does make sense and for the sakes of all happiness it is definitely worth a try.”_

 

**Goku** _: Oooh Geta’… Thank You!! Thank you **for not giving up**! Thank you for being flexible…I KNOW this will work!! I just know it!!_

Vegeta just smiled at Goku. He accepted his embrace. He did not cling, he did not fuss, he did not show his worry. He just smiled gratefully. He said after a short while

**Vegeta** _: Thank YOU Kakarot, for allowing **me** experience how it feels to be loved and accepted **genuinely**. If I never feel it again, I could die a happy man having experienced it just this once. For **ALL** of my Strengths, and Weaknesses, for **all** of my Conquest and Failures._

_For my Highest Victories and My most humiliating Losses, somehow, you’ve seen past **all** of the titles and seen past **all** of the trivial things that we make **monumental** size deals about! Right through all of the superficial dressing into the core of who I **truly** am… and **STILL** found love in me._

_You’ve battled the chill in my veins viciously! I can **see** it when I look at V.2. I can **see** how you conquered that Icey force, I **see** that it IS possible to be melted into **splendor**! I WANT that chance to be whole like that for **me** and **you**!_

_Reading my Journal was **big** proof of this for me. Not just your reading it, but your **reaction** **after** you read it. The way the heat inside of your heart **never** cooled, no matter what you read! The way the love inside of your eyes pierced my heart even STRONGER than before at the exposure of my **most** demeaning moments…I NEVER felt an OUNCE of disgust from you. ONLY PURE LOVE. I will do **ANYTHING** to be a part of that. I am **READY**._

Tears streamed down Goku’s face as he watched the transformation happen right before his eyes. He grabbed Vegeta and pulled him close and whispered into his ear

**Goku:** _You already **ARE** a part of this. You are ALREADY well on your way… I **will** see you on the other side Geta’, I’m not goin **anywhere**! **Whatever** it takes… It will be **US** in the END!_

**Cha:** _…And they call my creations “ **Barbaric** ”?! Hmph! **THIS** is **CERTAINLY** going to be played during my next tribunal trial! Let those Chamber members pick out the barbarians in THIS MUSH! Barbaric my Arse Ha!_

_Anyhow Sirs, very well allow me to go over our plan of action once more. Just to be clear and to know we did not miss anything now that it is agreed and settled that this will be our course of action._

**_1_ ** _. The memories of V.2. and Goku will be merged and copied._

**_2_ ** _. The action parts of Vegeta/V.2. will be purged from the merged copy, so that Vegeta may relive via INTERACTION with his mate plus the events which hopefully jog his memory if not right away, then simply recreating the same ones that Goku and V.2. has until they **become** his true memories._

**_3_ ** _. A piece of essence belonging to Goku has now been left with Vegeta inside of his heart as a calming reminder or queues in case something different happens that varies from the original._

**_4_ ** _. I will match times between the illusion world & the physical living world. As time tends to run a LOT faster inside of the illusion world. This synchronization of time is **very** relevant and important. We do not need too much to be happening out here, without updating Vegeta in there. Which brings us to the next point._

**_5_ ** _. **Weekly merge attempts!!!**_

_Once a week **until** the “ **TRIGGER** **EVENT** ” takes place, the special event, a.k.a. that one private pivotal moment that happened between Vegeta and Goku that allowed Vegeta to make the life altering change of heart into the soul we known now as V.2._

_Our theory being the critical event MUST have taken place while the essence split was evoked. The time when I left an essence clone in Vegeta’s physical place with Goku, using true essence properties from Vegeta while the 80-90% **rest** of him went through the other illusion training course. The one where we both revisited Vegeta’s memory of Frieza, that HELL pit and Coffin torture. This was simultaneously going on in a completely separate illusion._

_So, every week we shall test to see if the event happened yet, by attempting to merge Vegeta and V.2. together through L.I.T._

**_***_ ** _**HYPOTHETICALLY** , WHEN the trigger event occurs ( **whatever** and **whenever** it is) it will allow the merge to take place because the **heart** will be MOVED open to limitless CHANGE. This change **should** put both V.2. and Vegeta on the same page! *******_

**_6_ ** _. Once the Trigger Event takes place and the Merge of consciousness is successful, the play out of Illusion lived existence will be played through to the end from the last point Vegeta was interacting only I shall speed the time back up to normal for approximately 1 of our hours. Check in on him to see if he is accepting and integrating with the memories better. If he **is** then I shall proceed to the FINAL trigger phase by pushing the speed of that illusion time even **faster** than even what is usual, again hypothetically this **should** then “Kick Start” Vegeta’s memory. The evidence shall be the remainder of the Illusion realm play back should begin to feel more like De’ Ja’ Vu’ as he completes it. Memory replays of real life events as held in the memories of V.2. and Vegeta will be replayed and by then the psyche should be whole enough to merge all current events as 1 memory as the body, **heart** , and minds shall ALL then be on the same developmental wave._

**_~Achieving Centrifugal Motion inside of his being! ~_ **

Everyone nodded in agreement. The theory sounded assuring enough. Goku was happy that there was a promising hopeful sounding fix, yet there was a tentative worry that he could lose Vegeta somewhere lurking in the back of his mind. Yet, he was happy that V.2. would be there hoping and waiting **with** him… relieved that at least the part of Vegeta that had already filled his heart, and his makeshift womb with love and cubs would be right there to nurture and care for them while the other part of him caught up and recovered. Goku decided it was in everyone’s best interest to focus on those positive facts instead of allowing his imagination to drag his hormone saturated emotions down the long, dark, dangerous, incredulous rocky road of

**“What If** ”

Vegeta spoke up in the awkward silence.

 

**Vegeta** _: Okay then… what is this a damned **funeral**?? Let’s get this show on the ROAD already! We agreed Cha-Sama. We **understand** there are risk… but what CHOICE do we have? This is it! What do I need to do? I am ready._

**Cha** _: Very well… This won’t take long. Lie here and close your eyes. It will simply feel as if you are drifting off to sleep. When you awake you will be in the first day of the illusion, where you and Goku first began to bond and accept your feelings openly for one another. You are not going to recall this moment until after all memories are integrated. Things will start I believe after Goku I.T.’d into your shower a few days ago. That is where the time line skewed off into an entirely different direction. Where Illusion took over._

**Vegeta** _: Kakarot would you stand her-_

Goku rushed to Vegeta’s side capturing his lips in a deep sensual kiss before he could finish his request _._ He suckled is lips, savored his tongue. Vegeta was taken aback. He moaned into Goku’s mouth and pulled his head slightly away. Panting and catching his breath he looked back into Goku’s eyes and said

**Vegeta** _: See… **THAT** is still so overwhelming and just WOW… to me! This is definitely something I NEED to experience! I NEED to understand HOW what I feel in my heart for you right now GROWS into THAT! I already feel so deeply for you, I KNOW you are “THE ONE” but I…Kakarot, when you kiss me it **blows** me away!! It BUCKLES me to my core because I thought I already love you more than I ever could love another… yet, what your lips, your body, your HEART tells me is there is SO MUCH MORE. That WE have something that does START here… with what I feel now, but we share, and build, and grow this… into something my mind cannot even COMPREHEND. It feels so radiant that it HURTS ME. I know that probably doesn’t make sense… I feel… NOT WORTHY of that whatever it is you and V.2. share… what WE WILL share. _

_I want to say, V.2. THANK YOU… for NOT showing me the memories of marking Kakarot. I was a FOOL to think I could handle SEEING how you boldly mix with this magnitude of ADORATION. I don’t NEED to see the PERFECT FIT you two are to understand that you **are**. The FACT that you can STAND BESIDE HIM, with your head up high after he envelops you inside of his heated love and passion, the fact that his heat and love can swallow you whole and you can lift your head up **strong** to mark and mate him properly lets me KNOW right there that you, I … **WE** go through some serious evolution of the heart._

Goku smiles chuckles and blushes… He nods in complete understanding before he says

**Goku** _: I see… well go on and catch up! I will be here waiting! Don’t worry! For the record Geta’ you ARE Strong WITH ME. This beautiful DANCE we share is equal in all ways! You’ll see… You BUCKLE me quite frequently! It is almost like a kinky sex version of “tag” ha-ha-ha! You definitely hold your OWN!_

He winks and pecks him on the lips as Vegeta lays flat on his back. Vegeta shutters as Goku’s words of reassurance sinks in and closed his eyes. Suddenly feelings of inadequacy were replaced by feelings of excitement! Excitement for the journey ahead. He smiled looking once more at V.2. and then back at Goku, he realized that technically he ALREADY was successful. The proof stared at him from across this L.I.T. created space, boldly, proudly, and WHOLE. ~ _Kakarot completes me ~_ Were his thoughts before drifting into deep unconsciousness his hand gripped tight by that special loved one. The one who loves him so COMPLETELY.

* * *

# ~The Centrifugal Motion Solution ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF anyone is still reading besides my Fam GizmoTrinket ... She knows, I have been recovering from having pneumonia, not that anyone gives a flying fuck besides her apparently... but I was in the hospital. I am doing better now... Thanks. (Ha... sarcasm) So, again in case anyone else who doesn't know me is silently reading I apologize for the delay. I will push to the end. Thanks for continuing to read this.


	35. ~Our Happily Ever After~ PT. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Wrappin' it all up, in 2 neat Saiyan Sized Bows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED DRAGON BALL. I DID NOT CREATE THE CHARACTER'S, THE ORIGINAL MANGA, OR ANIME. THIS WORK IS BASED OFF THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA-SAMA ありがとざいます 鳥山様 I WRITE BECAUSE I AM おたく ~OR~ OTAKU. WHICH MEANS, I GET PAID SOLELY IN BURST OF THE THRILLING JOY, THAT COMES WITH CREATING WORKS OF FICTION BASED OFF OF AN ORIGINAL STORY. IT MEANS I ADMIRE THE ORIGINAL WORK SO MUCH THAT MY IMAGINATION REFUSES TO REST WITH ALL OF THE ATL POSSIBILITIES OUT THERE! (ATL =ALTERNATE TIME LINE) MY TIME AND EFFORTS ARE GIVEN FREELY TO EXPLORE ATL WORLDS WITH OTHER FANS WHO ALSO SIMPLY WANT TO SAIL OUR 'SHIPS' INTO WORLDS OF SWEET BLISS. NOTHING OF MONETARY VALUE HAS OR NEEDS TO COME TO ME FOR WRITING THIS FAN BASED FICTION.
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> +18 PLEASE. THIS FICTION WAS WRITTEN BY AN ADULT FOR ADULTS ONLY.  
> ALL MAJOR TAGS APPLY. NSFW. NOT SAFE FOR COLLEGE!!  
> I OFFICIALLY DEDICATE THIS FIC TO MY NAKAMA  
> @~~`~} GIZMOTRINKET {~~’~@ Even though you were not originally a Dragon Ball fan, you stuck by me. I hope I brought enough intrigue to this wonderful fandom that you will someday watch the series! (I know as a writer and an EXCELLENT one at that you are VERY busy, but someday I hope you will find the time) Thank you for writing. Even though I was drawn to your work through an entirely different fandom, your style and graceful linguistic beauty still had a hand in inspiring me to TRY. Without YOUR courage and works that exist out here, I may have never found my own courage to TRY. Love you nakama.  
> ***SPECIAL THANKS TO MEGAKAT NOW HERE ON A03! FOR THE SAIYAN GLOSSARY CREATION! WITHOUT IT THIS FICTION WOULD FEEL LESS AUTHENTIC!!! THANK YOU MEGAKAT!!!***
> 
> ~QUICK GLOSSARY SIDE NOTE~
> 
> *R’sha = Beloved. this Saiyan translation is a reference usually used between mates  
> **Shu’ja = The name or title used by Saiyan Cub’s and B’rat’s when referencing the Beta Male who gave birth to them. If A Beta Female gives birth (before Saiyan Females became extinct) They would simply be called Ma (essentially the same shortened version of Mother that we use here on Earth)  
> *** JI’SHU JI’SHI = “The Spar of Child Birth” (This is a Roughly Translated compound of words. See Historical explanation below)  
> In my attempt to tie every ‘lose end’ completely in these final chapters I placed these kind of ‘sub-titles’ as a prelude to topics that are significant markers within the chapter & or story. They will look:  
> ~Like This when it is happening~  
> Following the words inside of the tildes, descriptions that tie directly into the whole idea of the story will be revealed. Also, there are mentions of ‘Memory Recalls’, that usually will take the reader on a “Chapter Re-visit” through the past. They will appear like this for example:  
>  **{MEMORY RECALL OF CHARACTER A SITUATIONAL PERTINENT MOMENT CHAPTER 76}**  
>  Text from previous Chapters will be plugged in as reminders and or reference point. As the “memory ends” and the story continues forward, it will simply say so as follows  
>  **{END OF MEMORY RECALL}**  
>  Due to very poor audience participation here in the past several chapters, I am not certain that I have efficiently ‘wrapped everything up’ I HOPEFULLY have managed to gather any and all unanswered questions or concerns for any FUTURE readers. I am not a mind reader, so to ME inside of MY mind this story makes sense. However, I wrote this fan fiction not for ME ONLY, but also for the FANS of the FANDOM which are NOT inside of my mind, but sadly 99.9% who helped in the beginning are no longer HERE to give me ANY feedback from outside of my mind either. That being said THANK YOU Once again to my dear NAKAMA, rider to the bloody end  
> @~~`~} GIZMOTRINKET {~~’~@  
> I sincerely hope that, should anyone come to read this in the future that it works out well for their understanding at least.  
> -Future Readers-  
> If there are holes, or muddled messes of misunderstanding… I do apologize. Please message me and hopefully between now and my new fandom works I can hopefully return to this ‘mindset’ and can make the necessary clarifications and/or changes for you! Thank you for reading it through to the end. I did aim to please and I sincerely hope whomever digs this fiction up from whatever dusty pit you find it in, that you found it satisfying, enjoyable, complete, and as rewarding reading it as it was rewarding writing it.  
> -ONWARD-

# chapter 35

 

## ~OUR Happily Ever After~

 

### ********K+V***********G+T******

-MONDAY EVENING 7:00 p.m. 1st Night POST Blood Moon Chaos-

**Cha:** _Ok Sirs, thine Prince is officially under. The play back has successfully begun. Let us exit out from L.I.T. now please. I must erect a barrier around this part of the mind. It must remain isolated and protected, since the body will continue to move and be active while this portion must remain in consistent illusion stasis. I may make it **seem** simple, but this is **very** complex work involved here I can assure thee both of this much. _

 

The eyes belonging to Goku and V.2. slowly rise dawn it seems by a powerful magnetism that no one else can feel or see. They rush into one another’s arms as soon as they hear Cha announce that Vegeta is under. Sucking licking and kissing the other’s mouth hungrily. V.2. spoke broken sentences between sucks and moans inside of Goku’s mouth

 **V.2.:** **_Mmmm_** _-mmm **My** Kakarot… Oh you just don’t know **Mmmm** - **mmm** h-how difficult … **Mmmm** - **mmm** it was to sit in **silence** … **Mmmm** - **mmm** while you kissed and loved on **himmmm** … **Ooo** - **Ooooh** baaabe tell me you did **not** enjoy it… tell me you just did what you **HAD** to do to free me… **for** us…_

 **Goku** _: Mmmm… **Mmmmm** … Ooooh Mmmm… Geta’ **Mmmm** … baaabe… c’mon we have to go out…Mmmm-mmm-mmm… Let’s finish this out there pl-please babe…_

V.2. could barely keep his hands off of Goku. His eyes lidded and his desire to cover his mate in his saliva and affection was so overwhelming. He asked how to exit, between eager kisses. Cha answered impatiently to just **WAKE** **UP** and LEAVE **now**!

The 2 & ½ Saiyans were “bounced” out of L.I.T. on their heels it seemed. V.2. noticed he was on the bed inside of CC? It was oddly “ ** _fuzzy_** ” for him being in this room. It was disorienting for him especially since he last recalled going “under” consciousness back in the hotel room. Even though he was told where they were now, it still was a shock to see the change of scenery.

Goku woke up beside him. He stood and then offered V.2. his hand to pull him to stand up from the bed. He smiled and said to V.2.

 

 **Goku** _: Welcome back to the world love. There is **so** much we need to discuss. You were not gone for long, not even 24 hrs. have passed and yet if feels as if everything has changed again._

 

V.2. accepted Goku’s hand and arose from the bed.

_**~Phenomenon of The Silent Song with Beloved Intensity~** _

After V.2. stood before Goku, he did not step away from the bed. Instead he pulled his mate into a very intimate embrace, when **it** happened… **again**.

 Looking deeply into Goku’s eyes as if there were a fascinating story being told inside of them, Vegeta held Goku’s gaze. Recognizing this intense feeling right away, Goku’s lips parted and quivered after mere moments of being within this very close proximity. Completely raptured inside of this powerfully intimate embrace. The longer V.2. held him in this silence, while seemingly digging through Goku’s soul with his eyes, the faster Goku’s heartbeat became, the shorter his breaths became until suddenly he was visibly panting, and his body seemed to go through intense tremors from his core…

The expression on the face of V.2. was very serious. There was no smile upon his lips. His eyes were sincere yet determined. He did not speak from his lips. He was not in communication through their link created by their love and mating. There was no easily explained reason ever given for these strangely intense ‘moments’ that had become a frequent intimate occurrence between them.

After a very brief time although he **_tried_** to fight it, although he fought with all of his logic to keep it from happening Goku lost. This challenge was one he seemed to lose every time. He tried so hard to simply hold the deep gaze upon him, all the while mentally pep talking himself with REASON.

_~He is **just** looking. He is **only** looking. Pull yourself **together** **GOKU** … This makes **no** sense! Your **stronger** than this! ~_

Defeated again, as the emotional tidal wave **_won_** as the tears streamed steadily from Goku’s eyes…he lowered his head and his eyelids to hide his shame. Feeling defeated by this odd invisible force again. This odd sacred moment had not happened between them since they were **_inside_** of the illusion world.

 

As if it were a signal to the end of a sacred session V.2. broke the intensity of this intimate connection by licking the tears from Goku’s cheeks. Then kissing him tenderly. A smile then slowly brightened his face and he asked

 

 **V.2.:** _Why do you cry when we interact this way Kakarot? I know I have asked you this before, but I still am trying to understand it. Help me understand… please?_

Goku composed himself before answering, snuggling his head into V.2.’s safe and strong chest.

 **Goku** _: …Heh! True you have asked before… in fact you ask every time! As every time as before, when you ask **me** why? I am going to ask **you** … Why? The day you can finally answer me about WHY you do this to me? Why you **dig** through me like that? The better I can answer **you** about why I respond the way I do when you do it to me Geta’!! What are you getting out of me that my **words** can’t tell you? That our link can’t tell you? I will help you understand… as soon as I understand myself._

 

Goku with his head resting on V.2.’s shoulder worried his bottom lip as V.2. worked his hands through Goku’s rebellious dark locks of hair. He calmed himself further realizing V.2. was not trying to provoke hostility. He acknowledged to himself that some of the hostility he was feeling was because he HATED to lose in ANY event when it came to Vegeta. This thing was so **difficult** for him to “win” against because HE truly did not understand the powers that **clearly** were in charge here.

V.2. not understanding ANY of Kakarots emotions here took a deep whiff of his mates noticeable intoxicating scent. Then after a contemplative moment answered his mate sincerely

 

 **V.2.:** _Well… I find it interesting that you refer to this action of **ours** as **my** ‘digging through you’ Does it hurt? Does it feel intrusive? Also, you ask what am I getting out of this interaction that your words cannot tell me, what our link cannot tell me?  I am afraid I must also again answer your question with another question here, and the answer may become apparent to both of us._

_When I ask you a question with my voice or through our link, which **part** of your body besides your mouth and its contents is doing the **actual** answering Kakarot?_

 

Goku’s eyebrows raised high up to his hairline in serious contemplation. He thought about it for a second and it dawned on him in that given second, V.2. had JUST asked him a question and he was in that very moment thinking about the questions and answers that V.2. was looking for. He answered

 **Goku:** _First, no it does not hurt. I suppose if you were **not** my mate it would feel very ‘intrusive’ which is **strange** because I’ve never been one to hold back anything when asked. In fact, people usually consider me pretty ‘simple minded’ because of how…oh, what was that word? ‘Tr-Transpo… Tr-Transpl’_

 

 **V.2.:** _Transparent_?

 

 **Goku:** _Exactly! Transparent!! Bulma said it means like… see through? Yea well, because I can be seen through so easily, I’m confused myself about **why** it would feel intrusive if you were not my mate, since if asked I would tell anyway… Geeeze why does this conversation always get me so flustered? _

 

V.2. chuckled. Then he said

 

 **V.2.:** _We will figure it out, but go on with the final answer to the last questions please, I do believe we are on the precipice of a breakthrough…_

 

 **Goku:** _Oh right! That one is easy Geta’! My brain of course! When you ask me anything with your words, or even through our link… I **think** about the question in my **head** , and answer from my **BRAIN…** through my mouth  but why does that matter? **How** does that help? _

 

V.2. smiled in introspective thought before answering.

 

 **V.2.:** _Thank You. At last just as I suspected, it sounds like…just what I guessed it might be. Okay-alright!… Here it goes. My best **possible** explanation. Are you ready?_

 

Goku has been eagerly wanting to understand the odd intimate thing that started between them inside of the illusion world, for what felt like 6 months at least! It just kept happening, and growing with intensity every time…

It always left Goku feeling oddly weak, only more intense each time it happened. He recalled the first time it happened between them. He noted that he did not cry visibly the first time. That time he only felt _possible_ tears on the verge of welling up… it was not until the 3rd time that it happened that Vegeta made mention and did notice the tears of his eyes welling up.

Vegeta asked ‘why?’ back then. Not to point out weakness or of any malice intent. He only wanted to understand the quivering deep emotions of his lover so vulnerable in his arms when no stimulating physical act was the cause of his reaction.

No words of any kind were being spoken out loud or interlink wise that could be the culprit in moving his lover to such powerful emotional reactions either… It was clear that **something** was indeed happening between them but what? It was something that could not be seen or heard. It had become quite the intriguing puzzle between the two of them.

A puzzle that was sometimes frustrating for Goku who felt that his own reaction to this **_“innocent_** **_gazing”_** was plain **odd**. His reaction was more outwardly noticeable than he cared for it to be, and it was definitely more noticeable by comparison to anything seen or heard outwardly from Vegeta. So, why couldn’t he control himself when all Vegeta was doing was _looking_ at him, although quite intensely.

This puzzle was one that both of them were definitely willing to explore together. When Vegeta began to ask him thought provoking questions about this at first, he became defensive. He soon realized that Vegeta was not trying to be hurtful or on one of his ‘ **Saiyans are not SOFT’** style rants so, here they were in the living active world together and sure enough that intense moment crept upon them like moving music in their background once again.

This time piecing it together seemed very possible for at least a small interpretation. Goku happy to hear **any** explanation at last answered his mate

 

 **Goku:** _I’ve **been** ready! I’m all ears!_

 **V.2.:** _Okay, hopefully my theory is acceptable for you. Here goes._

_The reason I asked Which **part** of your body is used to answer any questions, is because in my theory what is happening between us **is** some form of communication. Except it is not communication between **minds** as we are accustomed. I believe this communication is happening between our **hearts** directly. In all actuality Kakarot, **YOU** initiated this communication, the moment you looked into my eyes in search of the answers from my heart. The answers to the only 2 questions your heart has ever asked of mine. 2 questions, that I am almost certain your heart has asked me **twice**. Although the second time feels foggy?_

Goku blinked rapidly and thought about these things sincerely before finally asking

 **Goku:** _What questions would those be Geta’?_

He used his fingers to gesture the count and to separate questions

 **V.2.:** _The questions were: “May I come inside?” and after that “Is there room for me to take root and reside here forever?”_

_I have noticed ever since then…that most intense pull. It beckons and pulls me in… I am not afraid any longer. Now, it just… ‘ **feels like HOME.** ’ _

As soon as V.2. spoke that last sentence something familiar clicked inside of Goku’s recent memory. Just before Vegeta’s mind splintered, separating him and creating V.2. due to the extreme riff, in the degree of changes within his heart…They had just returned from the Illusion realm, and Goku recalled his own dark deep depression, feeling flat out suicidal … if the Vegeta he grew to love was ‘only a dream’ he recalled those terrifying emotions the pain, the confusion. He was so lost. Then, he recalled as he began to give up, that something amazing happened! Perhaps it was then that V.2. fought to the surface to save him. Vegeta was different, but not completely lost to him. Hope pressed forward. Even so the breaking between Vegeta’s mind & heart was showing back then! Vegeta trembled in struggle as he attempted to touch Goku intimately. Goku recalls feeling the need to reassure and strengthen Vegeta’s confidence in ‘ ** _them’_** just so that they could ** _touch._**

**{MEMORY RECALL GOKU ENCOURAGES VEGETA’S LOVE CHAPTER 23}**

_"I have an idea about your nervousness so here's a bit of helpful advice for you..._

_Take a deep breath, look **deeper** into my eyes and **Meet me** there...in that SPECIAL place, you **will** recognize it because it **FEELS** like **HOME** Vegeta. **Allow** your Instincts to guide you to me, and tell your LOGIC to SHUT THE FUCK UP... please my King?" _

**_{END OF MEMORY}_ **

V.2. tuned in to Goku’s memory through their link… He vaguely recalled that moment. He said inside of the link to Goku

_~ **THAT** one feels foggy fuzzy!! I **know** that DID happen, but It **feels** strangely distant. THIS one **feels** far more familiar. This I remember because I admitted that I was afraid to look into your eyes… Do you recall this one Kakarot? ~ _

He closed his eyes and recalled the open honesty he shared with his mate.

**_{Vegeta baring his soul to Kakarot CHAPTER 16}_ **

**_“_ ** _I-I’m a_ **_COWARD_ ** _… I honestly DO NOT know HOW you can see anything else when you look at me. I do always close my eyes as soon as I can, especially if you are going to go on for any length of time. It isn’t because I am SHY Kakarot, it is because I am a DISGRACE to the Saiyan name. You think as PRIDEFUL as I am of the Saiyan Race, that I would just allow the customs, the enriched culture, the essence of it ALL to just be…b-e swept AWAY??_ _**FORGOTTEN** _ _? GOD’S My own first son does not even UNDERSTAND_ **_WHO_ ** _._ **_HE_ ** _._ **_IS_ ** _… Kakarot…”_

 ** _{_** Goku said to Vegeta in the link before the memory recall ended _~Yes but do **you** Recall what I said BEFORE you needed to “enlighten me” with this? You are so stubborn Geta’ Remember **THIS**? ~ Goku recalls into their link what he said to him from his heart before the confessions SAME CHAPTER}_

 ** _“He_** cupped Vegeta’s face in both of his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. They both stared into infinity for a moment before Kakarot finally answered.

 _“Geta’ I know I may not be the brightest “bulb in the box” maybe I am plain_ _STUPID_ _when it comes to you…but there is PLENTY I know about you, things I have SEEN you do with my OWN eyes. NONE. Of it… I do mean NONE Vegeta has, can, or will STOP me from loving you. I couldn’t STOP if I tried. These are MY feelings, and I can’t even tell you WHEN they came to be. All I do know, is I have been SUFFERING. Unknowingly to either of us as to WHY? All those times I pushed you away, I NOW know it was because I couldn’t see that THIS is what my **heart** REALLY **wanted** all along. So IF you for whatever reason still feel the need to tell me whatever it is that is on your mind, that you imagine MIGHT change the way I feel… Geta’ give it your BEST shot because I’m **CONFIDENT** that I’m **IRRATIONALLY**_ _hopelessly **INCREDIBLY** in love with you and there is **NOTHING** either of us, or anyone else, or any THING else can do about it.”_

**_{_ END OF MEMORY RECALL}**

Inside V.2. became still. Reveling in all of those raw beautiful complicated emotions. He then also began to worry about the ‘foggy’ fuzz in the memory recall Kakarot first brought up. He did not like the ‘detachment’ to something so important.

Goku picked up on his mate’s concern. Personally, he thought it was very strange that V.2. was **clearer** about a memory that happened in illusion realm, a memory that happened (if time is used as a comparison) a lot **longer** ago, and more “foggy” about the memory that was far more recent and in the living reality. He then thought of Vegeta’s words when his mind split in two completely. Just the other night at the Restaurant.

 

**{MEMORY RECALL OF VEGETA’S PSYCHE SPLITTING MOMENTS CHAPTER 26}**

**“…** _going out to places with you that are only are **spoon fed to my mind second handed and cold**... spoon fed from the **other** " **ME's" memories into my own**...”_

**{END OF MEMORY RECALL}**

 Goku began to understand the magnitude of the difference between V.2. and Vegeta. Before, he had not completely felt like Vegeta and V.2. were ever completely separate. He more or less understood this issue as “them” being “2 sides of the same coin” which incidentally STILL is not far off from the truth. However, he is now seeing that BOTH of them have had moments SO disconnected from one another **with** **him** that it is beginning to feel to Goku that he has been spending time with 2 DIFFERENT men completely.

When he hit Vegeta on the head with the lamp at the hotel to bring V.2. to the surface just a few hrs. ago…he honestly felt and therefore **reacted** more like when his DVD player skipped and malfunctioned. 1 good **/( >.<)\ *BONK* /(>.<)\** on the lid and the skips and stutters worked themselves out!

He felt and recognized the “fuzzy” feeling from V.2. again, with the last memory recall. His understanding of this situation began to shape into a much more **realistic** view. He became aware that this issue was far more **_complicated_** than the DVD player.

V.2. felt **_“fuzzy”_** on the recall of memories that **technically** belonged to Vegeta. JUST as Vegeta felt the memories were being **_“second handed spoon fed cold”_** to him because they were memories that **technically** belonged to V.2. now that his psyche had almost completely severed itself into a **distinctively** separate “SELF”!

In the beginning Vegeta felt as though the recall of Illusion realm experiences were quickly ‘fading away’ he then soon collided violently with the severed reality that **was** V.2. who not only **held** those memories of illusion realm but **BECAME** the living **effect** of the experiences those memories had caused. Literally becoming the person those events helped to form and mold: **Vegeta from Illusion realm.**

Goku began to feel so sad and sorry for the original Vegeta… He wondered if he had this all correct. He at last gasped out loud and hoped to get a feel for how close to the truth he was. Bringing V.2. under his umbrella of connecting understandings he exclaimed

 **Goku:** _OH. MY. KAMI.W-WAIT…Geta’ when you say… “it feels foggy... fuzzy?” what do you mean **exactly**? Like… an echo? Or far away? Or like a dream/ **distant** memory???_

V.2. heard the questions his Kakarot was asking… but he was stuck inside of the few memories Kakarot had just recalled that were “ ** _fuzzy_** ” to him. He gained further insight to “himself” and his strained existence as well. An Echo through time. That pull from Kakarots heart to…well… not so much **his heart** , but actually it was to **HIM** **directly**.

 **Wait** …

Was _he_ merely an “ **IT** ”??

Was _he_ simply a “ **piece** of the ORIGINAL”???

A **wildcard** portion that **broke** off from the greater host????

Was _he_ **ONLY** the MUTANT **HEART** of Vegeta??????????

Was _he_ **NOTHING** that was able to stand on its _own_??????

Afraid to suddenly be **seen** as he was beginning to **feel** , as though he were an “imposter” … afraid of possibly losing the one he adored because of the feelings that came with his mates “new reveled understandings” he felt confused as ever! Not sure he wanted to confirm or deny ANYTHING further he looked up into Kakarots eyes searching for “ ** _acceptable_** ” answers, he felt himself tremble and dim as if on the verge of a shut down.

Goku sensing his confusion and immense FEAR quickly led V.2. to sit. This look of confusion began to feel terrifying and extremely dangerous to Goku. He did not want to break him!! … he did not want to trigger ANYTHING that might further cause his mate to retreat away from him. He tried to calm and settle that feeling of darkened despair, of distant disorientation **down** and **away**. He held V.2. close rocking, holding him. He whispered into his ear

 **Goku: _HEY!!_ _HEEEEY!!!_ ** _Shhh-Shhh… Never mind… **never** **mind**. It is okay love, w-we have a **lifetime** to figure all of this out okay? It is okay. **WE** are okay… right? None of it is **going** anywhere. We are right here where we BOTH should be right? **Look** **at** **me** … You’re in **love** with me. I am in **love** with you. Know what? THAT is **ALL** that matters. It is **EVERYTHING**. YOU are **EVERYTHING** to me and **EVERYTHING** is YOU Geta’ so stop worrying… stare, kiss, hold, whatever you want. As long as I am **still** your Jagged Little Rainbow I don’t care how you express it. Just **stay**. Stay with me. We **can’t** lose you now._

The bewilderment and lost look started to fade. The deep feelings of failure and despair that were clouding and beginning to take over cleared. A brighter and better feeling replaced it quickly. Sharp as a tack V.2. looked into Kakarots eyes. He said

 **V.2.:** _You just said… **WE**. We can’t lose you now… WE? I really don’t think you are referring to our mated b’rats either…_

_V.2. smiled and placed his hand over Kakarots which was thoughtlessly moving in soothing soft circles on his very toned flat stomach. Goku gasped as V.2.’s hand joined his own and brought the motion to Goku’s attention. V.2. chewed his bottom lip a bit before saying_

**V.2.:** _So, inside of L.I.T. When I scented you. It wasn’t slightly different because of L.I.T.? When I tasted your tears after the odd connection… that subtle difference… Kakarot? Are you? Are we?? Did I? Am I… I mean was it **him** , or m- **me**??? or do you **know** when? If I? … or for sure??_

Goku thought V.2. stammering was the most precious thing he ever saw! He interlocked fingers with him and then sucked his astonished tongue into his own mouth. They twisted tongues passionately for a moment before breaking for air. Then he answered

 **Goku:** _Not that the “who dun it” will matter once the merge is complete love but yes, **we** are… We are gunna be parents together. **Your** love and **my** love created new **life together**. Cha-Sama is the one who told me! It is too soon for me to feel any effects other than **extreme** hunger which I feel **all** the time anyway! HEH-Heh! Yea, she kinda said somethin about my conceiving **while** being MARKED…or something like that. So, yea! **We** did it! **YOU** marked me… this is **OUR** cub or cubs in here…Geta’ **WE** need **YOU**. Don’t you DARE “check out” on us for ANY REASON! Not to mention OUR mated B’rats have made us GRANDPARENTS! I’d say the “Saiyan race being replenished” is off to an EXCELLENT start huh?!_

V.2. smiled, biting his bottom lip he felt proud, happy, worried, even excited. Most of all however, he felt loved. He realized at that moment that nothing was more important. His mate wanted him there. His family needed him, Cha-Sama was working to insure he would not just disappear. What more could he ask for. He did not know HOW the merge would turn out, but he decided to just take the hope and love that his mate had and build upon it. His mate was correct, they would have a _LIFETIME_ to figure all of their issues out. Why not enjoy these moments they have together right here? Right now.

 

_-10 Earth Years Later on a Planet **BILLIONS** of Light Years away-_

**23:00**

**Trunks:** _Mmmm-mmmm Chib’s…_

_Oh, K-kami **lover** , yeaaah…_

_S s-s-s-suck it ju-juu-JUST like thaaaat…_

_Mmmm baby **damn** it! **Fk’n** **suck** **your Prince’s cock**! Awwww Faaaaaa…Kami…_

_Ooooh BABE…_

_Okaaaay **Okaaaay** slow down Pleaseeee…_

_I **don’t** wanna cum just yet! Oh, gods you smell **sooo** good… Are you **sure** you are not pregnant again Chib’s? You always seem to get super horney like this when you are! You **never** wake me up for sex unless your pregnant! **Mmm** - **mmmm** what time is it? I couldn’t have been asleep for very long._

**Goten:** _*sluuuurp-pop* Mmm-mmmm can we **not** talk about that right now babe?_ _I JUST got our boys to sleep, I have been **waiting** to have you inside of me all day… **Mmm** - **mmmm** you taste so good…  Can’t I just crave my mate without being pregnant all of the time? Its 24:00, and you’ve been asleep for about 45 mins-1-hour tops! Please babe… if you just fuck me really good, we can talk **right** after… about **whatever** you want I promise okay? Even though we doooo have to wake up early in the morning to prepare for the ‘Welcome home party’…_

 **Trunks:** _Oh **shit**! The party is **tomorrow**? **Already**? Damn that was fast! Time sure does fly!_

_Of **course** , I’ll fuck you really good… you never have to ask me twice Chib’s! I am sorry I fell asleep on you guys. I was supposed to help you with story time tonight. I worked really hard today, I know you did as well… So, I feel really bad baby._

**Goten:** _Well, you can make it up to me right now…and I’ll consider forgiveness…_

The couple laughed at Goten’s “forgiveness” comment. They both knew all was already forgiven, Trunks played along anyhow, he always enjoyed bringing his mate to his mercy. Trunks literally HAD fell asleep on the edge of their bed earlier. Most of his body from his thighs all the way up to his head laid on the bed, he was flat on his back. His feet touched the ground, his calves, knees, and the part of his thigh that connects to his knees were off of the bed. Goten came into their room, saw Trunks snoring, and decided to arouse his mate snoring or not! Now after this playful awakening Trunks had every intention to take care of his mates deep sexual appetite.

He slid his forearms underneath Goten’s arm pits, hooking him so that both his fist was touching Goten’s back. Using his elbows, he then flipped himself and Goten over so now he was on top of Goten, and Goten was on **his** back. Goten moaned beneath him, panting, waiting, and wanting.

 **Goten** _: Mmmm-mmm DAMN **it** I LOVE when you flip me like that… **dominate** me Daddy!!!_

Trunks hovered over his mate, taking in all the sights and smells that Goten exuded. It drove him crazy when Goten called him “ ** _Daddy_** ” before he fucked him…

In the back of his mind he made note of the fact that Goten only seemed to refer to him as “ ** _Daddy_** ” especially while growling through his teeth like this was when he was pregnant… He didn’t want to ruin the moment with this statement, so he continued.

He plunged his tongue into his mate’s mouth, coaxing and sucking his sweet tasting tongue between his hungry wet lips. Goten’s eyes rolled back into his head in a blissful shudder as he surrendered himself over completely to his dominant… Trunks then began licking and sucking the mating mark left a decade ago, the mark still tingling and throbbing when aroused by the one who placed it there…

 **Trunks:** _Ooooh KAMI-SAMA **how** is it that I **still** after **10** **years** have to talk myself down from Cuming to fast??? Chib’s you are just **far** to insatiable… I swear I could just **eat** you alive!!_

 **Goten:** _Like a fine wine… or perfectly aged cheese? Nip n Sip **Daddy…** **EAT**. **ME**._

Well that did it… Trunks lost all composure and was spurred into action with lust dripping from Goten’s every slow spoken syllable of the last 3 words he spoke. He tore the pants literally away from his mates very awakened erection, now using his forearms to anchor up Goten’s legs with his inner elbow crease connecting with the joint of Knees to thighs of his mate’s lower body. Goten quickly found his ears in the company of his own knees, and his most private place exposed and open with no escape, (IF he wanted one, which of course he did not.) his rounded rear cheeks parted from the position Trunks easily pressed him into. Goten moaned out loud his body instinctively trying to buck against the moist dripping tongue that circled his puckered wanting hole.

Trembling at this teasing thing, his voice shook obviously as he whispered his pleas to be ravaged

 **Goten:** _PLEASE **Daddy** … I’ve been **so** very naughty… **punish** me… I **deserve** it…_

He said through clinched teeth. Trunks groaned He wanted to tease Goten so badly, but Goten had a newly discovered “weapon” and it caused Trunks erection to swell painfully. He roughly and quickly changed positions. Using 1 forearm to hold Goten’s legs back, and his other hand to smash his hand firmly over Goten’s mouth and said

 **Trunks:** **_GOTEN_** _! S-S-SHUT. UP. DON’T **tell** me WHEN to punish **my** submissive. I will PUNISH him as I **see** **FIT. I am your PRINCE.** DON’T YOU FORGET IT!!_

Damn it!! Goten was in heaven now! Moaning and writhing beneath his Alpha. It cranked up the excitement for him when his Alpha handled him rough like that, when he covered his mouth and announced forcefully just who the hell he was and what he would and would not put up with! It reduced Goten to an ecstasy trembling begging pleading mess of a man… Fully at the mercy of his powerful Prince. He obediently stopped “verbally demanding” that his Alpha punish him, but it did not stop his body from reacting and begging without words on his behalf. With his back arched and his nipples hard and twisting teasingly tantalizing and calling out to be touched and pleased, Trunks could **not** refuse this invitation and lapped his tongue in a slithering fashion down to one of the fuchsia flushed, sensitive, erect ball of teasing flesh… Trunks caught it between his teeth and snapped his head back letting Goten’s nipple *POP* back to his body. Goten cried out in in passion

 **Goten:** _MY PRINCE… KAMI YESSSSS…. Ooo oooh Yeeeeeeesssssss… You make me feeel sooo good…_

His back arched again painfully, as he offered his nipples to the dripping hungry mouth of his mate. Trunks hovered breathing over them… Goten did not know WHEN or WHICH nipple was to be attacked next. Trunks places his hand blindingly over Goten’s eyes as he struggled to see if he could he a clue about which one or when it was going to happen next. Trunks said

 **Trunks:** _Do **Not** force me to get the Cuffs, Ball gag, and blindfold out here Goten… that is your ASS if don’t QUIT tryin to FORCE **ME** TO DO WHAT **YOU** WANT me to do. When did you FORGET how to **ASK** PERMISSION ANYWAYS HUH? You have gotten FAR to “cozy with that “Daddy do **this** n’ Daddy do **that** shit!” I **will** go get my riding crop if you continue this behavior Goten!_

Why oh WHY were the gods so cruel tonight Goten wondered… He had been desiring to provoke his mate back into this state of aggression all week! They usually only got THIS kinky when Goten went into heat. That time had just passed a week ago, and Goten wondered why they couldn’t do all of the things that he craved when it **wasn’t** during his heats? NOW of course everything lines up PERFECTLY …EXCEPT of course for TIME. Goten knew when there was talks of Cuff’s, ball gags AND Trunk’s RIDING CROP… Well hell… THAT was **TRIFECTA** talk! That was 3-4 **days** “hole-up” in your father-in-law’s castle **dungeon** talk!! The time before this Last time they brought out THOSE particular 3 items… Goten… got…Pregnant? AGAIN!

 **Goten:** _Oh **shit** …_

 **Trunks:** _Yeaaa! Oh! shit is **RIGHT**. You already know I am thinkin’! **DUN** - **GEON** Chib’s! Like 3-4 **Daaaays** so that your ass can’t **WALK** for a few **weeks** … **DUNGEON** You already KNOW my father said we are MORE than welcome to hole up in there for your heats ba-_

Trunks was abruptly cut off by a not so happy Goten.

 **Goten:** **_No_** _…. “Oozaru Shoes” I am being serious!! H-how!!? How did this happen again?_

“Oozaru Shoes” was their “safe phrase”. A code for stop, or time out.

 **Trunks:** _Well you see Chib’s **usually** … when an **Alpha** Saiyan, and a **Beta** Saiyan love one another very **very** much… and the beta Saiyan reaches a certain age of maturity, his body goes through **very** special **changes** that gives him the miraculous abilit-_

Again, Trunks was abruptly interrupted.

 **Goten:** _Shut THEE **Fuck** **up** TRUNKS!! DO **NOT** ANTAGONIZE ME right now I SAID am being SERIOUS!!! I’ll BET it has something to do with that WITCH being let out of ‘Kami Prison’!! They released her powers TODAY that is why the homecoming is tomorrow! **COINCIDENCE**? I THINK **NOT**! I have been **DUTIFUL** and **DEDICATED** to drinking the SUPER Saiyan birth control tea the healer makes for me!! Your Father SWORE by it!! It has **NEVER** failed us **BEFORE** and I-I just find it QUITE **STRANGE** that CHA-SAMA’S POWERS are RESTORED **TODAY** , and we SUDDENLY are having symptoms of being pregnant again WHAT GIVES???_

SUPER aggressive… another symptom Trunks noted. However, He was not Suicidal OR NUTS enough to say so. So, he took a DEEP breath and tried to use his aura to soothe and calm his very agitated mate. Using his calm reassurance voice, and the most non-sarcastic tone he could muster he attempted to “defuse” his hostile Beta

 **Trunks:** _Love, You KNOW_ _I am **forever** on YOUR side…You ALSO know that **I** am the one who had major forgiveness issues with Cha-Sama **way** back!_

_B **efore** she ever got **caught** by the ‘Kami Tribunal’ for tricking the Namekians into creating Planet Kakarotto, Tricking them AGAIN even further into gifting the new planet they were tricked into creating with its very **OWN brand spankin’ NEW** set of set of Dragon Balls, AND THEN making the first wish HERSELF to restore the lives of the SAIYAN RACE lost on Planet Vegeta TO Planet Kakarotto… earning herself a decade of POWERLESS MORTAL time to be served WAY over there in HER sector of space!!_

_Sheesh! **I** was pissed at her **before** you delivered our 1 st set of sons! So, you MUST believe me when I say, even though Megami Cha-Sama RECEIVED her powers back TODAY that she has NOTHING to do with your being pregnant right now._

**Goten:** _WILL you **LISTEN** to yourself??!! You just gave **ALL** the sneaky underhanded reasons why we **SHOULD** suspect her meddling!! Are you BLIND? HOW can you DEFEND that SELF SERVING, **SHADY** , SADISTIC, **SNAKE** in the grass Trunks??!!_

 **Trunks:** _Chib’s unless you take me for a **complete** fool… you should **SEE** that I purposely named ALL of the reasons why we SHOULD suspect her… FOLLOWED by my saying SHE ISN’T responsible as a **CLUE** that I **MIGHT** see something that YOU’RE missing here! Oh, and TRUST me when I say I can’t WAIT to share that info with you **but,** I refuse to waste my breath by trying to tell you while you are listening with DEFENSIVE ears. So please, **calm** **down** and remember WHOM it is you are speaking to here. I am NOT your ENEMY Goten. I am, and I always WILL be **ON**. **YOUR**. **SIDE**. I am **YOUR** **MATE**._

Goten flopped back down onto their bed. He only **just** realized that he was even **STANDING**! He took some deep breaths and attempted to talk himself down.

_~Oh my goodness! Trunks is right… I **am** being defensive! WHEN did I even STAND up?! He had me on my back just a bit ago…Did I shove him aside? What is **wrong** with me!? I haven’t felt this hostile since… **FUCK**. Since I was pregnant with our **2 nd** set of twins! His explanation of HOW the Megami Cha-Sama **isn’t** GUILTY had **better** be BULLET PROOF or I will **PERSONALLY** SPIT-ROAST THAT **BITCH** AT HER OWN ‘Homecoming party’ tomorrow!  DAMN it… calm breaths… wooosah… in through the noooose… wheeeeeew out through the moooouth...~_

Trunks could see the plethora of emotional conflict and struggles Goten was going through with this. He sighed and began to rub his mates tense neck and shoulders. In an effort to at least comfort him as much as he could be brought into comfort. He kissed the back of his neck up to his ear where he began to whisper his **reason** for letting Cha off the hook this time.

 **Trunks** : _Chibi… **remember** the beginning of last week? **Remember** what **happened** within the very first hour of our ‘Dungeon Heat’ retreat my … **Vitruvian** … **Man**?_

Trunks let a heavy slowness play seductively in Goten’s ear as he put **much** emphasis on those last **_two_** words. It **may** have been Trunk’s breath tickling Goten’s ear in just the right way…~ ** _OR_** ~ It **may** have been the **memory** , so full of nostalgic power…memory of **WHY** Trunks called him his **_Vitruvian Man_** that caused Goten’s body to tremble suddenly and violently with deep shivers. Goten’s **reactions** would suggest the ladder.

Goten bit his bottom lip **very** hard as his eyes rolled beneath the safety of his tightly squeezed lids as he recalled how Trunks had him chained up tight to the dungeon’s torture rack, the position **exactly** like Leonardo De Vinci’s _**Vitruvian** **Man**_! Arms and Legs spread leaving him helpless to the whims and ministrations of his hungry mate. How Trunks circled him slowly with his arms crossed neatly on the small of his back, each palm gripping the opposite fore arm as he admired and took in his prey.

Goten recalled the _agonizing_ length of time that seemed to **_drag_** by, how insanity crept upon his hormonal heat saturated mind and body every circle that Trunks completed around the rack without so much as a finger touching him. He recalled how desperate he felt to only be touched… How deliciously EVIL his mate looked in those moments when he would tease him and circle closer so that he could SMELL him, just so that Goten could feel the warm carbon dioxide exhaled upon downy fine hairs, but still **not** allowing even his NOSE to touch his needy, yearning burning flesh. How he tried **so** hard to endure **_quietly_** the blatant DENIAL of such a simplistic yet basic need. How easily it broke him into a pleading begging MESS! How painfully **humiliated** he felt after **_begging_** for just a _small_ brush of his mate’s nose ANYWHERE. Even on his ARM would relieve this INSANITY, **only** to watch the disappointment fall upon his mate’s face as he shook his head slowly from left to right, all because of his **failure** to **OBEY** a simple order. To just **KEEP** **SILENT** , _UNTIL_ permission to SPEAK was **given**. His Master was even KIND enough to wear the T-shirt that seemed to be a REMINDER! He pointed to his shirt with a look of disgusted reprimand, of smug and Princely arrogance the shirt simply read ‘ **OBEY’**.

Even after **all** of that Lord Trunks STILL would not touch him. Goten remembered his head hanging hopelessly, he knew he messed up, Trunks went to his bag and brought out the Ball to restrain and GAG his

**_“Rebellious, Unworthy, RIDICULOUSLY Undisciplined Tongue!”_ **

Trunks said. THEN, the black cloth folded and tied tight around his

**_“Treacherously Wandering Boisterously Begging Eyes”_ **

Trunks also said,

_“Since you cannot control your MOUTH when I **clearly** commanded you to be **silent** until **permission** to speak was **granted** , your **privilege** to communicate with your mouth AND your eyes are now REVOKED until **I** deem you **worthy** of having them again. THAT will ONLY happen when they are **earned** back. Until **you** demonstrate the actions of my **OBEDIENT** slave.”_

Goten drooled around the ball strapped to his face, he heard rustling, he waited silently. Tense at what was happening NOW! When suddenly after what seemed like an ETERNITY in blind silence he heard it slice through the air, before he could register the sound, or associate the feeling of the sting of cold pressed rubber whipping all to liberally against his spread open ass cheeks.

* ** _THWACK_**! *

**_*THWACK-THWACK-THWACK!!!*_ **

With each flick of Trunks wrist, the riding crop disbursed waves stinging hot pleasure to his backside. With each flick of his Lord master’s wrist, his pleasure sent even **more** blood (shock that more was _possible_ at this point) rushing to his already **_strained_** bobbing erection. Ecstasy **_robbed_** him of any strength left to even make a sound… for which he was actually **happy** for. He **knew** not making a sound while his Lord Master welted up his smooth creamy parted ass cheeks would earn him FAVOR.

He was correct. Trunks was VERY pleased at the stoic strength **or** utterly broken weakness… it took to receive such a punishment. He especially noted the skin of his mate’s penis was almost purple with agony… so each swat jarred the growing swell up and down oh so beautifully painful. Looking at the silent, blindfolded, tear stained aroused face of his mate according to Trunks was

 _“By FAR the **MOST** BEAUTIFULLY EROTIC thing the **PLANETS** have PRIVILEGE to hold. Goten you are PERFECT. In EVERY WAY. I FULLY UNDERSTAND the AWE and universal_ **_perfection_** _seen in Leonardo De Vinci’s_ _Vitruvian_ _Man, **YOU** **are** my very own Vitruvian Man. I will SHOW you now how HONORED I feel to be in the presence of such a thrilling perfection.”_

Goten recalled the ultimate feeling of being plummeted into, of being tasted, sucked, DRANK and DEVOURED. The relief that came as his Lord Master’s hand worked the strap from around his head when he removed the ball and was granted unrestraint with a single word

“ ** _Weep._** ”

Music to his ears, Goten threw his head back and wailed so loudly. It was like he was being purged. Of what? Who knew? ANY and ALL past hurts, regrets, disappointments, failures, Injustices UNSEEN unacknowledged… Anything damaging to his emotional state or to his spirit PURGED. If in a festering state, it was washed out… All toxicity All kinds of rancid unseen things… flooded out like a deluge of clean spring rain.

Once he was emptied of the toxic poisons, he had ROOM, room that Trunks was ready to FILL with his LOVE. Before he did this, it was a MUST to allow his eyes participation. Off came the blindfold that was followed with the strength and comforts of his Lord Mates caressing touch. He traced tiny circles down from the top of his head to the soles of his feet following larger circles back in the direction from which he hailed. Taking his time to enjoy every texture every sensation, every reaction. The heat and the toxic abandonment left his opening ready to receive his mate. Goten was amazed at how well his mate controlled himself. He did not think he could massage another being so thoroughly with such a full erection with an erection THIS powerful Goten wondered HOW his mate had controlled himself so well! He thought to himself

~ _DAMN! If **my** dick was **THAT** hard and I had **HIM** tied up like this, I would’ve rutted him into the Castle’s FOUNDATION by now! ~_

As the heavy thick rod slid up and down between his cheeks his very hot and coated with goo hole felt the tightness of the head about to enter him. Anticipation had Goten mewing like a kitten. Trembling with so much desire to be taken Goten could STILL feel the chaff healing skin from that fateful day as the restraints dug into his wrist so much he had leather burns on both of them and his ankles after straining so hard against them.

Suddenly the memory of what was said after his mate entered him hit Goten like a ton of bricks.

 **Trunks:** _C-Ch-Chib’s… I thought you said you have been drinking the Tea the healer gave you to prevent conception during your heats??_

 **Goten:** _I h-h-have love… Please… It is okay_

 **Trunks:** _As much as_ _I would LOVE to just breed you again RIGHT NOW love, but our **pact** states that we **BOTH** agree to more cubs. So it is my sworn honorable duty to tell you that I NEED to pull out because something is NOT right. Every time we’ve rutted through your heats and you’ve drank that tea… Your womb is flattened. I can **never** feel it when the tea is working. Right now, ummm… Your womb is AWAKE Chib’s there is NO mistake! Your volcano is ACTIVE BABE and it is about to BLOW. **BLOW** **ME**!!_

Goten remembers saying

 **Goten _:_** _NOT possible Koi… I’ve drank that tea religiously! I don’t know **why** or **how** my womb could **possibly** be active, but at this point **I. don’t’. care.** Maybe the tea works in a new way or somethin… like maybe it stops fertile eggs instead of deactivating my womb… either way I **drank** the tea, I **need** you now so please **MOVE** … FUCK ME LIKE I **STOLE** from you daddy!!! FUCK ME **FUCK** **ME** **DADDY** FUCK ME!!!!! **Pleeeease!!!**_

It did not dawn on Trunks, the whole “Fuck me Daddy” thing not until day 2 in the Dungeon retreat. No, in that moment Trunks felt like he held up HIS end of the pact, and Goten was NOT about to say THOSE words to him and NOT get rutted into the Castle’s foundation! It was his **DUTY** as an **ALPHA** , As **PRINCE** , and as a **Saiyan** Warrior **GOD** to **rut** the **breaks** off of his mate until his mate needed a “ _special needs helmet_ ” to legally ride **his** bus!

Sure, enough Goten recalls Trunks groaning in his _“I’m being drank **ALIVE** ”_ body language stupor. Trunks paralyzed and stuck as his womb literally LATCHED on like a **_Hoover 9000 Xtra Special Edition Vacuum Hose_** , sucking tight and DRY All ESSENCE belonging to Lord Trunks of Planet Kakarotto.

 

_**~ Preg or NOT Preg THAT is the question! ~** _

**02:45**

***BZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ! ***

**Vegeta:** _Damn it! THIS **BETTER** be **LIFE** or **DEATH** waking me up at **this** hour when I have to get up so early tomorrow!!_

Vegeta grumbled while fumbling around in the darkness for his phone. He wished he could just turn the damn thing ALL the way off instead of just vibrate. The Elder Council suggested ever since he took his rightful place on his throne at last he should be available 24/7!

***BZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ! ***

Vegeta trying not to lose his temper sat up on his side of the bed, he began whispering to himself quietly that part of the _**‘King’s Oath’**_ that reminded him that he **DID** 'sign up for this’  before answering his phone

 

_**‘Be it Noon of day or Dead silent of Dark Night,** _

_**A TRUE King means to protect, for this he will Fight! ~** _

_**From Moon-rise days end to Moon-set Suns start,** _

_**A TRUE King puts his Land and Subjects 1st in his Heart! ~** _

 

With his eyes still ½ shut he lifted his cell to the side of his head and calmly answered

 

 **Vegeta:** _This is your King speaking_

 

Nothing.

 

No one said a damned word! So, he repeated himself. When No one said anything again he lost his cool! He slammed the mobile device hard onto his nightstand, huffing and growling in agitation he pulls his short muscular legs back underneath his heavy comforters and attempts to grab the comfort of sleep once more. A few deep breaths later just as he thought he was lucky enough to sleep find sleep again so quickly…

 

***BZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ! ***

 

All of the muscles in his entire body simultaneously tensed up tight in fury! His fist balled white-knuckle tight shot straight up through and around his comforters! Grinding his teeth, the squeaking pressure sound was a dangerous sign for jaw muscles and teeth but trembling in the violent clutches of rage’s fury, he couldn’t feel the threatening warning of pain.

 

Fortunately for him, help was not far away. Suddenly he found himself straddled by a very Naked Goku. With his knees bent and on either side of his King mate’s flexed rock-hard thighs he twisted the top ½ of his body at his long torso reaching towards the far corner of Vegeta’s nightstand, stretching in a body pivot for the phone. It had slid almost off of the nightstand altogether! His long fingers barely swept a corner of the device and he got it to spin in his direction. Finally, in his hand Goku looked at the screen to see what the big issue was here. WHO had the nerve to play these kinds of games with his mate at THIS time of night.

 

Goku chuckled and said

 

 **Goku:** _‘Geta TEXT messages don’t SPEAK through the receiver like CALLS do. You godda READ those babe… even **I** know that!_

Goku chuckled again. He got no response from his mate. It was dark, but he knew Vegeta wasn’t asleep he could feel his pulse still racing. Turning the brightly lit screen towards Vegeta’s face to see why his mate said nothing he quickly caught a glimpse of the issue just before the bright light caused his mate to avert his lustful gaze away from the thick cock that bobbed up and down rhythmically slapping Vegeta’s solar plexus.

 

 **Vegeta:** _Damn it Kakarot! What’d you have to go shining that fucking bright light in my **eyes** like that for!?That **hurt**!! I KNOW what a **blasted** TEXT message is by the way! Who the **hell** is it and WHAT the **blazes** do they WANT at this hour anyway??_

**Goku:** _Well **SO** -R- **RY** your **HIGHNESS**! Maybe you should have responded to the words coming from my **lips** instead of fallin’ into a trance while “Weenie Watchin” **pervert**! Oh and…Your **WELCOME** too! The text is from our oldest **SON**. You KNOW I won’t open Trunks messages from your phone since the RUINED Surprise party thing last year! So, read it yourself Royal **ASS**!_

 

 **Vegeta:** _Perve-?? Aww Geeeze… Weenie Watch-??? Oh! c’mon Kakaro-_

_...Babe… I apologize. You know your cock fascinates meee…Anyways, that lead pipe of yours was knocking the wind out of me! I was to speechless to speak a word! It was knocking the wind out of me! I still don’t understand how it does that on its own! I mean I can cause mine to thump, I just need to use my stomach muscles to control it, I cannot figure out how it does that on its own without your help! Don’t leave…Please…? Your throne is just getting warmed up for you to ride…err…to sit on!_

Vegeta had one hand grasping Goku’s arm trying to prevent him from sliding back under the comforters on his own side of the bed. Goku rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips. He was trying to make Vegeta understand that his snippy tone was uncalled for! That sometimes it hurt to be the _**“Ashtray of Royal frustrations”**_ or _**“The plate of burnt butts of King’s aggravation”**_

 

This year he just seemed to become more edgy with the pressures and responsibilities of being the King than ever before. Goku knew it was time for Vegeta to retire soon. They had talked about it. He was tolerant and understanding of the many stress factors his mate had to deal with, he could not stay angry with him… He looked at those dark seductive eyes, felt his nails clawing soft and slowly down his arm, those oh so sexy pouting lips, all together melting him like butter over fresh popped corn… looking away before HE was caught up into the trance he just accused his mate of being caught up in he said

 

 **Goku:** _Our son needs you… First answer him, see what it is that he needs and afterward I will think about reclaiming my… “ **throne** ”_

 

Vegeta directed his attention to his phone’s screen. Just before opening the 3 awaiting text he envisioned and ‘floated’ through their link a memory clip of Goku taking his pleasure on top of Vegeta via their version of the “Reverse Cowgirl” position.

 

He floats Goku his excitement and his P.O.V. as he focused his memory on his favorite part of that “ride” how he nearly lost it particularly admiring all of the muscles cut, powerful, and flexing in his back as he lowered himself onto his “Royal staff.. His Ass shaggin' shaft” He enjoyed so very much how Goku had him straddled, knees bent and parted, his feet FLAT on either side of him. strong arms using Vegeta’s thighs as a support “bench” to do his "triceps targeted" push-ups on, and open wide enough because he needed his lover to SEE. He wanted him to watch his own cock disappear deeply inside of the warrior who was his ***** R'sha, his Mate, and the ****** Shu'Ja of his children. Vegeta felt he had the perfect angle because his arms were positioned in a way that supported his upper body to almost a complete “sit-up” His shoulders angled as forward as they could come, arms out stretched behind him. It lifted him just enough to free his tail to wrap around the base of Goku’s tail as he would rise and fall onto his mates hard excited cock.

 

Goku shuddered visibly at the visual he was sent. He was almost completely off of Vegeta when he sent that memory to him… right at the BEST part too! Suddenly Goku was a jellyfish… he almost collapsed with ¾ of his body positioned to land on his side of the bed, Vegeta wasn’t about to let THAT happen. He released his mates fore arm quickly and threw his own forearm around Goku’s stomach and snatched his Ramen noodle limp body back onto his naked lap.

 

½ way in a full sit up Vegeta had access to Goku’s ear. He growled softly and said

 

 **Vegeta:** _**MINE**. **SSssTAY** ***** R’sha!_

 

 **Goku:** _Ahhhaaa… You dirty **LOW-DOWN** … Ahhhh Gaaad ‘GETA!! You **CHEATER**!! WE AGREED that memory was **OFF LIMITS** after we saw what it is capable of doing to me!! **MY** excitement over that memory is overwhelming **ENOUGH** without you BLARING **YOUR** excitement about it over to me too!! **That ain’t RIGHT VEGETA!!!**_

 

Vegeta sensed his mate getting really riled up about this… He was enjoying every SECOND of it and egged him on, thinking of the **DELICIOUS** make-up sex he and his Kakarot always had...

 

 **Vegeta:** _Hahahaaaha! **YOU** agreed. **I** listened. I will share whichever memory I wish with **my *** R’sha! Not even **HE** is privileged enough to interfere with **my** RIGHT to re-live my favorite memories of us! Just because **you** can’t handle it without becoming my dirty, **slutty** , "little Cum Bucket”  Isn’t MY fault! **HAHAHAA**!! In MY defense I DID swear not to **ABUSE** its power, like floating it to you in **PUBLIC** … damn how **delicious** would that be?! Watching you squirm and **TRY** desperately to hide your orgasmic body from the public’s prying eye...Ha ha! Yea **trying** but **FAILING** because you’re **REMEMBERING** , FEELING, and **SEEING** MY shaft **fuck** your deliciously precious contracting hole deeper and **deeper... …KA.MI. WHY** did I swear not to do THAT!?_

He paused in his thoughts right in that freaky moment,which led into a MORE freaky moment. He licked his lips molasses candy slow, eyeball fucking his mate like a predatorial starving wolf before saying

_**Vegeta:** Ah well... be my GOOD R’sha before I rethink THAT stupid oath TO much and get it amended!_

 

With that Goku just sat arms crossed, mouth open! Trembling from his bone marrow, trying not to expose any signs of his fiercely hot arousal. WHY he tried he could not say. Vegeta, as he was already WELL aware could smell his mate's arousal 6 to 10 CITIES away... Hell he blinked at how ridiculous he MUST seem! Like trying to hide a **FRESH** bus load of cut up bloody bodies **IN** the Ocean 2 miles from **ANY** Great White **SHARK**! STILL! He could not believe the audacity Vegeta had to threaten him with such an intimate private thing! He began to comb through their many intimate moments together… desperately trying to find one that struck particularly erotic and sensitive in nature while Vegeta text Trunks.

 

**~TEXT MESSAGES FROM TRUNKS TO VEGETA~**

 

 **02:45- MESSAGE FROM:** _**Trunks**_

Father, sorry to wake you at this hour. We worked very hard today, you and I both. So, you know I would not disturb you unless it was truly important. Can we talk?

 

**02:50- MESSAGE FROM: _Trunks_**

Oh Damn. I hope I am not “interrupting” you two…I wish this COULD wait…I apologize father.

 

**03:15- MESSAGE FROM: _Trunks_ **

Okay I am just going to spill it. Hopefully I have given enough prep time for any adjustments you need to make. Remember that ‘thing’ I asked you to keep to yourself until I had the discussion with my ****** R’sha? The **DUNGEON** thing? Well, we spoke … and his suspicions at first lie heavily with The Megami Cha-Sama. After I reminded him of the event- the one I confided in you about… he… damn there is no easy way to say this so, I will just say it!

...Father; Goten **CHALLENGED** me to ***Ji’shu-Ji’shi!!

 

 I know!! I know!!! **WHY** TOMORROW of ALL times would he do that? With Megami Cha-Sama’s return, her welcome home party we are committed to assist in pulling together…Goten quite honestly still holds ‘bad blood’ in his heart for Cha-Sama. I can’t REALLY fault him in good conscious. I think he did this to create a feeling of ‘regret’ inside of Cha-Sama. He wants her to feel guilty and helpless… kinda like the way WE felt a decade ago back on earth. Of course, you are King. I cannot STOP you if you BAN or FORBID Goten from acting upon his King given subject RIGHT to honorably request something you yourself honor bound to be placed among the most respectable of Saiyan traditions. If it does come to that…Goten won’t back down at all. **SPARE** ME. PLEASE SPARE US. **PLEASE** …

 

**~END OF TEXT MESSAGES~**

 

 **Vegeta:** WELL FUCK ME RUNNING!!! GODS BE FUCKING DAMNED!!!! **WHY** ME? **WHY????** WONDERFUL!!!This is JUST WONDERFUL!!!

 

**~QUICK GLOSSARY SIDE NOTES~**

**_{Please See A/N above RE: Credit Reference for Saiyan Language Glossary}_ **

***R’sha** = Beloved. this Saiyan translation is a reference usually used between mates

 ****Shu’ja** = The name or title used by Saiyan Cub’s and B’rat’s when referencing the Beta Male who gave birth to them. If A Beta Female gives birth (before Saiyan Females became extinct) They would simply be called Ma (essentially the same shortened version of Mother that we use here on Earth)

 ***** JI’shu JI’shi** = “The Spar of Child Birth” (This is a Roughly Translated compound of words. See Historical explanation below)

**~END OF GLOSSARY SIDE NOTES~**

*****************K+V*****************************************G+T**************************

**~TBC~  
**

* * *

**~OUR HAPPILY EVER AFTER PT. I ~  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE MORE JUST IN CASE...  
> ~QUICK GLOSSARY SIDE NOTE~
> 
> *R’sha = Beloved. this Saiyan translation is a reference usually used between mates  
> **Shu’ja = The name or title used by Saiyan Cub’s and B’rat’s when referencing the Beta Male who gave birth to them. If A Beta Female gives birth (before Saiyan Females became extinct) They would simply be called Ma (essentially the same shortened version of Mother that we use here on Earth)  
> *** JI’SHU JI’SHI = “The Spar of Child Birth”  
> GLOSSARY WILL GET SLIGHTLY LONGER IN NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER


	36. ~Our Happily Ever After!~ PT. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2ND Super Saiyan Sized Bow! Dang These Chapters are LONG!! Sorry folks, Endings are HARD. ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED DRAGON BALL. I DID NOT CREATE THE CHARACTER'S, THE ORIGINAL MANGA, OR ANIME. THIS WORK IS BASED OFF THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA-SAMA ありがとざいます 鳥山様 I WRITE BECAUSE I AM おたく ~OR~ OTAKU. WHICH MEANS, I GET PAID SOLELY IN BURST OF THE THRILLING JOY, THAT COMES WITH CREATING WORKS OF FICTION BASED OFF OF AN ORIGINAL STORY. IT MEANS I ADMIRE THE ORIGINAL WORK SO MUCH THAT MY IMAGINATION REFUSES TO REST WITH ALL OF THE ATL POSSIBILITIES OUT THERE! (ATL =ALTERNATE TIME LINE) MY TIME AND EFFORTS ARE GIVEN FREELY TO EXPLORE ATL WORLDS WITH OTHER FANS WHO ALSO SIMPLY WANT TO SAIL OUR 'SHIPS' INTO WORLDS OF SWEET BLISS. NOTHING OF MONETARY VALUE HAS OR NEEDS TO COME TO ME FOR WRITING THIS FAN BASED FICTION.
> 
> +18 ONLY Written FOR Adults BY an Adult. NSFW. PLEASE READ ALL TAGS TO PREVENT Triggers, Offensive behavior is part of MOST ADULT life, If you can't handle it, DON'T READ IT.
> 
> For my Nakama  
> Gizmotrinket
> 
> ***A Special thanks TO: MegaKat for this AWESOME Saiyan Glossary***
> 
> ~QUICK GLOSSARY GUIDE~
> 
> *R’sha = Beloved. this Saiyan translation is a reference usually used between mates
> 
> **Shu’ja = The name or title used by Saiyan Cub’s and B’rat’s when referencing the Beta Male who gave birth to them. If A Beta Female gives birth (before Saiyan Females became extinct) They would simply be called Ma (essentially the same shortened version of Mother that we use here on Earth)
> 
> *** JI’SHU JI’SHI = “The Spar of Child Birth” (This is a Roughly Translated compound of words.)
> 
> **** Ja’Ta =Saiyan word for ‘Father
> 
> ***** Ho’sh = daughter/girl
> 
> ~END OF GLOSSARY SIDE NOTE~

# CHAPTER 36

 

## ~OUR HAPPILY EVER AFTER~ PT. II

### ********************K&V*******************************************************************************G&T*******************************

 

**~ HISTORY OF THE JI’SHU JI’SHI ~**

 

JI’SHU-JI’SHI or the “The Spar related Child Birth”

 

 was the term coined actually by Trunks and Goten 8 years ago. It’s discovery which was made by both of them was accidental. It literally was a spar that turned into a very helpful science experiment! Before things settled back to anyone’s version of “normal” things were very out of sorts, highly chaotic for quite a few years!! Why? Well, let’s just say resurrecting 3.5 BILLION confused, long since dead and gone, Saiyans to a planet none of them had ever seen, experienced, or HEARD of for that matter…these conditions set the stage for an epidemic of sorts.

 

 Resurrected Beta’s were coming back without their original “Womb Locks” The preventive measures Cha took to prevent all kinds of chaos …GONE. Betas were not responding to their Alphas in the traditional way. With this chaos came all kinds of probable pregnancies. The Alpha’s began experiencing depression. They had started to feel like it was a mistake to bring them back at all. Cha-Sama was completely out of planet Kakarotto’s range, not to mention shooting blanks in the “Kami Powers” area since her sentence had started. The healers along with Trunks who was now the head of ‘Saiyan Reproduction Science and Support’ Department, was on the front lines of support for the Alpha’s suffering from separation anxiety depression feeling as if they lost their Beta.

 

 Goten became the head of the department that worked with expecting Shu’ja. He was in charge of the program called ‘Cub Club Planning and Care’. Before the depression epidemic, he worked with non-resurrected families who were expecting. He could sympathize with not feeling ready to become a Shu’ja but faced the responsibility regardless of preparation status or LACK thereof.

 

The resurrected Betas not recognizing their former Alpha’s as their Bonded mates brought about promiscuity issues, Beta’s loosing Cub’s they were not even aware they were carrying! The entire organized way of breeding was disrupted. That is when there was a call for attention to this growing upsetting matter. Trunks Science dept. and Goten’s Cub Care family department came to work together to rehabilitate families and work with these surrounding issues. One of the major issues they never had to deal with before was that many of the possibly pregnant Betas was UNSURE about WHO the sired their unborn cubs! When their heats began many ended up with multiple partners. They did not THINK of the potential dangers to the possible cubs.

 

This also became a major unplanned issue for the survival of the potential Cub’s AND even when they found a way to figure out who the sire was, the LACK of bonding could become more than an inconvenience for the expecting Shu’ja because to keep the Cub’s growing healthy and strong it WAS needed for the (assumed mated) couple to rut at least once a week. The sire needed to be able to feed his cubs growth energies that way steadily. His growth energies being absorbed and transformed through the betas womb by way of intense sexual Reiki.

 

So, in an effort of suppressing the Beta’s heats until precautions could be taken, and hopefully finding the correct Alpha’s who sired the Beta’s cubs, and also to keep the Beta’s who were possibly pregnant together until some form of pregnancy test could be created Trunks and Goten had set up family bonding type of events to ease the tension as much as possible between the 2 groups.

 

 One particular weekend Trunks and Goten was sponsoring a Family rehabilitation event, the theme was friendly sparing. They thought bringing together the potential groups in a customary courting setting could loosen things up as well. They were observing a few of the couples sparing sessions where the Beta’s were unsure if they were pregnant or not. Goten noticed a pattern in these particular sparring sessions, Trunks noticed something as well and asked Goten if his Betas were trained before the spar in some new technique that rendered certain Alpha’s “helpless” somehow? When Goten answered ‘no’ It was as if a light came on for both of them! The Alpha’s were being beaten by overly aggressive Betas, and THOSE Beta’s were pregnant!

 

The Alpha Saiyan who sired the Beta’s cubs could not Attack their pregnant Beta at all!! At first it was just a theory, after more research it proved pretty accurate! Then and there it was accidently discovered that If a couple IS pregnant the ****Ja’Ta was UNABLE to strike their unborn cub’s Shu’ja at all!! Eventually the sparring in a timed form became the official “Paternal Proof”/ “Pregnancy Test” the Saiyans called Ji’shu-Ji’shi. This accurate method was used solely until the planets herbs could be studied and easier faster methods could be found.

 

**~A BLOODY BETA BEAT DOWN~**

At last it was the day of Cha’s Welcome Home Party. Everyone was bustling about with preparations moving here and there. Goku tried on behalf of his mate to talk Goten out of moving forward with the JI’SHU-JI’SHI. It was of no use. Goten was determined to make sure that the hell they all went through was a spectacle and a show for her “GRAND” celebration. It was important to him that all Saiyans know that not everyone “sang her praises” that SOME people felt that she should be held accountable for everything they went through! Every hardship big and small since she arrived in their lives back on planet Earth was all because the Megami Cha-Sama did things HER way, without ever consulting or communicating her TRUE motives for anything!

 

He felt manipulated, used, and felt that she STOLE something from Trunks and from him! Something so pure, so private, she took it twisted and abused it to get what she wanted! He wanted HER to see the measures they had to take to survive after the mess she left them with! He couldn’t think of a BETTER way to do just that, then to practice one of the most extreme primal methods they could come up with 8 years ago. The method did prove very useful and accurate. The King and his Beta themselves used it to determine whether they were expecting or not. So, it was set to happen. Goku could not talk him out of it at all.

 

Within 1 hour of Cha’s arrival there was a MASSIVE bell ringing in the center of the main town. Everyone gasped out loud understanding exactly what was happening! They wondered WHO was summoning everyone to witness the Ji’shu-Ji’shi, they wondered if it was planned simply as a demonstration because of Cha’s arrival, they wondered in excitement and quickly headed to the nearest sky dome where major events usually of a Sparring nature was held. Saiyans from all around filed into the arena as the music speakers played loudly, the theme song picked out by the inquiring Beta. Cha was very confused and had no idea what was going on. She looked to Vegeta for answers. He could hardly hear himself think clearly over the sounds of the blaring song:

 

**_‘Let’s Dance’ By Earthling Musical Artist David Bowie_ **

 

Goku threw his fist up in the air and started swaying his hips in time to the funky classic earth melody! The crowd was excited and the energy of that crowd plus the music caused Goku to all but forget momentarily that his mate was distressed over what was about to happen. He felt burning eyes fix upon him. He caught himself and lowered his fist stilled his hips as he regrettably locked eyes with his mate. He rubbed at the back of his head and innocently squinted and smiled, mouthing “Sorry ‘Geta” to his edgy King.

 

Speaking clearly through their mated link, apparently his thoughts were clear enough to communicate perfectly with his mate at any rate…

 

 **Vegeta** : _How can you be so carefree at a time like this?? After what your son is about to do out there, Saiyans near and far **just** may challenge my authority! They may question my ability to keep my OWN household in UNITY! You DO realize that don’t you!??_

 

 **Goku:** _Love, **no** one is going to question your rule! You have kept Saiyan culture alive! Everything will be fine… I am sorry I got carried away with the music, I haven’t heard this song in so long! I seriously don’t think things will turn out as bad as you think love. Look at all of our cubs over in the Youth Box! They are all having such a good time… Try to **relax** hunni, Even IF the rule as King comes crashing down today… **Look** at our family and tell me that they, that **WE** are not enough to bring joy to your heart for the rest of our lives._

 

Vegeta looked over at the Youth Box section and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself! All 5 of his and Kakarots B’rats were over in the Youth Box having a blast! Dancing, Eating interacting with Trunks and Goten’s b’rats. They ALL were just wonderful! Between He and Kakarot, Trunks and Goten they had a total of 9 B’rats within 10 years!

 

Vegeta smiled and WISHED that Goten could see what HE saw when he saw them all together. The beauty of it all… Did Goten truly look at their family and REGRET a single one? Was his life SO miserable that he felt he needed to drag misery into this celebration? Did he NOT feel his children’s lives were WORTH celebrating? Sure, the way it all started was VERY unstable, hell HE almost gave up living altogether back when Cha’s “Alternate Universe teaching sessions” split his mind and heart into 2 separate consciousness!! Thank goodness her plan of merging worked out so well! Yes, Cha played a bit fast and loose, but in the end the Tribunal caught her, she paid a price. She apologized… (well to Vegeta and Kakarot and the planets inhabitants before she was taken away)

 

She had GOOD intentions as far as Vegeta and Kakarot were concerned. So WHY couldn’t Goten just be grateful for his 2 beautiful sets of twin boys? If he was pregnant again, which by his aggression and the issues that gave Trunks clues about it, sure sounded like he certainly was… how can he blame Cha?

 

Vegeta knew that since he himself was not a Beta, a Carrier he could never truly understand the honorable sacrifice that the betas made with their own bodies to ensure the thriving survival of their race… but he never saw Kakarot say or act as if he DREAD carrying his cub’s not in the way it seemed that Goten did! Goten often spoke negatively or would pitch a fit about carrying his mate’s cubs.

 

_~Poor Trunks…What a shame. ~_

 

Vegeta thought to himself. Especially after he seriously processed what was about to happen. He knew Goten would be overly dramatic about this. Making the spar more gruesome then they USUALLY ever did, just to prove a point. Trunks LOYAL as ever would TAKE the beating his pregnant Beta was about to dish out. He honestly did not have much of a choice. If this is how his beta wanted to test the possibility of pregnancy he had to by honorable law stand before the test.

 

_~I **NEVER** would have written this ridiculous handicapped spar into honor law had I had known my **OWN** family was going to manipulate and exploit it in such a childish shameful manner~_

 

Vegeta continued to muse inside of his mind as the crowd prepared to watch the spectacle.

The chosen official to keep watch over the time the Ji’shu-Ji’shi, finally entered the sparring circle. The crowd BELIEVING this was all to be for show went wild as they saw WHO the chosen official was! However, Vegeta winced as he saw who Goten’s chosen official was. He shook his head looking at his mate in disbelief. Now Vegeta was very nervous. For Goten to pick such an official meant he was not only going to play UP the gore but he was willing to fight dirty to drag it out past the 10-minute deadline. This time Goku spoke through the link first.

 

 **Kakarot:** _Wow… Ummm… ‘Geta, I think we should just call this entire thing OFF. Goten CLEARLY is not in his ‘right mind’ right now. This is way out of line. **My** dad?? My Kami **really**? His Grandpa Bardock has grown pretty **unstable** with that narcolepsy lately… I can not BELIEVE Goten would even go to such lengths to get more time in the spar circle ESPECIALLY since his mate will be so HANDICAPPED! I can not **believe** he would DO this!!_

 

 **Vegeta:** _Kakarot, we cannot intervene. Trunks warned me. If we intervene Goten has something else up his sleeve to make it much worse, he will not back down. Trunks asked me to show them mercy… You **know** what that means._

 

Goku watched with a frown not understanding what had gotten into his son. The music played and at last the horn sounded and the spar began.

 

Music plays **_Bowie_** sings

_~ If you say **run** , I’ll **run** with you. If you say **hide** , we’ll **hide**... ~_

 

Trunks dodges as best as he could. He felt the force unseen freeze his reactive responses, and to him it was confirmed. Goten WAS as he felt on that day in the dungeon, pregnant for sure. He held his hands up in surrender as he followed the tradition. Goten acknowledged ½ way only. He nodded his head letting he and the onlookers know he understood that his mate was bound and could not strike due to him carrying his cub, but he ignored the surrender & retreat. Trunks was prepared for this. He and his mate discussed it at length. Trunks decided to surrender himself willingly, to show that no matter what the cost, he and his mate was ONE.

 

Trunks squeezed his eyes tight and braced himself as Goten kicked the wind literally from his belly. Toppling over in a loud strangled noise the crowd went wild, now they were SURE this was “put on” no one ever took it **THAT** far! And **BARDOCK**?! Right! It WAS **staged**!! The King wouldn’t ALLOW THIS… It **HAD** to be staged!

 

Music plays **_Bowie_** sings

_~ Let’s Dance. For **Fear** your Grace should **fall**. Let’s Dance. For **Fear** tonight is **all** …~_

 

Goten powered up SS2 Punching Trunks again and again. Trunks eyes were beginning to swell shut. Goten gripped his shirt tight and savagely pummeled his mate. The noises Trunks made caused Vegeta to cover his ears and turn away. Tears falling freely from his eyes. Goten snarled viciously while looking between blows in Vegeta and Cha’s direction. He saw Vegeta look away. He stopped his beating and the music and grabbed the Mic off of his loudly snoring grandfathers lap. He growled into the Microphone

**Goten: _DON’T YOU DARE TURN AWAY NOW! LIKE YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON US 10 YEARS AGO, YOU FORGAVE HER SO EASILY! LIKE WHAT SHE DID TO US WAS NOTHING!!! SHE NEVER PROPERLY APOLOGIZED TO US!! JUST YOU, AND MY DAD!! WHAT ABOUT US!!!!??? WHERE’S OUR APOLOGY HUH???_**

 

Goku ran to Vegeta’s side and yelled out at Goten

 

 **Goku** _:_ **_WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!!?? YOU CAN NOT BE HIM!! MY SON WOULD NOT HURT HIS OWN BLOOD AND FAMILY TO MAKE SUCH A TRIVIAL POINT!! YOU WANT OUR APOLOGY??!!! YOU CAN HAVE IT! KING VEGETA AND I NEVER NEEDED AN APOLOGY!!! YOU KNOW WHY??_?**

(He pointed to the Youth Box full of their B’rats looking on in shock before he continued…)

 

**_BECAUSE YOU, YOUR MATE, AND ALL 9 OF OUR CUBS AND B’RATS COMBINED IS A GIFT AND A TREASURE GOTEN!!!! WE DO NOT NOW OR EVER ASK FOR PARDON OR REPENTANCE FOR SUCH A PRICELESS TREASURE!!! SOMEWHERE ALONG THE LINES YOU HAVE APPARENTLY FORGOTTEN HOW PRICELESS YOUR FAMILY IS!!!_ **

 

Goku held his mate close and comforted him. Goten had dropped the mic while Goku spoke and returned to Trunks to continue his mission, He stood over his mate, he had Trunks by the collar hand drawn back about to continue when Goku’s words seeped into his thoughts and froze him just after he drew his ½ closed fist back, the split second before he prepared to launch it like a piston at Trunks face again. He slowly wide eyed in horror turned to look into his mate’s eyes. He could not see them. They were bulging bowls of blood. Trunks whispered to Goten as tears of both salt and blood streaked his cheeks.

 

 **Trunks:** _Whatever it **takes** Chibi… I **will** stand by your side, **forever**. If it takes you ending my life right here and now to prove how devoted I am to **you** , our **life** and our **love** then I **surrender**. I came into this spar circle with full understanding of the **possibility** of losing my life. **Whatever it takes** to finally make you **proud** to carry my cubs Chibi… I **WILL** do it, I WILL **PROVE** that I **deserve** to sire **our** children, I will **not** fail you. This I **swear**._

 

Goten let go of Trunks collar wide eyed in HORROR at what he just heard… Did **he** think…?? Did he **just say…**?? …but **why**? **What**??? Oh GODS… Goten looked over at their sons in the Youth box. Huddled together with Vegeta and Goku’s sons. All huddled together terrified and upset. The older ones trying to be brave and comforting to the younger ones through this shocking horror show.

 

Goten inhaled and was about to let out a shrilling skin crawling shrill of a terror scream when The Megami Cha-Sama shimmered onto the stage. Waved her hand over the entire audience and froze EVERYONE. Finally, she spoke though no one could hear since they were seriously frozen

 

 **Cha** : _Oh, bloody HELL! I have seen and heard MORE than ENOUGH already. CRIPES what a bloody mess! 10 years locked away and I am STILL paying the price! FORSAKEN SAIYANS!!! A PARTY… RIGHT! I should’ve know better than to expect for things to run smoothly by now!_

**~OH, FOR CRYIN’ OUT LOUD! GEEZE, FOR THE LOVE OF… GOHAN!?~**

 

Cha decided to wipe the memories of the B’rats first. Leave them frozen until a more suitable direction could be discussed Then unfreezing Goten’s brain ONLY so that he could hear but not speak, run away or attack, then Cha asked

 

 **Cha:** _Are ye LISTENING to me? It is VERY important that ye dost HEAR me loud and clear. I shall release thy head to Nod Yes or No to confirm thy level of understanding..._

 

Goten understood and felt the control slip back into feeling, as he gained the ability to control the functional movement of his head. He nodded affirmative that he indeed WAS listening. Cha continues to speak and explain a few things while she began to heal Trunks wounds and check the mental status of this all to possibly rabid Saiyan she was attempting to communicating with.

 

 **Cha:** _Now, I know 10 years to a young Saiyan like thine self must seem like a small lifetime. To older Saiyans and Deities such as myself ye would be correct to assume that my punishment was a mere slap on the wrist all things considered. 10 years is nothing to me dearie, but it appears that for the likes of THEE a LIFETIME can pass! I do not understand why all of thy rage is placed with me! Last we spoke it seemed as if we had worked through a few issues… dost ye not recall? I even made GOOD on my promise! Look over yonder!_

 

As Goten’s eyes followed Cha’s pointing finger up and over a short distance along an invisible line, as he laid his eyes on the site his lungs felt as if they would explode with the previous scream sill needing to be released! Goten almost was sure that he was hallucinating. His mind struggled to piece together what he was seeing in its entirety. Cha finished healing Trunks and then proceeded to I.T. Frozen Goku and his Frozen King onto the stage with the 3 of them. Cha then explained things further to the confused Goten

 

 **Cha:** _Cub I am going to unfreeze thine mate and both of thy VERY upset Ja’Ta so that we may discuss the now very terrified gift I have for ye there in the tunnels. Here is a bag, I am going to place over thy mouth and I shall unfreeze thee entirely. The inhale for that scream is already born. We cannot reverse it. So, let ‘er rip inside of this bag and then we can discuss and plan like CIVIL'S agreed?_

 

Goten nodded in affirmative motions, Cha held the brown paper bag up to Goten’s mouth with 1 hand. Waved the other in a small circle that included Trunks (now healed still frozen), Goku & Vegeta (still both completely frozen), and Goten (only partially frozen) preparing for the examination of Goten while they all discussed the contributing factors.

 

Trunks stumbled and gasped expecting to be struck, expecting to block out as much pain (that was now missing) as he could brace for.

 

Goku and Vegeta both in mid-sob riddled speech.

 

Vegeta on his knees, his head buried in his mate’s lower stomach/crotch. His arms tight around his hips, his fist meeting behind his mate across his ass cheeks. His words trailing out loud amidst the confusion

 

 **Vegeta** : _So- **RRY** -yyyy??..._

 

Goku had his head thrown back in distress as he felt his mates heart break. His eyes shut tight against the pain that clawed viciously at his heart. His arms holding Vegeta’s head to his lower stomach/crotch area where the King dropped to his knees in the heartbreaking defeat of seeing his son beaten to a bloody pulp unable to defend him, and his son unable to block or defend himself. Both Saiyans knew why Trunks subjected himself. Their hearts BOTH broke for him as they felt his heart break feeling far too inadequate to father the cubs he and Goten had together. Goku’s words oddly trailing at the same time as Vegeta’s

 

 **Goku:** _W-hyy **yy-yy???**_

 

Goten finally expelling the start of that shrilling scream also at the same time as Vegeta and Goku’s vocals unfroze

 

 **Goten: _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhh!!!!!!_**!

 

 **Cha:** _Now, if we are all done with these GHASTLY noises and if all are caught up, would anyone mind telling me what THEE HELL is going ON?? My surprise/guest/gift for these 2 Young mated Princes of planet Kakarotto are over there terrified and now FROZEN out of their wits! HYSTERICAL and light speed travel makes a VERY bad combination for humans GENTLEMEN!!_

 

As all eyes drifted over to the stadium tunnels once again the ‘Famous Four’ spoke simultaneously with but with completely different words

 

 **Vegeta:** _**Bul** ma!?_

 **Goku:** _**Chi** -Chi!?_

 **Trunks:** _**Mo** m?!!_

 **Goten:** _Mo **ther** …_

 

Cha rolled her eyes… it seemed like it had become a habit whenever she was around the Saiyans especially… shaking her head wondering HOW they lasted a decade without her around… she said

 

 **Cha:** _Yes, yes… **“BulMoChiTher”** …? If THAT is all thy brains can come up with… well then, I am afraid I’ll have to just “wing it” and the spell may not hold! PULL thy selves together already! I did not unfreeze ye all for thy ‘good looks’ I will have ye know! We need a cover story for the memory scrub! It must be believable and we all must be on the SAME understanding of the story. Especially for those cubs up there in the… what was it again? Youth Box?_

 

The 4 Saiyan men all just stood there ogling the frozen Bulma & Chi-Chi with their mouths open, not believing it was truly them! Cha huffed loudly growing impatient with what seemed like an extremely long day with the mentally spasmatic Saiyans already! Vegeta elbow nudged Goku and Trunks, who in turn elbowed Goten and Goku, who in turn elbowed Trunks and Goten…who in turn

 

 **Cha:** _**GENTLEMEN**! HOW LONG dost ye THINK it is **SAFE** to freeze a person’s vital signs before permanent Damag…_

 

 **Vegeta:** _Errr… Yes! **Right**! Megami Cha-Sama! We **apologize** for our shock, and behavior. We were merely unprepared to s-…_

 

Vegeta was abruptly cut off by Trunks shocked voice

 

 **Trunks:** _Is my brain suffering from some sort of “Quick Frost Bite” or does it **appear** to anyone else that My **Mo-**_

 

Now Goten interrupted continuing with Trunks thoughts

 

 **Goten:** … _ **-m** is totally PALMING my mother’s **A-**_

 

 **Goku:** … _ **-ssets**! Her Assets! … and um… yea…if they didn’t look so awfully **terrified** … I mean, it kinda looks like they maybe… I don’t **knoooow** kinda like they’re **snug-**_

 

 **Vegeta:** … _ **As a Bug in a Rug…** Yea yea they look comfortable… Let’s think of a story for Megami-Cha! We can tease them about Bulma’s hand slippage onto the Banshee’s ‘cheek seats’ after they are thawed! Cha-Sama when did you freeze exactly? How much time do we need to cover here?_

 

 **Cha:** _Oh wait… is **THAT** what the commotion and disbelief is all about? **Hahaa-ha-Haaa!**! Because… if it is about those two, I can assure ye gentleman that the Hand on the ‘rump’ of Ms. Chi-Chi-Chan is **NO** “slip” **Hahaha-ha-Haaa!** Oooh… Oh this is TOO good! Did ye all seriously believe that ‘Moving Onward’ was something that only Saiyan’s were capable of?? Silly cubs… Ah! Thank Ye all! I needed that! The tension here was thick enough to cut with a knife earlier! Oh boy! **Heh-heh-heh** and to think…this is only ½ the surprise! I’m going to just bring them down here right away. As far as how much time we need to cover, I heard many whispers from the others in the crowd before things got… ErrrHeeem… **BRUTAL** …many seemed to be under the impression that all this was “staged” especially when Goku’s father entered the scene… Had I not been able to feel… the intensity of pain radiating from ye 4…I- I STILL would like to know what REALLY HAPPENED, what ALL of this was about… but for the mean time…_

**Trunks:** _Over Dinner Cha-Sama… Goten and I will explain then. Thank you for freezing everyone. I could not see our Cubs and B’rats… I am certain Goten couldn’t see them either… I am sure he was going to smooth it all over with “stage squibs” or something… He would NEVER intentionally terrorize anyone…Anyhow… I’ll need a few Stage Squibs and Cha would ya be so kind and whip up about 12 sets of a dozen glitter filled Balloons?_

_**-Also-** _

_Ya may as well UNFREEZE our mom’s now and tell them the truth. My mom usually keeps at LEAST 1 type of gadget on her person at all times! A gadget that will report ‘time loss’ episodes to her immediately or alert her to of ANY kind of ‘temporal disturbances’ that would or could affect her or anyone within a 50-100-mile proximity of her person. Besides, they can help us set the “stage”_

 

The Saiyans watch the Megami Cha prepare and unfreeze and Bulma & Chi-Chi. What a reunion!!! As Chi-Chi squeezes up on Bulma and screams out

 

 **Chi-Chi:** _WHAT IS HE DOING BULMA?? **WHY**???? OH, GODS **WHY** IS HE HURTING YOUR SON … **OUR SON** LIKE THAT???_

 

Bulma is in a state of SHOCK NOTHING prepared her for THIS!! She NEVER THOUGHT in a MILLION years would she see GOTEN of ALL people beating Trunks like this!! Not like THIS!!... For cryin’ out LOUD WHY isn’t TRUNKS fighting BACK!!??? At LEAST BLOCKING!!?? To top it all off she sees VEGETA fall to his knees in front of a hysterical Goku… BOTH of them upset, yelling SOMETHING inaudible… Something is WRONG. WHY WONT ANYONE STOP HIM IF THIS IS REAL??

 

She is in such utter disbelief of what her eyes are showing her, all she can do at this point is hold Chi-Chi tight and try to comfort her as she buries her head into her shoulder and chest sobbing in shock. Bulma’s tear-flooded eyes look all over the stadium. She is looking for the Megami Cha… SHE brought them here!! She SWORE if this was ANOTHER TEACHING illusion, OH… HELL hath NO FURY. Disgusted and confused Bulma hisses through her clenched teeth just as she was frozen

 

 **Bulma:** _**WHAT IS THIS PLACE? WHERE IS S-S-S-S-S-HEEE??? WHERE. IS. SSSS-S-S-SSHEeeee? CHA!??? SHOW YOURSELF BITCH!! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!!!**_

 

This is how Bulma and Chi-Chi come out of the frozen stasis… It was LOUD intense… and now extremely disorienting! Chi-Chi stiffens in Bulma’s arms at the sudden silence, the change of scenery… All of this was just TOO MUCH for poor Chi-Chi 1st the faster than the speed of Light travels, the change in gravity, planet pressure, the final release from the mental bigotry reversal effects. Just when she began thinking she was OKAY… to see her son, to live among Saiyans, she gets brought to a place like this and her OWN SON, the one she has worked 10 long years to ACCEPT for whomever he is inside, because even though he is not GOHAN… He is STILL a very good person?? Wasn’t HE?

 

Chi-Chi so confused said

 

_“She said the **MORE** I accepted Goten for GOTEN and not constantly trying to replace him with all things Gohan… that I would see the **REAL** him! The kind, sweet him… **not** the **terror**. **Not** the **monster**!!! I have grown **so much**. I have **changed** … I have not experienced the **demon side** of the illusion in **so** long… 8 years at **least** since the last of the… of **MY HATE. MY UGLY** hatred!! So, why? **Why** Bul? Why am I still sick? Why can’t I be good enough? I wanna be **GOOD** enough… I wanna be worthy of **YOUR** love… of our sons love… of **our** NEW **baby** ’s love… H-How? H- **How** did I **fail** us Bul… Ho-o-o-w????”_

 

 **Bulma** : _Shhhh-shhhh baaaaabie eeee… Don’t say such thiiiings. Look, I don’t know what is happening, but we are **not** in an Illusion training. You **ARE** healed. You **ARE** better. You have **ALWAYS** been worthy of my love, You **HAVE** it, for **good**! And our baby’s love… You are growing him/her with **ALL** of your love, energy, blood, sweat, and tears… What about **THAT** sacrifice says ‘UNWORTHY’ huh? Not a **single** syllable, not even ½ a syllable!!_

 

 **Chi-Chi:** _Not even 1/2 a syllable? You really believe that? Are you **sure** Bul…? I don’t wanna **hurt** anyone else ever. I **hurt** Goten. I am so **sorry** for that. I hope I can gain his forgiveness someday… I hope he is **happy** where ever he is…Goten… ah… my sweet boy **Goten** …my Goooooo..._

 

Bulma rubbed Chi-Chi’s forehead suddenly sweat covered. Kissed her eyelids which were heavy with exhaustion as she fell into a deep healing slumber.

 

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and Goten all stood behind Bulma jaws on the floor…FLOORED. They were not exactly sure what they witnessed and before the shock could wear off and they could even begin TO try and find a starting point for all questions. Bulma spoke up, she was **NOT** a “happy camper” at all.

 

 **Bulma:** _So. HELP. ME **CHA** …If Chi-Chi loses our baby…because of the **SHOCK** of bringing her to this place, I PROMISE you **MORTAL or NOT** …I will make the 10 years you spent without powers on your planet feel like a **CAKE-WALK** that you will **LONG to rewind time for**. You will have **NO PEACE.** You will **RUE** the DAY you came to planet earth and **SCREWED** with the **LIKES OF ME.**_

_SOMEONE GET A **ROOM** AND A **BED** FOR MY **VERY** PREGNANT WIFE … **YES,** SHE IS PREGNANT, **NOW** BEFORE I **LOSE. MY. SHIT. FOR REAL**._

 

**-In unison-**

 

 **Trunks & Goten**: _ **YES MA'AM!!!**_

 

The 2 younger Saiyans scurried off towards the outer arena together to I.T. into the Castle grounds to check and make sure the guest quarters were open and clean. Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku bumped into one another a few times before settling on preparing the stage they stood upon to appear like the entire Ji’shu Ji’shi was indeed an “elaborate reenactment for ‘shit’s and giggle’s’” instead of the mentally chaotic, emotional breakdown of the King’s household that Vegeta was SURE it would appear to be if anyone found out it WASN’T “staged”

 

The Megami with her hands folded in front of her appearing outwardly calm, inside however nervously watched ALL of the Saiyans scatter away, leaving her to face this oddly INTIMIDATING Blue hair, bombshell of RAGE alone. Cha took a long deep breath, and then choosing her next words very carefully finally spoke up

 

 **Cha:** _I-I-I am, sure that I can fix this, if I could only make a small request of thy patience to allow me to explai-_

 

 **Bulma** _: O-Oo **ooh NO**. YOU have **“EXPLAINED”** ENOUGH. Your “ **EXPLAINING”** is WHAT GOT US HERE. I THOUGHT you said The Saiyans had (in a Cha-mocking sarcasm) “surely calmed after these 10 years” WHAT THE **FUCK** WAS THAT?!! WAS that REALLY GOTEN??? WAS that REALLY MY TRUNKS just sitting there **DEFENSELESS** just TAKING a BEATING like that??? …AND **VEGETA, GOKU j** ust because you two are BUSY over there does not MEAN you **CANNOT HEAR ME!!** I CAN **see** you and WHAT THE HELL??? We **ENTRUSTED, YOU** with the CARE of our sons!!! AND **THIS** is what we come to find??? You call that **CARE**??? WHAT THE **HELL** is going on here??_

 

 **Goku** : _Well ya see Bulm-_

 

 **Bulma:** _DO NOT INTERRUPT ME **RIGHT** NOW **GOKU**!!!_

 

Goku quickly clamped his mouth shut and looked over at Vegeta with saucer sized eyes. Vegeta who’s eyes were just as large shook his head in a left to right “negative” motion, while waving his hand with his palm floor-facing, fingers pointing in the direction of his own neck also in a left-to-right swiping motion as if to say, “kill it” while mouthing without making too much sound ** _‘NO KAKAROT!’_** while Bulma continued her ‘stress ranting’

 

 **Bulma** : … _and MY MIND IS IRON CLAD!! I **KNOW** what the **HELL** WE BOTH saw… So, I am GUESSING **YOU** CHA-SAMA since you have the ABILITY to bring ILLUSION into a person’s reality, shimmer through the universe **WITHOUT** a craft **at** speeds faster than **light** can travel, **YOU** must’ve paused time somehow and tried to “clean” this SHIT up? Do I have **THAT** much correct?_

 

 **Cha** : … _well…not so much paused TIME…as much as I more or less paused the **people** in time see… It was in **my** defense to protect **THY** grandcubs and to HEAL **thy** wounded cub as I was **completely** unawa-_

 

 **Bulma:** _IF you say 'UNAWARE' CHA I **SWEAR**...! IF you DID NOT **KNOW** of the CONDITIONS the **CIRCUMSTANCES** **BEFORE** you brought MY FRAGILE WIFE here you **SHOULD** HAVE …as I just **ASSUMED** you were SMART ENOUGH to you do without being **TOLD** … **CHECKED it OUT FIRST!**_

_ARE YOU **REALLY** going to STAND there and TELL me that after **10 YEARS** ...You JUST **ASSUMED** that things were just " **NORMAL”** HERE without **ANY WOMEN** in this world to bring **BALANCE** to things **WAY** out here on this PLANET  that you wished into existence??? _

_...OH **YES** … My device has alerted me to **ALL** chemical compounds since we arrived, and the **FIRST** alert given was category class **SEVERE,** due to a distinct imbalance, the **LACK** of strength and concentration of **estrogen and progesterone hormone levels** in the **SOIL** , which means there are most likely **ONLY** MAKESHIFT **MALES** and NO BLEEDING mammal FEMALES in this PLANET **anywhere of ANY KIND**. MY SCIENCE DOESN’T LIE._

_IF you are **TRULY** a Goddess you should **KNOW** that **BALANCE** is NEEDED for a PLANET to run **SMOOTHLY**. They do not NEED to **FUCK** one another, but they **DO** **NEED** to **EXIST** for a world to **"go ‘round SMOOTHLY"** …For KAMI’S SAKE CHA… A few Hundred- thousand Dolphins or Bitches would’ve killed ya??? Hell, FEMALE SHREWS would suffice!! Ya know tiny things small as BEES?... Are you **SURE** you are an **ACTUAL** Goddess and not just some Puffed up **POWERFUL** as all hell **WITCH**??? Because Cha I godda say…_

 

 **Cha:** _Now wait just a **Mo** - **Ment**! I’ll **not** accept the likes of **thee** insulting m-_

 

 **Bulma:** _OH?... Let me be **CRYSTAL** clear here. YOU will **MORE** than ACCEPT the likes AND the **LOVES** of **whatever** I am and THEN some MA’DAM and I will TELL you **WHY**. You see apparently you have made some **VERY** powerful enemies somewhere in this or some other galaxy, enemies I slightly suspected up until a little over oh… **10 years ago** were merely works of **FICTION**. Then, one day out of the clear blue sky a certain… how do I say it? A **Demi-Deity** …? Just_

_**> POPS!<** _

_up in my bathroom while I was in the shower! I started cussing out **Goku** of course because outside of **THAT** clumsy oaf NOTHING or NO one has ever done that to me before! Turns out there is this whole... Oh what did he say it was called again…?_

_Ah! **T.O.G.A.** = **T** ribunal. **O** f. **G** ods. **A** ssociation? Yes, that is what he called it!..._

 

Cha blanched but attempted to keep her shock to herself. However, Bulma was sharp and did not miss the 12 missing shades of color that suddenly withdrew from the Megami’s face, nor did she miss the slight sound of a well hidden yet elaborate swallow that Cha tried to be nonchalant about. This nervousness did assist in appeasing her incurred wrath to a degree, so she continued

 

 **Bulma:** _Yes, He seemed **pretty** upset. Seemed to me that he wanted to help his father desperately. SO desperately that he came to me supposedly without his father… Oh what was his Father’s name? A Lord…O’Riley? No… No…O-O-ooo- **OSIRIS!!** Thaaaaats it! Yes, Master **HORUS** who came asking questions and looking for clues pertaining to **YOU** Cha-Sama **IMAGINE** my surprise_.

 

 _He was there secretly, collecting **evidence** as some sort of **gift** for his Father! Some **BIG** case he was working on? He said he managed to guarantee about **10 years** of a penalty but about how that was **NOTHING**! He said they would accept it for **NOW** of course, because they just needed to win a small 10 yr. sentence **to start** a revolving door of trials and sentencing as **MORE** evidence became **available** …Yes, he and I ended up talking quite **extensively**! Although **HE did**   do the **majority** of the talking, I simply displayed **my very keen** listener skills_.

  _ **Boy** the THINGS one can **LEARN** … Seems being **HEARD** by a kind **soul listening attentively** are UNIVERSAL desires! Oh...and it can **OPEN** or **SHUT** all **KINDS of DOORS** … because as of now… right this **very** moment… IF I **wanted** to lend an even BIGGER hand this time instead of JUST my EARS, my MOUTH for example… well let’s just say that when I said **YOU WOULD RUE THE DAY** you ever came to earth, and the other part about your **10 yrs. there being a “CAKEWALK”** Oh I **MEANT. IT**. One little push of a button is **all** it would take to bring down a reign of terror that the “likes of **YOU** ” HAS NOT YET SEEN -NOR- would **want** to be on the receiving end of…Of **THIS** , I am **CERTAIN**._

 

Fortunately for the sake of Cha’s dignity Trunks and Goten I.T.’d back in time to unknowingly rescue her from ROASTING beneath the heat waves of Bulma’s wrath.

 

 **Cha:** _Oh, THANK **HEAVENS** … Cubs, PLEASE assist thy… DEAR mothers to their quarters… and do hurry back as soon as possible. This freeze has been ENTIRELY to long… I am terribly worried for thy B’rats and Cubs…_

 

Trunks nodded in understanding then he and Goten I.T.’d away to the castle with their mothers to drop them off in the comforts of the castle. As they vanished the three left behind dropped to the ground like 3 stones! As if the GRAVITY setting in the arena shot up a few megatons of tension weight as soon as if the 2 human women confiscated the gravity when they left.

 

Large ** _*sighs*_** of relief from the 3 left behind and slowed deep breaths to regain apparent loss oxygen levels were enjoyed before Cha finally spoke

 

 **Cha:** _Well, this is **quite** embarrassing… Here I am supposed to be the **“fearless immortal”** of the bunch…An immortal the **lesser** mortals can **lean** upon, yet here I sit… actually feeling **slighted** because the “ **lesser mortals”** allowed their acquaintance  & FORMER bridezilla attack me so **viciously** and did **NAUGHT** to lift a **finger** in my aide! …_

 

Vegeta and Goku began to chuckle nervously, then more enthusiastically as they thought about the past hour of this incredibly shocking and ZANY day. After a good stress relieving tear inducing laugh Vegeta said

 

 **Vegeta:** _Cha-Sama… WELCOME to the **FAMILY**. **Hahahaaaha!!** It is OFFICIAL. **NO one** can claim to belong to the King’s family until they have been **“DICE ROLLED”** by THEE **VICIOUS** **“Bette Davis eyes” Bulma!**!_

 

 **Goku** : _Ha-ha-Haaa!! RIGHT Babe?! Hell… she didn’t **piss** her **girdle** , so she did pretty **good**! **HEEEE-Haaa-ha-ha-ha** BETTER than **MOST** … Better than I **IMAGINED** for **SURE**! The matter of **FACT** is since she **DIDN** ’T lose her bladder, it speaks (in a mock snooty King's English accent) **HIGHLY in favor of her being a REAL Megami after ALL**!!_

 

Vegeta laughed SO hard he almost **DID** lose his bladder and crack a few ribs! Catching his breath, he said

 

 **Vegeta:** _Oooh-Oooh Kakarooooooot **Stoooooo** p!!! Oh, my sides!! I t-t-think am going to need S- **STITCHES**!! Oh Kami it hurts…_

 

 **Cha:** _Well! I am **SO** glad that my **MISFORTUNE** is bringing ye **BABOONS** such JOY! I **NEVER**!_

 

Vegeta seeing the truly SOUR look on the Megami’s pruned face laughed even more! He could hardly catch his breath! Finally, Goku was first to catch his and tried to explain.

 

 **Goku:** _Cha-Sama… Truly we do humbly apologize Forgive us… please understand we are not directly laughing at your “misfortune” okay? ALL of us have been where you are, Hell, Bulma **SHOT** me with one of earths **murdering** weapons when WE first met! We **lived** to tell about it and every time we experience it even through someone else’s experience… It **terrifies** , **AMAZES** and **confuses** us greatly! That clash of powerful feelings causes the laughing **spell** your seeing now. It isn’t personal So pl-_

 

 **Cha:** _… **SPELL**!!?? SO, **SHE** is the WITCH!! SHE is a very **powerful** witch!! No WONDER HORUS spilled our business to a MORTAL!! GODS ABOVE and **THAT** is how she truly has the **ability** to impregnate another human female with her OWN DNA! **Bah**! SCIENCE! I THOUGHT that was a suspicious ANSWER! Since NO OTHER Humans seem to be aware of this “science” at ALL!_

_THAT is **TRULY** why she was eager to get her “science” off the planet” Human History has not been very “accepting” of her **kind** … Very powerful indeed!_

_Alas, a very poor liar though! Ha! “Trouble for testing on Human subjects before animal testing is complete!” she says! How ridiculous! Who would believe one would suffer such penalty because of **THAT**!_

_…only… HOW is she able to conceal her powers SO WELL?? Whew! Well then…Face SAVED! At LEAST she is not just some normal mortal human woman… that would be… well I’d seriously have to consider hanging up my Megami powers for GOOD if that were the case! Still must “tread lightly” she has the ability to summon Master Horus at a push of a button… that certainly WOULD bring me WELL over a **fortnight** of LOST SLEEP!!_

**~END OF A COSTLY DEBT PAID, BEGINNING OF A SECOND CHANCE~**

 

It was **finally** an hour of relaxation and Peace in the Castle where Vegeta and Kakarot hosted a closed private dinner for immediate family only. Tomorrow night they would host a much larger festival dinner in honor of the Megami’s return to this particular quadrant of space. It was not public knowledge of her 10-year sentence and keeping the ones who knew as friends instead of foes was a priority to Cha. Therefore, after she helped “stage” the “put-on” Ji’shu Ji’shi and helped wipe the tail end of everyone's memories, particularly the part where Goku and Goten began to argue out loud about the REASONS for this awful event, and pretty much at Bulma's "request" replaced ALL of what Chi-Chi remembered about their planet arrival with peaceful stress free highlights, She left the Royal family to their private dinner time. Allowing Trunks  & Goten quality time with their mothers. Time to reunite in peace. They all really had so much catching up to do! A LOT changed in 10 years!

 

After all of the introductions were made, dinner was eaten and enjoyed, all of the children put to bed, night-time kisses, hugs and well-wishing’s of sweet dreams whispered among all of the happy B'rats and loved ones the 6 adults retired at last to the large den with the fireplace. The adults who were **not** pregnant had a nightcap, the pregnant Adults had restful  & relaxing night teas.

They lounged in the cozy warm room, each alpha with their beta on their laps, whispering secret naughtiness and kissing softly, laughing satisfaction filling their hearts, listening to the crackling fire eat hungrily at the large logs of wood inside of the metal rectangular pit cut deep into the brick wall. The contentment here, the peace here was so beautiful. Vegeta and Goku both looked on at their 2 son’s now Mates and Parents, thought of how far they had come. Then at their former wives, who were now lovers and soon to be parents… and they both chuckled at how things turned out! Goku thought that Goten would get a kick out of how Bulma “man-handled” the Megami. He asked Bulma to tell the boys in private, not wanting to disturb the memory replacement for Chi-Chi. Goten did think it was quite funny but felt bad because with **all** of the craziness, **all** of the chaotic events of the past **10** years, he **DID** forget that **before** Cha was caught and sentenced by the **T.O.G.A.** she **was** trying to make amends! Planning to heal and free his mother and even bring her to the new planet Kakarotto!

 

Chi-Chi was feeling much better. Having the violence wiped from her memory and no evidence of it around. She was overjoyed to meet her new grand-babies, she was overjoyed that her former husband was _**accepting** _ and _**HAPPY** _ for her treasured love she found with Bulma! She was thrilled that the remainder of her pregnancy here would be _**relaxed**_ , she would not have to hide or worry about anyone discovering that her Wife used science on her body “ _illegally_ ” she did not have to fear losing her wife or her new family because of some laws of the land. Chi-Chi had never felt more relaxed in her adult life! She was tickled _**pink** _ that she and her youngest son would be pregnant **together**! At the _**same** _ time! They laughed at this together! Then they began to talk about Chi-Chi's desires for the outcome of her pregnancy. If she wanted a son or daughter. Chi-Chi just wanted their baby to be _**healthy** _ and _**happy**_! She had _**faith** _ in her wife’s abilities as a **scientist** and **doctor** and knew they would be just fine!

Chi-Chi, so content to show her acceptance and love asked what her son and her son's mate about what they had hoped to give birth to gender specifically speaking. That is when Vegeta interrupted and related the stories of old. About how the Savage Saiyans of the past were punished rightfully so for raping savagely and killing the last of the female Saiyans so long ago. About how the penalty and curse did not **allow** Saiyans to conceive daughters anymore because of how violently the last female was killed. About how _**even** _ after that Cha had **STILL** tried to save their race, even though they **DESERVED** to PARISH for such **barbaric** behaviors. Cha **STILL** twisted the laws however she could, so many times, in so many unconventional ways... He suddenly felt even **more** gratefulness for Cha's **undeserved mercy** well up deep inside of his heart.

 

**Cha:** _Ye are quite welcome Cubs. I mean not to disrupt thy reunion, but I have a bit of news! I made a very interesting discovery this night! May I share it now or would ye rather I wait for tomorrow?_

 

 **Vegeta:** _Please enter Cha-Sama_

 

Cha shimmered into the room. She glanced over at Chi-Chi. She smiled and nodded. She then glanced at Goten. She said to him through her L.I.T. system that what she had to say was **directly** linked to his pregnancy but affected **EVERYONE** on the planet. She asked if he wanted the news privately first or if she could share it there in front of his family? He decided to just hear it once with his family’s support.

With his approval for sharing, she knew that she still needed to use discretion as not to bring conflict to Chi-Chi's memory scrub. With that in mind Cha first spoke out loud to Bulma.

 

**Cha:** _Grab thy wife’s tea cup please?_

 

Bulma quirked her facial expressions at Cha’s odd request. After looking at Trunks and Goten and then at Vegeta and Goku to see and receive non-verbal communication gestures to simply go along with it, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Chi-Chi-s hot tea.

 

 **Cha:** _1\. 2... 3… and Chi-Chi **SLEEP**._

**_*Fingers SNAP! *_ **

Chi-Chi's head fell back like a stone, under quick, direct hypnosis

 

 **Goku:** _Damn Cha-Sama… where were you when **I** was **married** to the Banshee?_

 

 **Bulma & Goten** in unison: ** _GOKU! DAD!_**

 

Trunks & Vegeta both laughed intensely!

 

 **Goku:** _Whaaat sorry!?... You guys don’t even **know** what a difficult time that was for meeee… I was just saying, it would’ve been **nice** to know how to do things like that at **certain** times is all sheeeeesh…Silence is GOLDEN and she is out cold, with no harm!  
_

 

Bulma glared at her best friend Rubbing Chi-Chi’s belly protectively with her free hand. She glared at Cha next and said

 

 **Bulma:** _Make it quick **witch**._

 

Not even wanting to TRY and correct the combative Alpha Earthing Female she took a sharp quick breath and quickly relayed the news.

 

 **Cha:** _Cubs, Trunks, Goten… Ye recently I heard, had a quite **odd** experience with Goten’s last heat correct?_

 

They both nodded.

 

 **Cha:** _Yes, I have reviewed my findings again and again. It seems that there was something about thy… foreplay… that was felt and accepted quite DEEPLY by well, the UNIVERSE as adequate proof that **conditions** had been MET at last. Ye see, I couldn’t help but overhear thy Father's telling of Saiyan History. **The Debt. The Curse.** Yes… Certain “ **conditions** ” needed to be met for the curse to be lifted._

Cha pulled out a very old scroll and read from it

 

**Cha:**

_“A Saiyan soul must bare the brunt of guilt for the race of Saiyan-kind. That Saiyan Soul must wail and repent for his fellow Brothers Alpha and Beta alike, only then shall the curse be lift. Proof of this new birth of the race into compassion will manifest in New life of Old camaraderie. The Female shall only then return by such a Saiyan Soul and the deliverer of his bore guilt twice blessed.”_

_So, ye see… Thy birth control did **not** FAIL thee so much as it was **stricken** as **impotent** in comparison to the ritual ye performed without completely understanding the SERIOUSNESS of what ye were doing! It matters not really whether ye knew it was a condition met or not…what MATTERS is **THY HEARTS** is and WAS in the **RIGHT** place at the **RIGHT** time. What ye felt during certain releases… was **pure** , **unselfish** , perhaps deeper than ye could explain! Yet felt it existed._

 

Seeing the confusion in there eyes still… She wanted to scour their memories and pull forward for them the moment in which she spoke of. She got ready lifting her hands to their foreheads quickly and asked permission,

 

 **Cha:** _May I?_

 

They looked at one another and nodded in agreement. The memory sifting was fast. Cha went right to it. It stood out to her and was more beautiful than she had imagined! She gasped with her heart full of emotion as she brought to the front of their minds those powerfully beautiful moments 

 

**{LAST MEMORY RECALL CHAPTER 35}**

 

…Trunks was VERY pleased at the stoic strength or utterly broken weakness… it took to receive such a punishment. He especially noted the skin of his mate’s penis was almost purple with agony… so each swat jarred the growing swell up and down oh so beautifully painful. Looking at the silent, blindfolded, tear stained aroused face of his mate according to Trunks was

 

 _“By FAR the **MOST** BEAUTIFULLY EROTIC thing the **PLANETS** have **PRIVILEGED** to hold. Goten MY MATE… you are PERFECT. In EVERY WAY. I FULLY UNDERSTAND the AWE and universal_ **_perfection_** _seen in Leonardo Da Vinci’s_ _Vitruvian_ _Man, **YOU** **are** my very own Vitruvian Man. I will SHOW you right now how HONORED I feel to be in the presence of such a thrilling perfection.”_

Goten recalled the **ultimate** **feeling** of being plummeted into, of being tasted, sucked, DRANK and DEVOURED. The relief that came as his Lord Master’s hand worked the strap from around his head when he removed the ball and was granted unrestraint with a single word

“ ** _Weep._** ”

Music to his ears, Goten threw his head back and wailed so loudly. It was like he was being **purged**. Of **what**? Who **knew? ANY and ALL past hurts, regrets, disappointments, failures, Injustices UNSEEN unacknowledged** … Anything damaging to his emotional state or to his spirit PURGED. If in a festering state, it was washed out… All toxicity All kinds of rancid unseen things… flooded out like a deluge of clean spring rain.

 **Once he was emptied** of **the toxic poisons** , he had ROOM, room that **Trunks was ready to FILL with his LOVE…**

 

**{END OF MEMORY RECALL}**

 

Trunks and Goten just stared into one another’s eyes… Recalling the depth of that moment. Remembering that it DID indeed feel BIGGER than the UNIVERSE. It felt to both of them very heavy, powerful, serious. They felt responsible, They felt Adoration.

 

Goten threw his arms around his mate crying regret and said

 

 **Goten:** _**How** can you love me? I am **INSANE** sometimes I swear!!! I am SO **SORRY** … for making you FEEL like you were not "good enough" to sire our B'rats mate, I didn't even REALIZE that my actions made it look like I saw no value in you as Ja’Ta materiel for our B’rats… I could not DREAM of a BETTER MAN for the job. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL that I AM. I AM **VERY** PROUD TO BE **YOUR** **BEARER**. I am VERY **PROUD** that you ARE **my** MATE. You are **MORE** than **WORTHY** R’sha. If anything, it's I who is not worthy of **you**... **FORGIVE** , ME… **PLEASE**?_

 

Trunks smiled took his beta by the face and kissed him tenderly, afterwards he said

 

 **Trunks:** _You are going to be the very first Shu’ja the first SAIYAN to give birth to a full Saiyan *****Ho’sh in **THOUSANDS** of years… Chibi the UNIVERSE deems you worthy… you will and always HAVE BEEN MORE than WORTHY by me. YES, your CRAZY… **INSANE** … BUT MOSTLY, Your **MINE**._

 

Even Cha cried, just being in the presence of such an intense love. She understood WHY the Universe picked THEM after all.

 

The Next morning, King Vegeta makes his official announcement of the Honorable Megami Cha’s return/ of the “gifts” she brought back with her. He then honors her by introducing their B’rats as _**‘THE 9 IN 10 OFFICIALLY’**_ Thanks to Cha-Sama.

 

**~ 9 CUBS IN 10 YEARS! ~**

Saiyan kids of the Z fighters (so far) on Planet Kakarotto

**{Explanation of Information in the chart below:**

**# By order of Birth "Younger Twins counted by . i.e. 1.5 since birth is shared - >** **Name- >** **Name Translation (if needed) - > ** **Age- >**

**Sexual designation (if known) (A) =Alpha (B) =Beta) - >** **Parents by Initials =Either V &K -Vegeta & Kakarot -OR- T&G - Trunks & Goten}  
**

 

**1 st Twins**

#1 Abokado 10 yrs. old (B) T&G

1.2. Zakuro (Pomegranate) 10 yrs. old (A) T&G

_{These 2 were born 1 st to Trunks and Goten, 3 weeks **before** Vegeta and Kakarot’s first child together. First came Abokado whom they lovingly refer to as “Abo” a Beta male even though he was first to be born. His brother followed 3 minutes afterwards. They named him Zakuro. Zakuro is an Alpha, He is already very “smitten” and everyone can see possibly Vegeta  & Kakarot’s first son Apurikotto’s destined to mate. The 3 cubs **were** inseparable until age 5. That is when Saiyan B’rat’s usually began to recognize that they have counterparts Alpha to my Beta and vice versa.}_

 

******************************************

**2 Brothers**

#2 Apurikotto 10 yrs. Old (B) V&K

  
#3 Kokonattsu 8 yrs. old (A) V&K

_{Apurikotto 3 rd born to the new Saiyan Generation. Beta and first born to Vegeta and Kakarot. Although he has younger brothers, he feels more of a brotherly connection with Trunks and Goten’s First born Twin sons. They call him “Apuri” for short. After he turned 5 he felt drawn to Zakuro. If you ask him today, he will tell you that Zakuro **IS** his intended mate and chosen Alpha. Kokonattsu is 4 th born in the new Saiyan Generation. He is younger than Apuri, BUT he is Apuri’s **Eldest** **Alpha** brother, Vegeta  & Kakarot’s 2nd child together, 1st of 3 Alpha’s, and of 5 sons altogether. He is “fixated” on proving himself to the new generation’s 1st born and 1st Beta. The son of Trunks & Goten “Abo” Kokonattsu is 8 and has been trying to get Abo to notice him for about 3 years. He has self-esteem issues because of this. The only Beta he feels drawn to and he doesn’t seem to even know he is alive! Not as a brother, Not as an Alpha, and certainly not as a potential mate. Kokonattsu has developed an explosive temper. It has both helped and hindered him in various ways. Trunks AND Vegeta both SWEAR he is more like Vegeta than ALL of his children so far. Vegeta is constantly “thrown back into time” reminded HOW **far** developmentally he has come!}_

 

*************************************************

**Fated 2B Mated Twins**

#4 Buruberi a.k.a. “Buru-Bee” 7 yrs. old (A) T&G

4.2 Ichigo (Strawberry) 7 yrs. old (B) T&G

_{These Blue & Red haired fraternal twin boys seem to be closer than twin brothers. Honestly, It would be a shock to **all** if they did not mate one another when they came of age. The Alpha twin, Buruberi (he has the blue hair) they called him “Buru-Bee” he made it clear as soon as he could communicate that Ichigo (Named Ichigo because of his red hair) was **his**. Trunks and Goten thought this was cute at first… Like, Awww! Older bro watching out for younger beta bro! At least that is the way they took the possessiveness at first… but from the age of 5 Buru-Bee made it **clear** by his possessiveness that Ichigo was **his** , in **whichever** way he saw fit. This worried Goten and Trunks for a while. They felt the need to watch the interaction between these 2 carefully. They did not want their kids becoming parents TOO soon. Also, they saw how Ichigo Interacted with V &K’s beta son Ringo who was the same age. The difference was clear. Ichigo even felt more “brotherly” with Ringo yet stayed obedient to “his Alpha” Buru-Bee even though he loved spending time with Ringo as the 2 betas had so much more in common than anyone else.}_

 

*******************************************************

**The Older Beta Brother of Youngest Alpha Twins**

#5 Ringo (Apple) 7 yrs. old (B) V&K

_{Ringo gets along best with T &G’s Beta son Ichigo. They could hang out together forever if their Alpha brothers would just leave them be. The 2 Beta’s enjoy sticker sharing and coloring together. They share secrets like earthling sisters would. They groom one another and seem like the very best of friends. As much as they would love to brush one another’s tails, braid each other’s hair, have sticker and tea parties all day every day, Ichigo has his Alpha Buru-Bee constantly interfering and attempting to sabotage their fun by demanding that Ichigo **stay** **home**. The 2 “BFF” betas thought they had the problem figured out, in fact after figuring out that all they had to do was have their parties and fun at Ichigo  & Buru-Bee’s home it was an end of 6 months of stress! Everything was great for approx. 1 year and 6 months. That is when Ringo’s Alpha Twin brothers became 5 years old and started demanding that their older brother **STAY** **HOME** as well. They were VERY demanding and if their older beta brother did not listen he would come home to trouble from the 2 5 yr. old Alpha brothers. _

 

**The Alpha Twins**

#6 Remon 5 yrs. old (A) V&K

6.2 Raimu (Lime) 5 yrs. old (A) V&K

_{2 Alpha brother’s what a hard pregnancy it was! Poor Goku! The Twins at 5 yrs. Old were already VERY smart! They even had their own “motto” this year goes **“5 &5** is **10**! **10** IS **BIGGER** than **7!”** after their little ‘sing-songy’ motto they would look right at their elder beta brother and say “Ringo, you **will** submit to us!!” Ringo thought it was very creepy when they would say it in “stereo” The little Alpha’s are already terrorizing the beta nearest to them.}_

 

 **5** Alpha’s **4** Beta’s

 **V &K **= **3** Alpha’s **2** Beta’s

 **T &G **= **2** Alpha’s **2** Beta’s

 

**~THE END? ~**

* * *

**~ PROSTRATE Thyself Before Thy Prince ~  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more...  
> ***A Special thanks TO: MegaKat for this AWESOME Saiyan Glossary***
> 
> ~QUICK GLOSSARY GUIDE~
> 
> *R’sha = Beloved. this Saiyan translation is a reference usually used between mates
> 
> **Shu’ja = The name or title used by Saiyan Cub’s and B’rat’s when referencing the Beta Male who gave birth to them. If A Beta Female gives birth (before Saiyan Females became extinct) They would simply be called Ma (essentially the same shortened version of Mother that we use here on Earth)
> 
> *** JI’SHU JI’SHI = “The Spar of Child Birth” (This is a Roughly Translated compound of words.)
> 
> **** Ja’Ta =Saiyan word for ‘Father
> 
> ***** Ho’sh = daughter/girl
> 
> ~END OF GLOSSARY SIDE NOTE~
> 
> Thank You again for reading my first public fiction! I had sure a BLAST writing it!!! Maybe someday, the fandom will have me back for another. Until then... Ja' matane!  
> ありがとございます


End file.
